MEET THE ANCESTORS
by PotentiallyHarmful
Summary: the surviving trolls of my previous story Highblood vs Highblood land on a strange new planet and encounter some strange new trolls. Their ancestors.
1. Meet the ancestors 1 WTF

LAST TIME ON == MEET THE ANCESTORS (teaser)

"WOW TH1S SHOULD B3 4N 1NT3R3ST1NG 4DVENTUR3."

"IT SURE AS FUCK WILL BE. WILL WE EVEN BE ABLE TO BREATHE ON THIS GOG FORSAKEN ROCK OF SHIT SOLLUX?"

"TZ giimiie the computer back plea2e?"

"SUR3 TH1NG." She handed the yellow and black computer back to Sollux, unable to see his disgusted wince upon eyeing the slobber.

"Thank2..." He got out a cloth and wiped it as clean as he could and then typed away, his fingers ghosting speedily across the keys.

"Well, accordiing to thii2..."

TO BE CONTINUED

"Well accordiing to thii2... iit look2 liike we 2hould be able to breathe. ii thiink ii'm even piickiing up on 2ome water..."

"That'd be fuckin' ideal Sol. You don't evven knoww wwhat I'd do for some glubbin' air right now."

"You won't have to wait long... cau2e we're gonna be cra2hiing iinto the 2tupiid thiing iin a few 2econd2!" Sollux quickly closes his computer and places it under his leg, grabbing onto his straps. The escape pod began to shake rather violently and heat up.

"d-DID YOU UH,,, hAPPEN TO SEE ANY WILDLIFE ON THE THING THERE?" Tavros asked unusually chill with this whole situation.

"ii thought ii told you earliier that there wiill probably be wiildliife there. There'2 water and aiir for u2 to breathe."

"o)( this is rath-er –EXCITING don't you t)(ink?" Sollux looked over at Feferi who was actually bobbing up and down in her restrains with a big smile on her face.

"This is a purrfect opurrrtunity to meet some cute fluffy new animals! I can't wait to get there there! This planet has purrobably been floating around furrever!"

"That is a possibility. Although I find the likelyhood of anything down there being friendly absol00tly insane."

"I bEt It'Ll Be PrEtTy Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg SwEeT dOwN oN tHiS nEw PlAnEt."

"The gra22 ii2 alway2 greener..." Talking quickly ceased to be a thing as they could all feel the intensity of the heat on the shaking. Everyone braced themselves and the girls screamed as they finally slammed violently into the ground of this new planet. Everyone was jostled so viciously from their seats that they were dislodged from their seat belts and tossed about! The escape pod skids almost a mile further through the ground until they finally stop. Everything finally still, the lot of them opened their clenched eyes to assess whatever damage there was.

"HOLY FUCK TEREZI ARE YOU OKAY?" Karkat struggled to untangle himself from the black bindings. He was kinda hanging from the top side of the pod. Sollux, Equius and Feferi were perfectly strapped in, albeit sideways.

"1 GU3SS SO. 1'M NOT D34D SO 1T'S 4LL W3LL DOWN H3R3. WH4T 4BOUT 3V3RYON3 3LS3?"

"I'm alright! )(-er-e, I'll )(-elp!" Feferi's hands flew to her buckle and she easily undid it and slid into a good position to hang from the straps, and then fall to her feet on which she landed gracefully. Right on top of Eridan's back.

"OOF!"

"O)(! –Eridan! I'm so sorry!" She gave a quick glance up to Sollux who snickered and jumped right in front of her. On Eridan's back again.

"Yeah, ii'm 2orry two." He takes Feferi's hand and steps off. Can't help but adjust his red and blue glasses that managed to stay on in all the fuss.

"Fuck you too Sol." Eridan stood up and adjusted himself, fixing his own glasses and slicking back his purple tuft of hair with his hand.

"MEOW THAT HURT!" Nepeta popped up and grabbed her hat in pained frustration! She pulls it on over her horns and folds her sleeves-too-long arms. Equius manages to get out of that accursed bondage and drop down to his feet. He quickly notices that Tavros is caught by his horn on his own seat belt.

"HOLY SHITTING FUCK WILL SOMEONE GET US DOWN ALREADY ALL OF THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD AND IT FEELS WEIRD!" Karkat exclaimed with every ounce of his air pumps. It echoed loudly in the metal pod, so Sollux took the quick liberty of using his psionic powers to get he and Tavros down. Gamzee lets Tavros fall onto his back and holds his legs.

"I gOt YoU mOtHeRfUcKeR." He said with that ridiculous grin on his face.

"tHANKS GAMZEE."

"ALRIGHT," Karkat started, helping Terezi up by grabbing her arm.

"LET'S GET OUT OF THIS THING AND BREATHE SOME HOPEFULLLY DECENT AIR."

"Agreed. Allow me." Equius lifts and turns the seal with the same STRENGTH that was required to shut it, and swings the door open. A very pleasant cool breeze comes wafting into the pod, everyone's eyes opening widely in surprise and immediate joy. They all ran out and half of them just flopped and rolled on the ground.

"Sweet ground! Guys can't you just smell the absolutely amazingly pawsitively awesome air?" Nepeta began to run around in circles and jump about for joy.

"Wwell this is actually not that bad at all. In fact I dare say it's vvery pleasin' to my nose. Although my gills wwould like some air too. More importantly, Fef, you'd probably benefit more from it right?"

"W)(hat on Alt-ernia does T)(AT m-ean?" replied Fef.

"Wwhat?" Oh. She must have heard what he said way differently. Shit. Has to fix this before Sollux can get his fuckin' claws into Feferi!

"Wwhat I ment by that wwas, wwhen wwe find some wwater around here, wwould you wwanna go for a swwim or somethin'? Get US some fresh air?"

"O)(!" Came the happy voice that Eridan wanted to hear.

"I'd lov-e that so muc)(!" She could hardly contain all of her involuntary glubs inside. That was something Sollux did envy Eridan for. He could go under water with Feferi and breath and hang out with her down there. That and the fact that Eridan has known such an amazing and beautiful troll pretty much his entire life and knows her better than he does. That really pissed him off. But he couldn't change it and knew he simply had to deal with it. He managed to keep himself busy with the thought that he'd be the one to make new memories with her and wipe the ones with Eridan in them totally away.

However this was not the subject at hand. This new world was. It was beautiful. It was actually pretty close to Alternia itself. But the skin, instead of being a dark and terrifying purple color, it was a nice Sunset yellow orange color. Maybe that was just the time of day? Hm. The trees were luscious, green and full of some strange ... tree fruit. Sollux quickly went back into the escape pod to grab his computer, which was made of the same metal as the pod, so it was undamaged in the crash. He darts outta that damn pod that he's been stuck in with 9 other trolls in for months, and quickly goes to work testing various things. That laptop was fucking amazing.

"uH, WOW IT'S REALLY NICE HERE HUH?"

"1T SUR3 1S. 1 D1DN'T 3V3N KNOW 4 WORLD L1K3 TH1S 3X1ST3D." Terezi quickly gets go the ground and licks it. The grass and up threes and even dirt.

"rIGHT? oH, GAMZEE DON'T YOUR LEGS HURT?"

"NoT aT aLl MaN. I aM sO hEaLeD rIgHt NoW iT's FuCkInG aMaZiNg."

"i'M GLAD,, lET ME KNOW WHEN I GET TOO HEAVY. i'M UH, SERIOUS GAMZEE."

"DoN't AlL uP aNd WoRrY yOuR bOsS hEaD oVeR iT bRo."

"I wonder if any hoofbeasts inhabit this particular area..." Equius adjusts his big cracked glasses and sees something in the reflection behind him. He quickly looks behind him and sees something a copper black. What on Alternia was that? ... He must inspect this! Equius runs off quickly to chase whatever that thing he just saw was and has to go behind the pod. It almost looked like a tail of some sort. A hoofbeast tail? That would be the best thing next to landing on a planet with air. Definitely a close second. Nepeta notices Equius running off and wonders where he could be going. Maybe on an adventure without her? No way! He was so not leaving her! She chases after him, following far behind, but close enough to keep an eye on him. This would be part of the hunt.~ Equius kept seeing the tail of this beast and chased it all the way into the woods and finally into a clearing. Now he'd get a good look at-... What the hell? It looked to be a taller female troll with very large... ram horns. The female troll wore a green dress and two strands of her hair in the front flowed around her. That's the supposed tail he saw! But before he could say anything, she disappeared quicker than a blink of the eye. What was THAT? There are adult trolls on this planet?

"Who WAS that?" Nepeta said, dropping down next to her morail.

"I'm not entirely sure. But she must have been an adult. She was far taller than any of us and her horns were ridic00lously large."

"We have to go back and tell the ofurrs."

"Indeed." He and Nepeta run back quickly neck and neck in speed.

"-Eridan! I found som-e wat-er! Com-e look!" Feferi hopped up and down and waved at Eridan happily. Eridan turned around from a strange orange flower he was looking at back to her. Running up to her and following her pointed finger to what looked like a lake or something.

"Wwhoa Fef that wwas quick of you. Let's go take a look shell we?"

"W-e s)(-ell!" They jogged over to it and sure enough the water was a beautiful mix of purple and blue.

"Hold on, I'll make sure it's not poison or some shit."

"O)( -Eridan." Fef couldn't help but think that was sweet of him! Hopes it really isn't poison! That would be terrible. Eridan gets down on his hands and knees and takes off his glasses, then dunks his head right in. Takes a deep breath! ... He waits, taking a few more breaths, then pulls his head out.

"It's safe to breathe! Let's get in there!" He takes off his cape quickly and gets covered in water when Feferi does a cannon ball into the lake!

"HEY!" he yelled jokingly. Feferi popped her head out of the water and giggled.

"S)(orryyyy~~" she chimed. Eridan dives in next to her, trying to be as graceful as he can for a water deprived sea-dweller. They dive further under and are pleasantly surprised when they realize the water is rather well lit by some glowing under water stalagmites. It's beautiful down there... they can't help but want to stay there for just a while longer. It has been SO long since they could finally bask in their watery home.

Sollux looks into the water and tests it quickly. He just wishes they could have waited until he did so. Can't stop it now. He waits for his laptop to assess it, but it takes a while. This sort of irritates him because he wants to know RIGHT NOW THIS SECOND. Sollux Captor is not a particularly patient troll, used to having his computer scan and read codes like a fucking boss on speed and crack all at once. But he'll wait until it comes up with an answer. Just in case something could be harmful to Feferi.

"HEY WHERE DID EVERYONE GO HOLY FUCK."

"WeLl, KaR bRo, I sAw EqUiUs RuN oFf ThAtA wAy, AnD lIl sIs NeP folLoWeD hIm."

"y-yEAH, AND JUST NOW ERIDAN AND FEFERI WENT INTO SOME KIND OF, uH, LAKE OVER THERE. sOLLUX IS THERE TOO."

"1 DON'T TH1NK YOU H4V3 4NYTH1NG TO WORRY 4BOUT K4TK4T."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT! WE DON'T HAVE A MAP, WE DON'T KNOW /EXACTLY/ WHAT OR WHO LIVES HERE, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE CAN EAT, DRINK, AND WHERE TO SLEEP—"

"HOPY SH1T K4RK4T" Terezi laughed.

"D1D YOU FORG3T 4BOUT TH3 POD ST1LL S1TT1NG OV3R TH3R3? 1T ST1LL WORKS 1'M GU3SS1NG, SO W3 ST1LL H4V3 TH4T FOOD 4ND DR1NK AND SH3LT3R YOU W3R3 WH1N1NG 4BOUT."

"i GUESS I, uH, GUESS I SEE WHERE HE'S COMING FROM. wE DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT THIS, uH, CRAZY NEW PLACE AND WHAT IF WE DO HAVE TO SURVIVE OFF OF THE LAND FOR A WHILE?"

"iit 2houldn't bee two bad from what ii've gathered 2o far." Sollux interjected.

"IS THAT RIGHT?"

"that'2 riight. Tho2e weiird plant2 iin the tree up there? ii've gathered that they're ediible and are hiigh iin thiing2 we troll2 need to 2u2taiin our2elve2. ii'm te2tiing the water riight now."

"Hey guys!" Nepeta suddenly yells over at them.

"TH3R3 YOU TWO 4R3. F1ND SOM3TH1NG 1NT3R3ST1NG?"

"Indeed. It seems that there is at least one strange adult troll here." Everyone looks over now. Adult trolls? No way.

"are you 2ure?"

"I am rather sure of this. The female was tall and had larger horns than any of us. She even looked a little familiar."

"FAMILIAR? FAMILIAR HOW?"

"Well, familiar in the sense that I feel like I've seen her somewhere."

"Oh I know who she reminded you of!"

"Who?"

"She kinda had Aradia's horns right?" Equius' eyebrows lifted in insight!

"Yes! That's it! She had large rambeast horns just like Aradia's only larger!"

"WHOA SO THERE ARE SERIOUSLY ADULT TROLLS AROUND HERE?"

"uH, HOPEFULLY THEY'LL BE NICE TO US." Tavros squeezes Gamzee's shoulders a little, hoping so badly that they won't be like the grand highblood... He was a scary fuck. Gamzee only gave a small nod in agreement.

All of a sudden Eridan was thrown out of the water fiercely and into the air for several feet and for several seconds. He tries to flop his arms and legs around to land in a less painful position, but that was hardly possible. He landed square on his back with a loud thud. But not for long. He sits up quickly panic in his eyes.

"It got fef! I havve to get her!"

"what the fuck happened eriidan?" Sollux shouted. He's not worried for Eridan at all. It's Feferi.

"This crazy fuckin' wwierdo wwas dowwn there and he grabbed fef and kicked me outta the wway! Movve!"

"Take me wiith you!"

"Fuck you'll be wworthless!"

"ERIIDAN II'M 2ERIIOU2!"

"COD FIN!" Eridan runs back over to the lake and grabs Sollux's hand, diving in head first and swimming quickly through the water. Sollux was pretty surprised at how fast Eridan was underwater. The water pressure began to hurt, but he would withstand this! He had to see how Feferi was!... He had to.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Meet the ancestors 2 sorry scarface!

FIRST off!

Oh my god you guys.~ I love you all so much. I don't think you know how happy it makes me that there are people reading my story and adding it to their faves and their watch list and giving me amazing reviews! I thought for sure this story would go unnoticed along with the other massive amounts of stories being written on here, but I am so happy right now I could cry. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWSOME AND I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU.

I'm sorry if It takes me a while to update sometimes, I have the most ridiculous sleep schedule, but now that I'm starting to get into this story more I think I'll be updating every couple days or so! Message me if you have ideas or suggestions or if you notice any spelling mistakes! I LOVE to hear from you all!

THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE THIS STORY MORE AWESOME FOR YOUUU! 3333

(Also How would you guys feel if I drew a part of the story that was your favorite? (Your individual favorite!) Would that be cool?

(If you wanna find me on Deviantart, I'm PotentiallyHarmful and all I do lately is draw Homestuck! I'd like to get more pictures up there for my watchers and if you guys would help me out my messaging me on here, or on dA about what your favorite part from whatever chapter from which ever story. You can ask for more than one picture. Hell, ask for more than four or five, it'll give me something to do!)

p.s. I'm so sorry that I sometimes switch between past tense and present tense... Message me and tell me which method you prefer reading in! (Thought/thinks)

()

LAST TIME ON MEET THE ANCESTORS!

()

"Take me wiith you!"

"Fuck you'll be wworthless!"

"ERIIDAN II'M 2ERIIOU2!"

"COD FIN!" Eridan runs back over to the lake and grabs Sollux's hand, diving in head first and swimming quickly through the water. Sollux was pretty surprised at how fast Eridan was underwater. The water pressure began to hurt, but he would withstand this! He had to see how Feferi was!... He had to.

()

"Uh oh, what's happening?" Nepeta cried out worried. Equius runs over to the lake to look in, but only sees the small glowing stalagmites.

"It appears that someone is under this water and they have captured Miss Feferi."

"ThAt AiN't MoThErFuCkInG cOoL." The unhappy juggalo glares a little over at the lake and walks over carefully by Equius. Tavros peeks over Gamzee's shoulder to see inside as well.

"i UH, rEALLY HOPE THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY. wE JUST GOT OUT OF THIS KIND OF SITUATION." Tavros was very worried for his friends now. Yes. FRIENDS. They had all managed to create a nice bond with each other during their ridiculously long pod trip through the lonely blackness of space. He also really didn't want anyone to get hurt like last time. Gamzee's legs still hurt him and Tavros knows it, and doesn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"WELL HOLY MOTHER OF GOG DAMN FUCKING NOOKFUCKERS! THIS IS TOTAL BULLSHIT! SOLLUX AND THAT FUCKING FISHBRAINS WENT RIGHT BACK IN THERE! ARE THEY KIDDING ME? SOLLUX ISN'T A SEA-DWELLER AND HE'LL RUN OUT OF PRECIOUS LAND-DWELLER TROLL AIR AND SHRIVEL UP LIKE A BULGE IN THE COLD!" Karkat could only flail his arms in anger and then grip the bridge of his nose with intense fury. Terezi pap'd his face lightly.

"SHOOOOOOSH K4RK4T. H4V3 4 L1TTL3 MOR3 F41TH 1N TH3M. 3V3N THOUGH 3R1D4N 4ND SOLLUX DON'T P4RT1CUL4RLY L1K3 34CH OTH3R, TH3Y'D BOTH DO 4NYTH1NG FOR F3F3R1. TOG3TH3R TH3Y SHOULD B3 UNSTOP4BL3."

"YEAH FUCKING RIGHT. THOSE TWO ARE LIKE WATER AND THE HUMAN VINIGAR. THEY COULDN'T WORK TOGETHER EVEN IF ALTERNIA AND EARTH WERE SUPPOSED TO COLLIDE WITH SUCH AWESOME FORCE THAT THE FROG UNIVERSE WOULD BE TORN USUNDER AND TROLLS AROUND THE HEMOSPECTRUM WERE GOING TO MURDER THEM WITH UNPARALLELED AND UNCHARTED HATERED EVEN PAST THE QUADRONS AND—"

"44444LR1GHT 1 TH1NK TH4T'S QU1T3 3NOUGH OUT OF YOU. SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH" pap pap pap pap pap pap. Karkat huffs and almost gets out of the shoosh papping. However Terezi papped him quickly and shooshed him smoothly enough that he finally calmed down.

"Wow Karkitty! I think that was one of your shortest rants I've efur seen!"

"DON'T G3T H1M ST4RT3D N3P3T4."

"Oh, right. :33 Sorry! Let's go check on the ofuurs!" She scampers off and Terezi can only pull Karkat along behind her. Funny, since she's the blind one here. The group looks down into the water, waiting for something to happen, waiting to see something...

()

Eridan finally reaches deep down into the water with Sollux who is grabbing at his chest in pain from the water pressure. He legs go of the land-dweller and swims a little deeper. Sollux watches, holding onto a rock to stay in his spot. They both see flailing about in the darkness, gold jewelry lashing around.

"Feferi!" Eridan cried out underwater. Sollux would have sworn it was close to what finnedbeasts heard when they clicked at each other. The purple blooded Troll swam and reached out for what he knew was Feferi's dainty girly hand and was promptly punched in the face by a bigger golden braceleted wrist. But Eridan wasn't about to let go! He reaches into the darkness and grabs some metal armor like stuff and yanks it right outta there into the lighter parts! This guy... He has a purple streak in his hair, wavy horns, and two scars going down his face. But his eyes are totally white. This dude looks just like Eridan only older! What the shit?

"Let go of Feferi you fuckin' wwierdo!" It looks like the other man is pretty surprised too at the fact that this punk looks so much like himself. So surprised in face that Eridan was finally able to rip Feferi from his grip!

"—Eridan! O)( my glub I was so scar-ed!" Naturally she was panicked. A strange man in a nice environment suddenly grabbing her and kicking Eridan away so suddenly! She fought hard and it was so scary...

"I'vve got you. Sol is up there, get on land wwith him."

"what? But –Eridan-"

"No, I mean it Fef." He gave her a serious look and after a second or two, she nodded and swam off quickly! Sollux Takes her hand, but it ends up that he's the one getting dragged again up to the surface.

"Wwho the shit stain nooksuckin' FUCK are YOU?" Eridan said sourly to the man.

"I should ask YOU the same thing you insane little fuck." His voice was deep and there was just a tiny hint of an accent in his voice.

"Dude, you're the one wwho took my girlfriend outta nowwhere!"

"She isn't your girl and you KNOWW it!" Eridan was a little surprised at this comment.

"Howw in the FUCK wwould you knoww?"

"That little wwriggler looks just like her! Don't be an idiot!"

"It doesn't matter wwho she looks like! She's not wwho you think she is!"

"Do you KNOWW wwho I think she is?"

"Wwell... no but... aside from that... wwho the actual fuck are you? Wwhy the hell do you look just like me? AND you're a sea dwweller !" The bigger man slips out from the darkness more, making Eridan float backwards... He puts his hand to his armor plated chest and takes a small bow.

"Wwell you little punk, my name is Dualscar. Orphaner Dualscar. And wwho are YOU?" Eridan's eyes got huge in total shock. This creeper was his... this was Orphaner Dualscar? There's no fuckin' way! He's dead right? That maniac back in the veil said he killed him!

"You gonna answwer me or wwhat?" Dualscar said, trying to regain Eridan's attention.

"I-, I'm Eridan Ampora you psycho! Listen up! I swwear to Cod if you evver evven look at Feferi again I'll krill you!"

"You couldn't do such a thing even if you tried. I'm already dead."

"Wwhat the fuck? But you're swwimmin' right here in front of me!"

"You must be neww here. This planet is Exanimo."

"That's the stupidest fuckin' name for a planet I'vve evver heard."

"Yeah wwell that's its name. Deal with it. So wwhat are you supposed to be me or something?"

"Fuck no! I'm ME! I aint nobody else but me!"

"Kid, you look just like me. Trust me, I'vve been here WWAY longer than you'vve been alivve."

"Shit that doesn't mean anyfin'!"

"SEE? You evven use stupid fish puns! Because of that girl right?"

"That aint NONE of your fuckin' business."

"So I'm right."

"Fuck you!"

"Yep, you're definitely me."

"Dude no!"

"Look at yourself, you're gettin' all flustered ovver nothin'."

"Look DUAL SCAR, wwhich by the way is a fantastically ridiculous glubbin' name for a decent troll, if you come up to the surface and bug my Feferi any more I'll RE- krill you!"

"Again with the fish punnery."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Eridan had had just about enough of this dude. Even though he was crazily frustrating, he still couldn't help but feel connected to Dualscar. Which then pissed him off because UGH. Before he could really get anywhere though, Dualscar's giant hand grabbed onto his ankle. Eridan looked back and saw the giant fangy grin on Dualscar's face, his purple cape flowing in the water carelessly. In a deep menacing voice, Dualscar taunted Eridan just a little.

"Wwhy don't you and I havve a little match for this Feferi girl huh?" Oh. Oh man. It was on now mother fucker. It was SO ON.

()

"HEY I SEE SOMEONE COMING UP!" Karkat pointed quickly to the water. The others had to look closer to see anything.(Except for Terezi of course) But finally Feferi jumps out of the water with an exhausted Sollux who gasps for air.

"SO WH4TS UP F3F3R1? 1S TH3R3 SOM3ON3 DOWN TH3R3?"

"T)(-er-e is! It's a man w)(o looks reely familiar!... I just hop-e –Eridan will b-e alright!..."

"SOLLUX YOU IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU ASKED TO GO DOWN THERE?"

"I wa2 thiinkiing ii wa2 goiing to help 2omehow..."

"Sollux did )(-elp m-e! I wouldn't )(av-e com-e back up!"

"Feferii..."

"That was very unwise lowbl00d, however it was very noble. I commend you for that." Equius nods his head and then with Nepeta, thinks. So there are now at least two adult trolls on this island. That must be what's happening. A man. A male troll who looked familiar. Just like the woman who looked like Aradia.

"T)(-er-e was som-efin v-ery strang-e about t)(at guy too. )(is -ey-es w-er-e totally w)(it-e!"

"WH1T3?"

"WHO FUCK YOU MEAN LIKE YOU THINK THE TROLL IS DEAD?"

"Wouldn't that mean we were in a dream bubble?" Nepeta piped up.

"Not nece22ariily. Thii2 could ju2t bee a planet where troll2 come after they've diied."

"I THOUGHT DEAD PEOPLE WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO CHILL OUT IN DREAM BUBBLES? LIKE IN THE MOVIE 'DEAD TROLLS STAY IN DREAM BUBBLES BECAUSE THEY'RE DEAD BEYOND THE RELM OF THE LIVING' STARRING TROLL KIERSTEN STEWART?"

"OH K4RK4T YOU PROM1S3D YOU'D N3V3R BR1NG TH4T MOV13 UP 4G41N!" Terezi couldn't stand that movie. Troll Stewart was terrible in everything! But Karkat loved that stupid movie! The title is so misleading, but it's a ridiculous romance movie that just sucks so much sparkly rumpus ass!

"HEY DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"WeLl ShIt GuYs WhY dOn'T wE jUsT sAy HeLlO tO tHe MoThErFuCkErS?"

"b-BUT THEY COULD BE UH, REALLY DANGEROUS GAMZEE!"

"ThEy'Re DeAd ThOuGh!"

"tHEY WERE ABLE TO GRAB FEFERI AND UH, HURT ERIDAN SO THEY COULD STILL BE DANGEROUS!"

"FuCk, YoU'rE rIgHt TaV. ErIdAn IsN't ThAt MuCh Of A pUsH oVeR, sO iT'd AlL uP aNd TaKe A mOtHeRfUcKiN' sTrOnG gUy To Do ThAt riGhT?"

"yEAH..."

"I don't t)(ink w-e s)(ould und-er-estimat-e –Eridan so quickly!"

"Ah yes, as I recall at the veil he was rather e%quisite and showed gratuitous amounts of STRENGTH fighting the Highblood."

"He could only do anything good with fefuri around though! Alone he's gotta be totally impawsible and helpless."

"You guys, I know )(-e's a j-erk and )(-e )(as a royalty compl-ex, but if you reely get to know )(im th-en maybe )(-e wouldn't do m-ean t)(ings!" Feferi was getting tired of everyone hating on Eridan! He was a good friend of hers and even to her other friends she wouldn't stand for such rudeness. Gamzee smiled stupidly and adjusted Tavros on his back.

"ThAt SoUnDs JuSt LiKe YoU lItTlE sIs. PrEaCh!"

"DOESN'T THAT DUMB DAVE HUMAN SAY THAT?"

"DAVE?... WHO'S THAT MOTHERFUCKER? NEVER HEARD OF HIM." Gamzee said with absolute hatred in his voice. Tavros would have to be sure not to tell him about the couple rap battles they've had...

"Never miind all thii2 2tupiid 2tuff. A2 much a2 ii don't liike the fii2hbreath, he'2 2tiill down there by hiim2e—" Sollux was unable to finish his sentence because suddenly the water breaks and something heavy collides with him, knocking him over.

"O)(! –Eridan!" He had a little blood coming from his head and staining his hair. Naturally he was soaking wet and now Sollux was too.

"Holy 2hiit fii2hfuck!"

"E-evveryone get outta the fuckin' wway!" Getting up, he readied his long blue rifle and pointed it at the water. He takes a shot, but misses whatever bursts out of the water next, which is Dualscar. Who also happens to have nearly the same gun... Everyone was baffled and confused! The horns, the hair, the stupid wwizard cape and the gun?

"Huh? Wwell wwell! Look at all o' you little wwrigglers! This aught be a fun bout!"

"Is t)(at... Dualscar?" Feferi said. How the fuck did Feferi know about all of these people? Jegus!

"Ah, little Feferi was it? Nice seein' ya again!"

"Hey! Keep your fuckin' dead eyes offa Fef!" Eridan shoots again, and so does Dualscar, both bullets hitting each other making a loud exploding noise. Eridan's eyes got huge, having no idea bullets could even do that!

"You just ain't no fun little me."

"Cod damn I am NOT YOU!"

"ThIs Is TrIpPy As FuCk MaN..."

"F1LL 1N TH3 BL1ND G1RL? 1S TH3R3 1NJUST1C3 WR34K1NG H4VOCK?"

"WELL NOT EXACTLY. MORE LIKE THERE'S AN INJUSTICE TO THE ENTIRE FUCKING UNIVERSE BECAUSE NOW THERE ARE TWO ERIDAN'S"

"Fuck you Kar!" Came the distant voice of Eridan.

"oH DUALSCAR! WHY DON'T YO LEAVE THE POOR WRIGGLERS ALONE HUH?" Where was this new man's voice coming from? No one could see him. But only Dualscar looked up, knowing exactly who it was.

"Oi to you too you fliyin' prick! Let me have some cod damn fun wwon't ya?"

"dON'T YOU KNOW THAT MY SPECIALTY IS PISSING YOU OFF?" A charming laugh escaped this new mans mouth and finally the others looked up. This troll had LONG wide horns, red streaks in his Mohawk, and... giant orange wings? Tavros' eyes went even wider. This troll looked just like HIM!

"hEY! y-YOU..."

"wELL HEY THERE KID!" His charismatic smile seemed to light everything up.

"Excuse me Summoner, I'm kinda fuckin' busy."

"wELL SO AM I! YOU KNOW, I'D GET OUTTA THE WAY IF I WERE YOU." A smirk suddenly slid onto his face as a giant brown clawbeast charges.

"Shit, you and your animal mind control carp!" Dualscar jumped up and out of the way, and landing in the water, escaping. Summoner laughed happily and spun backwards in the air holding his stomach.

"wELL SORRY TO SPOIL YOUR FUN SCARFACE! hEY THERE KIDS, THE NAME'S SUMMONER AND I'D LIKE IT A BUNCH IF YOU DIDN'T FORGET IT!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Meet the ancestors 3 TAVROS

FIRST OFF I got another awesome review from a buddy and she says something that I thought of and was planning on doing already! BAWWWW. xD But oh well. I'll see if I can't hint it in there~

Also, I'm glad people like how Summoner likes pissing off Dualscar. I just can't picture him doing anything else. He just loves to bug him! XD

ALSO GUYS. YOU ARE MAKING ME CRY. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. 3333

(Also How would you guys feel if I drew a part of the story that was your favorite? (Your individual favorite!) Would that be cool?

(If you wanna find me on Deviantart, I'm PotentiallyHarmful and all I do lately is draw Homestuck! I'd like to get more pictures up there for my watchers and if you guys would help me out my messaging me on here, or on dA about what your favorite part from whatever chapter from which ever story. You can ask for more than one picture. Hell, ask for more than four or five, it'll give me something to do!)

()

LAST TIME on MEET THE ANCESTORS

()

"hEY! y-YOU..."

"wELL HEY THERE KID!" His charismatic smile seemed to light everything up.

"Excuse me Summoner, I'm kinda fuckin' busy."

"wELL SO AM I! YOU KNOW, I'D GET OUTTA THE WAY IF I WERE YOU." A smirk suddenly slid onto his face as a giant brown clawbeast charges.

"Shit, you and your animal mind control carp!" Dualscar jumped up and out of the way, and landing in the water, escaping. Summoner laughed happily and spun backwards in the air holding his stomach.

"wELL SORRY TO SPOIL YOUR FUN SCARFACE! hEY THERE KIDS, THE NAME'S SUMMONER AND I'D LIKE IT A BUNCH IF YOU DIDN'T FORGET IT!"

TO BE CONTINUED

()

The Summoner? So does everyone on this cod dang planet look exactly like the others or what? It didn't matter to Tavros though. This made him so amazingly happy he could cry. This... This huge strong adult troll was the same as him. But not. And it was so amazing just to look upon his well-built body.

"We couldn't forget about the guy who just pounced to our rescue could we?" Nepeta was quick to say. Admiration was pretty much the only thing she could do at this point. What can she say, the guys hot.

"i'M GLAD! mAN YOU GUYS LOOK A TON LIKE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE I KNOW!" Summoner swooped down gracefully but fast and grabbed Tavros right off of Gamzee's back and out of his grip, throwing him up into the air. Catching Tavros, he spins around in the air.

"aND I SPY A HANDSOM LITTLE TROL RIGHT HERE! sUP KID! wHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"u-UM, uH, t-TAVROS NITRAM u-UH, SIR!" Tav stared right into Summoner's dead white eyes and just admired him.

"tAVROS NITRAM HUH? tHAT'S A PRETTY AWESOME NAME! i LIKE YA KID!" A huge smile easily spreads onto his face as he throws Tavros up into the air a few more times.

"o-OH! t-THANK YOU u-uH, UM, s-SUMMONER SIR!"

"tAV! iNTRODUCE ME TO YOUR LITTLE GROUP HERE!" Summoner floated above everyone's heads pointing to them all.

"s-SURE! wELL THIS IS NEPETA, EQUIUS, TEREZI,FEFERI, KARKAT, SOLLUX, ERIDAN, AND OVER THERE IS MY BEST FRIEND GAMZEE."

"gAMZEE HUH?" Summoner sounded the same as he has so far, but everyone could feel just a little change in atmosphere. Gamzee looked on at them. He didn't have a problem with Summoner at all! In fact he thought he was pretty MoThErFuCkIn' sweet and badass. But he did kinda swoop his Tavros off his back and that upset him a little bit. Let's it slide though. Tavros seems to be happy with this guy. He'll let him hang out for a while...

"HeY bRo." Gamzee said waving with an idiotic grin. For the first time the Summoner was filled with slight trepidation and it showed a little. Summoner flew up just a little further. Holy shit. Even the girl who looks like... like the big lady.

"w-WOW YOU'VE GOT A PRETTY INTERESTING LITTLE GROUP!"

"yEAH. BUT SOME OF US ARE MISSING AND DIDN'T REALLY MAKE IT."

"tHAT SO? sORRY TO HEAR THAT LITTLE GUY. i THINK THOUGH THAT YOU SHOULD ALL GET AWAY FROM THE WATER IF YOU WANNA AVOID THAT RIDICULOUS JERK DUALSCAR. wHY DON'T YOU GUYS FOLLOW ME TO OUR LITTLE CAMP PLACE? wE DON'T REALLY EAT ANYTHING, bUT THERE'S A CRAPTON OF FOOD FOR YOU GUYS TO EAT THERE. hOW ABOUT IT?"

"HOW DO WE KNOW WE CAN TRUST YOU BUSTER?" Karkat yelled up at him.

"hOW DO YOU KNOW? wELL I JUST KINDA SAVED YOUR LIVES, sO MAYBE THAT'S HOW..." He stared at Karkat with his white eyes and thinks. Is he...

"H3'S R1GHT K4RK4T. 1 TH1NK W3 SHOULD G1V3 H1M 4 CH4NC3."

"Indeed. He's offering us all a place to eat and perhaps stay. He did save our lives after all, even if he is a lo—" Nepeta elbowed Equius sharply and gave him a look. Equius cleared his throat a little and just stopped there.

"I say w-e go! I for on-e am starving!~" Feferi chimed in, feeling the tension grow thicker.

"If Fef wwants to go then wwe're goin'!"

"That2 riight." Sollux and Eridan nodded for the first time in agreement.

"wELL IT'S SETTLED THEN! lET'S SKEEDADDLE ON OUTTA HERE AND HEAD OVER! mISTER GAMZEE? hOPE YOU DON'T MIND IF I SNAG LITTLE TAV HERE?"

"WhAt Do YoU wAnT tAv BrO?" Gamzee said quickly. He was obviously worried for Tavros...

"i...cAN I GO WITH HIM GAMZEE?"

"SuRe YoU cAn MoThErFuCkEr."

"lATER THEN! eVERYONE FOLLOW MEEE!" Summoner flew off, making everyone run to chase after him.

"WH1CH W4Y D1D H3 GO?"

"GOG DAMMIT. HE WENT THIS WAY. HURRY UP NOOKSUCKERS!" Karkat took Terezi's hand and ran off with her, making her blush a little more teal than her regular color.

"This is fuckin' insane Fef. Are you sure about this?" Eridan continued to look back, just in case Dualscar came back to catch them off guard.

"You already heard her 2tupiid, we're goiing for iit. We're makiing thii2 happen."

"Wwhy is this evven a thing that's happening right now?"

"Alright, t)(at's –enough you two. L-et's mov-e!" Feferi ran ahead of them along with Equius and Nepeta leaving the two boys to argue and bicker like children. Gamzee was the last to start... The Summoner... did he not like Gamzee? Feferi either? How come? Could it be that he's just scared of highbloods? Well SHIT motherfucker he's gotta fix that right up! Does wonder a little further though. So far the two trolls they've met have been dead, but his own ancestor was well and alive... Did he maybe have something to do with their deaths?... Dammit. How the mother fuck is he gonna make friends with these people if they're all scared of him?... Fuck. He needs a Faygo. Is pretty sure... that there won't be any Faygo or slime here for him. Runs back to the Pod really quick and grabs a small stash and shoves them in his pockets and on his shirt like a hammock for his goods.

"GAMZEE HOLY FUCKING SHIT HURRY THE GOG DAMN HELL UP!" Karkat shouted back at him. As his moirail he's gotta keep Gamzee in line.

"CoMiN' mOtHeRfUcKaH!" He ran off lazily after them, not really giving a shit that he was shaking all five bottles of Faygo up like they were gonna be margaritas. Meanwhile with Summoner and Tavros, the wind was flying through their hair nicely.

"i CAN'T, UH, BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! i...i'M REALLY HAPPY."

"tHAT SO TAVROS? i'M PRETTY HAPPY TOO. bUT CAN I BRING A COUPLE OF THINGS UP?"

"uH, YEAH SURE."

"wELL FIRST OF ALL, IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR LEGS..."

"oH, YEAH, wELL YOU SEE ONE OF THE TROLLS THAT DIDN'T MAKE ME PUSHED ME OFF A CLIFF AND PARALYZED ME. eQUIUS HAS TRIED TO MAKE SOME ROBO LEGS FOR ME, BUT FOR SOME REASON THEY, uH, CANT GO UP OR DOWN STAIRS, SO i JUST WENT BACK TO SITTIN GIN MY CHAIR."

"wELL WHERE IS IT?"

"oH GOSH, IT GOT BROKEN A LONG TIME AGO, SO GAMZEE HAS BEEN HELPING ME. tHEY ALL HAVE REALLY."

"tHAT'S ANOTHER THING I WANTED TO BRING UP. wHO EXACTLY /IS/ THAT GAMZEE CHARACTER?"

"hE'S MY ABSOLUTE BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE. aND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH... iF I CAN TELL YOU THAT IS..."

"gO RIGHT AHEAD."

"i'M SORTA... fLUSHED FOR HIM." Summoner half choked on the air.

"aRE YOU OKAY?"

"y-YEAH SWALLOWED A BUG IS ALL... sO YOU'RE FLUSHED FOR HIM? iSN'T HE A LITTLE... UH..."

"oH. i GUESS I HAVE A BIT OF EXPLAINING TO DO. i BET YOU THINK OF HIM... LIKE YOU DO OF THAT OTHER GUY. hIS ANCESTOR."

"oH SHIT HE'S A DIRECT DESCENDANT OF THE BIG DOUCHE?"

"yEAH, BUT GAMZEE ISNT' LIKE THAT! dO YOU BELIEVE ME?..." The pleading look in Tavros' eyes made the Summoner practically melt.

"i GUESS YOU'VE KNOWN THE GUY WAY LONGER THAN I HAVE. iT'S JUST THAT HIS KIND ARE ALL TOTAL NUT JOBS WHERE WE'RE FROM YOU SEE... AND I DON'T WANT THAT TWERP TO HURT YOU MY FELLOW BULL HORNED TROLL BUDDY."

"fUNNY YOU SAY THAT BECAUSE I THINK WHAT'S HAPPENING IS WE LANDED ON THIS PLANET WHERE ALL OF OUR ANCESTORS ARE. sO YOU'D... BE MY ANCESTOR." Tavros smiled the best and most amazing smile he ever has in his whole life. He was so happy to have this big brave strong guy as someone related to him! Summoner lost a little altitude, doting over Tav's cute as fuck smile.

"sHIT STOP BEING SO CUTE, ITS MAKING MY HEART MELT!"

"hEH. sORRY. i CAN'T HELP IT. wAIT YOU THINK I'M CUTE?"

"wELL DUH. lOOK AT YOUR CUTE WRIGGLER FACE! iT'S ALMOST TOO MUCH FOR ME TO STAND!"

"w-WOW I NEVER THOUGHT I WAS ANYTHING REALLY."

"yOU DONT GIVE YOURSELF ENOUGH CREDIT LITTLE GUY. yOU'RE /MY/ LITTLE DECENDANT AFTER ALL."

"yEAH." He said with another smile.

"sPEAKING OF WHICH UH, WHAT WAS YOUR LIFE LIKE AS A WRIGGLER?"

"iT WAS REALLY HARD. mY LUSUS WHO I NAMED PETERBULL ALWAYS DID IT'S BEST TO TAKE CARE OF ME, BUT WE AND THE OTHER LOWER BLOODED TROLLS ALL LIVED IN A LESS WEALTHY PLACE THAN OTHERS. fUNNY THING TOO, THE OTHER WRIGGLERS WOULD BULLY ME ALL THE TIME... uH, NO PUNTENDED THERE." They both laughed a little bit.

"wHAT DID THEY BULLY YOU FOR?"

"mY HORNS. tHEY WERE THE TINIEST FRIGGIN' ONES OF ALL THE OTHER RUST BLOODS. bUUUT THEN I GREW UP LATER ON WITH THESE. lET ME TELL YOU, I WAS COVERED IN BITCHES AFTER THAT."

"wOW! cOVERED IN THEM YOU SAY?"

"cOVERED KID. tOTALLY BLANKETED IN HOT BITCHES. bUT ONLY FOR A WHILE UNTIL I LEARNED ABOUT THE BAD THINGS FROM ALTERNIA'S PAST."

"bAD THINGS?"

"yEAH. tHERE WAS SOME GUY APPARENTLY WHO STOOD UP TO THE HIGHBLOODS. i GUESS NOT REALLY... hE WAS MORE OF A PEACE KEEPER AND PREACHER ACCORDING TO WHAT I'VE READ, WHICH IS SCARCE. tHE POOR GUY ONLY WANTED ALL TROLLS OF ALL BLOOD COLORS TO JUST LIVE TOGETHER IN PEACE AND NOT HAVE SO MUCH HATE AND SEGREGATION BETWEEN ALL OF US. hE WAS EXICUTED FOR IT BY THAT CRAZY HIGHBLOOD. bUT /HE/ ONLY DID IT BECAUSE THE WITCH TOLD HIM TOO. aLTHOUGH I THINK HE WOULDA DONE IT EITHER WAY..."

"wOW... YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT THEN. aND THE OTHERS TOO IT SOUNDS LIKE."

"yEAH. sO AFTER I FOUND THE WRITTING AND DRAWINGS ON THE WALL, ALONG WITH THE DEAD BODY OF THE GIRL WHO DID IT, I KNEW THAT I HAD TO TRY AGAIN FOR HIS SAKE. hIS DREAM AND MINE WERE THE SAME. jUST TO BE TREATED EQUALLY, NO ONE BETTER AND NO ONE WORSE THAN THE OTHERS. tHE ONE WHO MADE ME REALIZE THIS DREAM WAS THAT POOR PILE OF BONES, AND MY MATESPRIT... WHO I HAD TO DO IN MYSELF."

"wHOA FOR REAL?... yOU HAD TO KILL YOUR OWN MATESPRIT?"

"yEAH. BUT... REMEMBER. tHIS PLACE IS WHERE DEAD TROLLS ARE. oNE DAY I'LL FIND HER AND THE GUY WHO STARTED SHOWING US TROLLS WHAT THE REAL WAY OF LIFE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE. tHE SUFFERER."

"tHAT'S SO INTENSE..."

"yEP. bUT THAT'S IN THE PAST. aND WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW IS THAT WE'RE FINALLY HERE. oH SHIT I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT YOUR BUDDIES BACK THERE." Summoner looked back and was pretty surprised at how well the others were keeping up with him. Even Gamzee who had all those stupid ass bottles of faygo with him was keeping up.

"wOW. lOOKS LIKE I SHOULDN'T UNDERESTIMATE THEM HUH?"

"hEH. RIGHT. a COUPLE OF THEM FOUGHT OFF THE HIGHBLOOD AND WE ESCAPED." Summoners jaw dropped all the way and his white eyes went giant.

"yOU NOT ONLY /TOOK HIM ON/ BUT YOU BEAT HIM AND /ESCAPED/? i CAN'T EVEN WRAP MY FUCKIN' MIND AROUND THAT ONE, SCUSE MY LANGUAGE." Tavros chuckled a little. Even though he didn't do anything but drag everyone down, the praise to his friends was enough. Oh wait, he did do a LITTLE something. Time to show off!

"yEAH EVEN I GOT A LITTLE JAB INTO HIS LEG AT ONE POINT." Summoner flew around in a loop, letting out a war cry of excitement!

"hOLY SHIT! eVEN WITHOUT WORKING LEGS YOU KICKED HIS ASS! i'M SO CRAZY PROUD FOR YOU TAVROS!" Tavros got a big hug and cheek rub, making him blush bright orange with happiness.

"yOU ARE THE SHIT TAVROS NITRAM! i COULDN'T EVER ASK FOR A BETTER DECENDANT THAN YOU!"

"aND I COULDN'T ASK FOR A BETTER ANCESTOR." The proceeded to have a giant huggle cuddle party as Summoner spun in the air. Gamzee looked on with a smile. It was hard to see them really with his bad eye sight, but he could see well enough. Tavros' big smiling face and their laughing together was music to his ears.

"Summoner sir, down here!" came a voice.

"uH? oH, HEY THERE! yOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO I FOUND! a TON OF WRIGGLERS BEING HARASSED BY THAT BAFOON DUALSCAR!" The Summoner flew down and landed on his feet in front of another bull horned troll. Another rust blood! Tavros looked at him in shock, then behind him to see even more of them! They were all sitting or standing or hanging out and talking with a bunch of other trolls of different blood colors. Was this place... TROLL HEAVEN?

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Meet the ancestors 4 SOLLUX

Just a tiny little update bit from me. So I've come up with a plan that only one individual other than myself knows about, and I can't tell you. But Let me say that there will be AT LEAST six more chapters. That's the least amount. But if you know me, then you can rest knowing that there will probably be more. xD Thanks everyone for reading me and keeping me going! (Honestly this wouldn't even exist without you readers. Throw your imaginations at me and WE WILL COMBINE TO BE THE BEST GOG DAMN MoThErFuCkInG TH1NG 1N THII2 WWORLD.)

* * *

LAST TIME on MEET THE ANCESTORS: TAVROS

* * *

"uH? oH, HEY THERE! yOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO I FOUND! a TON OF WRIGGLERS BEING HARASSED BY THAT BAFOON DUALSCAR!" The Summoner flew down and landed on his feet in front of another bull horned troll. Another rust blood! Tavros looked at him in shock, then behind him to see even more of them! They were all sitting or standing or hanging out and talking with a bunch of other trolls of different blood colors. Was this place... TROLL HEAVEN?

* * *

"wELCOME TO THE CAMP YOU GUYS!" Summoner said happily. The other trolls finally caught up and ran through the brush that was between them and said camp. Everyone eyed the many rust bloods and yellow bloods and some darker maroon bloods all hanging out and just having an alright time. Lots of them started to crowed around them and dote over them. This was strange for adult trolls as they didn't really have parental instincts. Maybe it was because they haven't seen such young trolls in many years. Gamzee finally came out from behind the bushes behind everyone else.

"ShIt GuYs, I aIn'T tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg sPeEdY wItH eXtRa FaYgO! WoW! LoOk At AlL tHeSe OtHeR aDuLt TrOlLs!" He was rather impressed with how tall and big everyone was! But then he was confused when they started to back up at the mere sight of him.

"I-it's an indigo blood..."

"Oh no, not again!"

"What the hell is an indigo blood doing here?"

"Look he's even got the face paint on already."

"He's already a subjuggulator! No no no this can't be happening here!"

"hEY EVERYONE, CHILL OUT FOR A WHILE OKAY? aCCORDING TO MY AWESOME LITTLE DECENDANT TAVROS, THIS WRIGGLER ISN'T LIKE THE OTHERS, GIVE HIM A CHANCE OKAY?" The other trolls looked at him in shock and bewilderment. The Summoner was really defending this potentially dangerous kid?

"But what if-"

"wHAT IF WHAT? wE'RE ALREADY DEAD, CALM YOUR TITS ALRIGHT?"

Even though a grey smile was painted on Gamzee's face, he was very sad that others were so scared of him just by looking at him. He's never had such an intense reaction by so many other trolls just based on being who and what he was. It shocked him. Tavros was ready to speak up, when suddenly Karkat seemingly flipped both a bitch and his shit.

"FUCK, ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? YOU ADULTS KNOW LITERALLY LESS THAN NOTHING ABOUT GAMZEE AND YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR DUMB ADULT KNOWLEDGE ORGANS FILLED WITH IMENSELY MIND FUDDLINGLY ATROCIOUS THOUGHTS ABOUT HOW FUCKED UP AND FULL OF SNAIL SHIT YOUR UGLY FUCKING BULGE SUCKING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A PAST WAS? GIVE ME A GOG DAMN BREAK OF THAT FUCKING KIT KAT BAR AND CALL ME MARGEREET! IF YOU PEOPLE ARE GONNA BE LIKE THIS WITH ALL OF US THEN I SAY FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR PATHETIC DEATH LIVING OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING!" Karkat only took one breath during this, and he left the whispering trolls silent and wide eyed.

"DID THAT FUCKING MAKE SENSE TO ANY OF YOUR IMPENETRABLE MIND GLOBES OR DO I REALLY HAVE TO CONTINUE, BECAUSE I COULD GO ALLLL FUCKING DAY YOU GUYS. I'M SERIOUS."

"H3 1S." Even the Summoner was speechless, which was clearly rare for him, because the other adults blinked in shock and nodded a little.

"GLAD, I'M SO FUCKING TICKLED WITH ENJOYMENT RIGHT NOW THAT THAT'S OVER I COULD BARF ABUNDANT AMOUNTS OF PLATONIC HAPPINESS." Gamzee fucking loved his moirail. All of that made him smile the biggest freakin' smile he could muster.

"ii hone2tly don't know how he even breath2 when he get2 liike that." Sollux shook his head a little and Feferi nodded.

"OH YEAH. "

"god dammiit kk"

"AND IF YOU DECIDE YOU WANNA BE A FUCKING PECKER HEAD TO ANY OF MY OTHER HIGHER BLOODED FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOUR PREPOSEROUS POSTULATIONS OF THE PAST, THEN I MAY ACTUALLY LITERALLY HAVE TO JUST FLIP EVERY TREE UPSIDE DOWN IN RAGE."

"Yes sir..." A few of the previously whispering trolls said out of sheer intimidation. Shit could that kid talk up a storm. A very angry storm. Was anyone really that angry? It was almost hilarious.

"ThAnKs BrO..." Gamzee said to him still smiling.

"YOU ARE SO WELCOME MAN. SO WELCOME." Karkat slapped Gamzee on the back a little, unconsciously trying to be encouraging.

"Wwow. I think I'll just stay away from Kar wwhen he's that mad."

"I'm rather impressed with the amount of air he can hold."

"I wouldn't expect any less furrom Karkitty!"

"uH WELL NOW THAT WE GOT THAT SETTLED, I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE YOU GUYS CAN STAY IF YOU WANNA."

"i THINK THAT'D BE uH, GREAT." Tavros said happily. The Summoner smiled at him nodded.

"tHIS WAY WRIGGLERS!" He finally put his feet on the ground and walked over to a separate tent from the others, the adult trolls' eyes watching and following the younger trolls. Some of their gazes still focused on Gamzee and others on Feferi. She knew they were watching, but she ignored them and held both Eridan's and Sollux's hands. Equius entered the tent with the others and looked around. It was pretty big. There was a hole in the top of it and a fire pit in the center of the floor. There were about ten mats with blankets and pillows on the floor.

"wHATEVER YOU GUYS HAVE YOU CAN JUST PUT ON WHATEVER BED YOU WANT. hAVE AT IT."

"T)(ank you so v-ery muc)(! I hop-e w-e don't overstay our w-elcom-e at all!"

"dON'T YOU WORRY YOU'RE PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OVER IT MISS... FEFERI RIGHT?"

"Y-es sir!"

"oH NO NO NO, JUST SUMMONER IS ALRIGHT."

"Wwhat are wwe supposed to do about wwater though? I mean wwe finally find a damn wwater hole and its infested with douche fin."

"yEAH SORRY ABOUT THAT. yOU CAN PROBABLY TRY THE OTHER LAKE. hE DOESN'T MUCH LIKE THAT ONE."

"Wwhy not?..."

"oH WELL IT'S SORT OF A LONG STORY, BUT YOU'LL NEVER RUN INTO HIM THERE." Summoner nodded his head and folded his arms confidently.

"If you say so..."

"FiNaLlY i CaN sEt AlL oF tHiS sTuFf DoWn." Gamzee quickly went to a bed he chose in the very front of the tent and set all five of his faygo's down on it. Summoner couldn't help but study him.

"i'M SORRY WE DON'T HAVE ANY SOPOR SLIME HERE. wE'RE ALL PRETTY DEAD SO WE DON'T SLEEP A WHOLE LOT."

"Aw No WoRrIeS mOtHeRfUcKeR. ThAnKs ThOuGh. GoT aNy FaYgO bUsHeS?"

"oH UH, YEAH BUT THEY'RE NOWHERE NEAR THIS CAMP..."

"I'lL fInD eM fInE."

"y-YOU CAN SET ME DOWN ON THE BED, uH, NEXT TO HIM SIR." Tavros said meekly. Summoner went right over and knelt down, setting him down carefully while everyone else went to get their own beds. Predictably the order was from the front left, Gamzee, Tavros, Terezi, Karkat, Sollux, Feferi, Eridan Nepeta and Equius and one empty bed.

"Hey, ii2 iit okay iif ii wanna go out and explore and 2tuff mii2ter?"

"oH YEAH SURE THING! cOME TO THINK OF IT THERE MIGHT BE A GUY AROUND HERE WHO CAN HELP YOU OUT A WHOLE LOT."

"Oh, thank2 but ii really don't need any help. ii'll go now."

"B-e car-efully Sollux, okay?"

"2ure thiing Feferii." He said with a nod as he got up.

"4CTU4LLY K4RK4T 1 W4NT TO GO 3XPLOR1NG TOO. L3T'S GO."

"WHAT? WHY THE BULGE FUCK DO I HAVE TO GO?"

"W3LL F1N3 1'LL JUST GO BY MYS3LF. 4LL 4LON3."

"TEREZI YOU AND I BOTH KNOW YOU CAN DO THINGS ALONE AND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF."

"O)( I'll go with you! I t)(ink it'll b-e a boat load of fun!"

"Don't furget me!" Nepeta and Feferi stood up and ran over to her excitedly.

"You boys )(av-e fun b-eing lam-e okay? By-e!" Feferi said happily as she drug the other two out with her. The guys sat there and just looked at each other.

"i'VE BEEN ALIVE, AND DEAD FOR A REALLY LONG TIME, AND I'LL STILL NEVER UNDERSTAND GIRLS."

* * *

Sollux's pride was telling him that there was no way there was another guy here who could possibly help him with exploring? Was that a joke? Hmph. Whatever. Sollux walked towards some trees when a bunch of other yellow blooded black and white eyed yellow blooded trolls went up to him.

"Wow, look at him! He's alive and everything!"

"His horns are kinda short, but he's definitely one of us!"

"Hey you, how far are your powers coming along? Which one of those trolls do you serve?" Sollux's eyes went wide.

"Ex2cu2e me? ii don't 2ERVE anyone, are you kiiddiing me?"

"WHAT? You don't have a master? Did you escape or something?"

"You aren't the slave of ANY of them?"

Sollux just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He most certainly was nooot a slave. But these other trolls are pretty adamant about him having a master, and that kinda pissed him off. That means that these guys were slaves to a higher ranked blood than they.

"No. Doe2 that mean 2ome of you ARE 2lave2?"

"Oh yeah, all of are. Or I guess were when we were alive."

"Why? Why the fuck were you 2laves?"

"Why? What a silly question, our powers of course! You have them too right? That's what the Highblood's want from us, are those powers."

"Are you fuckiing kiiddiing me?"

"No! Were you not taught anything growing up? You're already about eight sweeps right?"

"You should know everything!"

"There weren't any adult troll2 on our planet."

"Ohhh that's right, the grubs and wrigglers were left without adult trolls when Her Imperious Condescension banned all of us."

"How could you forget you idiot? Well maybe Psiioniic can help you."

"Psiioniic?"

"Yeah. He knows all about it." Was this what he was going to have to look forward too if life persisted the way it had, had the adults not been banned? He would have been a slave? To some douche back who had higher blood color? Did he even want to learn about all of this shit? What if this messed him up? Turned his world upside down.

"Psiioniic might not be able to hear him because of his lisp;" one troll joked. Another troll elbowed him a little and shushed him.

"He sort of has a lisp too so shut up. You'll probably have to go that way into the forest if you want to meet him. He's usually out this time of day looking at things."

"Lookiing at thiing2?"

"Yeah. I think he may be seeing how symmetrical and parallel everything is." the troll joked again, receiving another elbow to the ribs.

"He likes to reflect on things."

"Then wouldn't iit bee bad iif ii 2uddenly iinterupted hiim?"

"You two are pretty similar, so maybe he wouldn't mind. Go try."

"Riight. Thank2 ii gue22." The adult trolls watched as Sol sped walked to where they pointed. Once he figured he was out of sight, he ran. Psiioniic they called him. Didn't Feferi say something about that guy? Or was it the Helmsman? No, he's pretty sure that was the same person... If he did find him what the fuck would he even say? Seriously, 'yo hey, I might be your descendant, and my life hasn't been too shitty considering I wasn't used as a battery for a billion sweeps'. It just won't happen.

Sollux finally reached a cliff like area and looked from side to side to see if he could see anyone. No one. Disappointment slowly filled Sollux's chest... Did he leave already? He missed his chance huh? Shit. Well he didn't know what to say anyhow- Suddenly a huge blast of energy slammed right into Sollux, throwing him off the side of the cliff! Surprise was the first thing Sol had to process. Then it was the feeling that he was flying at high speeds. He opened his eyes and saw that he was upside down flying back in the air. He saw a yellow flash from inside the trees. He used his own psionic powers on himself, making him levitate and turn himself upright.

"Who the fuck diid that?" Sollux called out. He flew back, closer to the cliff and proceeded to look around. Another blast came from behind him, but he was able to just barely dodge, feeling the wind from the blast hit him in the face, blowing his hair back and his clothes tightly to his skin. He had to retaliate! Sollux took off his glasses quickly and his own large blast of energy shot out at where he saw the last blast come from. It missed its target. This happened many times until dead trees were starting to fall down and rocks on the cliff were being broken and destroyed, crashing into the waters below. Finally in the air a large blast rocketed down to Sollux's location.

"Holy 2hiit!" He put up his arms and braced his legs for impact. An impact which came and hit him hard. All he could do was split the fat white and black beams of light in half and aim away from him using a round field of raw energy. Sollux was pretty tired now and almost out of energy. The man suddenly seemed to flashstep before Sollux and blast him point blank with energy. It was averted however when Sol punched the guy in the gog damn face. Many trees were sacrificed, but better them than him.

"What the HELL ii2 your problem? That wa2 2o 2tupiid!" His lisp was so thick that he was pretty hard to understand. The man replied with a nearly similar midrange voice, raspy, and also with a smaller less noticeable speech impediment.

"I wa2 te2ting you. Obvio2ly."

"For WHAT?"

"Are we really related in 2ome way? Why wouldn't I want to te2t you? It'2 kinda my thing." Sollux looked at this dead guy with black tired eyes, yellow bags under them. He was skinny, but he was toned enough so that he didn't look like a stick. His outfit was yellow and black, the Gemini sign all over it in various designs. It looked like a head thing went over his...head, but it was off hanging in the back.

"O-Oh. ii gue22 iit'2 kiinda my thiing too. Are you the... Psiioniic?"

"I am."

"Oh. Cool... ii'm 2olluxth—2olluckshththh—"

"It'2 okay, you really don't have to try to hide your li2p from me, I don't care. 2ollux huh? You aren't half bad. Your power2 are already pretty far along huh?"

"ii practith with them all the tiime..."

"That'2 good. Practith i2 alway2 good." A small tired smile slipped out and onto his face. Sollux didn't know what to say next. What could he say? Sorry? Gog this was pretty hard.

"Why don't we ju2t go talk huh?"

"Oh, would you be okay wiith that?" Since when did Sollux care about that stuff?

"I ju2t offered, I'm obviou2ly okay with it. Thi2 way." "Great" Sollux thought. He'd just made a perfect idiot out of himself even when trying to be nice. That sure didn't surprise him all that much. The Psiioniic started to float in the air, and beckoned Sollux to follow, so he did, levitating alongside him. It was a little difficult since he was nearly out of energy.

"Look." Psiioniic pointed to the forest they had destroyed. It looked a mess at first until Sollux noticed something. The damage looked like... trollian. Words.

"It 2ay2—"

"'Practiith make2 perfect?' How the fuck diid we 2pell that out when we were fiighting?"

"I led you on. Your move2 were predictable so I thought I'd make an exthample of your awarene22 of your 2urrounding2." Sollux was in total shock! Is he joking? They really did all that because Sollux wasn't paying attention? He thought for sure he knew what he was doing...

"Wow..."

"Ha2 your ego deflated ju2t a little bit?"

"Kiinda."

"Good. Don't get too cocky about 2tuff."

"Wa2 ii beiing cocky?"

"Ye2."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Let2 look at the 2un2et up here. It'2 alway2 be2t up here becau2e then you can really 2ee everything." Psiioniic turned around and lifted his legs and crossed them effortlessly in the air. Sollux tried to copy him, his pride not letting him be beaten! It was still difficult to do, so he just decided to lean back with his legs out in front of him. They didn't speak for a long time. Only looking at the sunset and watching that beautiful yellow ball go down, turning the sky a terrifying purple.

"2o I 2uppo2e you're curiou2 about the pa2t huh?" Psiioniic suddenly said.

"! W-Well ii mean... iif iit'2 a touchy 2ubject for you then ii won't a2k you anythiing."

"I don't mind talking about it a whole lot. You know why?"

"Why?" When the Psiioniic didn't answer right away, Sollux looked over at him questioningly. His face was long and he just looked so tired and old and exhausted and it looked like he would fall asleep right there.

"Do you 2ee what we're doing right now?"

"Ye2."

"It'2 ju2t u2. No one el2e, and it'2 quiet. There'2 no one yelling at u2 or whipping u2 or u2ing us. ... I don't care about the pa2t becau2e I'm finally free. I'm finally free and I can 2it here with you and have thi2 conver2ation..."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, you really won't hurt my feeling2."

"Do you have any feeliing2 left to feel?" Sollux said a little concerned.

"You're pretty quick. I don't really have an abundanth of emotion2 with which I can u2e to exthpre22 my2elf. But I can 2till feel a few thing2."

"What wa2 iit liike back then?" Sollux said suddenly. He wanted to test Psiioniic's extent of feelings. He couldn't stop staring at this guy who looked just exactly like him. It was both frightening and intriguing all at once.

"It wa2 awful. It really wa2. It wa2 totally ridiculou2 and it wa2 all blown out of proportion. But there wa2 nothing I could do and there wa2 nothing anyone el2e could do. But you know what /I/ want to talk about?"

"What?"

"You. I want to know about how you live in the2e new time2. The day2 of old hardly matter anymore in thi2 place. 2o plea2e. Tell me?" Sollux was pretty shocked. No one ever really cared about how, what, or when he did anything. He quickly decided that he was pretty okay with someone stronger and wiser than him, his ancestor, wanting to talk about him.

"Well, ii would liike to 2tart off by 2ayiing that ii am pretty much a god at computer programiing." He said with a sly smile.

"I2 that 2o?" Psiioniic said with an amused chuckle.

"iit i2 /2O/ 2o! ii remember when ii fiir2t got a computer. ii had no iidea what iit even wa2. My lu2u2 had to show me how to turn iit on and 2tuff. But after that ii ju2t 2ort of learned by my2elf how to u2e iit."

"Intere2ting. Are you here all by your2elf?"

"Oh no, there'2 a bunch of other douche2 that came wiith me. But ii hear you miight not liike 2ome of them. That'2 ju2t what ii gathered when we fiir2t 2howed up..."

"I2 that right? Why wouldn't I like them?"

"Well... the giirl ii'm fllushed for... ii2 the ance2tor of the conde2ce... and ii heard 2he diid 2ome really bad 2tuff to you." Psiioniic was a little surprised. He looked at Sollux quickly, almost like searching for an answer in his expression.

"ii'm not 2orry for loviing her. 2he's the be2t... 2he'2 so niice to me and care2 about thiing2 that I do and what ii'm up to and iif ii'm ever 2ad or really pii22ed off 2he appear2 and make2 iit all better." Sollux's cheeks turned a bright yellow and he looked off to the side with a smile on his face, a couple sharp teeth showing themselves. Psiioniic studied this and could see that he was telling the truth.

"I think I'd like to meet her." He calmly said. Sollux was the one to whip his head over this time.

"Plea2e don't hate her, 2he ii2n't anythiing liike the conde2ce!"

"I don't think 2he i2 if you like her 2o much. You 2eem like a wwriggler with pretty alright judgement."

"ii'd liike to thiink 2o. Can ii a2k you 2omethiing?"

"Go ahead."

"How many trolls here are dead?"

"Every one of u2 here i2 dead. Or at lea2t if there are any living one2, they haven't come near u2. There's about two million of u2 here if I had to gue22."

"That'2 a lot of dead troll2."

"Ye2."

"How did you all die?"

"The va2t glub. Her Imperiou2 Conde2cention wa2 the only one who 2urvived it."

"The va2t glub... that wa2 2uch a long time ago... That'2 how old you all are?"

"Well I 2uppose. I was 18 and a half 2weep2 old when it finally happened." (40 human years)

"Wow. You liived for a pretty long tiime con2iideriing our place on the hemo2pectrum."

"I didn't have much of a choice." Psiioniic chuckled a little under his breath.

"Oh riight. 2orry."

"No, don't be."

"Wow, look at the 2un2et."

"It i2 very beautiful. I like to come out here 2ometime2 and ju2t 2tare at it."

"Why?" Sollux looked back up at his taller ancestor with his red and blue eyes peeking over his glasses.

"You know... to be hone2t, I'm not all that 2ure. It just make2 believe that maybe 2omeday..."

"2omday?"

"It'2 nothing. 2orry. We 2hould go back now. It'll 2tart to get cold if we 2tay out any longer. Let'2 go."

"Oh yeah, 2ure." Suddenly the Psiioniic got a grin on his face while putting on his head gear again, keeping his bangs out of his face.

"Wanna rathe?"

"A rathe?" Sollux got the same smirk and nodded.

"iit'2 on."

"On your mark2..."

"Get 2et..."

"GO!" they both shouted as they flew off quickly, red, blue, white and black beams of electrified energy making a trail behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Meet the ancestors 5 EQUIUS

A little from me!

How would you guys feel if I drew a part of the story that was your favorite? (Your individual favorite!) Would that be cool?

(If you wanna find me on Deviantart, I'm PotentiallyHarmful and all I do lately is draw Homestuck! I'd like to get more pictures up there for my watchers and if you guys would help me out my messaging me on here, or on dA about what your favorite part from whatever chapter from which ever story. You can ask for more than one picture. Hell, ask for more than four or five, it'll give me something to do!

However starting on the 23r'd I'm going to California to meet my friend, and I won't be back for a WHOLE WEEK. DDDDD8 But when I get back, It'll be all about this story!

(EDIT: Oh my GOD. I got back from the trip. Don't even get me started. T_T But I'm back and ready to pump out some Homestuck!

EDIT 2: Holy. Crap. I've been so sick and tired you guys. I'm SUPER DUPER SORRY for this massive delay! But I swore to myself a few hours ago that I was going to post this damn chapter before I went to sleep tonight! I WILL STAY UP FOREVER.)

NOW, BACK TO THE STORRYYY! Thanks everyone for sticking with me! You're the best!

()

LAST TIME on MEET THE ANCESTORS 4: SOLLUX

()

"You know... to be hone2t, I'm not all that 2ure. It just make2 believe that maybe 2omeday..."

"2omday?"

"It'2 nothing. 2orry. We 2hould go back now. It'll 2tart to get cold if we 2tay out any longer. Let'2 go."

"Oh yeah, 2ure." Suddenly the Psiioniic got a grin on his face while putting on his head gear again, keeping his bangs out of his face.

"Wanna rathe?"

"A rathe?" Sollux got the same smirk and nodded.

"iit'2 on."

"On your mark2..."

"Get 2et..."

"GO!" they both shouted as they flew off quickly, red, blue, white and black beams of electrified energy making a trail behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED

()

Meanwhile back at the camp the guys decided they'd get up and look around the place, meeting other trolls. Although Gamzee decided to stay behind in the tent, still sitting on his little bed on the ground. He didn't feel like seeing everyone's terrified faces upon noticing the similarities in his looks to... He just couldn't do it. He wasn't read.

Tavros felt bad for Gamzee, but he was reassured that his best buddy just wanted a little time to himself. He couldn't really blame him. Finally after nine months of floating in space he could have some alone time. Maybe it would calm him down. So Tavros left with the other guys, being carried along by his big super awesome ancestor, The Summoner.

"So you say everyone here is... EQUAL?" Equius finally said, looking around at all of the trolls mingling.

"tHAT'S RIGHT KIDDO, aLL OF US HERE ARE NOT BELOW OR ABOVE THE OTHER. wE'RE ALL DEAD ANYWAY SO IT HARDLY MATTERS." The Summoner looked down at Equius with his white eyes, knowing full well who's related to HIM.

"IT NEVER FUCKING MATTERED IN THE FIRST GOG DAMN PLACE."

"iT SURE MATTERED BACK WHEN WE WERE ALIVE. tHAT WAS /ALL/ THAT MATTERED."

"THAT'S TOTALLY FUCKING RIDICULOUS. BUNCH OF OVERLY EGOTISTICAL NOOKFUCKS SPEWING THEIR COLOR NONSENSE."

"yEAH, BUT THE HEMOSPECTRUM RAN THE WHOLE WORLD. aLTHOUGH IT RULED JUST BARELY UNDER THE CONDESCE HERSELF. i DON'T KNOW HOW PSII DELT WITH IT."

"This Psiioniic character, wwho is he exactly?" Eridan finally spoke up. He didn't even wanna be here, but it was waaaay better than being near Gamzee alone. Don't get him wrong, he's thankful and all that Gamzee pretty much saved everyone's life along with Karkat, but he didn't want to be alone with either of them.

"pSIIONIIC IS YOUR FRIENDS ANCESTOR. hE'S ... PRETTY BAD ASS. bUT SOMETIMES HE GETS REALLY DEPRESSED ABOUT SOMETHING. i CAN'T QUITE FIGURE OUT WHY." The guys looked at each other for confirmation. Depressed huh?

"C00uld it be that he misses someone?"

"AREN'T YOU FUCKING PRECEPTIVE."

"yOU KNOW MAYBE HE DOES. nOT TOTALLY SURE THOUGH. i NEVER WANNA ASK HIM ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW, i LIKE IT WHEN HE'S HAPPY."

"YEAH HAPPINESS IS SOMETHING THAT'S NICE. TO BAD IT ISN'T A THING."

"aW WHY DO YOU SAY THAT LITTLE GUY?"

"HOLY SHIT DONT EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU WIGGED ASSHOLE."

"h-HEY DON'T SAY ABOUT uH, ABOUT HIM KARKAT." What was this? Tavros figuratively standing up for something. Everyone thought it was unusual, but Equius couldn't really blame him really. If he met his ancestor he's sure he'd be all about defending him and basically worshiping him. Or her? Ya never know.

"Indeed low blood, try to be nice, he's letting us stay here."

"OH FUCK YOU MUSCLE HEAD." Equius sighed, then he saw something in the corner of his eye. Again. And again it was the same hair from before! Is she doing this on purpose? Aradia's ancestor?

"Wwhat are you starin' at Eq?"

"Oh uh... nothing. Actually, I think I'm going to go catch up with the girls. Make sure they're okay."

"You mean you wwanna go bang up Nepeta." Eridan got a stern look from behind those broken glasses of Equius'.

"Think what you wish. I'll not be long."

"OH NO, PLEASE, /BE/ LONG." Karkat said. He didn't realLY mean it, he just felt like saying so.

"tHESE GUYS YOU HANG OUT WITH ARE WEIRD TAVROS."

"yEAH WELL... uH, THIS IS NORMAL ACTUALLY."

"sERIOUS? dAMN KID."

"yEAH, YOU UH, GET USED TO IT AFTER A FEW SWEEPS."

* * *

()

Equius ran off quickly to where he saw that long lock of hair for the second time. Was she doing this on purpose? Leading him away from the group intentionally? He was surely going to find out.

After a hundred yards or so, Equius spotted almost the entire back view of the woman. Her hair appears to be short other than two long locks of hair in the front. Her horns... are strange. They curl far more than Aradia's did. And she was beautiful... She was CLEARLY the fair Aradia's ancestor. A dress flowed behind her and our hulking bl00bl00d quickly followed. The snaps of the branches on his legs and arms didn't even bother him, as he was running so fast they only felt like little baby slaps.

Finally Equius reached a clearing with a stone pathway leading into more trees. The pathway was clear and it was... it was very wide and tall. He wondered why a path would need to be so large. A whole group of trolls could walk shoulder to shoulder and have no problems. This must be where the elegant troll was leading him. He gladly stepped forward and then quickly ran through. The lights coming through the trees made everything so radiant, and Equius almost stopped to admire all of the majestic sights. But once again he saw the beautiful woman's hand appear and ... almost beckon him closer. Stepping closer and seeing further into the brush that there was a path that went up a decent sized hill.

"What is it e%actly that's happening? Why are you leading me further? Do you intend to trap me?"

"No." Equius was startled to hear a response. The voice sounded angelic. It almost sounded haunting. He looked all around himself up and even down for the source of the voice.

"Then what is it you plan on doing?" No response this time. Blast. But... at least he knew that he wasn't walking into a trap. At least according to the woman. Eq walks up the path, having to take large quick strides to get up the hill.

"May I ask your name?"

"Some call me the Handmaid." It was nice to hear the woman's voice. Mostly because it sounded familiar. Just like Aradia, only deeper and more feminine. Attractive is what it was.

"Handmaid. I have noticed that some of our ancestors don't really have names. Why is this?" No response. Maybe she didn't have an answer?

"You're wasting air. Keep walking." She may have been beautiful, but she was very... to the point. No time was wasted with this woman. And... she gave him orders! He felt like he needed a towel... But he'd last until he got to this strange building.

It was a large building, and it appeared abandoned. It was overgrown with vines and other foliage, windows broken, bricks breaking and falling out of the structure. All of this was painfully obvious to see... but in the fading light of the sun he could see one flicker of light coming from the top floor in contrast to all the other windows which were dark. Everything was so eerie... he was almost nervous to take a single step further. But he knew that this was something he had to figure out. If the Handmaid had spent any amount of time trying to lead him here then it must be his fate.

Opening the door blew a quiet and cold breeze into his face. It was very cold as everything was stone and brick and the windows provided little protection from the elements. But it wasn't even chilly out. Whatever. Equius walks in and looks around. Any and all furniture was broken in heaps, oil splatters on the ground and walls. The center of the room once held a glass case containing a small metal statue. It was impossible to tell what it was though, because it had been smashed and bent all out of shape. Equius walked up to it and attempted with his STRONG WILL to bend it back into shape somehow. It was so severely damaged though that it was nigh impossible. Giving up, Equius looked around more, some strange paintings on the walls. They looked like a child had drawn them. In blood. They were so old that the blood was cracking and peeling and it could hardly be made out. Stairs were next to those paintings and the urge to go up them was... STRONG. They were pretty loud as Eq made his way up to the second floor. He didn't dare touch anything further as he only wanted to get to the top and see what was or who was making that light.

Eventually he made it to the top floor and it was far warmer than downstairs. Everything was dark and the sun was going down much further now. Had he really spent so much time running around? That was strange. He was sure it had only been a couple troll hours since he left. Maybe less. It wasn't going to deter him though. Finally a room with the door open just a crack with a flickering light illuminating the whole room. A single bar of light hit the floor before Equius' feet and called to him with its warmth. He stepped closer and took a hold of the door handle, pushing forward. Peeking inside he saw many metal robots of trolls he didn't know. Broken, a work in progress, or finished and simply untouched. It made Equius think. Who was making these robots? It was almost identical to the way he himself made them! Peculiar! He takes another step inside only to hear a loud screeching noise of a chair moving quickly across wooden floors. It made him look inside even faster. What he saw made his heart jump and now he REALLY needed a towel.

A hulking man in black and blue armor, giant horns pointed with arrow like shapes on the top. His muscles were ten times as large as Equius' and were simply everywhere on him. Through his glasses he could see the guy was also wearing glasses, much the same. Long shadow black hair and a light blue tint to his skin. It left Equius stunned and unable to move. A booming voice snapped him right out of it though.

"Who are you and how DARE you invade my personal space!"

"I... I apologize, I just... I saw the light..." It turns out the light was a massive fire in an even more massive fire place. The taller older troll furrowed his eyebrows together as he stared at Equius.

"My name ... is Equius. Equius Zahhak." The man's eyes widened a lot from behind those glasses.

"Zahhak?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"I... I am Darkleer. Also one with the Zahhak name." They both stared at each other until Darkleer removed his dark glasses from his face showing off those dead white eyes. Equius' heart skipped a beat and removed his own glasses, showing him the yellows of his eyes, a shadow in comparison to his piercing blue iris.

"... Come in young one."

"If I may." Equius comes in and closes the door behind him, not once taking his eyes off Darkleer.

"Darkleer I must confess that... the magnitude of your body is fantastic and I envy you."

"I cannot say the same for you, you've lost a horn."

"Ah yes, well that is a rather long story. You... Why do you stay out here all by yourself?" He saw Darkleer's fall and frowns a little.

"Young one that too is a long story. I believe it would be-hoof- us both to stray from such things."

"Agreed." Equius has never really AGREED with anyone. But he did. This incredibly large man was just like him. He looked nearly exactly the same! He was just far more equipped with... basically everything. There was a silence between them until Darkleer slipped on his glasses once more.

"Can you shoot?"

"You mean... the bow and arrow?"

"Indeed."

"I... I have never been able to fire a single shot. I always break the bow or the string..."

"You and I are terrifyingly similar Equius. However, I can help with this dilemma."

"Is that so? Will you teach me to wield such great responsibility?"

"Perhaps that too. But your real problem is your choice in materials for the weapon. Wood will simply do no good."

"Practically worthless." They smiled at each other a little.

"Practically worthless. I have made many bows, having broken many in my life and even here in my death. They may be a little large with you though..."

"N-No please allow me to try?"

"Your eagerness. It's something I envy. Young and ready to try things out."

"I apologize."

"No, not at all. It's a quality I have not seen in many MANY sweeps." Darkleer goes quickly to the other side of the room and opens a closet full of bows, broken and repaired and basically perfect.

"Do you have any towels?... I fear I may need a whole stack at this rate."

"Holy COW. You're just like me. Here." Above the bows was a shelf just full of towels. He takes one and throws it at Equius, only to find that it takes over his entire body nearly knocking him over. Hearts started to come out from under the towel as Equius held back a huge broken toothed smile. It ... kinda hurt his face. But it was such a true feeling he couldn't help himself.

"Thank you." He didn't know if he could come out of the towel. It could be impossible. He was rather surprised that he hadn't already made a puddle of sweat!

"Come. Take this and tell me about yourself young Equius Zahhak! Do you have a matesprit?"

"O-Oh heavens no. Such a thing is far too embarrassing. I do however have a moirail..."

Darkleer seemed to light up at that at least.

"Who are they?"

"Her name is Nepeta... She looks out for me quite a lot, and I do my best to look out after her..."

"As per the quadrant. What's her ranking?" Equius was rather shaken about his own answer. He was worried his ancestor would be upset if he was anything like him, trying to keep the caste ranking the way it's always been. But... But he couldn't just deny Nepeta her role.

"She is a lime blood." Now Darkleer's smile faded a little, but not all the way. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Did she have... meowbeast like horns?"

"W-what?" This surprised Equius. How did he know? Had he seen her pass by? Was she close? Was she alright?

"Oh, uh, yes she did."

"Feline like?" Darkleer became excitable for a couple seconds when his shoulders dropped a bit.

"I see."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, all is well... Do you have any... friends?"

"Ah well that's rather complicated you see. There were twelve of us, but a few were killed at our old home on the meteor. So including myself there are nine of us now. But ... I'm not sure 'friend' is a word I would use with any of them. MAYBE Nepeta..."

"That's a shame. You should try to make nice with everyone." Equius looked over at him with a confused look behind the broken shades.

"Whatever for? The lowbloods are strange, and the highbloods ... even though they're highbloods... well Eridan is really the only ridiculous one between him and Miss. Feferi."

"Give them a chance. Trust me. You won't regret it..." This confused Equius even more. Why was Darkleer so adamant about him making friends with all those blasted trolls? He could accept them, wasn't that enough? Why go up on the echeladder of friendship and actually call them such?

"I will... do my best."

"Good, good. Now, why don't you—"

"Excuse Me, It Seems Like You Have A Guest!" came a calm woman's voice. Both bl00 bl00ds quickly looked over to see a very tall beautiful woman wearing all jade and green, with short black hair.

"Kanaya?" Said Equius.

"Why Who's This Sweet Little One? My Apologies, I'm Not Any Variation Of 'Kanaya'. You May Call Me Dolorosa." She thought about holding her hand out to shake, but realized Equius must be related to Darkleer somehow.

"Rosa, what are you doing here? You usually don't come near this area."

"Well I Found A Poor Wriggler Girl Laying On The Ground And I Thought I'd Ask For Your Help. You're The Only One Of The Men I Really Trust To Help Me. Summoner Is A Little Too Fidgety, Dualscar... Yes Well, Dualscar Isn't Even A Thing. Poor Psii Has Had... Stuff On His Mind Lately, And Then There's... You." Darkleer's face seemed to Darken a little, noticing she intentionally missed a certain someone.

"Sure, I'll help. Equius! Come with us won't you?"

"Oh, I suppose I could accompany you."

"Lovely. Off We Go Then. Thank You Again Darkleer. And..."

"Oh! M-My apologies, I am Equius Zahhak."

"Equius! I Feel That Name Suits You." Dolorosa smiles at the shorter boy and nods, then turns and walks down the dark halls and down the stairs, her dress and sheer dragging behind her. Equius and Darkleer followed after her and they finally exited the cold building into the forest which was far warmer.

Equius whispered to Darkleer as they walked behind Dolorosa at a good distance.

"Who is this 'PSII'? And why has everyone we've met so far other than Dualscar suddenly gotten sad after talking about past events?"

"Boy you have much to learn about what the world was like when we were alive. Life was very hard for us, and even for us higher blooded trolls it was... very hard."

"You Two, Enough Of Old Talk. Let Us Focus On What Is Happening Now Alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Both men said together.

After several minutes all three of them returned to a simple small wooden house with the lights inside on.

"Here We Are." Rosa Opens the door and steps aside to allow the other two in. They step inside and look around.

"Over Here. Come Come."

"Where e%actly did you find this young wriggler again?"

"While I Was Out Picking Some Flowers That Only Come Around This Time Of Year... I Found Her Just Laying There In The Woods."

"I see."

"She's Similar To A Friend Of Mine Too..." As they all peeked in the room, Equius' eyes suddenly shot even more open.

"ARADIA?"

* * *

()

TO BE CONTINUED

()

(mother of gog. Guys. GUYS. I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.)


	6. Meet the ancestors 6 ARADIA

FIRST OFF!

Alright guys so I finally got a couple requests for me to draw some stuff from chapters! What I like is that both of the requests were for Sollux's chapter. XD That's cool with me though! I'm so excited! Alright so here we go for pictures!

Request from Naruto fnatc: Practice makes perfect: gallery/#/d53noxw

Request from Naruto fnatc: 2 SHOOOOOSH PAPAPAAPAP: gallery/#/d545by7

Request 1 from Beepbeepme-NOFUCKYOU: Meditation: gallery/#/d53rnms

Request 2 from Beepbeepme-NOFUCKYOU: STRIFE!: gallery/#/d53nrxm

(Sorry about that last chapter everyone. I was having a very hard time trying to really get into Equius as a character just by himself. I tried really hard to fill my ears with Equius, but it was just not possible. So... I really really hope this chapter will make up for that terrible lack of updates. I hope I haven't lost any of you! DDD8)

()

LAST TIME ON MEET THE ANCESTORS

"Where e%actly did you find this young wriggler again?"

"While I Was Out Picking Some Flowers That Only Come Around This Time Of Year... I Found Her Just Laying There In The Woods."

"I see."

"She's Similar To A Friend Of Mine Too..." As they all peeked in the room, Equius' eyes suddenly shot even more open.

"ARADIA?"

()

"You Know Her Equius Dear?" Dolorosa looked down at him, being rather tall herself. She didn't even get an answer before Equius was at Aradia's side that instant.

"It appears he does Rosa. I hear he came with many other young ones."

"From where?"

"I'm not %uite sure. But you say she's familiar to you?" He looked at Dolorosa for a second waiting for her to speak as she thought.

"Well..." She started.

"She Looks Like A Woman I've Seen A Few Times Wandering Around."

"What?" Equius suddenly looked over, his eye brows pulling together.

"She has on a black and green dress? Very large swirling horns and long hair in the front?"

"Oh, Well Yes, She's The One. You Know Her As Well?" This seemed to surprise her, as her and Darkleer have really been the only ones in this forest for sweeps.

"Yes, she's the one who led me here. She spoke to me and called herself the Handmaid."

"E%cuse me?" Now both Dolorosa and Darkleer were paying close attention.

"The Handmaid... I See. That Is Interesting Indeed... Anyway, Would You Like Something To Eat?"

Equius had to think for a second... He was pretty hungry. But the others... He still had to find the girls even though that was a total lie. He couldn't eat without them.

"No, thank you. I really must get back to the others. But... Aradia is here..."

"You Know Darling, I Think I Could Find Your Friends And Tell Them You'll Be Staying The Night Here If You'd Like."

"That might be a good idea... I don't want to disregard your hospitality towards Aradia and I."

"It's Settled Then. Darkleer Sweet Heart You May Stay Here Tonight If You Wish."

"I think I will. Thank you.

"Absolutely. Now, There Is Food In Practically Every Corner Of This Place, Please, While I'm Away Feel Free To Grab Whatever You'd Like." She smiles sweetly at them and adjusts her sheer and picks up her dress a little and walks out quickly.

"Ah wait, I didn't even tell her where they all were..."

"Don't worry, she knows."

"How?" Equius narrowed his gaze a little quizically.

"She's friends with pretty much everyone. Other than Dualscar of course..."

"Yes I can see why. He was the first thing to attack us upon ariving here." Darkleer let out a hearty laugh at Equius' statement. The first THING, not the first PERSON. It tickled his funny bone a little.

"So... will Aradia be alright?"

"She proabably just needs a little sleep young one. Let's let her rest and talk about stuff."

"Alright, if you insist..." The blue bloods got up and stood straight then exited the room. Equius gave a quick glance back at his sleeping Aradia... then closed the door behind him.

Aradia slept in the darkness of the quiet room. But it wasn't long until she felt a hand on her shoulder... It woke her out of a... DEAD SLEEP. (imsosorry) Startled, she sat up quickly and looked at where she felt the hand.

"Quiet young one."

"Wh0 are y0u?..." Aradia's eyes were empty and white, but for some reason she felt like she was alive.

"This isn't about who I am. It's about who you are. You are me and I am you." W-What? Aradia would turn out to be some creepy lady at the side of her younger selfs bed?

"However, you will address me as Handmaid."

"Ah yes, I've heard of y0u. Y0u're the 0ne that time travels, am I c0rrect in assuming this?"

"Indeed you are."

Aradia couldn't help but stare at this beautiful woman. Even in the darkness Aradia could see the softness and light maroon tint of her skin. Her horns were amazing and the swirls were impressive. Hair flowed down in the front but was cut short in the back. Amazing were her long red eye lashes that tickled her cheeks every time she blinked.

"S0 miss Handmaid, what is it that y0u've c0me here t0 tell me?"

"To be honest young one I haven't come to tell you anything. I want to SHOW you something. It's very important that you come with me. I couldn't contact you in your dreams because you had not yet awoken in this new world."

"New w0rld?"

"Yes. You are dead. This is the version of you that dies and lands on this place like the rest of the trolls here. However something has come up. You and I are the same... and I may need your help in the matter."

"In the matter 0f y0u and I being the same?"

"No, it's BECAUSE we're the same that I need your help." Aradia nodded to herself a little and sat up in bed, turning to the handmaid.

"Then what is it that I can assist y0u with?"

"Well," The taller woman began. She dantily sits down on the bed beside Aradia and looks up at nothing in particular.

"I have seen the Condesce herself preparing for war upon this planet. However at the moment she's hiding away from Lord English, which is foolish because no matter where she is or when she is, he is already there." Aradia looked down upon hearing this.

"Don't be scared young one. You and your friends will have me."

"Well we?" The younger troll looked up at her ancestor with a worried look, twiddling her thumbs.

"Will we really have y0ur guidence and supp0rt?"

"You don't trust me?" Aradia's expression turnd more serious.

"N0."

"Good." Her response was quick and certain.

"You shouldn't trust me. We just met and I claim that we are the same and suddenly appear in your room. However I think you owe me at least a little bit." Aradia thought. What had she ever asked her to do?

"H0w s0?" The Handmaid crossed her legs and lowered her head a little, glancing over at the younger girl.

"Well I placed you in just the correct place and at the right time so that The Dolorosa would find you. Her being a gracious "mother" took you in to protect you even though you're already dead. After that I carefully led the large blue blood to find you here."

"0h my g0g, Equius?" She cringed a little and her shoulders went up in disgust.

"You really don't like him?"

"He's always tried t0 flirt with me and stuff. I find it very unc0mf0rtable to deal with."

"How sad... Your relationship is a big part of the future."

"Y0u cann0t be seri0us..."

"I am very serious."

"M0ther 0f... What d0 I have t0 help y0u with?" Changing the subject only made the Handmaid smile, albiet only a little smile.

"You have to help me find a few trolls."

"That's all?"

"It's a very difficult task. One of them has been hiding for a long time. She was called the Desiple... Another has been traveling the globe in search of their beloved. She was killed by him, and she knew it would happen, but her feelings have kept her going. The third one has been simply missing. He started a lot of stuff with the highbloods leading to his exicution... The final one we must find is searching for revenge. Justice if you will. She wants justice for her death. The one searching the planet for her love is the one that did it... and we have to stop them from destroying each other for good. We need them."

"We need them... f0r the war?"

"Indeed."

"What will I d0 ab0ut my friends?" The handmaid thought for a moment.

"As far as I can tell... Another of your dead friends has found her respective ancestor. The spider girl?"

"Damn, Vriska. Yes she was the first t0 be destr0yed by the large indigo blood..."

"Ah, the 'Grand Highblood'?"

"Quite. He killed me as well while I was in a r0b0t b0dy."

"Interesting. Either way... I've asked for your assistance and I hope you think about it. No need to wake up."

"Excuse me?"

"Just continue to sleep."

"What are you talking about-" Before Aradia could finish her sentence everything went dark and Aradia felt like she'd been dropped out of the sky. She sits up in bed with a jolt and a yelp! That was unusual for her... Looking aorund she noticed she was alone.

"Was that... really a dream? 0r was it real?..."

()

TO BE CONTINUED

()

(Sorry for this chapter too! although I hope you guys appriciate the fact that it's up. I stayed up until just now which is exactly 4:13 in the morning... WAIT WHAT OMG XDDDD HOLY SHIT IT WAS MENT TO BE. either way I'm exhausted. also, I promise upcoming chapters will be better. I was trying to get the characters I wasn't crazy about out of the way. But now I'm getting into other chatachers that i enjoy typing and beying. also sorry for roxy like spelling mistakes, i'm tyng with my exhausted eyes closed. GOOD NIGHT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE ART AND THE STORY))


	7. Meet the ancestors 7 Traitor

A little from me  
()

Alright first off I'm not gonna lie, I turned off anon reviews. If you go anon I don't trust you, and I feel that you're hiding something. So no more anon.

Aside from that, come on guys! I need drawing suggestions! I'd prefer if you messaged me your request though. I don't want reviews just of requests you know. So message me and I'll do it! :DD

Finally I really don't wanna type in Feferi's quirk. You understand right? XD I mean come on. E is a vowel so it's in almost everything! buncha balls...

Now let's see what I can write up this time around... I hope you guys enjoy it. :3

()

LAST TIME ON MEET THE ANCESTORS (ARADIA)

()

"Equius... will y0u still be here 0nce I wake up?" Equius perked up a little and blushed a deep blue.

"Oh, uh, yes... of course I will." Aradia flashed a smile at Equius and nodded in thanks, then closed the door behind her. The darkness covered her vision again and she groaned a little. Did her and Equius really REALLY have to make any sort of relationship?... This was surely going to suck... But if it meant saving her friends... then she was willing to do it. She'd just have to see... how everything would turn out in the end.

The camp was getting quiet and everyone was going in their tents to go to sleep. The girls had all returned from exploring and Feferi had become a little worried about where Equius was.

"Feferi don't worry about Equius! I trust him!" Nepeta said cheerfully.

"If anything went wrong I'd feel it! Okay?"

"I suppose you're right... Wait you'd feel it?"

"Of course!" Nepeta stood up straight, folded her arms and nodded.

"Moirails are like that! Equius and I are pretty close and if something bad happened to him I'd be the first to know! Just like when I was being attacked by the big guy back on the meteor! Right when I needed him he showed up outta the ... well the BL00!" She giggled and covered her mouth with her too-long-sleeved hand. Feferi smiled at her, seeing her cute little pun.

"I've never had a moirail really so I have no idea how that feels."

"Well... what about Eridan?" Feferi's eyes went a little wide and she looked down at Nepeta quickly.

"I mean Sollux is obviously your matesprit, but Eridan is still there for you right? He might be a stupid fish breath, but he saved you twice at the meteor." It was unusual or Nepeta to be serious, but she meant it. Feferi's expression softened as she looked up at the night sky and seemed to count the stars... She couldn't figure out what to say...

"But I've... I've already tried to be something to Eridan... Many times in the past. He was just... too much for me to deal with. He still is. And I don't want to hurt myself anymore." Feferi lightly puts her arms around herself and looks down. Nepeta frowned a little. She really liked Feferi and didn't like seeing her sad... She had been trying to defend Eridan a moment ago, but now she see's that was a foolish idea. Eridan is obviously the cause of her sadness! But he /is/ trying... argh! She didn't know what to do.

"Well... that's what Sollux is for right?" She didn't even call him Pawllux. Feferi looked at her from the corner of her eye again and then smiled a little, looking at her feet.

"Yes, I suppose he is... Where are they anyway? We made it back a long time ago."

"Feferi! You worry too much silly! Why don't we talk with Gamzee?"

"I don't want to bother him... He'll run out of Faygo soon you know... and if he loses it again... what are we going to do about him?"

"I..." Nepeta looked down know. She already knew the answer... but she also knew that something like that would be impossible to do...

"Well... what if leaving him alone isn't good for him?"

"Huh?" They looked at each other now.

"H3Y GUYS! 1 BROUGHT US SOM3 OF TH3 CR4ZY FOOD FROM TH1S PL4C3! 1T'S PR3TTY W1CK3D!" Terezi ran up and cackled. She held in her hands a huge round thing that looked like a tiedye ball.

"O-oh... Who gave that to you?" Feferi inspected it with Nepeta

"1 W4S JUST SORT4 W4LK1NG 4ROUND 4ND SOM3 OF TH3 P3OPL3 H3R3 THOUGHT 1 LOOK3D ST4RV3D 4ND OFF3R3D 1T TO M3. 1 C4N 4LR34DY S33 TH4T 1T'S 4 B34UT1FUL R3D COLOR!"

"Ew so you licked it already?"

"W3LL Y34H. 1T'S SORT OF TH3 W4Y 1 S33."

"I knew that but... Anyway why don't we crack that thing open!"

"Without the others?"

"Feferi. Calm down! Really everything will be FINE okay?"

"If you insist... let's crack it open then!"

"THAT'S the Feferi I'm used to!"

"R1GHT TH3N!" Terezi lifted the giant red ball thing over her head and then threw it on the ground hard. Which by the way was a terrible idea. It splattered all over everyone, Feferi letting out a cry, Nepeta a laugh and Terezi was silent. She licked the red goo from her face and her red eyes lit up.

"H3333Y TH1S T4ST3S PR3TTY GOOD!"

"I-Is that so?..." Feferi takes some of the slime from her arm and licks it off. She thinks about it, smacking her lips a couple times.

"You know, I suppose it isn't that bad at all."

"Yeah! It's sweet, but it's got a sort of salty punch to it!" The girls laughed a little at each other and tried to get the goo from their cloths.

"guy2 what the hell ii2 that 2tuff?" Came Sollux's voice. Feferi and Nepeta looked up at him and the older Psiioniic with him.

"Oh wow! Hey Mister bigger Sollux!"

"Hello there 2horty."

"HUH!" Nepeta decided after saying that she shouldn't have expected anything less from someone like Sollux.

"Actually I'm the P2iioniic, and it'2 nice to meet you."

"Well hey thanks Mister Psiioniic! I'm Nepeta!"

"And I'm Feferi... It's nice to meet you."

"H3Y BUDDY 1'M T3R3ZI!~" They all waved a little at him as Sollux and Psi floated down in front of them. Psiioniic couldn't help but Stare at them all... A good friend... A mortal enemy... One who seeks justice... it was all too familiar, yet it was so different...

"2ollux ha2 told me a little about you, mi22 Feferi." Feferi blushed and looked away a little. She really hated being even remotely related to such a person... someone that did such horrible things...

"I see..."

"You're a2 pretty a2 he 2aid." He said with a smile. Feferi looked up a little and then over to Sollux who was blushing with a pouty face.

"I-Is that so? H-Ha, well I'm glad."

"Don't be 2hy around me okay? I know better." Feferi looked up at him now and then smiled a little.

"Okay... I..."

"Hey what are these crazy things mister Psiioniic?" Nepeta yelled loudly between them to change the subject.

"Ah? Tho2e are 'chakcha's'. They're a fruit that grow2 around here all the time no matter what 2ea2on or climate. They're very good for you too."

"W3LL 4LR1GHT! GOOD TO KNOW TH4T TH3Y 4R3N'T F4TT3N1NG OR WH4T3V3R."

"Not at all. They al2o help build mu2cle." Those three got to talking and Feferi snuck away just a little bit with Sollux. He was still being shy and blushing.

"Hee.~ Sollux you're blushing."

"No ii am not... anyway, ii 2aw Karkat and the other2 walkiing back from theiir apparent liitle exploratiion or whatever."

"You didn't happen to spot Equius did you?"

"Huh? Oh ii gue22 ii totally forgot about hiim. ii diidn't 2ee hiim wiith them or anywhere el2e. Why? ii2 everythiing okay?"

"Well I suppose it's alright... Nepeta seems to think so... but I don't know... I'm just so worried and ... and I'm stressed out."

"Hey." Sollux took off his glasses and put them on Feferi with a smile.

"Don't let anyone el2e but me 2ee that okay? ii want to be the fir2t to help you and to hear you out. Ju2t liike you diid for me." Feferi's eyes went wide behind the glasses... and then she smiled widely.

"T-thank you Sollux. I'm really glad... that you'll listen and help me when I really need it... Uhm so... What's he like? Your ancestor?"

"Huh, well ii gue22 he really liike2 iit here. But iit 2eem2 liike he'2 thiinkiing about 2omeone or 2omethiing."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well he 2aiid whiile we were lookiing at the 2un2et... 'It just make2 believe that maybe 2omeday...' and then he changed the subject." Feferi thought and couldn't think of anything.

"Strange... I wonder what he was going to say."

"Me too. but ii gue22 iit'll have to waiit for another tiime. Oh yeah. ii diidn't 2ee Gamzee wiith the other2."

"Ah yes, he chose to stay behind and I'm worried about him... Nepeta says that maybe leaving him alone is not such a good idea after all."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure of that. But knowing Nepeta she's just worried he'll feel lonely..."

"Well iif he feel2 lonely he 2hould ju2t come out." Sollux said slightly annoyed. He never ever really understood Gamzee and he wasn't particularly fond of him.

"He'll run out of Faygo soon." This got them looking at each other.

"What are we going to do Sollux?..."

"We might have to put him down or send him somewhere else." Feferi's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped a little. This really worried her. She really didn't want to have to... "put him down" or send him somewhere else he would be all alone!...

"Can't we think of something better?" Sollux didn't answer her right away and it Made Feferi's heart sink a little.

"HEY ASSHOLES WE'RE BACK!" Everyone stopped to look over at Karkat who was walking in front of everyone, eager to get back and just sit the fuck down. Everyone looked over and Nepeta and Terezi waved back at him.

"H333Y K3RK4T! W3 GOT SOM3 PR3TTY R4D1C4L FOOD TO 34T! COM3 S33!"

"FUCK NO, I JUST WANNA SIT DOWN OFF MY TIRED AS SHIT LEGS. THEY HAVE TURNED INTO PINK HUMAN NOODLE LEGS FROM WALKING SO GOD DAMN MUCH... HEY ASSWIPE WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT?" He looked up at the much taller Psiioniic whose eyes were absolutely huge. Sollux looked up at him and then at Karkat, then at Summoner who looked pretty confused.

"yO PSI YOU OKAY OVER THERE? wHAT'S THE MATTER?" Psiioniic takes a step forward to Karkat who backs off a little.

"EXCUSE YOU IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FUCKING FACE OR WHAT?"

"There'2 no way... You're way to 2hort. And 2ort of an a22hole."

"I'M THE BIGGEST FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU'VE EVER SEEN BUDDY."

"But you look ju2t like him..."

"pSI SERIOUSLY WHAT'S THE MATTER? wHO DOES HE LOOK LIKE?" Summoner goes up to Psiioniic and puts a hand on his shoulder and stares at him. Everyone is quiet and find this all very strange.

"Uh, not ta be rude or anythin'... but wwe wwent on a pretty long hike or wwhatevver and wwe're sorta tired."

"O-Oh uh... ye2, 2orry." Sollux was going to ask about this later... Looks just like who? Shorter? More of an asshole? Is there anyone even related to Karkat? This is getting really strange.

Psiioniic quickly walks off. He couldn't believe this. All of these fucking wrigglers are all them... they're all them just... they're their own trolls but they look just like everyone from before... Nepeta... Sollux... and that asshole kid... he looked EXACTLY like him... Dammit. If all the wrigglers are like this, he's gotta get outta here and rest his mind.

Sollux and Feferi followed after him with their eyes until he was gone...

"What the hell wa2 that about?" He said looking up at Summoner and Tavros.

"hE UH... dIDN'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND SOMETHING?"

"YEAH NO SHIT. HE WAS LOOKING AT ME SUPER WEIRD TOO."

"Wwell obvviously he was startled at the fact that Kar looked like someone he kneww. OBVVIOUSLY he's talkin' about Kar's ancestor, just like the rest of us. Remember howw Dualfuck looked exactly fuckin' like me? That means that some guy looked just like Kar here too and wwas close to that guy wwho looked just like fuckin' Sollux. Wwhy the hell is evveryone freakin' out over it, seems pretty routine at this fuckin' point." Eridan folded his arms irritated. Feferi looked over at him with a small glare.

"Eridan, this obviously affected Psiioniic a lot, you should respect his feelings!"

"Fef, I'm not gettin' mad at the guy or anyfin, I'm just sayin' there's a pattern here and wwe really shouldn't be fuckin' surprised. Cuz everyone's just gonna run into their person later on anyhoww."

"w-WELL I'M GLAD WE GET TO, UH, mEET WITH OUT ANCESTORS. i THINK IT'S IMPORTANT FOR EVERYONE TO MEET SOMEONE LIKE THAT. m-mAYBE SOMEONE TO UH, lOOK UP TO." The Summoner chuckled quietly to himself thinking "There aint much to be proud of if your ancestor is Dualscar of all trolls."

"Ha. Wwel you guys have fun lookin' up to your ancestors, I'm gonna go lay the fuck dowwn." Eridan walked off quickly to the tent and swung it open. He looked around for his bed and suddenly noticed Gamzee was gone.

"Huh? Hey wwhere did Gam go?" He looked back at the others who stared at him, then looked at each other.

"ii diidn't 2ee hiim..."

"1 D1DN'T S33 H1M 31TH3R, OR SM3LL H1M WH3R3 W3 W3R3."

"MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD... WHY THE FUCK DOES HE ALWAYS DO THIS? THAT MORON..."

"I can go track him!"

"You shouldn't go anywhere alone Nepeta, I'll go with you."

"This tiime ii'll come with you too."

"Shit you guys just because he's gone you assume he's gotten himself into trouble? Wwell I think he's perfectly fine. He's fuckin' Gam after all."

"1 ST1LL TH1NK W3 SHOULD CH3CK ON H1M."

"YEAH FUCK YOU ERIDAN, GAMZEE'S OUR FRIEND AND IF HE'S GONE AND FUCKED UP WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM AND HELP HIM OUT AND SHIT."

"Agreed!" Nepeta shot her fist in the air and ran to the tent, pushing Eridan aside forcefully. She sniffs the area and then begins to follow a track. the others quickly follow.

"wHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO TAVROS?"

"wELL... I REALLY WANT TO GO AFTER GAMZEE AND uH, sEE IF HE'S OKAY AND STUFF... bUT i DON'T WANT TO BOTHER YOU BY HAVING TO CARRY ME AROUND..."

"aRE YOU JOKING? i DON'T MIND A BIT TAVROS. yOU ARE MY CUTE LITTLE BUDDY." Tavros smiled and hugged him around the neck.

"tHANKS... bUT i THINK i SHOULD ACTUALLY WAIT HERE."

"yOU WANNA BE STUCK WITH LITTLE RICH BOY OVER THERE?"

"oH... hE'S NOT /SO/ BAD... i THINK HE JUST NEEDS UH... sOMEONE TO TALK TO MAYBE... EH THEN AGAIN THAT TROLL IS PROBABLY NOT ME. mAYBE i COULD uH... jUST SIT AROUND HERE AND TALK WITH YOU?"

"yOU KNOW KID, i THINK i'D LIKE THAT A LOT." Summoner flew off with Tavros over to the bonfire that some other trolls had already created for the whole group. Other trolls sat around on logs and talked or ate or just stared at the fire.

Eridan stood in the flaps of the tent still and couldn't decide what he wanted to do. Chase after Feferi and the others even though he just said Gamzee would be okay, stay here alone, or go and sit with Tav and Summoner, or maybe... go off on his own. Maybe He'd find Dualshithead after all... Yeah, that's what he'd do. He'd find that guy and show everyone... He'd show all of them.

He slunk off back into the woods that they ran from, leaving his cape in the tent neatly folded on his bed.

()

Dolorosa was walking through the woods to go tell the other little wrigglers that Equius would be staying at her home and to also inform them that Aradia was dead... but not really. But as she was close to the little village of tents and bonfires, she ran into Psiioniic.

"Oh! Psi, Darling, Are You Alright? You Don't Look So good."

"R-Ro2a...That wriggler..."

"Wriggler? You Mean You've Met Them?"

"Yeah... Ro2a... one of the wriggler2... he look2 ju2t like him..." The Dolorosa's eyes went a little wide.

"You Mean... My Baby?"

"Ye2..." they stared at each other with nearly the same expression...

"And there wa2 a girl who looked just like our di2ciple..."

"Oh My Lord... This Is Very Hard... I Also Just Ran Into Another Wriggler That Was The Spitting Image Of Darkleer... Where Did These Children Come From?..."

"My little de2cendant told me they... were running from The Grand Highblood from their own little planet... They landed here after a long time."

"Oh My Goodness... I Was Just Going To Tell Everyone Something... But Now I Want To Stay..."

"He'2 ... not him though Ro2a"

"I Know... But If Only I Could See His Face Again..."

"The kid2 an a22hole... ju2t a warning."

"I Don't Care How Rude He Is Or If He Has A Mouth On Him... If He's Young Or Old, Anything... None Of That Matters If I Can Just See His Face Again..."

"Ro2a... Let me go with you then..."

"That Would Be Nice."

"Let2 go then..." Psiioniic stood up straight and walked back, Dolorosa following quickly behind him. She was nearly desperate. But by the time they'd gotten back, it seemed like everyone was gone. Not Summoner though. Psiioniic ran up to him.

"2ummoner! Where did the wriggler2 go?"

"hUH? oH THEY WENT TO FIND THEIR FRIEND GAMZEE. hE RAN OFF WHILE EVERYONE WAS GONE. oH, hEY ROSA!"

"H-Hello Dear... Can We Stay Until They've Returned?"

"oF COURSE YOU CAN, COME SIT DOWN BY THE FIRE AND GET WARM." Psiioniic and Rosa sat down beside Tavros and Rose immediately began to ask questions.

"Little One, You're Related To Summoner Then?"

"o-OH YEAH I'M UH, A DIRECT DESCENDANT OF HIS."

"You Look Just Like Him. You Even Have That Darling Mohawk." She smiled and rubbed his cheek affectionately with her thumb. Tavros blushed a deep orange color and looked away a little.

"a-AH, YEAH, THANKS. i STYLED IT LIKE THAT TO uH... bOOST MY SELF ESTEEM..."

"Self-Esteem? Darling You Should Only Feel Good About Yourself. I'm Sure You Have Friends That Tell You The Same Thing Right?"

"oH YEAH, gAMZEE ALWAYS SAYS GOOD STUFF ABOUT ME. tEREZI TOO. eVEN fEFERI SAYS SO. i EVEN REMEMBER A COUPLE TIMES WHEN... vRISKA WAS BEING NICE TO ME."

"Are All Those People Your Friends?"

"yEAH i'D LIKE TO THINK SO... EVEN THOUGH ONE OF THE FRIENDS I MENTIONED IS DEAD."

"Is That So? I'm Sorry To Hear That."

"iT'S OKAY I GUESS..." They were all silent for a little bit.

"oH YEAH, PSIIONIIC RIGHT? i WANTED TO ASK... WHY YOU WERE ACTING LIKE THAT NEAR KARKAT." Dolorosa knew this was the child he was speaking of! She listened carefully.

"Ah, that... Well 2ee... a really long time ago... a guy who looked like your friend... wa2 my be2t friend. He..."

"He Was Assassinated By Order Of The Grand Highblood... After Leading A Large Rebellion." Tavros' eyes went huge. So... That huge ancestor of Gamzee's... killed Karkat's ancestor?

"wHOA WAIT A SECOND YOU MEAN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THAT GUY WITH THE MUTANT BLOOD COLOR? tHAT TROLL?"

"Yes... I Forgot. We Never Told You Anything Did We? I'm Sorry..."

"It'2 a really hard 2ubject for u2... After he wa2 killed we were all pulled away from each other and out live2 ba2ically went to 2hit."

"I Was Sold To Dualscar... And Then Taken By Mindfang. Psiioniic here..."

"U2ed a2 a battery for the Conde2ce2' ship into 2pace. And Our other friend, The di2ciple... we don't know what happened to her. But her de2cendant, your little cat friend with the blue hat is here..."

"Young One, Can You Tell Me What This "Karkat" Is Like Please?..." Tavros could easily see the looks on both of their faces... He felt awful for them. He just wishes he could change the past so these nice trolls wouldn't have had to suffer like they did...

"y-yEAH SURE THING... wELL LET'S SEE... kARKAT... hE HAS A ROUGH OUTSIDE, BUT INSIDE I KNOW THAT HE CARE ABOUT ALL OF US, EVEN THE FRIENDS OF OURS THAT HE REALLY DOESN'T LIKE. hE TRIED REALLY HARD TO BE OUR LEADER IN A LOT OF THINGS. hE LIKES TO CURSE A LOT AT EVERYONE AND CALL THEM NAMES AND HE ARGUES WITH HIMSELF...uH, hIS PAST PRESENT AND FUTURE SELFS, AND HE MAKES THE MOST HILLARIOUS MEMO'S ON THE COMPUTER." Tavros laughs a little just remembering the title of the memo Adorabloodthirsty.

"hE LIKE TO ACTS LIKE A TOUGH GUY FOR US, BUT I'VE SEEN HIM CRY A LOT OF TIMES OVER US. wHEN SOLLUX DIED TWICE HE CRIED BOTH TIMES BECAUSE THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS, AND HE CRIED WHEN HE WAS SCARED OF GAMZEE, AND HE CRIED ANOTHER COUPLE TIMES, BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER." Tavros didn't dare look over at Psiioniic to see his reaction to THAT...

"wHAT ELSE... hE'S SUSPICIOUS OF EVERYONE AND HATES THEM ALL BEFORE HE GETS TO KNOW THEM FIRST. KARKAT'S PRETTY GOOD AT TROLLING THE HUMAN ALIEN THINGS TOO."

"Is He A Good Friend?"

"hUH? wELL YEAH! i MEAN... iF YOU'RE ON HIS GOOD SIDE LIKE SOLLUX IS MOST OF THE TIME. hE'S IN THE MOIRAIL QUADRANT WITH GAMZEE AFTER SHOOSH PAPPING HIM WHEN HE WENT CRAZY... yEAH I'D SAY KARKAT IS A REALLY GOOD FRIEND WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT." He saw Dolorosa smile a little and relax in her seat.

Summoner just sat there still shocked that that kid from earlier was of that guy.

"wHAT DID YOU CALL YOUR TROLL LEADER REBEL GUY ROSA?"

"Well... I Called Him Many Things... But when We Were Out And About, We Would Address Him As 'Signless' Because He Had No Sign Or Anything When I Found Him... But After He Was Killed Everyone Called Him 'The Sufferer'... I Don't Like That Name For Him Though..."

"bECAUSE... YOU DON'T WANT SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT TO BE KNOWN AS SOMEONE WHO ONLY SUFFERS?"

"Yes... He Was The Most Precious Thing... The Most Precious Person In My Life..."

"w-WELL HEY IF HE'S ... UH,... YOU KNOW, DEAD, THEN MAYBE HE'S HERE ON THIS PLANET SOMEWHERE!"

"We've Looked As Much As We Could... And We Never Found Him. Or His Disciple."

"wELL MAYBE THAT MEANS YOU DIDN'T LOOK EVERYWHERE! hE'S GOT TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE RIGHT? jUST LIKE YOU GUYS! rUFIO WOULD TELL ME TO ALWAYS KEEP LOOKING AND NEVER GIVE UP!" Tavros smiled a fangy grin at Rosa and fist pumped the air.

Dolorosa looked at him in slight shock... but then she smiled again.

"Yes. I'll Continue To Look Until I find him."

"yOU MUST BE KANAYA'S EQUAL!"

"Kanaya? I Recall Equius Calling Me That As Well."

"hUH? eQUIUS? bROKEN HORN TEETH AND GLASSES EQUIUS?"

"Yes. So He's A Friend Of Yours Then? That's Right I Came Here to Tell You And Your Friends This In The First Place" Dolorosa explained the situation and Tavros nodded.

"gOT IT. i'LL MAKE SURE TO TELL THEM."

"Oh That Won't Be Necessary Darling. I'm Staying Here Until Karkat Comes Back."

"h-HUH? yOU SHOULD AT LEAST SLEEP THOUGH RIGHT?"

"No. I Will Wait."

"bUT WHY?"

"A Mothers Love Never Wavers Young Tavros."

"a MOTHERS LOVE?..."

"Yes... A Mothers Undying Eternal Love."

()

Nepeta pushed aside branches and leaves as they got in her way. The lot of them were still following Terezi and Nepeta as they continued down the track.

"FUCKING GAMZEE. WHY CAN'T HE JUST STAY PUT?"

"He'2 a re2tle22 juggalo?"

"PROBABLY. BUT HE BROUGH A LOT OF FAYGO WITH HIM SO WHAT THE FUCK WOULD HE BE RESTLESS FOR?"

"Maybe... he was looking for us." Feferi said worriedly.

"What even brought on thii2 2udden rampage of feeliing2 for Gamzee come from anyway?"

"He's our friend, so of course I'd think about him and his feelings Sollux."

"H3Y GUYS W3'R3 COM1NG UP ON SOM3TH1NG." Terezi Ran forward with Nepeta and they came upon a cliffs clearing.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD DID HE FALL DOWN THIS STUPID THING?" Karkat runs up to the edge and gets on his hands and knees. He screams down into the water that raged below.

"GAAAAAAMZEEEEEEEE! YOU FUUUCCKIINNNGG IIIIIIIIIIIDIOOOOT!" A faint voice came below in the darkness.

"Yo Kar, BrO." Karkat looked down at Gamzee walking along the jagged rocks far below.

"GAMZEE WHAT THE SHIT LICKING GOD DAMN HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?"

"I uP aNd MoThErFuCkIn' FeLl BrO wHiLe I wAs ExPlOrInG. ThOuGhT i'D cAtCh Up WiTh YoU gUyS aNd ToTaLly SlIpPeD."

Karkat could only hit his head against the grass covered cliff in annoyance.

"LET ME GUESS YOU CAN'T GET UP AGAIN CAN YOU?" Gamzee only laughed and Karkat knew exactly why, but he decided to ignore that.

"COME ON YOU IDIOT TRY AND CLIMB UP. GRAB MY DAMN HAND WHEN YOU GET UP HERE."

"YoU gOt It BoSs." Gamzee ran and jumped over some rocks, slipping a few times, earning gasps of fright from Feferi.

"Why don't you ju2t let me liift hiim up?"

"NO DUDE, GAMZEE HAS TO LEARN TO GET OUT OF SITUATIONS LIKE THIS SHOULD IT HAPPEN AGAIN, WHICH I'M DEFINATLY SURE IT WILL."

"Come on Gamzee! I believe in you! Go go go!" Nepeta changed, throwing her fists in the air.

"Yes! I believe in you as well!" Feferi chimed in and also pumped her fists encouragingly.

"Holy glub do you have him in your sights or wwhat?"

"Shut up, I'm wworkin' on it twwerp." Someone peered through a scope, the red dot aiming right at Gamzee's back.

"Shoot already man!"

"I said shut the fuck up wwriggler!" A large wave crashed against where the two stealthy seadwellers were hiding, and the older troll shot. A rope came from the gun along with a large three hooked lour.

Gamzee got right up to Karkat and took his hand, then was pulled up.

"Yo ThAnK's MaN. It WaS cOlD aS sHiT dOwN tHeRe."

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER FALL DOWN SOMETHING SO STUPID EVER AGAIN I'LL-"Before Karkat could finish his sentence, the rope wrapped itself around both Gamzee and Karkat, then the hook dug in to Karkat side and they were yanked violently off the cliff together.

"KARKAT!" Nepeta screamed.

"Oh my glub! Something grabbed them!"

"NOT SOM3TH1NG... SOM3ON3. 3R1D4N! 4ND TH4T SM3LLY F1SH GUY FROM 34RL13R TOO!"

"WHAT?" Feferi said loudly. ERIDAN was doing this?

Karkat and Gamzee crashed into the water still tied up and reeled in by Dualscar.

"Wwell wwould ya look a' that! Twwo in one shot!"

"Good shot. Noww let's get the fuck outta here. I can already hear Fef gettin mad at me."

"Ah wwho givves a fuck about her anymore." Eridan remained quiet. Until he saw the red and blue glow that was Sollux's essence.

"Time to go Dualscar."

"Yeah I see him." Dualscar reeled Karkat and Gamzee into the ship, and suddenly the whole wooden structure of the ship moved violently and sped away quickly. Sollux couldn't keep up, and was lost to them...

()

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Meettheancestors 8 Calm before the storm

LAST TIME ON MEET THE ANCESTORS

()

"Wwell wwould ya look a' that! Twwo in one shot!"

"Good shot. Noww let's get the fuck outta here. I can already hear Fef gettin mad at me."

"Ah wwho givves a fuck about her anymore." Eridan remained quiet. Until he saw the red and blue glow that was Sollux's essence.

"Time to go Dualscar."

"Yeah I see him." Dualscar reeled Karkat and Gamzee into the ship, and suddenly the whole wooden structure of the ship moved violently and sped away quickly. Sollux couldn't keep up, and was lost to them...

()

Nepeta was running back as quickly as she could with Terezi, Feferi Sollux to the camp. This was bad. Gamzee and Karkat were both just wriggler-napped by creepy Dualscar and Eridan for some reason! The light of the camp was coming up and Nepeta yelled to try and get someone's attention faster.

"Heeeeeeelp! Heeeeeey!" The three ancestors and Tavros all looked back at the voice and the running feet.

"We have a 2eriiou2 problem!"

"What i2 it 2ollux?" Psiioniic stood up immediately worried. Everyone noted the newest addition, Dolorosa, but there was no time.

"Psiioniic, Dualscar and Eridan just kidnapped Karkat and Gamzee!"

"wHAT? dUALSCAR? aRE YOU SURE KIDS?"

"Y34H, 3V3RYON3 S4W TH3M! 1 COULDN'T SM3LL TH3M THOUGH... TH3Y W3R3 TOO FAR 4W4Y."

Psiioniic and Summoner looked at each other, and then at the Dolorosa who stood up slowly.

"They Took Karkat?..."

"Y3AH..."

"We have to find those stupid fishy jerks and get them back somehow!"

"We don't even have a 2hiip or anythiing. But P2iioniic and ii don't need one, we can try to fly and catch up."

"i'LL FLY WITH YOU. dUALSCAR AND THAT PUNK WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT." Feferi was lost in her own world. She was so... angry. She was so disappointed... Eridan what have you done? What is WRONG with you?... Now you've got everyone on your tail... and I know they won't stop until they've captured you both...

"What'll we do though? When Equius gets back, me him and Tavros won't have anything to follow them with!"

"yEAH, MY WHEELCHAIR IS GONE TOO..."

"I Will Go Inform Equius And Darkleer To Build Us Something. Dualscar... Won't Get to Keep Anymore Slaves Or Hurt Anymore Wrigglers. I Won't Allow it."

"2ollux, let's go 2ee what we can do for now."

"Yeah, we'll try two track them down." With that, Sol and Psi lifted themselves up high into the sky and then shot off, leaving small trails behind them.

"rOSA, KIDS, WE'RE GOING TO DARKLEER RIGHT NOW. bUT ONCE I DROP YOU ALL OFF, I'M GOING TO FOLLOW PSII OKAY?"

"Yes sir!" They all said. Summoner held out his hand to Dolorosa, but she refused.

"I Can Run. Thank You Though."

"yEAH. lETS MOVE!" All of them began to run into the woods at a quick but steady pace. This was the last straw for Rosa. NO ONE was going to hurt that wriggler... either of them, when she could help it.

After about a half hour they reached the nice cabin breathless from running the whole time. But they couldn't fully rest, and no one wanted to. Summoner landed right as Dolorosa slammed the door open! Darkleer and Equius were startled out of their seats and looked over.

"Darkleer Please I Need You To Do Something For Me."

"Y-Yes ma'am what is it?"

"Two Wrigglers From Their Group Were Captured!"

"yEAH AND MY LITTLE GUY HERE WANTS TO COME ALONG. sOME OF THEM ARE GOING TO STAY HERE UNTIL WE CAN GET SOMETHING TO PUT THEM IN."

"Who would dare wriggler nap in these parts?"

"dUALSCAR OF COURSE." Equius thought...

"Was... that fool Eridan there?"

"Equius!" Nepeta ran in and tackled him to the ground.

"Yeah Eridan was with him and a big hook swiped up Karkat and Gamzee then ran away!"

"W3 W3R3 HOP1NG TH4T M4YB3 YOU COULD M4K3 SOM3 LEGS FOR OUR FR13ND H3R3 SO H3 C4N COM3 W1TH US! TH1S MYST3RY H4S TO B3 SOLV3D 4ND TH3 CR1M1N4LS MUST B3 BROUGHT TO JUST1C3!"

"i-iF YOU WOULDN'T MIND THAT IS..." Tavros interjected. Equius sat up with Nepeta and looked at Darkleer.

"It is possible to create the legs. I've done it once before. But with your help they should be better and go faster."

"I see. If it will help get the children back then I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank You Darkleer... It Means A Lot To Me. And I'm Sure It Will Mean A Lot To Tavros As Well."

"yE-yEAH IT WILL... tHANKS. aND SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE."

"Not at all. Dualscar must be dealt with."

"How exactly will we be dealing with him?" The older trolls looked back at Feferi and thought.

"What happens to someone already dead is re-culled?"

"wE'RE NOT TOTALLY SURE. mAYBE THEY DON'T DIE AND JUST COME BACK HERE OR LAND ON A DIFFERENT DEAD PLANET? oR MAYBE THEY SIMPLY STOP EXISTING ALL TOGETHER. nO ONE HERE HAS RE-DIED OR ANYTHING..."

"Is what... how we'll be dealing with him?"

"F3F3R1 1 KNOW YOU DON'T R34LLY W4NN4 TH1NK 4BOUT 4LL OF TH1S, BUT DU4LSC4R 4ND 3R1D4N M1GHT R34LLY HURT OR 3V3N ...K1LL TH3M. HOW 4BOUT W3 JUST FOCUS ON G3TT1NG TH3M B4CK 4ND /TH3N/ F1GUR3 OUT HOW W3'R3 GO1NG TO D34L W1TH TH3 TWO OF TH3M. SOUND GOOD?" Terezi messed with the scaly head of her cane looking in Feferi's general direction. Feferi just bit her lip a little and looked down.

"I suppose you're right. Until then I guess, let's do our best and sea what happens right?"

"Right!" Nepeta said from inside.

"I Want To Go And See If I Can Spot Any Signs Of Dualscar's Ship On The Edge Over This Way. Please Hurry Everyone. I'm Becoming A Little Anxious." Dolorosa ran off quickly out the door again in half a panic.

"dARKLEER... oNE OF THE WRIGGLERS APPARENTLY LOOKED LIKE THE 'SUFFERER' ..." Darkleer's eyes went huge behind his glasses. He quickly looked away and then down to the floor...

"Why'd you get all sad all of the sudden bigger Equius?" Nepeta said curiously. A quiet mumble came from Darkleer as he looked at Nepeta..

"The Sufferer... was the person who dolorosa took care of in spite of her duties as a helper of the mother grub. She raised him and helped him and supported him during his preaching days... Until I... was ordered to kill him. I killed him right before her eyes. Her, the Psiioniic and the Disciple... they all had to watch until he was dead..." Everyone's eyes went wide... Darkleer killed him?

"Does... does Dolorosa not know?"

"No, she knows... she has only forgiven me... Dolorosa knew I was under orders... and heard that I had let the Disciple run free, leading to my banishment... I deserved all of the isolation though. I deserved all of it in the end..."

"Who's the Disciple?" Darkleer looked at Nepeta.

"Yours"

"Mine?... Oh! ... OH! Equius! They're sorta like us! ... kinda... a little... eh... uhm.."

"Perhaps the reason for our connection."

"yeah!"

"hEY SORRY TO RUIN THE BONDING AND STUFF BUT WE GOTTA HURRY THIS UP."

"Ah... yes, my apologies. Equius, let us get to work. Grab the boy." He doesn't have to nod over to Tav for Equius to know who he's talking about.

"Yes sir." Equius stands up, setting Nepeta to the side, and walks over, taking Tavros gingerly from Summoner's arms and walking into a separate room where a transportalizer was. Where had this come from? Who knows.

"Set him there."

"What?..."

"We'll be going to my home where all of my supplies are."

"I see."

"tHIS ISN'T GONNA ...UH, HURT IS IT?"

"No."

"1'LL COM3 W1TH YOU T4VROS. FOR SUPPORT OF COURS3."

"tHANKS TEREZI..."

"I wanna come with Equius!" Nepeta and Terezi stepped forward and one by one they all disappeared. Summoner and Feferi stood there in the living room still thinking.

"aLRIGHT WE'D BETTER GO FIND ROSA BEFORE SHE TRIPS OR SOMETHING AND MESSES UP HER DRESS."

"I guess so..." Summoner turned and walked, Feferi following after. They quickly began to run.

"hEY SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND PRINCESS?"

"Well... I suppose what I'm worried about is Eridan... What could have brought this on so suddenly? What's the purpose of taking Gamzee and Karkat? Why is he even with Dualscar in the first place? I don't understand anything about what's happening... And what am I going to do when I have to face him? I'm very very upset with him right now but... should we really cull him as punishment?"

"dID YOU THINK ABOUT HOW MAYBE WE DON'T HAVE TO KILL EITHER OF THEM? i MEAN, tHEY DO NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON AND THEY NEED TO BE PUNISHED, BUT KILLIN' THEM WILL PROBABLY MAKE NO DIFFERENCE. WELL... NAH."

"What?"

"i WAS JUST THINKING THAT MAYBE THAT'S WHAT IT WOULD TAKE TO GET DUALSCAR TO STOP THIS SHIT."

"Why is he like this?... Can you tell me more?"

"eEEEEH... WELL FEFERI HE'S A DAMN PIRATE. sTEALING AND KIDNAPPING AND KILLING IS WHAT HE DOES FOR A LIVING. oR A... AN AFTERLIVING. aND REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY WHAT I'VE HEARD FROM STORIES. aPPARENTLY HE SORTA LOST IT WHEN IT FINALLY DAWNED ON HIM THAT HE'D NEVER HAVE A CHANCE WITH THE CONDESCE AT MATESPRITSHIP. sHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME AFTER HE WORKED REALLY HARD TO EVEN GET HER TO LOOK HIS WAY. hE WAS PRETTY HEARTBROKEN AND APPARENTLY HE BECAME A TOTAL BOOZE HOUND ON HIS SHIP. a PATHETIC JERK WITH NOTHING ELSE TO DO BUT FIND SOMEONE TO HATE. wHICH HE DID. bUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT... hE'S BASICALLY ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS I GUESS IS WHAT I'M SAYING."

"Where did you hear those stories from?" Summoner was quiet and Feferi could feel the mood sink just a little more.

"i'D RATHER NOT TALK ABOUT THAT IF THAT'S OKAY."

"Oh no that's alright. I'm sorry."

"dON'T BE. jEEZ WHERE THE HELL IS ROSA? sHE'S A DAMN FAST RUNNER I TELL YA." He feigned a big stupid smile for Feferi who did her best to smile back a little... What was with all these friggin' older trolls? Everything's a big secret... Everything is hard to talk about... Everything about their past is just sad and awkward and its rather upsetting... Feferi was sure now that no one's past was anything but miserable. Not one happy troll in the bunch... it was sad... but it was true.

()

Rosa continued to run around trying to find her way to the other side of the area where there was another ledge leading to the sea. She stayed away from it normally, for fear any sea dwellers would take her or something... Thinking long and hard though got her distracted on her way and it was only until she noticed she was totally lost did she stop.

"Uh Oh... Darn." After a couple minutes though she found where she was and started going in the right direction. "My Baby..." She thought to herself. "No, He Isn't My Signless... My Darling Signless. He Isn't Him. But Still... Still...Still...Still! Still This Boy Was Related. He Was Of The Same Blood. Maybe The Same Mutant Blood?" It became too much for Rosa to handle and she had to stop and breath. She choked up a little and gripped her chest tightly... Although her heart no longer beats she could still feel the throbbing agony of losing him... of loving him so much. It was so hard for her to even imagine his face... it had been so long his face was almost a blur and that was one of the most painful parts.

Dolorosa could feel her eyes heat up and sting with threatening tears. She remembered his happy smile as a wriggler when he would ask to play outside, the sadness in his eyes when she told him they couldn't, because if someone saw them they'd be killed right then and there. The tears felt so real on her hand as she recalled wiping them away. When he was older he demanded that she let him outside to see the world. To tell other trolls, about the dreams. He wasn't going to take "no" for an answer and took her hand, making that determined face at her. "It'll be alright mother," He'd say and then smile at her gently. It always got to her and she went with him. Darn him, he'd laugh and speak so passionately about his dreams and his visions that others in the crowd would break into tears at the thought of a world of equality. How real he made it all seem...

She remembered how small his horns were and how just that would make him an outcast simply walking in the streets. But he never cared about their words, because he knew that he could get that troll to come to his sermons and change their mind about such things. Some would throw food at all of them. "Get out!" They'd shout. But Signless only took Dolorosa's hand and stay in front of her to take any beating that he didn't truly deserve... He always smiled. It was one of his best qualities.

Then she remembered how once they were all caught... the noises he made when he was being whipped and tortured and cut and stabbed... Those excruciating screams of pain when the blistering searing heat of the shackles went on his wrists and he was hung there like fresh meat... He only begged that no one would harm Rosa Psiioniic or The Disciple... It was his only request...

And finally he'd broken. He had been corrupted and tainted after so many years... He snapped and Dolorosa had memorized his shouting and screaming at the "Grand" Highblood who stood there and all the others who watched. He'd say how he was wrong. He was wrong to think he could change anyone's mind in such a rotten decaying race. "How dare I have a dream for peace and happiness! Yes, the world should only be filled with HATRED AND KILLING AND DOMINANCE OF A HIGHER COLOR. THIS WORLD WILL CRUMBLE AND DIE WITH ALL OF YOU ON IT AND I WONT GIVE A SINGLE FUCK! YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING BASTARDS! ALL OF YOU DESERVE TO BURN ALIVE AND HAVE YOUR SKIN RIPPED OFF TO SHOW WHAT MONSTERS REALLY LOOK LIKE INSIDE! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCCKK!" His last words before that arrow finally put him out of his misery...

Dolorosa fell to her knees and couldn't even hold herself up as she put her hands to her eyes. Green tears flowed from her poor, tiredm dead eyes, and she sobbed. Her only company was her memories and all they could say was what a sad existence they retold over and over.

After several minutes of trying to pull herself together, she sat up and dried her eyes once and for all... She couldn't believe how out of hand that'd gotten.

"Oh My... I Seem To Have Lost My Composure..." She sniffed and got to her feet and took a few steps forward before stepping on something that didn't quite feel like a stick.

"What On Earth?" She looked down and spotted a small white cylinder under her foot. What on Alternia was such a thing doing all the way out here? Looking around provided no answers and she figured she just had to pick it up to see what it was. It was cold and metallic, smooth on her fingers. There was a lid on it? Interesting. She pulled the top off and it was a rather nice green lipstick. Really, she knew this wasn't hers but who else would have green lipsti-

Suddenly that little cylinder blew into a monster with teeth that screamed in her hand. Until she screamed of course and dropped that thing like a hot potato. Whatever that was. It continued to spin around and make a racket until finally it stopped and just sat there. Dolorosa did not move from behind that tree for a solid minute, just staring wide eyed at it... What the HELL was that thing?... Did she dare go near it again?... Yes. Yes she did.

Rosa almost picked it up by the handle when she saw the little lever that made the thing run. So that's how it worked. She picked it up on the handle that was on the side of this monster and on the corner of the handle on top... It was rather heavy... What did this thing do other than cause noise?... Maybe if she... held onto that lever again.

It revved to life and vibrated violently in her hands. It nearly scared her away again but she was determined to understand this strange thing. Another squeeze of the lever made the thing scream again. What if this thing cut stuff? Could it be a weapon? It was clearly not something you stabbed with... you sliced maybe? ...

Damn she didn't have time for this tom-foolery! How did she change it back to that supposed lipstick again?... Oh, this button maybe?—YEP. Oh my this thing is unusual... she'd just have to keep it. Maybe she could use it. She crammed it in a secret pocket and she just hoped to high heavens that it didn't turn into that thing while it was on her.

The ledge was close and she ran the rest of the way.

"Let's See... Here Fishy Fishy Fishy... I'll Find You One Way Or Another Dualscar..." The coast was wavy and it was clear of any boats or trolls... Silence. The blue moon only provided so much light... There was no way she'd see it even with her excellent vision.

"rOSA! tHERE YOU ARE! aRE YOU OKAY?" Came Summoner's voice behind her. She turned around.

"Ah Yes I'm Sorry. I Got A Tad Lost On The Way Here. I Don't See Anything On The Water From Here... Oh, Wait! Look There. It's Psiioniic And Little Sollux... It Doesn't Look Like They See Anything Eaither Judging By How Slow They're Going..."

"dAMN... tHEY COULDN'T HAVE JUST DISAPPEARED..."

"Yeah especially on such an unsuitable dingy..." Feferi stepped up and looked out as well.

"I can go take a swim to see if I can spot anything from there."

"wOULD YOU BE SAFE ALL BY YOURSELF?"

"I know I may look a little meak, but I AM the princess of the sea after all. Maybe I could even get some help from the fish or other aquatic life down there."

"yEAH HEY MAYBE I CAN HELP WITH THAT A LITTLE BIT TOO, SEEING AS HOW I CAN CONTROL ANIMALS AND STUFF."

"I think you should stay here with miss Dolorosa. I'll be fine, don't worry about it!" Feferi moved forward and slid down the sand and rocks and dirt until she got to the beach like area. The older trolls watched as she dove right into the water and disappeared.

()

Feferi, with her good ears could hear Dolorosa all the way from where she was, crying. It was hard to listen to and not be able to help. She could only imagine what Rosa was feeling... but right now she had to focus. Eridan. Dualscar.

"Don't think I won't glubbing find you two... I'll sink your boat if that's what I have to do." She swam around quickly, and asked for the assistance of the fish, who led her along eventually to the boats underside.

"There you are..." She swam up a little bit to the surface, her hair flattening down... The boat was unusually full of life. Lights were on and it sounded like there were a lot of trolls aboard. She carefully climbed up the side and peeked over portside. There was a damn party happening! Booze, busty female sea dwelling trolls and some lower bloods that are chained to the boat in various locations... Feferi looks around more but can't see Karkat or Gamzee... until she looks up more. High up on the mast right below the lookout post, is both boys, tied tightly. Feferi holds back a gasp as she sees a couple trolls throwing random things up at them. They miss by a long shot, but it still made her mad... She couldn't sit there, but she couldn't get on the boat with so many trolls aboard. But before she left there was something she had to do. And that was finding Eridan, that jerk... Down she goes back into the water and swims around to the front of the ship, where the Aquarius sat alone. Why?...

"Oy! Kid wwhat seems to be the matter eh?" Dualscar walked up behind him, forcing Feferi to hide deeper in the water. Eridan looked back at him, then forward again.

"Oh nothing."

"You can't lie to me kid. You miss her right?"

"Wwho Fef? No, that aint it at all."

"Wwell spit it out then! Can uncle Dualscar do anythin' for ya?" Dualscar put hit boot right up next to Eridan and smiled at him. It was a rather charming smile and it made Eridan smile too. He hoped maybe someday he'd have a smile that could make someone else feel better.

"Wwhat the fuck is an 'uncle?'" Eridan chuckled a bit.

"Got no fuckin' idea. Just somethin' that popped into my head. Ya didnt' answer my question."

"No, it's alright, really. I guess I'm just getting used to bein' on a boat or something."

"Ship! It's a ship boyo!"

"Y-yeah wwhatevver, I just need to relax a little."

"Heeey you aren't freaked out about swipin' your little buddies right?"

"They aren't my 'BUDDIES'. Look just drop this okay? I appreciate ya tryin' to help and stuff, but I guess I just need a little time okay?"

"Eeeh you'll be fine boyo."

"I guess so."

"Alright but if you wwanna come party wwith the rest of us, ye can at any time."

"Yeah, thanks." Dualscar walks off after scuffling Eridan's slicked back hair into a total mess. Eridan grumbles and fixes it, then puts his head down... He appeared to be having a lot on his mind... Feferi wondered what it was... But for now she had to go back and tell them that they found them. She went back to take another peek at Karkat and Gamzee. Gamzee was awake and did NOT look happy... That was not a good sign at all. Karkat was out and had a little blood on his arm. THAT'S probably why Gamzee was mad. Someone hurt his moirail and he couldn't "take care" of the guy who did it... He'll have to wait for a bit longer. Feferi swam back as quickly as she could to give Summoner the news.

()

Darkleer and the others landed in his home in the basement where metal parts and tools were strewn about randomly and messily.

"WHO4 1T SM3LLS... R34LLY BL4ND 1N H3R3... M3T4L1C."

"You couldn't have expected anything less Terezi..." Equius said looking at her.

"Wooow! It looks a lot like your respiteblock Equius!" Nepeta said cheerfully.

"I wonder why." The bl00 bl00d said sarcasticly.

"Stop horsing around you two, bring Tavros over here." Darkleer sounded commanding and got out a table that would usually only hold metal bodies, not troll bodies..

"Indeed." Equius looks over at Tavros who's sitting on the ground confused and a little scared. He goes over and picks him up, then brings him to the table.

"Fear not Tavros, I have memorized the specs for your legs, so this process should go quickly."

"w-wILL IT HURT LIKE LAST TIME?..." Tavros said timidly. Equius thought a little bit...

"Maybe." Equius could hear Nepeta stomp her furry little foot on the ground.

"Equius don't scare him!"

"I'm only being honest Nepeta. Lying is a terrible quality for one of my caste."

"Oh for cryin' out loud!"

"Alright Darkleer, we'll start with this."

Quickly enough specs and blueprints were drawn up and discussed. After a long hour or so legs were created and oiled and what not. The girls in the mean time talked with Tavros about Fidu spawn, Rufio and role playing to keep him calm and focus on not being scared of the pain. Their happy place was eventually invaded by the blue blood duo.

"Alright Tavros, now we'll need to connect these to the base I have set up on you."

"o-OKAY..."

"It'll be okay Tavros! You've got my hand and Terezi's hand to squeeze if it really hurts!"

"a-AH NO, THAT'S OKAY, REALLY. i THINK... i THINK I HAVE TO BE ABLE TO DO THIS MYSELF." Nepeta's eyes got a tiny bit wide and then she smiled huge.

"I believe in you Tavros!"

"1 B3LI13V3 1N YOU TOO." Terezi smiled in his direction. A gulp came from Tavros and he made fists to ready himself.

"i'M READY EQUIUS AND MISTER DARKLEER SIR!"

"Alright here it comes. Three, ... two... one." Tavros could feel a wave of excruciating pain shoot up through his entire body, namely his spine and head. He couldn't hold in an agonized scream as all the nerves connected, sending one shock at a time. There were so many though that it all felt like one burst of fire. Eventually he stopped screaming and relaxed. He forced himself to be quiet by biting his tongue hard.

"There. Now, take this slow Tavros." Darkleer goes behind Tavros and slips his hands under his back.

"yEAH... i CAN DO THIS!" He panted and moved his arms. He sat up with Darkleer's help and he looked down at his legs, catching his breath.

"So... aside from the unbearable pain, how do they feel..."

"lET ME STAND UP."

"That's going a little fast—"

"wE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE SLOW THOUGH... i DON'T HAVE TIME. gAMZEE'S IN TROUBLE. aND KARKAT. wE HAVE TO HURRY AND GET TO THEM!" Tavros swung those metal legs over the bed and jumped up. He had to remember to use his muscles and brain power to make himself able to stand. Poor Tav wobbled around a little, but gained his balance and quickly forced himself to take a step.

"Ah yeah Tavros! You're so coooool! Come on, walk to me!" Nepeta was so happy! She swung her arms out for Tavros to come to her like a wriggler just learning to walk after coming out of the grub shell. Tavros took another step... then another smoother one... He was learning quick again even after not having legs for such a long time. But after a few seconds, he takes Nepeta's hands and smiles with her.

"hA! i DID IT! i REALLY DID IT!"

"Of course you did! You're so awesome!" He blushed a little and scratched the back of his head shyly.

"oH YOU'RE UH, wAY TOO FLATTERING NEPETA. b-bUT LIKE I SAID, wE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"Y34H, L3TS S33 HOW GOOD YOU 4R3 W1TH THOS3 TH1NGS!" Terezi hit the ground a little with the end of her cane and smiled her big wide fangy grin.

"But there are stairs to getting back up to the first floor..." Darkleer pointed and Equius frowned a little.

"Here, I'll be generous and help you," He began.

"nO, IF I CAN'T EVEN GO UP SOME STAIRS THEN I CAN'T HELP GAMZEE AT ALL!" He walked up to the stairs and lifts one leg... he steps and focuses hard on lifting the other one on the same step. He made it! Then he continued until he was half way up when he finally got his leg over two steps right up to the next one.

"aH! hEY I FINALLY DID IT!" Equius smiled a little and nodded.

"You did. Now, let us hurry."

"rIGHT!" Tavros could now easily step up each stair with either foot. His confidence was being boosted with every step! The girls and blue bloods followed him happily, glad it all worked out... now they just had to find a ship or a boat to get out to Dualscar... There was going to be hell to pay from the wrigglers. Darkleer wasn't totally sure he was ready to face a highblood after his banishment... But by gosh if his ancestor was willing to help a little then so was he.

()

Sollux scanned the area along with Psiioniic and after a while of searching, they saw Feferi swimming back.

"Hey, iit'2 feferii!"

"Ye2, let2 go 2ee what 2hy found if anything." They nodded at each other and silently flew down.

"Feferii!" Sollux whispered loudly, knowing Fef's sonic fishy ears could hear him. She looked up from the water and then jumped out at a high speed right at Sollux who caught her hands.

"Diid you fiind them?"

"I sure did!" She said with a strange tone.

"Well what wa2 iit?"

"Well... It's a little hard to explain... but the easy part is that Gamzee and Karkat are tied to the mast of Dualscar's ship! They're having a freaking party for capturing them I guess! The ship is reely big and there are a LOT of other trolls on board. Lots of us sea dwellers, but also a lot of lower bloods too. They all look pretty strong if we were to fight them..."

"Damn... Diid KK and Gamzee look okay or what?"

"Well Karkat was knocked out and Gamzee was very angry about it. You know, the moirail thing. He's not happy at all and I'm sure the second he gets down, it's probably not wise to get in his way."

"Probably. But iif Karkat wake2 up fiir2t then that2 ba2iically ju2t a2 bad."

"No matter WHAT this is all bad! We have to tell Dolorosa and Summoner!"

"I'll go tell them, you two keep an eye on that 2hip of Dual2car'2." Psiioniic said.

"Yeah 2ure thiing." Sollux nodded and Psi flew off quickly. Feferi looked up at Sollux again as he picked her up and sat her on his lap sort of. She rested on him and Sollux didn't even seem to mind that she was wet as fuck.

"I saw Eridan too."

"What wa2 hii2 fuckiing excu2e?"

"I don't really know. But he was sitting on the tip of the hull alone and he didn't really look to happy. He wasn't partying with the others."

"And?"

"I guess... he looked sad. Dualscar came up and tried to cheer him up and see what was wrong, and he thought maybe it was because he missed me, but Eridan told him that wasn't it... Sollux I wonder if maybe he didn't even want to participate in taking Gamzee or Karkat..."

"ii dunno, he diidn't reely 2top iit eiither. He could have 2topped Dualscar and we wouldn't be iin thii2 2tupiid 2iituatiion."

"I know, I know but... Why else could he have looked so bumbed out?"

"ii don't know feferii, but one way or another we're goiing to fiind out..."

()

Dualscar drank some extra booze and was getting pretty friendly with a couple of female trolls. Why the hell was his punk relative bein' a party killer with his shitty mood? Buuut he guess he couldn't really whine, seein' as how that's how he used to be too. He wasn't always an arrogant jerk... Okay he was pretty much most of the time. But there were times where he just wanted to die and be left alone forever for various reasons.

What could be on that wrigglers mind?... He already checked, but ... Well shit he's way too drunk now not to go and bother the fuckin' kid!

"Excuuuuuse me ladies, I gotta be a good Lusus and cheer muh boy up!" He stands up, the two lady trolls backing off and simply going to another male troll.

He walks up behind Eridan who's head is resting on his knees now.

"Hey, I know you said you needed time, so I gavve you some. Ready to tell me what the problem is?" Eridan didn't even lift his head.

"Ooooh come off it, you can tell 'uncle' Dualscar anythin'! Wwhat you not feelin' good?" No answer still...

"You okay th-..." He leaned forward and could see that Eridan was fast asleep. Dualscar smiled a little at him.

"Wwell fuck wwriggler if you wwere tired you shoulda said somethin'." What did he even do with him now? Did he leave him or drag him to a sopor bed or something? Eh maybe he'll just leave him. Dualscar stood up straight and took of his huge tattered cape and set it over Eridan's shoulder, seeing as how his cape was suddenly gone. It was kinda nice havin' a wriggler around who's basically you in every way. Someone to relate to.

For several minutes Dualscar stood there and just thought about how much his life fuckin' sucked. That is, until he heard another troll yelling suddenly.

"DUALSCAR SIR! There's another ship coming right at us on our starboard side!" Dualscar looked over sharply and bounded over there.

"Wwhat? Wwhere you imbecile? Starboard ya said- oh...Oh no..."

"Wh-what is it sir?"

"Wwait who the fuckin' hell is that? A damn wwriggler?" He squinted and saw a younger female troll standing on the very front of the ship, grabbing a rope. She screamed at them, but they were too far away to hear anything.

"Oh my fuckin' god..." Was the last thing Dualscar could say before seeing the figure behind the wriggler. Huge long hair and a big hat with a long blue feather in it. The image sent shivers up and down his spine for more than one reason...

"God damn fuckin' Mindfang!..."

()  
()

To be continued

((remember guys don't be shy to ask me for pictures in my inbox! 8DDD))


	9. Meet the ancestors 9 Spider8ite!

A little from me

First off, the drawings I got by request!

1: Summoner: art/Sorry-Scarface-312250428  
2: Party!: (Not quite finished! but almost!)

Holy crap I got a little tiny complaint about how my story was basically a total clusterfuck of words and my transitional spaces that I added on word weren't saving to . So after a few taxing and frustrating minutes of trying the lines and adding more enters, I decided "Well hey, it can't delete text, so... what if I just... added more text? well It can't be words... Maybe () will work?"

So that's what I decided guys, okay? I fixed every chapter with () for the transitions. Like this. :)

()

LAST TIME ON

MEET THE ANCESTORS 8: Calm before the storm

"Wwhat? Wwhere you imbecile? Starboard ya said- oh...Oh no..."

"Wh-what is it sir?"

"Wwait who the fuckin' hell is that? A damn wwriggler?" He squinted and saw a younger female troll standing on the very front of the ship, grabbing a rope. She screamed at them, but they were too far away to hear anything.

"Oh my fuckin' god..." Was the last thing Dualscar could say before seeing the figure behind the wriggler. Huge long hair and a big hat with a long blue feather in it. The image sent shivers up and down his spine for more than one reason...

"God damn fuckin' Mindfang!..."

()

()

()

Okay guys? It's all I can do and work with considering the situation. Anyway, fell free to re-read or take a re-peek at some older chapters where there are now my little parenthesis at every transition.

()

On a side note, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to tell me how my story's going to go or suggest anything further. I have a set course for how I want things to go. So I probably won't be reading any reviews unless I know you pretty well.

()

Now, let's see what I can come up with this time around! :3 (Some of you are pretty damn happy that a certain spider girl is coming back! I'm glad :3)

()

()

"Mindfang? You mean that crazy bitch from before?" The shipmate troll exclaimed.

"Yeah... that be her... shit..." He glared at the wriggler girl who waved with her metal hand.

"Heeeeeeeey everyone!" She grinned at Dualscar, looking down her nose through her glasses.

"Wwhat the fuck do YOU wwant?"

"Weeeeeeeell it's not what /I/ want exactly."

"It's what /I/ want." The older troll woman said. She steps up into the light of the party from Dualscar's ship and smirks at him.

"I never thought I'd have the 8ad luck of running into you ever again DULLscar." Her tone was snide like it always had been.

"No kiddin'. But I thought havving luck wwas your THING."

"It is. Even now, I still have aaaaaaaall of the luck! It's YOU who is unfortun8 tonight Dualscar." Mindfang grinned a little. The two ships were still rather far away and Dualscar knew what was coming.

Vriska grins with her taller counterpart, but when she looks up she gasps a little bit.

"What the hell are Gamzee and Karkat doing here?" She said aloud.

"Who?"

"Up there, see?"

"What about them?"

"Ah, so you saww my prizes huh? Wwell you can't havve them."

"What are you doing with them fish face?" It wasn't often that Vriska was visibly concerned for the other trolls, but... she was sure she was the only one who was dead of their little group. It made her mad to think she's the only one that died, but still, no one else should be here!

"Oh, I wwas just gonna krill them after the party. Obvviously."

"Fat chance. Especially with Gamzee. HEY! GAMZEE! KARKAAAAAAAAT!" She could see Gamzee look over.

"YoOo SiS." He waved a little from under the ropes, but he sure didn't look happy still.

"Hey! I'm still fuckin' standin' right here!" Dualscar glared and smacked his fist on the wood.

"Hey calm your gills down." Mindfang waved him off. She couldn't stop staring at him though with her dead white eyes. He was still the same that asshole! Both believable and unbelievable at the same time. That stupid purple streak in his hair, all that stupid showy gold on him, that stupid purple armor and that same stupid aggravated face with those stupid scars. He was beautiful in a strange way. She did miss one thing though. Those purple eyes full of fury and passion and anger towards her. They were fierce and Mindfang loved them. Oh well. Everything else is the sa- Hey where is his cape?

"Dully!~ Where did that tattered rag on your 8ack go?"

"Huh? My cape aint a fuckin' rag you landlovvin' ninny! For your information, it happens to be stylishly placed on MYYY little one!"

"Your' LITTLE ONE'?" Mindfang cracked up and laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach with both hands!

"Don't laugh you old bag!" Dualscar would only ever get so flustered around his hated enemy... It was a flaw, he'd admit.

"Show me! Show me this LITTLE ONE you have! Is she anything like my sweet wriggler partner in crime?"

"A BOY I'll havve you knoww! Your sick bug eyes don't evven deservve glance at him!"

"My 8ug eyes have more right to see the 8oy than your pathetic oversized fish ones!" The two of them continued to shout and antagonize one another on the side of Vriska yelling on the ship.

"Gamzee what the HELL are you doing up there? Did you honestly get CAPTURED? Then again it wouldn't surprise me I guess. Hey you aren't dead! What gives?"

"YeAh WeLl... We BoOkEd It FrOm ThE mEtEoR aFtEr KiCkInG bIgGeR mE's AsS aNd LaNdEd HeRe."

"You're gotta be shitting me! You honestly crash landed on this planet of dead trolls? How the fuck- no I don't even care. Is Karkat still 8eing a sleeping 8eauty over there?"

"YeAh... PiSsEs Me OfF..."

"I'm sure it does! How a8out I get you guys down-" Vriska was unable to finish her sentence when the whole boat shook.

"FIRE!" Mindfang shouted. Cannon balls started blasting out of her ship and onto Dualscar's, making huge holes in side.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH WWE'RE TWWENTY FEET AWWAY!" Dualscar yelled.

"FIRE YOU IDIOTS!" He began firing as well. Vriska had to duck to dodge one that was coming right at her.

"8luh 8luh huge 8itch yeah yeah I know!~"

"Right 'LITTLE ONE'?" Mindfang said looking down at Vriska with a big, wide, sharp grin.

"Oh my god if you call me that ever again I will kill you."

"Aw too 8ad, you can't." A couple balls hit her ship and all she did was laugh.

"Your aim sucks as usual!"

"YOU can suck my bulge Mindfang, just like old times!" This sent Mindfang into a rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU 8RAINLESS JELLYFISH LIMED CRUSTY NOOK WASTE PIECE OF SHIT?" She screamed. Dualscar laughed at her and ducked as Mindfang threw something at him as hard as she could, spanning all the water between them. It nearly hit him too.

"Alright everyone set the ship! Wwe're gettin' outta here!"

"YOU FUCKING COWARD! I'LL BR8K YOUR WE88ED FINGERS AND TOES ONE 8Y ONE!"

"Not today you wwon't!" He waved snidely as his ship went quickly out to sea, turning off the party lights and everyone became silent. Well everyone but Gamzee.

"HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR, cAn'T yOu UnTiE uS nOw?"

"Wwhat? No shut up up there!" Dualscar whispered a little.

"FuCk nO bRoThEr." Gamzee started flopping around and yelling random things about pie at the top of his lungs, hootin' and hollerin'. Until someone climbed up the post and crammed a huge cloth in his mouth.

"8ASTARD! I'LL FIND YOU YOU HEAR ME!"

"How does his ship move so fast?..." Vriska glared. He got away. With two of her... acquaintances on board who she sorta was gonna save.

"He's pro8a8ly got little fish fuckers under the 8oat swimming as hard as they can. Damn him... Well. In THAT case it looks like I miiiiiiiight have to ask for a little help."

"What? Ask for HELP? From WHO?"

"Well... she might not be willing to help me out... 8ut I'm pretty sure I can... persu8de her."

"Who are we talking about Mindfang?"

"If you're anything like me Vriska then you know exactly who I'm talking a8out." Vriska thought for a moment... then it dawned on her.

"Oh my god, no way. From her? Why?"

"Well she would never let a misdeed go unpunished. Justice must be 8rought. 8sides you want to help those little wrigglers right?" She adjusts her cufflinks and straightens her jacket, then walks back to the helm to steer the ship further out to sea. Vriska stood there and thought. Well yeah she wanted to help... She couldn't believe that Gamzee honestly let someone wrigglernap him and Karkat. It must have been fast... How the hell did they even tie the two of them to the top of the mast like that? Whatever... She hasn't been on shore since she arrived on this planet. Remembering it like it was yesterday... which it was.

(flashback)

It was dark and the only thing the Scorpio could hear were waves and felt the steady motion of the ocean... Vriska opened her eyes and everything was blurry, but she could feel under her face that there was wood... Her lower half was apparently in the water. Shit. Where were her glasses?... Dammit.

Sitting up proved to be difficult. Her head was spinning and she couldn't recall-... Wait what happened earlier? She remembered standing on the roof of the building back on the meteor and attempted to control the beast that was a giant Gamzee. But then it hit her. The highbloods hand anyway. It ripped through her and she felt like she was falling. That's all she could gather.

"Where am I now?" She feels around for her glasses. Maybe they landed somewhere here on this crappy piece of shit board she was floating on... Shit who was she kidding they were probably broken into a million- there they were! She grabs them and puts them on, looking around quickly.

"W8 a second..." She takes them off a little bit and sees the reflection of her own eyes... her own WHITE eyes.

"Uh oh... I'm dead?" Vriska puts them back on and looks around. She's only on a small piece of wood in the middle of the fucking ocean!...

"Dammit." Only water all around her... This was so not good. She climbs up on the board, but it only makes her sink, so she can only stay put and pout a little. All alone in a vast ocean was sorta depressing.

"Well well well! What a shame, a wriggler's been abandoned." Came a trolls voice. Vriska looked behind her and there was a HUUUUGE ship that was practically ready to run her over. The troll looking at her was an olive blooded older male troll.

"Is that so? Who cares, it's pro8a8ly dead anyhow."

"O-oh my miss, I think you should come look at her. It will surely interest you."

"Are you serious? Jegus, fine." Vriska stares at the older man and waits to see what woman is going to come look at her.

"Hey, can you let me on your ship? I really don't feel like drowning after just dying." Vriska said, making sure to sound bored. Heavy boot steps walked across the portside and a figure looks over the side. Vriska's eyes go wide.

"Oh my god... MINDFANG?"

"What? ... What the hell? Well this is certainly strange indeed. You look just like me when I was your 8ge... What's your name wriggler?"

"V-Vriska! Vriska Serket!"

"Interesting indeed! It sounds like you already know who I am. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Bring Miss Serket aboard!"

"Yes ma'am!" Said the older troll and a couple others in the back. Vriska couldn't believe this... The real Spinneret Mindfang was standing in front of her... and letting her on her ship! A life saver was thrown out to her and she grabbed a hold of it tightly with her metal arm. They pulled her up and she dripped all over the wood of the giant ship. But that was hardly the thing she wanted to look at most. Mindfang stood and stared at her with her arms folded.

"Remarkable..."

"I... I can't 8elieve this is real! The real Mindfang!"

"You're a fan? How flattering."

"W-Well that too! 8ut I'm ectobiologically related to you!"

"What the fuck is ectobiologically?"

"It's a long story, 8ut it doesn't even matter 8ecause I'm standing right here with you in front of me! This is fantastic!"

"If you just died then how do you know so much a8out me?" Vriska smiles widely and holds up that metal arm of hers.

"I read your journal! I found it! I read all of your entries!"

"My journal?" Mindfang looked puzzled.

"So it happened to land with you did it? How fitting!"

"We're a lot alike! I mean, other than the fact that you pro8a8ly don't get all worked up when you see your idol..." Now the older troll smiled.

"You think too highly of me."

"Not at all! You're the 8est pirate and your life was complex and 8eautiful! I envied how fantastic your stories were! How Dualscar was your kissmesis even though he didn't really do too good of a jo8."

"Oh no, he was a good kissmesis. He was just..." She scratched her head a little.

"Oh yeah! And a8out that tragic story of you and The Summoner!" A line had been crossed apparently.

"Go get some dry clothes on." Mindfang turned around and went up to the helm. Vriska just stood there in shock. What just happened?... The older olive colored man came up to her.

"This way Miss, we'll give you some dry clothes."

"Oh uh... Thanks." Vriska followed the man down into the cabin and all the way she looked at Mindfang until she disappeared behind the wood... What was wrong?

"Did I say something wrong or what mister?"

"Ah well... She... she won't admit it, but she's particularly sensitive with that subject. She was quite in love."

"Yeah... I guess so..." It appears she'd forgotten that Mindfang wasn't just a character in a 8ook she read for fun... Mindfang was a real person with real feelings... She'd have to apologize after getting some dry clothes on.  
()

After all was dry and set Vriska walked out back onto the deck and looked around. Mindfang was right at the front of the ship standing with her arms on her hips looking out to the moon. It was white! Weird. Whatever. Vriska walked right up next to her, and Mindfang looked down to see what outfit she'd chosen. It was a nice pair of blue leggings with a poofy black skirt going to her mid thighs, a nice white dress shirt with the fluffy stuff coming out from under the black jacket with gold trimmings and danglies everywhere.

"That looks good on you."

"Thanks. I didn't really have a wide array of clothes 8ack at my hive so I wanted to wear something different... Hey look about what I said earlier. I don't usually do this 8ecause I figure people can just get over it... 8ut I have a lot of respect for you. I'm sorry a8out 8ringing up that guy."

"Summoner..."

"Yeah..." She didn't normally take others feelings into TOO much consideration, but this was MINDFANG. Her IDOL. She didn't want to say "Summoner" in case it would bug her... augh.

"Want to tell me what he was like? Or is that too much for you?" Vriska carefully peeked up at Mindfang who now had a soft smile on her blue lips.

"He was a total idiot. He goofed and joked around all the time, 8ut when it came down to hard times he was serious and thoughtful of everyone. And if someone even looked at me the wrong way he'd give them this look that would make them cower and run... Ah sorry, I don't usually spill my guts like this..."

"It's okay, 8ecause it's me."

"May8e... anyway, I suppose I accept your apology even though its unnecessary."

"Well good. How did you guys meet anyway?" Mindfang was quiet for a second and then chuckled a little.

"Nosy. Just like me.~ I'm proud. I met him when I was having... one of my more unfortun8 days. I'd 8een thrown from my ship and I washed up on shore... He found me and carried me all the way to an abandoned hive he'd often use. I woke up there and of course I was pretty confused. And pissed. 8ut the moment he walked in and I saw those giant horns of his, and how... perfect he looked... and those damn wings. I felt red for him THAT instant. And what he told me later on he felt red the second he saw me on the beach. 8ut I can't really 8lame him." Mindfang put her gloved hand to her chest and smirked.

"I'm a rather attractive troll after all. It was a very good relationship. What I wouldn't do to 8e with him again..." Vriska never thought she'd see Mindfang be so... emotional? She imagined her being this cold stone hearted hardened pirate with only the passion to loot and pillage and to WIN. But she really felt like this all along.

"Sorry again."

"No, your guts are safe with me."

"They'd 8etter 8e."

"So where are we going?"

"WE?" Mindfang smirked and looked down at Vriska.

"Well Duuuuuuuuh I'm coming with you. You can't get rid of me so fast."

"I suppose not. Alright then Vriska, we're off to find someone to pilfer. We're a teensy 8it low on supplies and we could use a little more. Are you prepared to 8attle sweet cheeks?"

"Always." Vriska grinned back at her taller counterpart and off they sailed into the night.

(end flashback)

"Wwhat the fuck is goin' on?" Eridan walked up tiredly, holding the cape close, seeing as how it was so huge compared to his.

"You missed a party Eridan!" Dualscar chuckled.

"That so?"

"Indeed! You wwon't believe who showed up! Someone you may knoww evven you're really similar to me. Mindfang! And her pipsqueek with an eye missin'." Eridan's eyes went wide.

"Wwhat? Vriska?"

"I guess that wwas her name. Mindfang sure got mad when I told her to suck my bulge." He laughed again and Eridan just blushed, looking off to the side.

"Eww! That is so gross Dualscar."

"Yeah, but it pissed her off right quick! I don't knoww howw wwe escaped to be quite honest with ya! I ... can't believve you slept through it all. There were cannon balls flyin' evvery wwhich wway son! Do ya knoww howw loud those suckers are?"

"I guess I wwas tired."

"Obvviously."

"Shit our hostages aren't dead are they?"

"Hell no, the big one wwas bein' loud as fuck wwhen wwe wwere makin' our escape. Wwe had to literally cram a sock in the kids mouth! Is he alwways that loud?"

"He isn't usually LOUD as much as he is annoying with basically evvery wword he says. Just wwait till Kar wwakes up. Actually we should probably them dowwn and put them in the cells if wwe really wwant them to keep quiet. Or at least not givve us awway."

"A man of my owwn heart. Good idea. If you're really tired though you should go lay on an actual bed ya knoww."

"I suppose so... I'll sleep just a wwhile longer."

"Do that. Because tomorroww we're gonna head right to Redglare."

"Wwho?..."

"Neophyte Redglare boy! She'll be sure to help us out wwhen she hears about howw Mindfang's invvolvved."

"... Oh cod, Does Redglare wwear stupid pointy red glasses?"

"Sure does."

"Jegus. I'm gonna get some sleep so I can prepare myself. Night... I guess. Oh do you wwant this back?" Eridan pulls at the cape a little when Dualscar shook his hand a little at him.

"Nah, keep it. Off wwith ya!" Eridan smiled juuuust a little bit and nodded, turned, and walked down into the cabin. It was silent when Eridan finally found somewhere to relax. Something had been weighing heavily on his mind...

"You gonna come out?"

"Hell0. Are y0u h0lding up alright?"

"... I dunno..."

"I kn0w this is hard Eridan, but we have t0 get all 0f them t0gether."

"I fuckin' knoww wwhat wwe havve to do... I just... I really don't knoww wwhat the fuck to do anymore okay?... I... I came to find Dualscar to join up wwith him anywway and showw the others that I didn't fuckin' need them for nothin'... but wwhen you told me..."

"That y0u had t0 betray y0ur ancest0r. It must be difficult."

"Not like you'd fuckin' knoww Aradia... I don't wwanna betray Gam or Kar either though... Wwe ain't friends or nothin' but wwe've all been through a lot together. I even got on Kar's nerves less than usual wwhen wwe wwere in the pod for so long... They're... closer. And just now I fucked it all up by helping Dualscar kidnap them... And with Fef... everyone... Can't anything just go right for me for ten fuckin' minutes?" Eridan laid down and covered up with the cape, hiding his face a little.

"Things will only get harder fr0m n0w 0n... the pr0cess will be l0ng and it will weigh 0n y0ur s0ul. But y0u can't break. Y0u have t0 be str0ng... Are you listening t0 me?" Aradia stepped closer out of the shadows and stared at him. He was asleep. She rolled her eyes a little bit, but covered Eridan up a little bit with the large cape. Then she noticed that his eyes were a little wet, ready to cry right before he went to sleep... Aradia frowned and stroked his hair a little.

"I'm s0rry this is s0 hard f0r y0u... I h0pe that with time... y0u will heal." She backs off into the shadows and disappears leaving Eridan to sleep.

()  
()

TO BE CONTINUED.

((Remember, I take requests for drawings from the story! 8DD))


	10. Meet the ancesotrs 10 No Justice

((A little from me.

Requests filled! (also HoNk guest, I already drew the "Practice makes perfect" about a month ago and Its on my Deviantart! You can check it out! :DD details below)

((if you asked for a picture I'm (potentiallyharmful) on dA. During a chapters beginning I'll say FINISHED so you know when to look. It'll be in my gallery in the last folder titled REQUESTS FILLED")

Tavros and Summoner (with the others following. From chapter 3 TAVROS): FINISHED

Ah, how is everyone liking the () spacing I'm forced to use? I hope you do like it. Because that's what we're all stuck with. _ Sorryyy.

Aaah also I'm really nervous, are you guys actually enjoying my story? _ o I've just been a little concerned about it is all...

A-anyway, let's see what I can whip up this time!))

()

()

()

LAST TIME ON -MEE THE ANCESTORS 9: SPIDER8ITE!-

()

"Things will only get harder fr0m n0w 0n... the pr0cess will be l0ng and it will weigh 0n y0ur s0ul. But y0u can't break. Y0u have t0 be str0ng... Are you listening t0 me?" Aradia stepped closer out of the shadows and stared at him. He was asleep. She rolled her eyes a little bit, but covered Eridan up a little bit with the large cape. Then she noticed that his eyes were a little wet, ready to cry right before he went to sleep... Aradia frowned and stroked his hair a little.

"I'm s0rry this is s0 hard f0r y0u... I h0pe that with time... y0u will heal." She backs off into the shadows and disappears leaving Eridan to sleep.

()

()

()

A bright and well lit room. Pretty nice decorations for a hive. Normally you'd have to be of rather high importance in society to get stuff like this in your hive. Some fine red lining on white walls, clear sheers on a giant bay window that led to a fantastic sea side view. A comfortable looking white couch is in the center of the room with a robust mahogany table, drawers included, and a vase of striking purple flowers native only to this area of the planet. Many rooms were in this hive, all of them beautiful. However even with all this space and all the rooms, only one troll lived in it. She wasn't a picky woman; she just craved things that were appealing to the eyes. . .

There was no one to impress or to show off to, but it was nice. Silence was something she'd always longed for. (Maybe not the silence of death, but it'd have to do.) The only thing this woman wanted to do in her death was relax and enjoy being dead in peace and quiet...

But she was not in her hive at this time. Although she liked peace and quiet, she could never pass up an adventure to test her skills and wits. It was something she loved doing. Mock trials were also something she enjoyed doing in her spare time, setting up convincing stories to prove to herself that she still had it in her. Naturally it was no problem. The only hard part was convincing his honorable tyranny. No matter how much evidence she had, no matter how painfully obvious it was that the defendant was guilty or innocent he was a hard guy to please.

This was beside the point however. Hunting for dinner was something she'd do every week or so. Everything she caught was big enough to last her far longer, but she enjoyed having enough to last for an apocalypse... As the tall woman stalked through the forest, she spotted a strange animal drinking at the pond. It was orange with black stripes, piercing yellow and green eyes. Two long tails curled and uncurled behind it. The troll snuck forward, quiet as could be, ready with her dagger. She was ready to take it down... when suddenly she heard a noise coming from shore. A visitor? Who on Earth? Who could be on her shore at a time like this? The animal looks up quickly, ears pointing upwards. It quickly runs off and the pointy horned woman groaned with irritation. Damn. Who would DARE ruin her hunt?

She returns to her hive to change out of the green skin tight one piece suit into a long sleeved black shirt and pants, then swings on a short teal jacket with long sleeves. Peeking out the window she spots a rather large ship... All she can do is be shocked, her white eyes growing wide.

"What?... There's no way." She said aloud to herself. Squinting a little she spotted for sure that a person was on the side of the boat. She hated this guy soooo much.

"Damn Dualscar that must be him... How did he even know where I was?" Wait a second, that wasn't Dualscar. It was like a kid version of him. Jegus did he get into some magic or something? Because magic was real after all. Everyone knew that. And she was sure that he'd meddled into it... For whatever reason. Not that she'd ever actually met him in person or anything. She did however know what he looked like from records of his rap sheet in her files... Piracy, noise complaints, drunk in public, soliciting prostitution... Murder was on the list too of course, but that was normal. It still surprised her that he'd actually gotten arrested for anything, considering his rank... He probably paid to get out with some of his gaudy jewelry or something. Jerk. Either way, she figured she might as well go see what fishbrain wanted...

()

"Redglare!" Dualscar calls out once the ship is safely wedged in the sand. He spots Redglare walking down, her hips swinging irritated with every step down the loose sandy slope.

"Redglare dear I havve some interestin' knewws for ya!"

"Who says I'm Redglare?" She said seriously. Dualscar looked confused and held a hand to her.

"Wwell clearly it's you, you were the best attorney anyone could have had. Unless they were guilty of course. I also heard whispers that You've had a run in or two with a certain woman..."

"Dualscar can wwe just get on wwith it?" Redglare looked up at Eridan. Ah, that boy from earlier that she spotted.

"Cod damn, keep your scarf on Eridan."

"Eridan?" Redglare looked up at the young troll who stood on the edge hanging onto a rope.

"Ah yes, my pride and joy second only to me ship, Eridan Ampora. Pretty spiffy aint he?" Eridan face palmed like an embarrassed boy whose baby pictures just got shown to a girlfriend... haha.

"Spiffy?... Eh well he sure is your spitting image. I just hope he's nothing like you. What do you want Dualscar?" The elder Ampora straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. All I need to say is this." Redglare waited, clearly bored.

"Marquise Spinneret Mindfang." Now this got Redglare's attention quickly. She smirks a little bit and folds her arms, popping her hip out amused.

"Do tell."

"She's quite angry wwith me. Wwe met up about a wweek ago and now she's chasin' me wwith a similar little wwriggler." Dualscar explained the situation of how Eridan got here and how there was a little Mindfang with the original. He continued by telling her of the little scuffing he and Mindfang had out at sea.

"Two Mindfang's..." She puts a finger up to her chin in thought.

"Indeed. I heard you twwo had a little bout back in the day and I wwas wwonderin' if maybe you could help me out." Dualscar never really knew what their relationship was, since he was killed long before they met... But he did hear from whispers under the water...

"Well help you out how exactly? You may not have started the battle, but you certainly didn't surrender."

"Redglare. Do you HONESTLY THINK that I wwould surrender? TO MINDFANG?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, your personality on record was 'head pretty far up ass' and 'arrogant egotistical prick.'"

"Wwho the fuck wwrote that?"

"Dualscar wwe sorta don't have fuckin' time for this."

"Jegus he's just like you."

"Shut up. Are ya gonna help me or wwhat?"

"Well now why would I help you after you've been soooo rude to me?~ Telling a lady to shut up!"

"We both know you don't givve a damn about that."

"True."

"I just need you to maybe get Fangy off my back for a wwhile. Besides do you really wwant to miss a chance to see her again?"

"Actually I'd like to avoid EVERYONE at all costs. But it seems fate has a different plan for me. I'm in." Her teeth gleam in the sun as she grins. She takes out her glasses and slips them on her ears.

"I'll need a boat though."

"Ehhh about that, wwe only havve one escape boat."

"I'll use that then." Dualscar looked at her oddly.

"You're joking right? If she comes up on you wwith her fuckin ship she'll just run you right over!"

"She wouldn't do that to me.~ Where is she coming from?"

"Uh... About five hundred miles south east from here I'd wwager."

"Good. I'll pack for a day or so on the water."

"Only a day? You'll never make it to her in a day."

"Dualscar. Shut up." She walks right by him and jumps all the way up on the boat, landing by Eridan.

"Shit Terez- uh..."

"Huh? You're a weird little squirt. Outta the way." Who the hell was trzzz whatever the hell he said? Whatever.

"Wriggler, show me the escape boat. Quickly I haven't got all day!" Normally Eridan wouldn't take orders from anyone really, but this woman had a strange aura of authority about her. So he did as she said and walks over to portside and points at the boat.

"There it is." Redglare peeks over and nods.

"That will do. Thanks twerp." She walks back over to the front of the boat and jumps back down onto the beach.

"Don't leave without me, I'll be right back." Dualscar groaned a little as she ran off quickly back to her hive.

"So what, she look like another of your friends?"

"She isn't my friend. But yes. She's even a real attorney?"

"Oh hell yeah she is. Terrifyin' one at that. She dealt wwith his honorable tyranny almost every single day for trials. It was her life."

"I see... I hope this isn't a pattern, because it's getting a little annoying."

"Huh? How so?"

"Back before I came to you wwe'd already met a couple of older trolls, some Summoner character and some other Psiioniic person."

"Shit Psiioniic?"

"You fuckin' knoww him, see wwhat I mean? It's getting old already. Although Tavros is literally nothing like Summoner. Sollux I guess is more annoying from wwhat I've seen, but still they're the same. And then you and I are similar and then Vriska and now Terezi! And not to mention the only fuckin' reason wwe're here is because of Gamzee's crazy monster ancestor. I'm bored wwith evveryone being the cod damn same!"

"Well shit didn't you say someone said that you were basically all us? Eggo...bio logical something or other?"

"Ectobiologically. Yeah. But still, it's fuckin' annoyin'. I don't wwant evveryone to just be the exact same as their Ectobiological counterpart, it's old..."

"Wwhy do you care?" Eridan looked at Dualscar a little surprised... Why DID he care?...

"I don't, I'm just sayin'..." Dualscar could sense something about how Eridan said things... he'd wait and see what it was... Maybe he was second guessing doing this... He hoped not.  
()

Redglare returned to her hive to grab a couple things. The first thing she grabbed was her dragon head cane. The second was a necklace... she stared at it and smiled a little bit... then she swings it around her finger and throws it in the air. She catches it and puts it around her neck.

"Time to go." Redglare runs back to the boat and jumps right on it.

"Alright lower this baby into the water!"

"Wwhen the fuck did you get back?" Dualscar was flabbergasted at her sudden arrival. He could have sworn she just left a few minutes ago... whatever.

"Doesn't matter, lower me down!"

"She's sure in a hurry." Dualscar climbs back up into the ship and goes over.

"Of course she is, Mindfang's out there, they hate each other."

"Another assumption based on your—"

"Holy shit never mind." Eridan folded his arms and Dualscar just held up his hands in fake surrender to him and walked over to the lever that would lower the boat down.

"Have fun..."

"Oh I will!"

"By the wway. That's a shitty necklace you got there. You should really polish it up or soemthin'. "

"You're lucky I'm in this boat down here Dualscar." Redglare loved this necklace... It got her through a lot of stuff... She quickly grabs the oars for the boat and starts swinging them like crazy through the water.

"Later!" She waves as Dualscar and Eridan both stand there gawking at how fast she's going... She's practically splitting the water in half...

"Is that... evven possible?" Eridan couldn't even blink. Dualscar shrugged a little in the same state.

"G-guess so."...

"Wwell noww wwhat do wwe do? Do we just keep running?"

"I wwas thinking maybe wwe could stay here on this island for a wwhile. Stock up on supplies and shit."

"Huh. Wwhy not I guess."

"Alright everyone! We're gonna stay here for a while! Bring our little prisoners with us!" Some of the older larger male trolls went down into the cells of the cabin and went right to their cell.

"Hey, get up." Said one of the trolls. Karkat was up instantly, grabbing the bars and shaking them, screaming at the top of his lungs of course.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING NOOK CHAFING PIECE OF DIRT SHIT! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Gamzee stood up and brushed his rear off, a big dumb smile on his face.

"Yo, ArE wE gEtTiNg OuT yEt BrO?"

"GAMZEE I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT YOU ARE ASKING THAT AS A SERIOUS QUESTION."

"We're heading to shore to get supplies. We wouldn't leave your prisoners alone to escape." He smirks and nods to the other guard. The slightly shorter troll grabs out the keys from his belt and hands them to the larger one. He takes them and undoes the cell, grabbing both boys by the arms and quickly tying them up.

"GAMZEE DID WE HONESTLY JUST GET RECAPTURED WHEN WE HAD A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO KICK THEIR ASSES AND BOOK?"

"I gUeSs So BrO."

"WOW YOU'RE REALLY FUCKIN HELPFUL GAMZEE." The guards lead them out and topside.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?... HEY DON'T IGNORE ME YOU IGNORAMUS!" The guard just pushes them along and up the loose sand into the forest. Karkat spots Eridan and can't keep his mouth shut. He's really angry with him... How could he do this?

"HEY YOU STUPID HIPSTER SHIT BRAIN YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS CRAP? LET ME TELL YOU WHAT, YOU AREN'T, SO BE READY! BECAUSE WHEN I GET OUTTA THIS I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" Eridan can hear him even though he's all the way in front with Dualscar. He grimaces and looks down a little.

"Just ignore him kiddo. He's just a punk kid anyhoww." Dualscar pats his shoulder and smiles. Eridan can only continue to be confused about how he feels about all this...

"He AiNt GoNnA lIsTeN tO yOu BrO."

"I DON'T CARE, IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY HE'S GONNA HEAR IT!"

"Do you want me to kill you punk? _ You're too loud, shut up."

"ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO?"

"I will MAKE you be quiet if you don't stop of your own volition."

"BrO, jUsT lIsTeN tO tHe AsShOlE." This comment got Gamzee a good whoop over the head. He grumbled a little. Gamzee did NOT like people doing that to him.

"SHOOOOSH." Karkat was quick. He wanted to murder that guard, but Gamzee came first. He calmed down and they were pushed out of the cell and then carried as the guard jumped down onto the sand. Suddenly one guard took Gamzee and the two were seperated.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DUDE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A BAD IDEA THAT IS. IF I'M NOT THERE TO SHOOSH PAP HIS FUCKING CRAZY SELF HE'LL FLIP HIS EVERLOVIN' SHIT."

"I said be quiet urchin."

"DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU BUDDY." Karkat rolls his eyes and walks.

()

Redglare rowed quickly in the ocean and thought hard about what she'd do with Mindfang. How would she really deal with her?... She's gone and attacked Dualscar and she could be going around attacking other ships randomly too! And now there's a little Mindfang too and that CAN'T be good.

"I wonder what you'd say to her." Redglare grabs at her necklace a little and thinks... but she shakes her head and keeps rowing.

It takes Redglare all day and most of the night to get anywhere, and the waves were starting to get crazy.

"Dammit!" She did her best to hold onto the boat, and thought hard about how she reeeeally should have thought about the weather before she left. At LEAST the weather. Too late now though... Ah wait what's that? Redglare spots a ship coming off from the side... The sails are all too familiar. Did she really just stumble upon the one ship she was looking for in the entire world? No one on board seemed to see her or her little stupid life boat, so once it came close, she jumped from her boat onto the side of the ship, clinging to a window, stabbing her cane into the side, holding tightly. Just in time. A rather large wave topples the life boat and cracks it in half from the pressure.

"Ugh... That was just a little close for my tastes." She jumps up and stabs the side again, pulls herself up and jumps on board.

"What is thiiiiiiiis?" Called another voice. Redglare smirked a little and looks up.

"Neophyte Redglare. I didn't think I'd see you so soon. Funny how you came right to me as I was coming to you."

"You were coming to me ey?"

"Indeed I was. I need your help."

"Is that so? Because it seemed like Dualscar needed my help too."

"Oh my god did you actually go to help him?"

"Well not really. I can't do a very good investigation without both sides."

"No kidding. Dualscar has two wrigglers that he kidnapped for no reason but to make others angry." Redglare narrowed her gaze a little.

"What?"

"Yeah, two people who you'd probably..." Mindfang gets out her sword and brings up the necklace from her chest with its tip. "Recognize." The shorter woman looks down at her necklace and then up at Mindfang again.

"No way. You can't be serious."

"I am. I'm actually not lying to you. It was his descendant and the Grand High8lood's, tied to the mast of his ship."

"I didn't see them."

"Right as Dualscar was running away they started taking them down, pro8a8ly to the cells. Dualscar is a terrible pirate, we 8oth know that. He's lower than I am. He hid them away and then groveled to your feet. My shipmate just wants to get them 8ack."

"Ah yes, Dualscar mentioned a 'little Mindfang' before he asked for help."

"Ah well he 8e right. Vriska! Come tell Redglare a8out your friends." Vriska walks over from the front of the ship and folds her arms.

"They're not really my friends. 8ut they—"

"She's just like you. And the younger Dualscar."

"...So Eridan was with them."

"That's what Dualscar called him yes."

"Dammit... why could Eridan possibly want to kidnap those two, I don't understand."

"Well... even though he was a little bothered with being on MY island, he seemed to have an aura about him that showed that he looked up to him in a... strange way."

"Looked up to him?" Mindfang sneered and cringed at the same time.

"Good lord I certainly hope that isn't the case. Either way Redglare I must ask for you help to 8ring that kidnapping troll to Justice."

"There is hardly any JUSTICE with PIRATES... No justice at all in fact. But he did take them against their will and he could be hurting them. I guess... we have to work together then." Redglare stood straight up and looked down her nose at Mindfang.

"It would seem that way. Truce then." Mindfang held out her hand to Redglare and smiled, although with a usual grin. They shook hands and nodded at each other.

"Truce." Vriska watched them and wondered how on earth they had such a strong kismesitude if... if they could just make a truce so easily. But she guessed... maybe she could team up with Terezi if they REALLY had to...

"Well let's stop talking and get to it!"

"Right. Off we go then. Back to my island where that idiot is probably ransacking my beautiful home as we speak."

"You should invite us over."

"One pirate on my island by itself is bad enough. Two would kill me."

"Aw, so cruel." Mindfang smirked and patted Redglare on the back as she went back to the wheel.

"CONTINUE EN ROUTE!" Other trolls working the ropes pulled at them and got the sails open more, rocketing them forward.

()

Flesh was ripped and torn, shoved into a mouth starving for protein. It was all the troll could find on this part of the island, but if it could go in her stomach and give her energy then that was all that mattered. It was quiet as usual, save for the giant birds that soared over head.

"Today is a purfect day.~" The female troll said. All was well in the world. Until new scents filled her nose...

"What on earth? Time to check it out! Maybe its foooooooooooood." She said hungrily and began to run. Her pelts clung to her waist and shoulders and she swished her tail around to balance herself. Noises from all around were caught in her ears and she was careful to be wary of her surroundings. She could feel the warm soil beneath her feet as they thumped with every step. It was not more than a few minutes that she reached the source of all the new smells. Weird twin trolls. "Father" and wriggler perhaps? Uh oh, it looks like two other wrigglers aren't having too good a day.

"Oh...Oh?..." She trained her eyes on them... One was small and going off to the left... disappearing into the brush with the troll who held him. The other... was coming right her way and he was ... terrifying... Face paint haunted her memories and there was another face now that she was sure would haunt her... No she had to get out of here... But what about the other small one. She couldn't see any horns. Could they really have been so small-... No. She wasn't supposed to be here.

"Yo, I gOtTa TaKe A pIsS mAn. CaN't A tRoLl GeT sOmE pRiVaCy"

"If you MUST. But I'm not leaving your side."

"SuRe ThInG bRo." Gamzee made sure the other troll turned around and was ready to undo his pants when he looked up and spotted bright white eyes staring at him. He stared at her in wonder and awe... then mouthed "HeLp?" Shit. What was she going to do... She couldn't help him right? But he looked like he might need it... what... should she do?

()  
TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Meet the ancestors 11 Cats outta the bag

A little from me!

(Hey guys! 8D I am so so so sooooooooooo sorry about that last chapter. It was utterly pathetic. But this time I'm really going to do my best on this chapter. *sob*

I'll really try to get this submitted before august 3rd because I'm going to Montana for my grandpa's 80th birthday and we're all gonna have a crazy party. *I don't drink so fear not for that!* but ah I guess if you're reading this then I must have done it. ^^u

Alright enough of that.

REMINDER

((if you asked for a picture I'm (potentiallyharmful) on dA. During a chapters beginning I'll say FINISHED so you know when to look. It'll be in my gallery in the last folder titled REQUESTS FILLED"))

()  
()

LAST TIME ON /MEET THE ANCESTORS/ 10 NO JUSTICE  
()

"Yo, I gOtTa TaKe A pIsS mAn. CaN't A tRoLl GeT sOmE pRiVaCy"

"If you MUST. But I'm not leaving your side."

"SuRe ThInG bRo." Gamzee made sure the other troll turned around and was ready to undo his pants when he looked up and spotted bright white eyes staring at him. He stared at her in wonder and awe... then mouthed "HeLp?" Shit. What was she going to do... She couldn't help him right? But he looked like he might need it... what... should she do?

()  
()

This ugly little troll looked just like that bastard... If she could get to him first and kill him herself then-... she didn't know, but this was her time!

"RAAAAAHHHH!" She screams, long black curly hair flowing wildly behind her. The guard turns and receives a swift punch in the face.

"WhOa, ThAnKs SiS. SwEeT mO—" He gets a decent cut on his left cheek and falls to the ground from the force. His eyes go wide and he looks up at her as she towers over him.

"HeY tHeRe, WaIt A sEcOnd!" Gamzee holds up his hand to defend himself and hopefully stop this lady from going nuts on him. She only grabs him by the feet and dashes off with him, dragging him behind her. After a few minutes they're rather far away and she slams him on the ground.

"YOU!"

"Me?" Gamzee tries to keep calm through her yelling and anger filled eyes.

"You monster! I'll kill you!" The woman screetches and begins to slash at him with both her hands.

"HoLy ShIt SiStEr! CuT tHaT ShIt OuT!" Finally he grabs her hands and kicks her in the stomach and tosses her over him. He gets up and pants, holding his hands up.

"CaLm Yo MoThErFuCkInG tItS! LoOk I kNoW wHaT yOu'Re ThInKiNg! BuT i AiN't HiM! I'm GaMzEe! So PlEaSe ChIlL! I aIn'T gOt No SkIlLs In ShOoSh PaPpIn'!" The woman doesn't listen to him though and jumps at him again! Gamzee ducks and starts to run. He didn't have his clubs with him even if he wanted to fight. Further unfortune fell upon Gamzee since this lady OBVIUOSLY knew this fucking forest like the back of her horns. Her cat horns. Oh man this was so not going to go well.

Karkat grumbled as he was set down on a log that had fallen many years ago, the guard walking away to survey the area. Did he honestly think Karkat wouldn't try to escape or something? What a moron. The nubby horned troll looked around for anywhere he could quietly disappear to and hide. Maybe and hopefully find Gamzee.

"Hey Kar."

"HUH?" Karkat looked up and there stood Eridan, just sort of looking down at him straight faced.

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FUCK HEAD?" He glared at the taller boy and quickly scooted away with he sat next to Karkat. Eridan didn't look at him, only straight ahead and seemed to be in thought.

"Just thought I'd swwim by and check on you."

"YOU ARE FUCKING JOKING RIGHT? YOU CAME TO CHECK ON ME? SINCE WHEN DO YOU GIVE ANY SORT OF FUCK ABOUT MY WELL BEING YOU MORON? /YOU'RE/ THE ONE THAT TOOK US IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU GONNA TELL ME WHY YET, YOU GANGLY UGLY FUCKING IDIOT?"

"No. I can't yet."

"WHAT THE GOD DAMN FUCK DO YOU MEAN /YET/?"

"I mean exactly that Kar. Tellin' you noww wwouldn't be idea."

"HOLY SHIT IDEAL FOR WHAT, STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES YOU—"

"Karkat. I knoww you're angry at me. You havve evvery right to be. But... maybe you'll be convvinced to forgivve me if I do this." Eridan peeked over at the guard who was lost in some weird fantasy or something, because he was so not paying attention... Then the Aquarius takes a small knife and cuts the rope binding Karkat's wrists behind him. Karkat proceeds to punch him in the face and run off. Eridan had been expecting as much, but it did sorta make him mad when he realized his glasses had a crack in them and they were disheveled from his face.

He ran as fast as he could away from the area, swatting limbs and branches and weeds out of his way. It took a few minutes before he finally stopped to catch his breath, bending over and placing his hands on his knees. After a few puffs, he stands up and looks around. Yep. Still in the god damn forest. Shit, where the fuck was he gonna go now? Looks like he'll just have to look around... He doesn't find anything interesting, but he does hear a noise. Running. Uh oh, were the guards chasing him? Crap! Karkat hides behind a large rock and peeks out.

"I'm TeLlIn' Ya, I aIn'T tHe GuY wHo DiD aNyThInG!" Gamzee's voice came. WHAT THE FUCK IS GAMZEE DOING? Who's he even talking to? Gamzee runs into a tree and turns around and holds his arms in front of him. That was a weird thing to see him do and Karkat got worried that second. He looks around the other side of the rock and sees that huge lion lady rushing for Gamzee. Holy shit she really fucked Gamzee up a bit too. Better stop her before she hurts him anymore!

"HEY CHILL OUT YOU MANIAC!" He runs out in front of Gamzee, catching the woman's arms in his hands. She was so strong though that she ran Karkat back into Gamzee and she crashed into them both.

"MOVE!" She screams and slashes Karkat's hand. But... She suddenly stops and her eyes go huge.

"Wh-wha..." Taking several steps back she looks at her hands... and then Karkat, who quickly gets up and shoosh pap's her face like no tomorrow. She quickly grabs his hand though and stares at him.

"No... No you... aren't him. But... But you have the same color blood..."

"OH SHIT DON'T EVEN GET STARTED ON THAT GUY, I DON'T EVEN WANNA HEAR IT. LOOK CAN YOU NOT KILL THE BIG LUMUX OVER THERE? I'M PRETTY SURE EVEN HE COULDN'T HAVE DONE SOMETHING STUPID IN THE FIVE MINUTES HE WAS AWAY FROM ME ON THIS ISLAND."

"You two... are here toge-gether?..."

"YEAH, HE'S MY FRIEND. SO RELAX."

"FRIEND?" She screams

"YES HE IS MY GOD DAMN FRIEND!" Gamzee stands up on his feet, not bothering to brush away dirt or leafs or anything and just stares at her, sorta really hoping she doesn't jump on him again. Her scratches really hurt his skin. The woman stares at him and thinks "He's far too pathetic to be the Highblood I guess..." Then she looks at Karkat and his shirt.

"Your cloths... Are you a follower?"

"FOLLOWER? I AM NOT A FOLLOWER OF /ANYTHING/ GOT IT?"

"But... the symbol." She pulls out a silver necklace with that same cancer sign on the end of it. Karkat stares at it for a second, and then glares.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE FUCKING DOUCHE BAG, SO NO I'M NOT A FOLLOWER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DOES EITHER. HEY, LOOK, WE'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE AND FIND OUR FRIENDS SOMEHOW OKAY?"

"You'll never find them... I saw that you came on that ship... Your friends aren't here... You should... stay for a little bit."

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE STAY AFTER YOU TRIED KILLING GAMZEE?"

"I have food!" She says quickly... Karkat's and Gamzee's stomach's grumbled together.

"GAMZEE SHUT THAT STOMACH OF YOURS UP!"

"BrO iT wAs YoUr StOmAcH tOo AnD wE bOtH kNoW iT."

"WOW YOU'RE REALLY FUCKING BAD AT PLAYING ALONG. WE CAN'T STAY AND EAT YOUR FOOD, WE HAVE TO GO BEFORE NUT JOB FINDS US."

"He'll never find you at my home! Please, think of it as an apology!"

"Yo, KaRkAt I'lL tAkE iT aS aN aPoLoGy... I'm WiCkEd HuNgRy MoThErFuCkEr..." Karkat thought for a second... It'd been a long time since they ate. They basically got one meal, which was some shitty bread or something that was to stale to eat... He was really "wicked" hungry too... His shoulders slumped a little and he looks away annoyed.

"FUCK. FINE. BUT ONLY BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE BEING DEAD HERE ON THIS ISLAND WITH YOU."

"Fantastic! This way!" She grabs both of their hands and runs quickly. They follow her, doing their best to keep pace. That was near impossible though since she was bigger and had very long powerful legs.

"FUCKING SLOW DOWN! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M SORTA SHORTER THAN YOU ARE!"

"Aw, Come on!" She smiles back at them and then just takes them both under her arms and runs! A pretty uncomfortable position for Karkat. He jaw is wide in surprise and he looks at Gamzee who's got that STUPID FUCKING SMILE ON HIS FACE AGAIN HOLY SHIT IS THERE . Oh well. As long as he wasn't raging it was all good...

After almost a half an hour of being carried like a fucking wriggler they stop at a heavily wooded area where a huge cave sat.

"Here we are, my home!"

"HeY, pRetTy SwEeT pLaCe SiS."

"My name isn't 'sis' you creepy little brute. I'm called 'Disciple' by many. But YOU will call me MA'AM."

"YeS mAaM." Karkat couldn't figure why she hated Gamzee so much. Must be some weird fucking ancestor thing from their shitty past. God this was a drag. But... Food. Food was the only thing on his mind.

"I must cleanse you both before you enter my home!" she said, dropping them both on the ground and going over to the side of the cave where a metal hanger held pots of many colors. Grabbing two colors she walked back over and dipped her fingers on her left hand in indigo, smearing it on Karkat's cheeks, then using her right hand and dips her hand in the red and smacked Gamzee right on the front of his face over his nose.

"THE FUCK IS THIS FOR?"

"Do not question me, little copy cats." After that she goes and puts the pots back and grabs a staff with feathers, black and white paint, and beads hanging from the tip. She starts to chant and then smacks Karkat on the top of the head, and then Gamzee too. It was silent and Disciple watched form for a while... Seeing nothing she nods and puts the staff back on the side of the cave.

"Come in and I'll prepare food!" Gamzee and Karkat stare at her going inside and then look at each other.

"KaRkAt BrO... I dOn'T gEt WhAt JuSt HaPpEnEd..."

"ME EITHER MAN. GET THIS FUCKING PAINT OR BLOOD OR WHATEVER OFFA ME." Gamzee takes a step towards him and tries to rub it off with his thumb. Karkat closes one eye, and notices Gamzee looking quizzical.

"WHAT?"

"It WoN't CoMe OfF."

"HOLY SHIT." Karkat reaches out and tries to rub Gamzee's whole face, but it still doesn't come off.

"FUCK I HOPE WE CAN GET THIS CRAP OFF BEFORE WE GET OUTTA HERE. WE'RE GONNA LOOK LIKE THOSE WEIRD HUMAN PRIMATES WHO LIVED IN THE WILD."

"I tHiNk It LoOkS cOoL i ThInK." Karkat makes a face at Gamzee and then rolls his eyes.

"WHATEVER. YOU WOULD THINK SO YOU WEIRDO. YOU ALREADY PAINT YOUR FACE."

"YeAh. AnD i BeT yOu HeLlA sMuDgEd MiNe."

"YOU'LL LIVE. LET'S GO." He and Gamzee walk inside and all of the walls are painted with various colors of people in her life and stories apparently... Karkat didn't give too much of a damn, because he could smell food on the fire and it made him salivate. Gamzee was just really super glad to be out of the hands of weird guards and off of that stuuuuupid ship. He hated ships now. A lot. And Eridan. That's a whole other story.

"Over here you two, meat!" If there was something Karkat secretly loved out of his mind, it was meat. MEAT DAMMIT. SUBSTANCE. NOT SHITTY STALE BREAD.

"THANKS LADY—UH DISCIPLE. I MEAN AFTER THAT CRAZY SITUATION BACK THERE."

"Yes well... I guess I still haven't totally gotten over the past." She glances at Gamzee who just tries to smile kindly at her.

"Sit down both of you." They sat on the cold rock of ground and it felt fantastic in contrast to the wood that got too hot too fast on the ship.

"Yo CaN i AsK aBoUt ThE pAiNt? On OuR fAcEs?"

"Oh. It's rare that I get any sort of guest that I can't eat, but when I do, I have to cleanse them."

"CLEANSE THEM OF WHAT?"

"Evil spirits of course! Trolls who have bad intentions, trolls who want to hurt me or steal from me."

"If AnY tRoLl MaNaGeS tO aLl Up AnD hUrT yOu Ma'Am ThEn CoLoR mE iMpReSsEd. HeH. GeT iT? CoLo—"

"JESUS GAMZEE THAT WAS SO LAME I CAN'T EVEN LET YOU FINISH." Gamzee just chuckled a couple more times, making Disciple more uncomfortable...

"Your faces didn't burn where the paint touched so I guess you aren't here to do me any harm..."

"NO, WE WERE TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM THAT FUCKING FISH IDIOT WHO KIDNAPPED US." Disciple gasped.

"That man TOOK you? He kidnapped you two? From your friends?"

"YEAH! AND WITH SOME GUY WHO I THOUGHT WAS OUR GOD DAMN FRIEND. HE WAS ON THE BOAT WITH THE GUY, DOUBLECUTFACE OR WHATEVER, AND HE DIDN'T EVEN TALK TO US! I MEAN, HE DID JUST LET ME GO, ERIDAN I MEAN... BUT STILL HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT, ITS TOTAL BULL SHIT!"

"That's terrible... traitors are the worst kind of troll... they should be killed."

"YOU KNOW, I SORT OF AGREE."

"I tHiNk MaYbE sOmEtHiNg'S wRoNg WiTh HiM tHaT wE jUsT dOn'T gEt. He AiN't TeLlIn' Us FoR oUr MoThErFuCkIn' SaFeTy Or SoMeThInG."

"YOU AT LEAST GOT THE 'THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM' PART."

"NaH mAn, If He AlL uP aNd LeT yOu Go ThE mInUtE hE gEts A cHaNcE aLoNe WiTh YoU tHeN i ThInK mAyBe He DiDn'T rEalLy WaNt In On ThIs WhOlE tHiNg. NoT eVeRyThInG iS aS iT sEeMs MaN, sO yOu CaN't JuMp To WiCkEd CoNClUsIoNs AnD—"

"Don't even talk like that around me." She glares at him and Gamzee holds his hands up again.

"I'm JuSt SaYiN'. I aIn'T tHaT jErK, aNd YoU sHoUlDn'T tReAt Me LiKe I'm HiM."

"You subjuggulators are all the same, don't even try to fool me!"

"HEY I THINK WE SHOULD STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS SHIT SUBJECT AND TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE." Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Gamzee just decided to stay quiet, not wanting to rouse any further anger from The Disciple, and not wanting Karkat to feel awkward.

"So... You're both alive. How did you get here?" Karkat explained that they arrived in their pod and had only been on this planet for a week or so.

"I see. I never thought something like that could happen. I'm sorry you had to land here, you seem to be pretty stressed out..."

"YEAH MEETING ALL OF THESE WEIRD OLDER ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF OURSELVES, FIND OUT YOUR DUMB FRIEND IS MISSING AND THEN GET KIDNAPPED BY SCALED ASSHOLES FOR A WEEK, LANDING ON AN ISLAND AND MEETING A CRAZY CAT LADY WHO TRIED TO KILL MY FRIEND BUT IS NOW SERVING US FOOD IS PRETTY STRESSFUL. IT'S SORT OF A LOT TO TAKE IN BECAUSE ITS SO WILDLY DIFFERENT THAN WHAT I'M USED TO, WHICH IS SITTING AROUND ON MY COMPUTER AND SAVING THE FUCKING WORLD AND MAKING UNIVERSES AND THEN RUNNING AROUND KILLING WEIRD THINGS ON WEIRD PLANETS." Disciple stared at him in utter confusion.

"That sounds... really thrilling though!"

"OH NO, I'M NOT GOING INTO THAT EITHER."

"Is there anything you do want to talk about then?" Karkat didn't really want to talk at all. He wanted to cram food in his mouth down his chute and have it land into his food sack. But he might as well humor this lady.

"WHAT SORTA MEAT IS THIS ANYHOW?"

"Bleatbeast! It was pretty hard- What's his problem?" Gamzee's jaw was wide and so were his eyes.

"OH SHIT UH..."

"I aIn'T tHaT hUnGrY, sO i'M gOnNa JuSt... WaLk OuT hErE." He gets up quickly and walks out quicker. Disciple didn't mind that he left, but Karkat made a face at her that made her feel a little bad.

"W-What?"

"LOOK I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE HIM FOR WHATEVER STUPID REASON, BUT THAT JUGGALO IDIOT IS MY MOIRAIL AND I'M NOT GONNA SIT HERE FOR MUCH LONGER IF YOU KEEP UPSETTING HIM."

"You're his MOIRAIL? How on Alternia did THAT happen?"

"LONG STORY. BUT ANYWAY IT TURNS OUT THE MEAT WE'RE GONNA EAT IS KIIIINDA WHAT HALF OF HIS LUSUS WAS MADE OUT OF."

"Oh... oopse. I'm sorry... was?"

"YEAH ALL OF OUR LUSUS ON ALTERNIA DIED BEFORE SOME OTHER STUPID SHIT WENT DOWN. HIS LUSUS WAS NEVER REALLY AROUND SO HE WAS ALONE ON HIS WEIRD BEACH ISLAND THING."

"I see... He hasn't had much contact then?"

"WELL NOT BEFORE THAT NO NOT REALLY. BUT AFTER WE ENTERED THE GAME AND WE ALL FINALLY MET HE WARMED UP TO US ALL REALLY FAST. HE'S ALWAYS BEEN A WEIRD FUCKING GUY WHO LIKES TO EAT SOPOR SLIME AND SOME WEIRD SHIT CALLED FAYGO, BUT HE'S ALWAYS BEEN A STUPID LOVABLE MORON WHO JUST LIKES TO HANG OUT WITH FRIENDS AND HAVE A GOOD TIME." Karkat scratches the back of his head a little and looks away. He didn't really speak too kindly about anyone in general, but it was starting to tick him off that Gamzee had to continue suffering because of who he looked like.

"NO ONE HERE EVEN KNOWS WHO HE IS AND THEY'RE ALL SCARED TO DEATH OF HIM AND IT PISSES ME THE GOD DAMN FUCK OFF! HE'S A GOOD GUY AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE ALL THE SHIT HE GETS!" Disciple looked a little surprised as she leaned back. Every second she looked at him the more she could see... her love in him. Now he was talking like him too... She felt ashamed.

"I suppose... I have been... ignoring his teachings then... I should have been nice to your friend... but if you met someone who took everything you love away from you then wouldn't you hate them too?"

"YEAH BUT I'D FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT IT WASN'T REALLY THEM THAT DID IT."

"Yes... I'll go apologize then!" Karkat looked at her as she handed him a nice chunk of cooked meat to him.

"YOU SHOULD. THANKS."

"I'll be right back then." She gets up... but then sits back down and shoves a stick through a different piece of meat and puts it over the fire and THEN runs off. Karkat thinks for a second... and lets out the tiniest of smiles pull at his lips, then hides it quickly by eating like a starving kat—cat.

Gamzee sat outside on a rock, head in his hands just looking at his feet. This was pretty sucky. Cat lady hated him, and the food was basically his dad. Just great. He couldn't stand being quiet either. He's a talkative guy and everything was just... against him in there. The atmosphere was heavy and he just didn't like it... But maybe he was being selfish. He left Karkat in there... he didn't think about what cat lady had gone through, but still! It's not fair... Jesus he just wanted some fucking pie or something... He really didn't like being so... ALERT and shit. The pies made him drowsy and kept him from being too aware of everything, hypersensitive to his surroundings. The "real outside world" was harsh and if he could essentially be drunk the whole time, then it was all good in his mind. Pie sounds really fucking good right about now... But ah man what does Karkat want? Gamzee didn't even know what really made him happy since he was pissed off most of the time... He was a terrible moirail while Karkat was doing everything he ever could for Gamzee.

He buries his head in his hands and grumbles a little... until he felt a presence behind him.

"You're name is Gamzee right?"

"YeAh..."

"Gamzee, I'm... I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I'm an adult and I should have kept my temper and wild imagination in check... That really wasn't fair to you." Disciple walks around in front of Gamzee and gets on her knees to see him eye to eye a little bit. He looks up from his hands a little and up at her.

"And I changed the meat too so... so you could eat. Karkat told me about ... that..."

"Oh..." Gamzee smiled a little bit.

"YoU kNoW, hE's ThE bEsT mOiRaIl I cOuLdA eVeR aSkEd fOr... I dOn'T dEsErVe HiM..."

"Now that I've heard a little more about you and really thought about, I think maybe you do deserve him. You need him... He seems really uptight. So he needs you too." She smiled softly at him a little bit.

"I know you aren't the troll who did such terrible things, and I'm sorry that I acted like you were... I should have kept myself in check..."

"It'S oKaY mA'aM—"

"You... can call me Disciple."

"HeH. ThEn, It'S oKaY DiScIpLe, I gEt ThAt My AsShOlE aNcEsToR dId A lOt Of BaD tHiNgS tO yOu. He DiD bAd StUfF tO uS tOo."

"He did? How? All the adults were banned from the planet."

"WeLl He CaMe BaCk AnD kIlLeD a FeW oF oUr FrIeNdS aNd FuCkEd Up A lOt Of Us ToO. KaR bRo LeFt ThAt OuT." Disciple was totally surprised and a little horrified. He went BACK? To do what? Just fuck with the poor wrigglers and ruin their lives? His own descendants life? That terrible man...

"Well... gosh. I'm sorry he did that... but... he's there and you're here right? The food for you should be ready by now... So let's go back. Can you forgive me for ealier?"

"WeLl HeLl YeAh."

"Why are you... so quick to forgive me? I hurt you and chased you and treated you badly..."

"WeLl YoU sAiD sOrRy, AnD yOu'Re EvEn GiViNg Me FoOd. I'lL hEaL uP fRoM tHe WoUnDs AnYwAy. AnD yOu HaD a HaRd LiFe, So I gUeSs I rElAtE tO hOw YoU fEeL." Disciple bit her lip a little. She really felt terrible now... because she really had no idea who he was... and she judged him so quickly and treated him like crap when he's a guest. And here he is forgiving her for being a complete bitch only moments ago like nothing. He was someone she should admire for being so young and kind.

"I apologize again... come back to my home so you can eat."

"SuRe ThInG. SoRrY fOr BuStIn' OuT lIkE tHat."

"No you shouldn't apologize for anything!" She stands up and so does Gamzee. They walk back to the cave in respectful silence. Karkat looks over at them, apparently on seconds. Maybe even thirds.

"HEY. SO YOU TWO KISSED AND MADE UP THEN?"

"I apologized like I should have, yes."

"GOOD." Disciple sat down and then held up the other meat for Gamzee and smiled. Gam walked over and plopped down by Karkat and took the stick with meat and ate it.

"ThAnKs SiS—Er, DiScIpLe."

"You're welcome Gamzee. That's grizzlybeast meat!" She said happily. Gamzee nodded happily as he ate that stuff quickly, almost accidentally eating the stick. Disciple thought as she watched them eat. If only things could have been like this back then. Everyone just sitting around happily. She could picture it in her head, that hulking indigo juggalo jerk and her precious love and herself sitting pleasantly and not fighting or anything having a nice meal. That would have been so nice... It never happened, but at least now she could see a new generation getting along so well. MOIRAILS! That nearly knocked her to her side when she first heard it. But now she could really see it with these two... Maybe her loves teachings didn't truly... die in vain. Maybe it didn't fall on deaf ears...

"HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA GET BACK TO EVERYONE ELSE GAMZEE?"

"ShIt If I kNoW mAn... I'm GuEsSiNg We HaVe To SaIl BaCk ThE wAy We CaMe..."

"I MEAN... THEY /ARE/ REALLY LOOKING FOR US RIGHT?"

"Of CoUrSe ThEy ArE bRo! ThEy'Re PrObAbLy WrEcKiN' sOmE wIcKeD sHiT tRyInG tO fInD uS. Do YoU rEaLlY tHiNk NePeTa WoUlDn'T bE lOoKiN' fOr YoU aT tHe VeRy LeAsT?"

"OH GOD NEPETA. I WISH SHE WAS MORE LIKE DISCIPLE HERE. QUIET AND NOT USING STUPID CAT PUNS."

"I can just as easily be loud and use cat puns a lot."

"JESUS PLEASE DON'T."

"Who's Nepeta anyway?" Karkat groaned loud and annoyed, flopping to his side flat. Gamzee just chuckled.

"ShE's YoU sOrTa. BuT sHe'S hEr OwN cOoL cAt."

"HOLY FUCK GAMZEE AUUUUUUUUUUUGHH."

"She's ME? How is anyone else ME other than me?"

"ScIeNcE mY fRiEnD. ScIeNcE."

"I REGRET EVERY SECOND OF IT TOO."

"Do YoU rEgReT mAkIn' Me?"

"GAMZEE DON'T FUCKING SAY IT LIKE THAT IT'S GROSS I DIDN'T FUCKING DO ANY OF THAT. ITS NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE ANYWAY. BUT I GUESS I DON'T... REALLY REGRET MAKING YOU GUYS AND MYSELF..."

Disciple sat there absolutely confused. What the FUCK were they talking about?

"ANYWAY BASICALLY SHE'S FUCKING YOU IN A WEIRD ALTERNATE LIFE STYLE AND SETTING AND SHE IS HERSELF BUT SHE'S MADE WITH YOUR GENETICS AND SHIT."

"Oh! That sounds interesting! I'd like to meet her someday!"

"JESUS IF WE'RE GONNA GET BACK TO THEM YOU'LL MEET HER. YOU TWO WILL HAVE /LOADS/ OF FUN TOGETHER."

"Oh I do like fun! What does she do for fun?"

"SHE DOES WEIRD SHIPPING WALLS WHERE SHE PAIRS EVERYONE TOGETHER IN QUADRANTS SHE THINKS THEY SERIOUSLY BELONG IN. LIKE ME AND HER BEING FLUSHED." Disciple blushed a little... then looks around at her carefully painted walls.

"Well she is me so I guess that would make sense." She smiles and tilts her head a little.

"WHAT? WHY? DO YOU MAKE FUCKING SHIPPING WALLS?"

"Not exactly. Have you looked at my home for REAL yet?"

"NO GUESS NOT."

"Well... my walls are covered with everything that my love has ever said. I wrote it in a book as we all traveled... When he was killed I stayed in a cave in the mountains and wrote it all down. I died by myself in that cave with everything I had left. My book, my memories and his leggings."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU KEPT LEGGINGS? THE GUY WAS WEARING LEGGINGS?"

"Yes, he was very dashing.~" She puts a hand to her cheek and blushes bright green. Karkat rolls his eyes and groans and rolls on the floor away. Gamzee chuckles a little bit.

"WhAt WaS hE lIkE? If YoU dOn'T mInD mE aSkIn'?"

"Not at all. When I first met him, he and Miss Dolorosa were really young! He was just the cutest thing when I spotted him. Rosa was doing her best to cook up something and my sweety pie was running around happily catching things to put in the burning pot. I wanted to play so I pounced on him! He screamed like a little girl and I just laughed. Dolorosa got really angry and scared because she thought I was attacking him. It really scared me because I didn't understand. My lusus swooped in and Rosa and Leo just started to talk. Leo never was around really so I learned to hunt and feed myself. It was fun actually. But me and—"

"HOLY FUCK JUST TELL US WHAT YOU CALLED HIM, I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY MORE STUPID PET NAMES."

"Oh I thought you already knew! Well, Me and Signless got along just fine and we played all the time. Rosa got used to me and let me stay with her and Signless. We grew up together under Dolorosa's care and when we were almost adults, we met Psiioniic!"

"HeY wE—" Karkat quickly kicks Gamzee in the leg.

"LET HER TALK. SHUT UP FOR A WHILE MAN." As if Gamzee had said a lot lately anyway.

"Psiioniic was forced to do some shopping for his master and he just didn't look well. So my sweet darling Signless went up to him and asked if he was okay. He lied and quickly started to walk off. But I remember when he fell, Signless was right there to try and help him. But he was too short to pick him up all the way just on his shoulders!" she giggles remembering perfectly every detail down to what Psi was buying.

"So I helped and picked him right up! We went and quickly hid away in an abandoned hive we crossed on our way into town. Even though we knew he had a master... Signless just wanted to take care of him like the softy he was. When Psiioniic woke up he freaked out and insisted he had to go back to his master or he'd be culled. But Signless refused to let him leave. He said 'There is no way I'm letting you be held down by a master if I can help it. Look, I want you to listen to me. We're traveling around and trying to spread the word of equality. Just because your blood is a different color doesn't give you a right to be any higher, or lower than anyone else.' Psiioniic obviously didn't buy it and tried to leave. but Signless told him again 'Maybe you could spread the word a little bit at least? I won't force you into anything. I really just... want to help.'" She pauses for a second as she thinks.

"He really did. Want to help I mean. It's all he wanted. To help everyone. To make everyone on equal grounds with respect and love, no matter what color your blood was... He had your blood Karkat. Candy red."

"YEAH NO SHIT?" Even though Karkat said such mean things, he was actually pretty interested. At first he didn't want to hear ANYTHING about it because he wanted to stay himself and not be compared in his own mind to anyone. But as he listened he still felt the same. He felt like himself and he felt like Signless was himself. Just like Nepeta and Disciple, they were their own people no matter the relationship...

"Yeah, that's what made him start this whole thing. He saw his blood color and Dolorosa told him no one else in the whole world had that color. It was a mutated color. Rosa told me she found him abandoned by a ditch as just a pupa for it. But anyway he told us about his dreams he'd have; His visions of a bunch of wrigglers just hanging out and no one was judging each other and... and..." Suddenly she stops talking and just stares into space.

"Oh... oh no way. You two... you said you were here with your friends... Are your friends... all different colors?" Her white eyes were HUGE and Karkat and Gamzee looked at each other then nodded to her.

"ThErE's OnE fRoM eVeRy CaStE."

"Oh my god... his dreams... his vision!" Disciple stands up and goes over to a certain drawing on the wall.

"I think... What he saw in his dreams... were YOU guys."

()  
TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Meet the ancestors 12 HONK

A little from me

REMINDER

((if you asked for a picture I'm (potentiallyharmful) on dA. During a chapters beginning I'll say FINISHED so you know when to look. It'll be in my gallery in the last folder titled REQUESTS FILLED"))

((Requests I've filled so far in order from earliest to latest

makes perfect (from chapter 4 when.. oh please you know.)

2. STRIFE! (from chapter 4 when sol and psi fight!)

3. Meditation (from chapter 4 with sol and psi watching the sunset.)

4. Party! (chapter 9 Dualscar on the boat having a party)

5. SHOOOOOSH PAPAPAPAP (From Highblood ancestor vs Highblood descendant the final chapter)

6. Bonding (Summoner and Tavros bonding! From chapter 3)

7. Sorry scarface (From chapter 2 "Summoner when he pisses off dualscar")

8. Spider8ite! (from chapter 9 Vriska and Mindfang on their ship.)

KEEP THEM COMING GUYS I'M BORED I NEED MORE TO DRAW LASKDFJ))  
() Request in progress 9. Shoosh cat lady!

()

LAST TIME ON /MEET THE ANCESTORS: 11 CAT'S OUTTA THE BAG!/

"Oh... oh no way. You two... you said you were here with your friends... Are your friends... all different colors?" Her white eyes were HUGE and Karkat and Gamzee looked at each other then nodded to her.

"ThErE's OnE fRoM eVeRy CaStE."

"Oh my god... his dreams... his vision!" Disciple stands up and goes over to a certain drawing on the wall.

"I think... What he saw in his dreams... were YOU guys."

()  
()

"NO WAY." Karkat sits up boredly and just... how can he just shoot her down like that?

"Yes way! I know it must have been you! If he could see you now maybe he'd-..." Her shoulders slump. If he could see ... if he were there in the first place TO see...

"WELL FUCK DON'T GET ALL DISCOURAGED NOW. LOOK, I'M NOT HIM, BUT IF I DID ALL THAT WORK MY WHOLE LIFE AND SAW YOU GET ALL STUPIDLY SAD LIKE THAT IN /ONE SECOND/ BECAUSE SOMEONE TOLD YOU NO, I'D BE PISSED." Disciple's eyes go a little wide at him... Gamzee just smiles at her and moves his hand like "keep going!" She bites her lip and goes over, grabbing Karkat's wrist and yanking him up. After she drags him over there and slams her hand on the wall right by the set of pictures. This part of the wall looks like it's just for the visions Signless has talked about.

"See this? These things are what he saw. I know because I made sure to show him when I was done! Take a good hard look at it! He believed this and I know he saw this! I know what he saw were you and your friends all living together even if you're different colors!" Karkat did look. The shitty finger painted black frame surrounded a little drawn scene where everyone is sitting at grey things. Holy shit, those are computers. Everyone is lined up in no specific order of color at a computer. Then there's another picture of what looks like maybe Feferi and Sollux... sitting on the horn pile? Oh Jesus did he really see them all being so fucking stupid? Another picture of Karkat sitting by himself. The picture next to it was Terezi sitting by him. Then Sollux. Nepeta. Equius. Aradia. Vriska. Feferi. Tavros. Kanaya. Eridan. And finally Gamzee. They all made a circle and were just happy. It looked like they were surrounded by green shit. He didn't know what that was but he knew they'd never done something so stupid like make a circle and fucking hold hands. But all the other tons of drawings... were right. No one really being with a group they'd technically be in. Everyone was just mixing.

"So do you believe me now? Cuz I can show you more! And I can read you passages from the book of all my notes that I took when he told me about his dreams! I can prove it!"

"ANYONE CAN WRITE WHATEVER THEY WANT DOWN IN A BOOK AND DRAW SOME PICTURES. THAT DOESN'T PROVE TO ME THAT—" He looked over at her and then saw what he didn't usually see in anyone eyes. Pure and utter determination. He already knew she was telling the truth. But... he guesses he just really wanted to SEE her act the way she was. No one had to say anything else, because they all knew that she would do ANYTHING to prove it. Even if it probably meant punching their lights out and MAKING them have dreams.

"I never lie about the Signless' work. EVER."

"I GOT THAT. SO... THEY CALLED HIM SIGNLESS BECAUSE HE DIDN'T HAVE A ... SIGN? NOTHING?"

"No, see even though he only wore grey all the time which was weird to everyone in society, I always drew him in red, because of his blood. Well, I guess it's sorta like you! You and your friend dress differently. He's wearing his sign and his color on his shirt like most of us did. Me too, I'm wearing my sign on my chest. And it's in olive green, like my blood. But you're not wearing your color. Because you don't want anyone to know about your blood color! You don't want anyone to know and treat you like a freak right? You don't want to cause attention to yourself because you know you aren't of the normal hemospectrum! But even though that's true, I want to let you know Karkat..." Karkat was distracted at first, until she started talking about HIM and really getting into it. He glared just a little... because he wasn't used to someone just blurting everything out like that. And he already knew all that stuff, but ... someone else saying it... it was weird. It almost felt... fucking liberating? Oh god now what was she gonna say... Was it gonna make him sad or some shit?

"I want to let you know that even though you aren't 'normal' by society's standards..."

"I HAVE FRIENDS." Karkat mumbles a little and looks away. He knew that's what she was going to fucking say.

"Say it louder." What...

"NO."

"LOUDER!"

"NO!"

"NO THE OTHER THING!"

"I HAVE FRIENDS?"

"YEAH! SAY IT! SAY IT MORE, SAY IT LOUDER!"

"NO FUCK YOU!"

"Are you alone?"

"NO I HA...HAVE FRIENDS."

"LOUDER!"

"I HAVE FRIENDS!"

"LOUDER YOU PUSSY!"

"I HAVE FRIENDS!" He screams, just to shut her the fuck up—OH... oh that was low and that was NOT fucking fair. Gamzee was still sitting on the floor biting his lip a little. Even if it was kinda forced, it was still REALLY nice to hear that Karkat acknowledged that he had fucking friends who loved him to death and if something bad happened to him there would be hell to pay.

"Even if you're different, you have friends that love you." She smiled widely and then giggled when Karkat blushed a little.

"It'S tRuE bRo."

"I KNOW GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP SERIOUSLY, JESUS THIS IS WEIRD AS FUCK." Gamzee just gets up and goes over to Karkat and hugs him like an idiot even when Karkat struggles against his embrace. Disciple giggled and laughed when she hugged them both in her huge arms...

Eridan had to go up to the guard and tell him Karkat was gone and they had to go back to Dualscar to tell him. Eridan was a little freaked out that Dualscar would flip his shit and get mad at him, but when the other guard came back and said that Gamzee had also ... sort of escaped?"

"Wwhat the fuck do you mean he was TAKEN?"

"This huge low blood just ran up and yanked him off after punching me in the face! She was huge!"

"You idiot, YOU'RE huge! Fuck. Both hostages ran off then huh?... Oh wwell." Eridan's eyes went huge. Oh well. Oh well?

"Wwhat the hell do you mean 'OH WWELL'? Are you fuckin' tellin' me that wwe took them and had to run for a wweek from Mindfang and crazy Vriska and asked that Redglare lady for help and you're just gonna fuckin' OH WWELL the situation?" Eridan practically screamed in frustration. Dualscar lifted a scarred eyebrow.

"Wwell yeah. Some monster chick took wweird ass clowwn squirt so HE'S obviously dead and I'm not fuckin' savin' him, and the short loud one got awway, and he'll die sooner or later out here anywway, so wwhy bother?" Eridan's jaw dropped even further.

"You're fuckin' nuts! Obvviously you didn't think ANY of this through!"

"Did you?"

"YEAH ACTUALLY I FUCKIN' DID YOU MORON!" Dualscar smirked at Eridan's outburst.

"Little does you're inept fuckin' little brain knoww, I did plan this out ahead of time. I knoww exactly wwhat to do."

"You just said you weren't goin' after them because OBVVIOUSLY they're already dead on this island! WWHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVVE 'PLANNED' OUT?"

Dualscar and Eridan have an intense stare down while the other guards and trolls just watch interested in seeing what develops. But Dualscar just smirks and shrugs.

"Anyway I guess we could find them. So I can gun them down maybe. It'd be fun." Eridan glared and pointed at him.

"Listen here you, I don't care WWHO you are you do NOT ignore me when I ask you a fuckin' question! That, and you nevver said wwe'd hurt them!"

"I never said I WWOULDN'T." A gleam shines over his eyes, teeth sharp in the sunlight. Eridan makes a serious angry face and he gets out that white wand.

"If you even try—"

"Wwhat the fuck are you gonna do about it? You forget that you wwere a helper in snatching them up in the first place. You never disagreed, you tagged along and didn't say a single wword about them." He was right... But... But Eridan couldn't let things escalate like this anymore.

"I didn't think it'd go so far."

"WWHAT WWERE YOU EXPECTING?" Dualscar throws his arms in the air and laughs!

"You came to ME remember? 'I have to prove that I can do things on my own. If that means making them realize I exist by doing something drastic then I will.' Those wwere YOUR wwords lad!"

"I fuckin' KNOWW wwhat I said you ninny! But my plan—"

"YOUR plan doesn't mean anything to me. I'M A FUCKIN' PIRATE YOU IDIOT."

"I swwear to fuckin' god I'm not afraid to bloww a hole in your chest!"

"You said it like you did it before."

"I havve. Twwice." Dualscar grins even more... then suddenly brightens up and the air about him seems to ... chill out.

"Wwell that's nice to knoww."

"That I can kill you dead AGAIN at any fuckin' moment?"

"No. It's nice to knoww that even if you fucked up and did something really stupid, you're wwilling to take on someone five times your size, older and stronger than you to protect your friends."

"T-The fuck does that mean?" Eridan was still ready with his wand, and yet he was focusing on trying to understand what the hell he was getting at.

"I wwanted to see your reaction. I've been in your shoes for longer than you've existed okay? I knoww howw it feels to feel like you're the only bloke wwho has no one. To feel totally unwwanted by everyone, especially the person you're flushed for. I did mess up boy-o, and even if it ment fuckin' wwith your friends and you for a little bit I wwanted you to learn that shit quick, before you really do lose everyone you care for." It was silent between them for a while.

"So... how long have you... planned this?"

"Two wseeks ago."

"Idiot that wwas before I evven showwed up!"

"I knoww."

"Wwhat? Howw?—Wait... No wway."

"Yes wway. The Handmaid told me that you all wwould be coming and I had to help out in getting everyone from my age to get together for some wweird fuckin' reason. Wwhat about YOU?"

"Aradia! She got killed for the billionth fuckin' time before wwe got here. Right before I came to you she stopped me in the wwods. Freaked me out a little, but she explained the situation sorta... so... I guess I wwas sorta usin' you."

"It's alright lad, I kneww that you wwere upset earlier. But honestly wwe should probably stop this sappy bullshit and find your friends that escaped. A giant monster cat lady or something took your friend." Dualscar looked at the guard who nods. The guy who did a terrible job and doing... his job."

"Oh shit you're right. But christ if I don't already knoww wwho it probably is."

"That so? Friend?"

"Oh god that girl is the OPPOSITE of my friend. Borderline kissmesitude. Howw are wwe gonna find them both? I let Karkat go myself because I thought maybe it'd be good... I dunno."

"That's another thing, you have to think before you do something stupid like that."

"Oh shut up, let's go find them." He runs off and Dualscar just chuckles. There he goes, running off without thinking first. Oh well. He follows the younger troll and orders the guards to just stay the fuck put. Hopefully they really weren't dead or something.

()  
Meanwhile on basically the other side of the world, Summoner is pacing and groaning when a bad thought comes in his head. Dolorosa sits and sews something that the Psiioniic had torn while flying in the trees. Psiioniic and Sollux sat next to each other, heads in their hands. Parallel you might say. The other younger trolls sat in thought until Summoner yelled at the top of his lungs in frustration.

"tHIS IS RIDICULOUS! wE CAN'T JUST FREAKIN' SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING WHILE THOSE KIDS MIGHT NEED OUR HELP!"

"Calm Yourself Summoner, I Know You're A Raging Bull Who Must Rush Into Battle, But Darkleer Will Be Finished Soon. And When He Is Finally Done We Will Search."

"hE NEEDS TO GO FASTER! i'M DONE WITH THIS STUPID WAITING GAME! wE'VE BEEN WAITING AND NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING FOR A WHOLE DAMN WEEK ROSA! PSII AND THE KID AND ME ALL COULD HAVE GONE AND STARTED LOOKING BY NOW!"

"I Know... But The Rest Of Us Wouldn't Be Able To Leave. No One Wants To Sit Here Being Useless."

"oH MY–" Summoner bites his lip and turns around angry. Tavros knew he just wanted to help... but he sure did wish he wouldn't yell... Yelling wasn'g going to make it better. Ah, no, he knows it's to relieve stress, but—

"It's okay Tavros. I promise promise we'll reel Karkat and Gamzee back. I believe in them!"

"y-YEAH... i STILL WISH I COULD HAVE, UH, DONE... /SOMETHING/ TO KEEP THEM SAFE..." Especially Gamzee. Oh Gamzee... I hope... that you're safe. Please... whoever is listening, don't take Gamzee away from me.

Feferi frowned and just held Tavros as he choked up a little. Sollux looked over and let out a quiet exasperated breath. Tavros wasn't his best damn friend or anything, but he could put up with him, and he felt bad for him. But Karkat was HIS best friend and he wanted him back too! Karkat, one of the only trolls to even look at him as a friend other than Gamzee and Feferi, was gone too. Did everyone just fucking forget about him? Their damn leader in basically everything? Damn bossy asshole. But ... Karkat was THEIR bossy asshole and it really made him irate when the only one they were talking about was GAMZEE of ALL PEOPLE. Jesus. Even Dolorosa... but Sollux seriously doubts that she cares about Karkat HIMSELF at all. She only cares because Karkat LOOKS like someone she cared for. Wasn't Karkat ANYTHING to these people?... Oh yeah Nepeta. Well shit. UGH ASLDFJ. He just wanted everything to go back to normal

"hOLY SHIT DARKLEER. IS THAT THING FUCKING—"

"Done."

"hUH?" Darkleer and Equius come out from a tent holding the weirdest fucking thing EVER.

"wHAT IN THE ALMIGHTY- jUST TELL US WHAT IT IS."

"Well I recall speaking to one of the human aliens called Dave about their odd technology. He didn't seem too interested, but I was. They're called 'Skateboards.' But we... made these skateboards fly. Because these have absolutely never been made before. Ever in the history of the world."

"Anyway, we made one large enough for Miss Dolorosa and Feferi, and one for Tavros and one for Equius and Nepeta."

"wELL WHAT ABOUT YOU DARKLEER?" He smirked a little.

"I made Some jetpack shoes."

"oH MY GOD VRISKA USED TO HAVE A PAIR OF THOSE THAT WE, UH, ALCHEMIZED."

"So... they already exist?"

"wELL KINDA... BUT WE DIDN'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE THEM. tHEY JUST SORTA, UHM, HAPPENED."

"I suppose that's satisfactory. Anyway now that we have these done, we need to find out where they could have gone."

"aCTUALLY I ALREADY HAVE WORD THAT THEY COULD BE ON AN ISLAND."

"Who on earth gave you that information?"

"sOME ANIMALS THERE. dUH, DID YOU FORGET THAT I CAN DO THAT SHIT?"

"Ah, yes, perhaps I have. Well do you suppose they were fairly certain that it was them?"

"i GUESS. i'LL CHECK WITH THEM AGAIN THOUGH." Summoner folds his arms and closes his eye, focusing his powers on searching the area and the far off island for thoughts. Tavros joins in and feeds off his energy. Feferi smiles just a tiny bit, watching them really start to synchronize. Their eyes slowly open to do ... some sort of glowy thing! Nepeta jumps beside Equius and shakes him, whispering.

"So we can really go find Karkat now? Are you sure Equius?"

"Please calm down Nepeta, they're checking. We must make sure before we do anything impetuous." Nepeta deflated a little bit and stares up and the tall handsome Summoner... Just hoping...

Summoner and Tavros both do a weird little surprised face as they listen in silence... Then summoner throws his fist back.

"Found em!"

"Oh My, Are The Alright?"

"aAAAH... OH WAIT... SHIT. kINDA I GUESS?"

"Oh no! What does that mean Summoner sir?" Feferi looked from Tavros up to him, sitting up straight, letting Tavros sit up too.

"Holy 2hiit are they okay or not?" Sollux was impatient as ever and just wanted answers that second. Psiioniic just waiting, having known him for a while to just let him do his magic.

"wELL... UH THEY ARE ON THE ISLAND SO WE KNOW THAT FOR SURE. bUT SOME OF THE BIRDS ARE SAYING A FRIEND OF THEIRS TOOK THEM?"

"A friend? Can you tell who it i2?" Psiioniic decided to get a word in just to prod further...

"aH... OH SHIT. i CAN SEE HER KINDA. aND SHE'S THIS HUGE ... OLIVE BLOODED CAT TROLL." Psiioniic, Dolorosa, and even Darkleer instantly gasp. Summoner can hear them and is now totally lost.

"wELL WHAT THE HELL DOES /THAT/ MEAN YOU GUYS?"

"It'2 Di2ciple! No way! That mean2 tho2e two will be ju2t fine!"

"Well One Of Them Will Be Anyway. You Know That Once She Sees Karkat... And Then She'll See Gamzee And It Might Not Go So Well. He Could Be In Danger."

"Oh dear... you're quite right Miss Dolorosa."

"What what what? Don't just sit there, tell us what that even means! Big brother Gamzee won't get hurt will he?" Nepeta holds her hands together and looks at Rosa and Psiioniic.

"Well here'2 the thing Nepeta. The Grand Highblood, Gamz's ance2tor, i2 the one who wa2 involved with the killing of our leader... The signle22. And 2ince we... kinda had to watch, I'm po22itive that Di2ciple will look at Gamzee and think in2tantly that by killing him 2he'll get revenge."

"She's A Good Girl, She Just ... She Could Never Forgive The Highbloods For What They Did. Ever. Especially The Grand Highblood."

"You guy2 Gamzee ii2 2tupiid, but he'2 not THAT 2tupiid. He wouldn't let 2omeone kiill hiim."

"You Don't Understand Sollux Sweety, She's Very Wild... And—"

"gUYS ARE YOU SERIOUS WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. EVERYONE GET ON YOUR FREAKIN BOARD SO WE CAN GET OVER THERE!"

"Ah Yes."

"Come on Dolorosa, we'll get on our board!" Feferi gets up and runs over to the boards laying up against the table from where they were created. Eventually everyone got paired up and on their boards, while Sollux, Psiioniic and Summoner all floated to their feet.

"Alright everyone there are only two buttons on the boards."

"Quite. Go, and stop."

"Oh, You Mean These Buttons Here?" Dolorosa looked behind herself as she held onto Feferi's shoulders, and accidentally stepped on a button. Naturally, and with their luck, It was GO. They rocketed off into the sky screaming all the while. Sollux couldn't contain a laugh and just shook his head.

"Let's go after 'em Equius! Let's go go gooo! Put your paw on it!" Nepeta jumped up and down, hitting the go button, ready as ever! They rocketed up into the blue after Feferi and Dolorosa and Summoner just looked at Darkleer like "Are you seein' this shit?" Darkleer shrugged and followed after.

"aLRIGHT PSII, SOLLUX, TAVROS BUDDY LET'S GO."

"Je2u2 fiinally." Sollux and Psiioniic finally get in the air and waste no time catching up to everyone. Tavros watched everyone fly off as he healed his board.

"gAMZEE, UH, I DUNNO IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THIS WAY, BUT I WANNA... UH, LET YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE COMING." He quickly jumps on his board and finally gets in the air, more determined than ever.

Summoner looks back at Tavros who catches up quickly and can't help but think... about how much he feels Tavros has grown in this time. When he first got here with the others he was just a sad kid with no legs, only some flushed feelings and terrible self esteem. After he got his legs though... He took off. He did that painful surgery to get those legs to protect the person he truly held dear, and now he's off flying in the sky with that look on his face... Clearly he's been thinking hard about everything... and now he really has a set course. He really knows what he wants to do with himself. It made him happy and swell with pride... Yeah, Tavros was really growing into himself. Just as his ancestor before him.

()

"SO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PICTURE? ARE YOU GUYS ON A BOAT OR SOMETHING?" Karkat points at another picture on the wall. He had become a little more interested in the story behind all these pictures and wanted to know more.

"Oh! This is when we were on the first ship! It was really rough because... really it was a small ship. So the waves tossed us around like nothing, but Signless always stayed calm and just believed that we'd make it through while Psiioniic and I just held onto the mast, hoping not to fall and drown to death! Dolorosa was shaking Signless all scared and he just shooshed her."She laughs recalling the incident and rolls her eyes a little.

"See here, after we got to shore we ran into some bad trouble!"

"LIKE WHAT, I DON'T SEE ANY TROUBLE."

"Look closer! See here? We were surrounded by a bunch of sick blue bloods. They didn't know we were coming, but they all just so happened to be there. Our ship sank the second we got off it, hehe, and so we had to run for it while they weren't looking. But of course they saw us so they chased us for a super long time! We managed to escape though. We weren't on the part of Alternia that we were already sorta known around. We were on a new part of the map where we were just some new faces, so they let us go and just sorta gave up."

"OH YEAH HERE THAT PART IS."

"Yup!" Gamzee was outside, letting those two have their little picture book story time. He never did get to pee. So he was out doin' that. After finally relieving the pressure, he decided to walk around a little more. "Shit" he thought. "This forest is so whack, but it's totally legit and warm." He could hear animals everywhere, but one sounded pretty weird. It sounded like talking... Familiar talking.

"Yo WhAaAaAaAaT?" He runs over to a bird that's... talking. IN TAVROS' VOICE?

"gAMZEE, UH, I DUNNO IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THIS WAY, BUT I WANNA... UH, LET YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE COMING." What the FUCK?

"TaV bRo? TaVrOs! TAV!" Oh my god! It was Tavros! He was talking to Gamzee through the bird!... It ... That was... that was probably the best sound he's ever heard. Gamzee never felt... something like this before. The happiness he got from just hearing Tavros' voice got him all riled up and he climbs the tree to grab the bird and CHOKE IT OUT OF HIM TO HEAR IT AGAIN. But the bird flew off of course.

"GAMZEE WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING? WHAT WERE YOU YELLING ABOUT?"

"KaR! TaV iS bRiNgIn' EvErYoNe hErE! ThEy FoUnD uS bRo!"

"WHOA. REALLY? SO THEY'RE LIKE... HOW ARE THEY GETTING OVER HERE EVEN?"

"I dUnNo MaN, bUt TaVrOs! He WaS tAlKiN'! ThE bIrD wAs TaLkIn'!"

"DUDE... I THINK MAYBE YOU WERE HEARING THINGS. BIRDS DON'T TALK." Gamzee's happiness instantly sank.

"YoU tHiNk I'm LyIn' MaN?..."

"I DIDN'T SAY I THOUGHT YOU WERE LYING, I SAID I THINK YOU'RE HEARING SHIT. BECAUSE BIRDS DON'T TALK." What the fuck was this? Gamzee knew that he wasn't the most coherent of their friends, but...

"I'm SeRiOuS! It ReAlLy WaS hIm!"

"DISCIPLE DO YOU HAVE ANY SOPOR OR ANYTHING WEIRD LIKE THAT FOR HIM TO EAT? I REALLY DON'T WANT HIM TO LOSE IT OUT HERE..." Gamzee quickly jumps from the tree and goes to Karkat, grabbing his arms, looking at him seriously.

"KaRkAt." Whoa. Serious Gamzee was creepy as shit. That and he didn't ever really call him by his whole first name. But... Suddenly Karkat winced and tried to pull away. Warm sticky red blood was covering Gamzee's fingers and nails after digging into Karkat's soft flesh through his sweatshirt.

"GAMZEE YOU'RE..." Disciple quickly grabs Gamzee's hands and yanks them from Karkat's arms. Gamzee just looks at her, and she looks... scared.

"Gamzee you were hurting him..." His eyes get wide and he takes his hands from Disciple's. Oh... Oh no... Oh no no no no...

"KaR, bRo, I... I dIdN't mEaN..." Gamzee shakes his head a little and looks down at his hands. Blood. Karkat's fucking blood. His fuckin' pale bro's blood was on his fingers. Was he really holding that tight? Oh shit... oh shit...

"No DuDe... It WaS aN aCcIdEnT..." Blood. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD. Everything goes silent. He can't hear his own breathing... but he can see. Oh wait, nope. Everything is blurry and turning green. He can sort of make out Karkat standing up quickly to try and shoosh him, but Gamzee doesn't want Karkat to be anywhere near him! No! He flings his arms and does the only thing he can do.

Run. He only faintly hears Karkat screaming at him to wait, but even Disciple can't keep up, and loses him. The loud thudding of his own feet is the only thing he can hear through the muffled soundless barrier blocking everything from his senses. Everything is green and it looks like it's underwater... Muffles are the only things that reach his attention. That and the taste of blood. He puts a finger in his mouth to lick the blood away. It was... sweet. It had that nice rusty taste to it... Gamzee could feel every inch of his body tingle. Or was that just him breaking a tree in half? He couldn't tell. Wait. Who was Gamzee? Gamzee is that weak moron that everyone thinks is just a stupid juggalo who can't tie his own shoes. Gamzee is just some creepy guy that no one likes and keeps their distance from at all costs. Gamzee was the guy who honked horns at people and made stupid horn piles and believed for a while that he was a regular troll just like the others. Gamzee thought he could truly fit in and blend with the group and be friends. Friends. FRIENDS! Laughable. Really. No, Gamzee doesn't fit in with these...weaklings.

Gamzee... Maybe he can finally be his true self. Maybe he can really let himself loose.

Yes. Yes!

"Heh... Hehehe... Ha ha!...Ha Ha Ha Ha! Yeah! This should be some WICKED MOTHERFUCKING SHIT YO. Ima go rip some shit up AND WE'LL SEE WHO'S A FUCKING CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER. I think a bitch is gonna let some fuckers know who the GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKING BOSS is around this place!" Ah shit what was this? What, an army? Pieces of shit. Getting in your way—No... wait. These fuckwads would be a perfect example to aaaanyone else who tries... to call you crazy.

Gamzee can only faintly hear the people in front of him yelling and motioning some others over. They're armed, but their weapons aren't out—SO! SO WHAT. Come on. Come on! COME ON. LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT THIS SHIT MEANS.

"Hey is he okay? He doesn't look good."

"Yeah you're right."

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

"Okay?... Am /I/ okay? I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND... WHO THE MOTHERFUCK IS STANDING BEFORE YOUR MOTHER FUCKIN' EYES."

"Whoa... He's not talking like he was earlier."

"He's hostile... Don't kill him, just bring him down."

"You think I'm some kind of punk ass motherfucker don'tchya? Well let me ENLIGHTEN YOUR SORRY EXCUSES FOR MINDS. I, Gamzee MOTHERFUCKIN' MAKARA, am a god damn subjuggulator. And I think it's time I show you all... A GOOD TIME." :o)

()

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Meet the ancestors 13 Co: :oC

A little from me

REMINDER

((if you asked for a picture I'm (potentiallyharmful) on dA. During a chapters beginning I'll say FINISHED so you know when to look. It'll be in my gallery in the last folder titled REQUESTS FILLED"))

LAST TIME ON MEET THE ANCESTORS :o) (or HONK apparently now since the titles refuse to add the damn smile in UGH.)  
()

"Okay?... Am /I/ okay? I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND... WHO THE MOTHERFUCK IS STANDING BEFORE YOUR MOTHER FUCKIN' EYES."

"Whoa... He's not talking like he was earlier."

"He's hostile... Don't kill him, just bring him down."

"You think I'm some kind of punk ass motherfucker don'tchya? Well let me ENLIGHTEN YOUR SORRY EXCUSES FOR MINDS. I, Gamzee MOTHERFUCKIN' MAKARA, am a god damn subjuggulator. And I think it's time I show you all... A GOOD TIME." :o)

HONK.  
Karkat pushes through all the leaves and branches that get in his way! Even though he's doing his best, he's too small to really move anything out of his way!

"FUCK FUCK FUCK. WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN?"

"Again huh?" Disciple is hardly working up a sweat keeping up with Karkat.

"YEAH FUCKING AGAIN. LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED WAS ONLY NINE MONTHS AGO SO THIS IS TOTALLY NUTS. USUALLY HE CAN DEAL FOR WAY LONGER! B-BUT I GUESS HE'S BEEN PRETTY STRESSED OUT AND SHIT. WE GET HERE AND EVERYONE BASICALLY SHUNS THE POOR JUGGALO ASSHOLE FOR HAVING IS NUTTY BLOOD AND THAT PAINT ON HIS FACE, AND THEN WE GET FUCKING CAPTURED FOR A WEEK ON A SHITTY BOAT, AND THAT MEANS NO FUCKING DISGUSTING FAYGO. WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY SOPOR ON THE ESCAPE POD THING SO HE HAD TO MAKE IT WITH JUST FAYGO. I MEAN FAYGO DOESN'T STOP HIM FROM GOING NUTS, BUT IT CALMS HIM DOWN."

"Because its familiar to him? What is faygo?"

"WELL THE ASSHOLE CALLS IT HIS 'WICKED ELIXER' OR SOME SHIT." Disciples eyes go wide.

"Oh no... That colored fizzy stuff?"

"OH MY /FUCKING GOD/ YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS."

"Yes! All of the subjuggulators drank it! Well, they were forced to drink a lot sometimes when they needed to be tamed a little more."

"BUT IT'S NOT LIKE ONCE THEY STOP DRINKING IT THEY GO FUCKING OFF THEIR ROCKER!"

"No, but they were on a strict diet of this fizzy elixir, and it's not the liquid, it's the way it interacted with their cells that once they took it away from them that they went through nasty withdrawals. That's when they were at their worst and often came out hunting for stuff to mess up and trolls to kill."  
"I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE. BUT THEN WHAT ABOUT THE SOPOR SLIME? OR WAS THAT EVEN A THI-THING?" Talking while running at top speed was getting a little tiring for Karkat, but he'd be damned if he was gonna stop because of that.

"The sopor slime was an entirely different thing. Sopor slime was only given to Subjuggulators finally coming and being recognized as a true Highblood and member of the subjuggulator party. They had it jammed down their throats and it actually had a similar yet totally opposite effect on them than mind honey would on a member of the mustard blooded trolls. Like Psiioniic! And your friend Sollux you told me about!"

"SIMILAR BUT T-TOTALLY OPPOSITE? THE HELL—"

"Well, Mind honey on a mustard blood would make their brains shut off, but their powers go totally out of control. It was terrible to watch... But sopor slime to a subjuggulator... it's like a drug. It IS a drug. They go into a very serious hallucination session and they see and hear things, and they twitch and wiggle around on the floor a little. Only the strong come out of the trance though."

"THE WEAK?"

"If they couldn't come out of the trance then they would usually be culled. It was very rare for a subjuggulator to be culled for that though. Most of them pulled out. They didn't ever really like having to cull a fellow indigo blood, because in a weird and messed up way, they were all a big crappy family that carried out the law and broke the law. If it meant killing someone they were satisfied. Sort of."

"HOLY SHIT SO THEY ONLY ATE IT ONCE IN THEIR WHOLE LIVES?"

"They eat it at the beginning of their subjuggulator lives, and if they know their time is imminent, then they'll have a last sopor slime SOMETHING to make it go by faster."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW AN-ANY OF THIS STUFF?"

"I've had to watch. Remember I traveled the whole world with Signless, Rosa and Psiioniic for many many years, so I've seen my fair share of crazy stuff. I also did research."

"WELL FUCK. GAMZEE EATS THAT SHIT ALL THE TIME. HE USED TO ANYWAY, BACK ON ALTERNIA AND EVEN IN THE VEIL."

"Oh my god... you're joking right? He ate it ALL the time?"

"ALL THE FUCKING TIME. LIKE TEN EVERY DAY OR SOME SHIT." Disciple gasps in pure shock and can't even process what that could really do to... one of them.

"I can't believe he isn't dead."

"STORY OF MY LIFE."

"So maybe his intense and constant eating on the stuff kept him calmer than normal, and the withdrawals are finally getting to him."

"WHY WOULD IT TAKE NINE MONTHS FOR HIM TO EXPLODE?"

"Maybe because he never had a trigger until recently. You said everyone was avoiding him back with your friends and Psiioniic. And then you were on a ship and..."

"AND THEN I FUCKED UP AND DIDN'T BELIEVE HIS STUPID STORY AND BASICALLY CALLED HIM A NUT CASE WHEN I... WHEN I SHOULD HAVE MAYBED... LISTENED TO HIM. AT LEAST HUMORED HIM OR SOMETHING... SHIT. I'M A BAD MOIRAIL."

"Well... you certainly didn't help I guess... We have to get him back."

"NO SHIT. CAN'T YOU SMELL HIM? HE HASN'T BATHED IN WEEKS, COME ON!"

"I'm not a dog Karkat."

"OH MY GOD JUST DO SOMETH—"

"I smell something weird... I'm not sure if it's Gamzee though."

"WHAT DO YOU SMELL?" Karkat finally had to slow down and catch his breath, shaking his hair from his face.

"It's a new really thick smell. A fresh kill. A LOT of blood and ... steaming flesh. The forest is sorta cold so a new kill would..."

"WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT-... OH. ON NO. IT'S GAMZEE. I KNOW IT. FUCK. FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHERE?"

"This way!" Disciple runs, yanking Karkat up by the back of his shirt and holds him in her long arms. Naturally Karkat screams and complains the whole way. She also secretly thinks that if her and Signless ever... ahem, filled a pail, maybe the wriggler they would have made would turn out like Karkat. Oh my. Such steamy thoughts. Not with the boy in her arms! Lord! No, focus. The smell gets stronger and she does her best to hurry...  
()

A ton of screaming and guttural noises echoed into Eridan's ear, running along side Dualscar.

"Wwhat the hell? You heard that right?"

"Sure did squirt. Think they saww a spider?" Dualscar smirked a little and rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, vvery funny. I'm serious, wwe should see wwhat they're freakin' out about."

"Oh fine. They might have run into that scrappy little short guy." Eridan rolls his eyes and just starts jogging to the noises. Dualscar follows after, simply having to take long strides being so very tall and what not in comparison. But suddenly he slows down, already hearing silence.

"Wwell... that doesn't sound good at all. No sounds are bad sounds." After a minute of walking, Dualscar's eyes go wide. What's left is just... blood. Lots and lots of blood from all of those guards. Piles of bodies, all still and clearly dead.

"Wwhat... the fuck happened?"

"Oh no... I knoww exactly wwhat happened... Not good."

"Wwhat is it?"

"Gamzee... Fuckin' Gamzee. He's finally flipped his lid. I wwonder... wwhat exactly set him off..."

"Wwell bein' a subjuggulator is one."

"No, usually he's calm... I wwas wworried this wwould happen... I wwas wwaiting for him to go crazy on the ship because he wwasn't getting any of that shitty faygo like he wwas used to gettin' on the pod... so noww he's finally lost it..."

"So... wwhat does that mean for us?"

"It means it'll take forevver to find him, and wwhen wwe do find him it'll be hell to pay because wwe havve to stop him somehoww..."

"I don't think you really ever STOP a subjuggulator." Eridan looked down a little and thought. This certainly wasn't good.

"No you're sure right on that one."

"HEY YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" Karkat suddenly was upon the two of them, having wrangled himself out of Disciples grasp. A swift second punch to Eridan's face happens and he steps back, holding his twice bruised face.

"Kar you're gonna fuckin' break my glasses if you keep doin' that."

"FUCK YOU! AND FUCK YOU TOO YOU GIANT FISHY DICK HEAD!"

"Spunky as usual I see."

"Uhm, so I guess you noticed."

"WHAT THE PILE OF DEAD TROLLS? YEAH I FUCKING NOTICED THEM. ONLY BY A CRAZY CHANCE TOO, BECAUSE IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S BLOOD ON EVERY SINGLE TREE FOR TEN FEET AND THAT THE SMELL OF FRESH CORPSES DIDN'T FILL THE AIR. NOPE NONE OF THAT SHIT."

"Yeah Kar I get it. Can't you just fuckin' shoosh him or something?"

"EH THE THING ABOUT THAT IS THIS IS SOOOORTA MY FAULT." Eridan lifted an eye brow and straightens up.

"Wwhat do you mean it's SORT OF your fault?"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT SOUND LIKE? HE SAID HE HEARD SOMETHING AND I DIDN'T BELIEVE HIM AND HE GOT MAD AND THEN HE BASICALLY RIPPED INTO MY ARMS AND THEN RAN AWAY BEFORE I COULD DO ANYTHING."

"Are you serious? Wwhat did he think he heard?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING ASSHOLE! IF HE KILLS YOU I DONT GIVE A SINGLE FUCK! LOOK MAN. LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I DON'T GIVE. LOOK AT THEM. THERE ARE SO MANY FUCKS THAT ARE NOT BEING GIVEN RIGHT NOW."

"Yes yes you are the god of zero fuck givvin', but seriously, wwhat are wwe going to do?"

"WE? THERE IS NO WE IN THIS LITTLE CONVERSATION WE'RE HAVING FOR SOME REASON. YOU KEDNAPPED US AND HELD US HOSTAGE IN THE CELLERS FOR A WEEK YOU FUCKING NUT JOB, SO THEREN'S NO WAY I'M LEADING GAMZEE RIGHT BACK TO YOU."

"Look you two, is this going to be a long story? This jerk over here smells ridiculously nasty and I sorta wanna get away from him. And find Gamzee." Disciple was keeping her fair distance away from him, clearly not recognizing him.

"Honestly I don't see wwhy wwe should even bother. It's not like there's anyone else on this island but us."

"GAMZEE TOOK DOWN THE BIGGEST FUCKING TROLL EVER. HE WOULD RIP YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES OF DIRT AND SMILE AFTERWARDS."

"Hey, I helped."

"NO ONE FUCKING LIKES YOU ERIDAN, YOU ALWAYS DO STUPID SHIT LIKE THIS! THIS WHOLE SITUATION IS /YOUR FAULT/ AND I HOPE YOU GET TURNED INTO FILET. DISCIPLE LET'S GO. "

"Right."

"IF YOU SEE GAMZEE, DON'T BOTHER RUNNING. HE'LL DO US ALL A FAVOR." Karkat runs off again, Disciple close behind.

"Wwoww. Ouch." Dualscar scratched his head a little, then looked down to see Eridan looking at his feet. Poor kid. He pats his shoulder a little and then hugs him just a little bit to his side.

"Might not be much Kiddo... but ya got me."

"I suppose I do, yes." Flat. Dualscar knew that after a blow like that, Eridan would be a little upset. He was a sensitive kid, just like his older counterpart used to be.

"Wwhat do you wwant to do?" Eridan thought for a few seconds, but moves his eyes up just a little.

"I..." He looks down again.

"Don't knoww... wwhat I wwant to do. To be... quite honest, I just feel like going back on the ship and moping for a wwhile. But I knoww..."

"? Hm?"

"I knoww that... that isn't wwhat I'm SUPPOSED to do." Dualscar smiles a little bit, glad to see him make such an adult choice. Little victories.

"Then?"

"Wwe're going to help find Gamzee and do our best to calm him dowwn."

"Howw?"

"I dunno, last time it happend he just sorta fell outta it. He wwas fightin' pretty hard so maybe he just burned a lot of energy."

"Huuuh, that's a good point. Although I must say he should have burned a little energy on killing most of my guards. They wwere lowwbloods but they wweren't wweak at all."

"Let's get going. Wwe can't just sit here anymore." He runs off quickly and Dualscar looks on after him.

"Sure thing kiddo." He says to himself. His smile goes soft... then he gives chase.

"How did you even row so fast to my ship anyhow Redglare?"

"I've been fighting giant beasts on the island for a while, I've got some muscles." Mindfang smirked a little and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't before?"

"Oh don't doubt it. Do you not recall the rather vicious drubbing I gave you?"

"OH, quite." she rolls her eyes just remembering that.

"How long have you two known each other anyhow?" Vriska leaned against the starboard side railing as she watched the two talk. Redglare thought for a second then raised a finger.

"Not including the years we've been dead here, six sweeps."

"Good lord don't even tell us how long we've 8een acquainted for while we've 8een dead."

"Far too long Vriska, that's how long."

"I trust that. Terezi and I have known each other for ages."

"Terezi! That's what that boy called me! Who is that? Is she supposed to be me?"

"In a weird time and ectobiology shenanigans type way yeah."

"What on earth is ectobiology?"

"Don't even Redglare, I already asked and it's no use." Vriska watched them and thought this was extremely odd. They were being way too chummy! Weren't they mortal enemies? They both did damage to each other when they were alive and now they were practically being...

"Friends." The two older women look at her.

"Huh?"

"You two are acting like friends! I don't understand!"

"What's her problem?"

"Well Redglare you're the expert on this stuff you figure it out."

"Jeez you're helpful as always. Hm. Well by the looks of her body language she's clearly feeling both betrayed and confrontational. I noticed she'd been eyeing me as we spoke and 'friends' was the word she used. So I'm guessing based on previous assumptions she's confused by how we're acting."

"Huh, is that right? Pro8a8ly 8ecause she read my journal and was expecting us to start throwing punches or something."

"You guys I am literally standing right here two feet away from you. Don't use past tense on me either! Anyway I'm just a little... weirded out I guess. I was expecting you two to... not 8e acting like best friends!"

"Well little missy getting older means realizing that things when you were younger aren't as right as you thought they were."

"Indeed. Death also has a lasting effect on how you think of things." Mindfang brought up the side of her lips in a slight grimace.

"Also we aren't really FRIENDS. Such a drastic word. We're being civil of course."

"Oh my god I don't even care anymore." Vriska huffs and looks the opposite way and Redglare only makes a huge sharp toothed grin.

"You doubt your own relationship with this Terezi girl. We're not acting like how you two act, or even how you THINK you two act, so it's strange for you to understand that maybe one day you'll turn out like this as well. You don't like it because it's strange to you and not what you really wanted."

"Ugh, well at least you're 8asically Terezi."

"No, I am myself and you are YOURself. If I'm going to extend this I might as well say that you are only one little spider out of millions, but you are your own spider caught in your own web while simultaneously being in a much more vast one that you can't possibly understand at your age."

"Oh lord Redglare don't even make me switch from platonic to red." Redglare and Vriska both look at her with HUGE EYES.

"Jesus you two are so quick to think of such things."

"Okay so I'm NOT gonna even 8e in this conversation anymore." Vriska looks away and holds up her arm stiffly, walking away. Redglare and Mindfang just giggle together.

"You know, when you aren't burning one of my eyes out and turning a whole court against me, you're a pretty decent troll."

"You flatter me."

"What you aren't going to compliment me 8aaaaaaaack?"

"For heaven's sake no."

"Right, you're Redglare." They chuckle a little, sending Vriska veering to the complete opposite side of the ship. Good lord, they were like... ugh. Vriska decided not to think of that as...oh? Well as something interesting appeared in the sky. A bunch of black dots.

"Uh... Huh."

"What's wrong now?" Mindfang looks over to Vriska who points in the sky lazily. She walks over and takes a good gander up. Black dots huh. Birds obvi-... W... Wait a second. She remembers something quite well suddenly. Memories flood back again as she takes a step in reverse. Redglare quickly goes over looking confused at her reaction.

"What' the matter Mindfang?"

"This world... has it always been so small?"

"I don't understand." Redglare looks up and sees the dots. Weird colors are emerging though. Other ... trolls? How on earth were they in the sky like that?

"Is this real? Redglare pinch me."

"Gladly." Redglare gives Mindfang a good pinch and she yelps a little and then grabs the railing.

"It's him. It has to be him!"

"Who what why?" Redglare then finally realized what, or rather who she was looking at.

"Good Heavens Are We Nearly There?" Rosa was starting to get tired of standing on this blasted machine. She didn't even think about if they were going to be taking any breaks in their flight. They weren't.

"dON'T WORRY ROSA SWEET HEART WE'LL BE THERE IN NO TIME!"

"Are you doing alright Nepeta?" Equius managed to say over the wind.

"I'm okay! I just kinda wonder how we're going to be landing these!"

"Darkleer diid you even thiink of that?" Sollux let his arms dangle down tiredly as he flew by Psiioniic who was doing fine as ever.

"Don't be silly, of course I did. Although it will probably be slightly... fast."

"wE CAN DEAL, WE'RE NOT BABIES."

"Well We Certainly Aren't, But There Are Some Here That Are."

"wE'LL BE OKAY,UH, mISS DOLOROSA."

"Y3AH! W3 L1K3 1T TH4T W4Y!" Terezi had secretly snuck onto the back of Nepeta's and Equius' board since another one hadn't been made. Equius totally forgot of Terezi's presence.

"How did- When did you-"

"DON'T 3V3N BOTH3R."

"Where were you when we were talking about the boards?" Feferi looks back confused a little as well.

"1 W4S OUT G3TT1NG LOST WH1L3 3V3RYON3 W4S B31NG FRUSTR4TED."

"Oh, Dear I'm Sorry."

"1T 1SN'T YOUR F4ULT. 4NYW4Y WH3R3 4R3 W3 3V3N?"

"oVER THE OCEAN OF COURSE."

"Hey! 2ummoner, remember that 2hiip ii wa2 telliing you fef and ii 2aw?"

"oH YEAH, WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"iit'2 riight there!" Summoner looked down. Ah yeah there was a ship alrigh-...

"oH... OH NO WAY."

"What's wrong?" Psiioniic finally said. But no response was given as he flew faster forward and rocketing down. Tavros wondered how he could do that, but he only follows behind, going slower just in case. The others followed, curious.

Summoner knew those sails FUCKING ANYWHERE. As he closed in a little more he could see... Mindfang waving both arms in the air at him.

"Summoner!" She jumped up and down like a kid and Vriska was REALLY shocked next to her. Like what the fuck.

"mINDFANG! oH MY GOD!" He doesn't bother with anyone. He crashes into Mindfang, knocking her hat right off onto the boat, but he only flies at a sharp angle back into the air with her clinging to him.

The others on their boards press that second button and... well, crash into the deck of the ship. Sollux and Psiioniic grabbed up Dolorosa first though and Feferi of course. The others just kinda... yeah. On their faces mostly.

"Vrii2ka? Wow."

"Guys! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Same to you!" Feferi runs up to her and grabs her hands excitedly.

"So this is where you've been! If you're here that means Kanaya and Aradia must be here too right?"

"Uh, actually I have no idea. I haven't seen either of them."

"UGH. WH4T 4 L4ND1NG." Terezi stands up and dusts herself off along with Equius Nepeta and Tavros. Dolorosa thanks the psi's for helping her and they just sort of nod, being polite.

"Well! Terezi! You showed up too then huh?"

"VR1SK4 1 C4N SM3LL YOU 4LL TH3 W4Y OV3R H3R3."

"Well sorry if the ship doesn't have proper showering devices!"

"H3H, 1 KN3W TH4T 4LR34DY THOUGH."

"Oh, that was low Pyrope."

"PL34S3, 1'M JUST ST4T1NG TH3 F4CTS." Redglare has folded her arms and looked at Terezi with a wide smirk, but the younger doesn't seem to notice. As Vriska goes to mention it, Redglare puts a finger over her own black smirking lips. She wanted to observe. Vriska rolled her eyes and nodded a little.

"So what are you all doing here anyway? It's getting REALLY creepy to see everyone just older. I mean look at that huge Equius. And that other Sollux is super tall. And wow, I should have known Kanaya's ancestor would look so good and be dressed in nice stuff."

"1T'S NOT R34LLY 4 LONG STORY, BUT 1 GU3SS 1'LL SP4R3 YOU TH3 D3T41LS. B4S1C4LLY W3 L4ND3D H3R3 4FT3R RUNN1NG 4W4Y FROM TH3 V3IL 4ND 1'M GU3SS1NG M1NDF4NG F1LL3D YOU 1N ON TH3 F4CT TH4T TH1S W4S 4 PL4N3T OF JUST D34D TROLLS."

"Yeah more or less. Speaking of which, is that guy with wings like the real life pupa pan or something?"

"NO, 3V3N B3TT3R, H3'S TAVROS'."

"Oh, shit, that means that guy is the Summoner right?"

"UH, Y34H. HOW'D YOU KNOW?"

"Mindfang's journal talked about him a lot."

"TH4T SO?"

"Yeah, they were red."

"OH MY. TH4T 1S QU1T3 4N 1NT3R3ST1NG D3V3LOPM3NT. TH4T WOULD C3RT41NLY 3XPL41N WHY YOUR R3L4T1ONSH1P W1TH T4VROS 1S 4 B1T OFF."

"Whoa, we do not have a relationship. How did you know that was even a thing?"

"1 D1DN'T, TH4NKS FOR T3LL1NG ME."

"Wow you're on a fucking roll Terezi."

"1 4LW4YS 4M."

"Where did the little pupa go anyhow?"

"He'2 over there watchiing 2ummoner and creepy double Vrii2ka." Sollux points over to the portside of the ship. Tavros just sorta watched weirded out at what essentially was him and Vriska in the air having a serious moment. Vriska cringed at it, but inside she was happy that by some twist of fate they'd met up and are happy. Shit she hopes that's what's going on anyway.

"So what are you all doing here exactly?"

"Gamzee," Equius starts "And Karkat have been taken by Eridan and his counterpart Dualscar."

"Oh! Yeah Mindfang and I saw them tied to Dualscar's mast! We tried getting them back by blowing holes in his ship, but like a fucking pussy he ran away and actually managed to escape. So we were going to come to Redglare for help—oopse."

"Y34H SH3'S R1GHT OV3R TH3R3." Redglare smirks a little and comes out of hiding, walking over.

"Well yes obviously they were coming to ask for my help, there's no one else on this planet that would have been able to find them. Unfortunately the tables were turned before they were even set."

"HOW SO?"

"Dualscar came and found me on my island first and told me that Mindfang was the one who kidnapped the young wrigglers."

"OH TH4T DO3S SOUND L1K3 SOM3TH1NG DU4LSC4R WOULD DO."

"Do you know him?"

"NOT FOR R34L NO. BUT 1 DO KNOW TH4T H3'S WHO 3R1D4N ROL3PL4YED 4S."

"Interesting. Anyway, after I heard Mindfang was involved I came right over about..." Redglare looks at where the sun is quickly, and then continues.

"Four hours ago. She apparently set me straight and we were heading back to deal with the problem."

"Oh Dear. He Would Do Something Like Lie... Coward." Dolorosa folded her arms in irritation.

"Oh, you must 8e pretty glad Mindfang isn't down here right now huh?"

"Young Lady That Is So Far In The Past I Won't Bother Explaining." She rolls her eyes and waves her hand to the side, gesturing that she's "so over it." Vriska just lifts an eyebrow amused.

"She's got sort of the same attitude Kanaya does huh."

"1 WOULDN'T 3XP3CT 4NYTH1NG L3SS. BUT TRUST M3 WH3N 1 S4Y SH3'S R34LLY A P3RSON4L1TY ON H3R OWN."

"I 8elieve you."

"Psiioniic. Nice to see you again." Redglare holds her hand out to him and smiles at him. Psiioniic smiles back a little and shakes her hand.

"You too. Where have you been all thi2 time? You 2aid the i2land?"

"Yes. It's where I landed when I died. But it's nice and mostly peaceful."

"That'2 good."

"I apologize for ruining such a glorious reunion, we can't exactly steer the ship without our captain now can we?"

"Darkleer was that you giving someone of lower blood more control than YOU? Color me surprised."

"Please don't Redglare, such things hardly matter anymore."

"Ha. Funny YOU say that. Anyway, It looks like Mindfang and Summoner are having a swell time up there." The older troll from when Vriska showed up walks out and just sorta smiles seeing the scene in the sky... then walks away. The others look at him confused, but suddenly get that this could have been the norm.

Mindfang practically crushes Summoner in her grasp as they fly in the air. Kisses happen all over the place and Summoner just... He holds her so tight and hugs her like he used to when he'd spot her on the ship, making sure to avoid hitting her with his long horns.

"mINDFANG... i THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN..."

"Ha! I thought I'd never see YOU again! Normally I would have slapped you, 8ut I already knew what had to 8e done. I'm... so happy to see you again... Summoner..." She does in fact give him a good punch to the face, but Summoner only laughs afterwards.

"yEAH YEAH. bUT YOU KNOW I DON'T EVEN CARE. bECAUSE AS LONG AS YOUR HANDS ARE ON ME, IT'S ALL GOLD."

"I'm a little sad that your eyes are all... dead and stuff now. They used to 8e so full of life. No pun intended. Kinda." She snickers and it just sends chills up his spine, having missed that so much.

"yOURS TOO. bUT THOSE EYES ARE ON /YOU/ SO I STILL THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL." They hug and Summoner just rockets further in the air yelling "yAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mindfang laughing the whole way up with him.  
()

"UGH. S1CK."

"Hey, I think if they're happy that's all that matters."

"1 KNOW 1TS JUST TH4T TH3Y 4R3N'T 4CT1NG L1K3 1 THOUGHT TROLL COUPL3S WOULD."

"You'd be surprised Terezi." Redglare pushes up her glasses and points to Vriska.

"Anyway, you, you gotta steer us to shore or something."

"You got it." Vriska runs up quickly to the wheel and lets the wind hit the sails, sending them though the water.

"Boys, I'd Like To Rest Here For A While. Would That Be Alright?"

"Of cour2e it i2 Ro2a."

"Indeed, we'll stay here until you're feeling better."

"Equius we're on a real ship! This is super fun! Look how fast we're going!"

"Indeed. We are... 'Hauling ass'? Was that the correct term?"

"I think so! Guys! Guys isn't this awesome!" She runs around poking at Tavros and Sollux.

"h-HUH? oH YEAH, THIS IS PRETTY COOL!"

"iit'2 niice two re2t anyway. All that flyiing 2orta made me tiired."

"Aw, let's just sit down Sollux. I bet it was a hard flight for you and the older guys."

"Probably not." Sollux sits down with a tired groan and then flops on his back as Feferi just sits next to him, leaning back on her hands.

"Tho2e guy2 fly all the tiime. There wa2n't enough room iin the veiil on our 2tupiid meteor to do any real flyiing, 2o iit wa2 2orta hard two get u2ed two at fiir2t. But ii gue22 iit wa2 niice to get out and really 2pread my wiing2. Fiiguratiively."

"I'm sure! Tavros what about you?... Tavros?"

"hUH? uH, SORRY I'M A LITTLE DISTRACTED."

"Oh... Well, is it nice? To have some legs? And to be able to really stand and fly around on a board? Was it eeeeeeexciting ?"

"i GUESS IT WAS, yEAH. i'M REALLY HAPPY THAT I HAVE LEGS NOW, AND I REALLY APPRICIATE THAT THEY WERE MADE SPECIAL FOR ME. i GOT TO PRACTICE FOR A WHOLE WEEK WITH THEM. yOU DID HELP ME OUT A LOT."

"I really wanted you to be able to do anything you could ever want with those legs! So of course I was going to help!"

"yEAH, THANKS."

"Oh! I helped too right Tavros?" Nepeta chirped in happily, jumping at his side. Even though she was being quite silly, she knew he was a little stressed out. But she just wanted to try and lighten the mood.

"yOU SURE DID NEPETA. yOU ALL HELPED ME A LOT."

"Taaaaaaaavros! Those legs look good on you! You 8etter have 8een practicing with stairs!"

"i DID! aND I CAN EVEN RUN UP THEM NOW!" He said that with a little defiance, but he couldn't help but let a little of that pride out too. Vriska just grinned at the wheel, looking down at him with that fangy smirk.

"Good!"

"The Children Are Rather Strange Today."

"Huh? Why do you 2ay that?" Psiioniic looked over at Dolorosa, who was sitting on a wooden box looking at everyone with a smile.

"Well Everyone's Being Different. In A Good Way I Guess. We All Finally Get To Take A Break And Some Of Us Are Having Nice Reunions. Look At All Of Us Psiioniic Darling. People Of Different Blood Colors Mingling And Talking Like Nothing Is Wrong With It. I Really Feel Like Our Sweet Signless Really Did See What He Did In His Dreams. Maybe... Maybe These Wrigglers WERE What He Saw In His Dreams? What If They're It? Wouldn't That Just Be Wonderful?" Psiioniic smiled at her a little and then looked to the kids all talking.

"That2 a po22ibility Ro2a. It would be intere2ting to 2ee... I alway2 wi2hed I could have 2een what he 2aw."

"Me Too Dear..." They continued to smile as they all started messing around trying to make the boat move by running back and forward at top speed from port side to starboard side, having Darkleer lean against the Starboard railing. He didn't seem to mind, but Vriska was screaming at everyone to "stop that shit". Redglare was somehow already in the nest on top of the mast, looking out at shore. Finally. Her island.  
()

This shit is whack. Those trolls were FUCKING PATHETIC. Not even worth his time. Gamzee grumbled through the forest just looking for something to beat the shit out of and release some of his subjuggulation ANGER. Because FUCK he was angry. So angry he almost wanted to go back and rip that little mutant trolls head off and paint something new with his blood. That'd sure be fun. What sort of picture would he draw?

"A fucking red sunset. Maybe if I can find mister Eridan, I can use his blood to make the rest of the sky. Maybe a flying slave will come down and I can RIP HIS FUCKING THROAT OUT and use that as this weird planets sun. SHIT this fuckin miracle painting will be SO MOTHERFUCKING QUALITY." He mumbled more strange things through the forest, all by himself. It only made him angrier. The voices... SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP VOICES. They wouldn't go away. The forest was so quiet, but his head... HIS HEAD WAS SO FUCKING CLOUDY. CLOUDY AS FUCK. WITH EVERYONE SCREAMING AT HIM. SHUT UP!

"Oh no... He's one of them." Be quiet...

"The paint on his face! Dammit..." Stop.

"Look at his horns, they're just like..." Fuck you!

"No, he'll try to put some MIRACLE shit on us!" Be quiet!

"Get away from him!" Shut up!

"Run!" STOP IT!

"Freak!" SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"Monster... MONSTER!"

"SHUT THE MOTHER FUCK UP GOD DAMN YOU!" He screams, and the whole forest echo's with his cry. Gamzee pants and then screams again, swinging his arms around to hit whatever he thought was there, ending up breaking another tree down with his arm. He felt it snap at the wrist but FUCK THAT, PAIN DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO A FUCKING SUBJUGGULATOR.

Is that who I am? Really?...

"Of COURSE that's who you are you fucking moron!"

I dunno... It doesn't really feel like I belong there either.

"Idiot! You were born for this shit. YOU WERE LITERALLY CREATED FOR THIS."

I'm the only one...

"THAT MAKES YOU SPECIAL MOTHERFUCKER."

What if I want to be normal?

"That AINT gonna happen, so stop dreaming."

But dreams...

"They don't come true, so stop that crap!"

You... aren't me.

"Of course I'm you, fuckin' idiot!"

No! You aren't me motherfucker.

"You don't think so?"

I know so...

"Well too FUCKIN' BAD.

It's 'my' turn to do something. 'You' can just stay and whine like a little grub and 'I'm' gonna go fuck shit up and let EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE GOD DAMN WORLD KNOW THAT I AM FREE AND THEY ARE BELOW ME. I AM THE FUCKING GOD OF THIS PLACE! Not even a sea dweller is gonna fuck with my spot on the throne."

This is wrong man... You... We... I...

"We're the same person you fucking idiot. Now SHUT THE HELL UP."

No YoU sHuT uP!

"Fuck you. There is no way I'm losing control, GOT ME?"

I'lL dO wHaT i WaNt.

Everything started to fade back to thick green in his vision. He could feel himself get sick to his stomach and lose his equilibrium. Whoa, this was so not good. It was almost like... he was going in between. Like there were two of him. Half of him HATED who this other personality was... he was scary and loud and mean. The other half of him wanted to just let go and break EVERYTHING HE COULD GET HIS HANDS ON. This side hated his weak side, letting everyone push him around like a brainless oaf and treat him like total shit. No one trusted him or took him seriously when he said things. It REALLY MADE HIM MAD. SO. MAD. SO GOD DAMN FUCKING MAD. The thick green fog thinned out to a decent transparent green so he could move around. Sweet. Back in control. Now. How to let the world know he was king... Huh.

"Well shit, is that a volcano?" His eyes went a little wide along with the corners of his mouth. Hell yeah he was gonna fuck up that volcano. Why not? It was there, ready to bubble over. He could at least... tip it over the edge a little.

"gAMZEE I HOPE YOU'RE STILL THERE." What the hell was that?

"bECAUSE WE'RE ALMOST THERE FOR YOU. wE'LL SAVE YOU AND KARKAT TOGETHER OKAY?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE?"

"gAMZEE?... aRE YOU UH, oKAY?..." The voice seemed to be coming out of nowhere... Until he spotted an antlerbeast looking at him. Gamzee strides over to it and HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONKS in his face loudly before grabbing it's long beautiful antlers and TWISTING ITS HEAD AROUND WITH THEM UNTIL THE SPINE TWISTED AND SPUN UNTIL IT BROKE.

"I don't need any more voices right now!" He had already beheaded the animal and was still holding onto the antlers screaming at it.

"ESPECIALLY NOT YOURS!" Oh... oh ouch... That other weak ass half of himself... felt TERRIBLE for saying that. He didn't even mean it... it was the only voice he did truly want to hear... NO. THIS WAS NOT THE TIME TO FEEL LIKE THIS. He screams at the head again and slams it against a tree until the whole head just falls apart. Antlers snap and fling every which way, a couple striking him and drawing a little blood. After that he takes the body and just starts ripping the legs out one by one, enjoying the pops and tearing ripping of flesh as it came out of its socket with way too much force. Every. RIIIPPP. Single. POP. Leg. SNAP. Only to keep going he flips the torso on its back and SHOVES his hands in the poor things chest AND CLEAV ITS RIPS OPEN, loving the loud sick crackles of every single rip breaking in his hands.

This really felt like power to him. To really have complete and total control and dominance over something. To really do anything like that and feel better and stronger and more powerful... To really dominate something even in its death... He was finally losing it. This was power. The only way this could be better was if he could capture its soul and devour it, feel its flavor and texture and feelings.

After tearing the beast apart, he grabs its heart and just starts eating it, ripping through it with his many sharp teeth. He was so stained and soaked in this things white blood that he almost couldn't see. Gamzee couldn't stop and kept tearing and ripping at whatever was left of the animal for another ten minutes before... he gets bored and just walks off. There is nothing left but a giant white stain covering seventeen trees and the whole ground at all of their bases.  
()

Did that... really just happen? This certainly wasn't good. She was only glad that Gamzee hadn't seen her hiding away behind a rock covering her mouth in complete shock. She wasn't EVER scared of Gamzee. She knew that if he'd snapped, she and Karkat could usually take care of it. In their own ways of course... But still take care of it. This time though... No, this time was much different. It was almost like he was going past subjuggulator mode and... just going crazy. What the hell could have done this?

"I Must Find A Way... To Stop Him." Kanaya stands up, her eyes glowing white along with her skin, and quickly runs off to find something to allow her to deal with the raging soul that was Gamzee Makara.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Meet the ancestors 14 Vedranno nel tempo

A little from me

AAAAAAAAAH. D8 I'm in Montana! Luckily we have wifi at the hotel and my laptop is a god. *heart*

REMINDER

((if you asked for a picture I'm (potentiallyharmful) on dA. During a chapters beginning I'll say FINISHED so you know when to look. It'll be in my gallery in the last folder titled REQUESTS FILLED"))

REQUEST FILLED: SHOOSH PAP THE CAT LADY (in the folder)

Let's see what nonsense I can come up with this time!

()

LAST TIME ON MEET THE ANCESTORS 13 Co: :oC  
()

Did that... really just happen? This certainly wasn't good. She was only glad that Gamzee hadn't seen her hiding away behind a rock covering her mouth in complete shock. She wasn't EVER scared of Gamzee. She knew that if he'd snapped, she and Karkat could usually take care of it. In their own ways of course... But still take care of it. This time though... No, this time was much different. It was almost like he was going past subjuggulator mode and... just going crazy. What the hell could have done this?

"I Must Find A Way... To Stop Him." Kanaya stands up, her eyes glowing white along with her skin, and quickly runs off to find something to allow her to deal with the raging soul that was Gamzee Makara.

()

She ran, and ran hard to do her best to find SOME WAY she could stop this rampage... Watching Gamzee utterly destroy and mutilate that dead antlerbeast body was... truly sickening and frightening. Last time all she had to do to at least get rid of the guy for a while was kick him preposterously hard in the bulge. Not that that did a whole bunch... but whatever. Now she really had to do something though! This had gone way too far for her liking and comfort level.  
()

Kanaya had been dead on the island for as long as Vriska and Aradia and somehow landed in a forest by the water. Along the way she lost her lipstick chainsaw, and that REALLY sucked because there were times when she really could have used it. Either way she somehow ran into some black hole thing and fell right in! After that happened she appeared on this weird island full of unusual creatures. This world was strange enough with its blue skies that turned orange when night was falling. It only had one moon which was an eerie pale white. But Kanaya had found a little comfort in that, seeing as how she continued to glow with her crazy vampire-ness even in death. She wasn't the only one that glowed a freakish white. And that was nice. Anyway, her chainsaw...

She could really have used it just now. If she had it she would have just sawed Gamzee into a few pieces to stop any future craziness from happening, but that obviously wasn't a thing that happened, and Gamzee would roam free.

"If Only I Could Acquire Rose's Human Expert Advice... Although It's Doubtful She'd Know Any Better Than I At Calming The Beast Down." Kanaya mumbled to herself as she ran...nnnn RIGHT into someone else!

"Oof!" She fell right to her butt and so did the other person!

"My Apologies. Although It's Partly Your Fault Too—ERIDAN!"

"WWHAT?! Oh, Shit! Kan wwoww."

"What The HELL Are You Doing Here?" Kanaya stood up quickly and extended a hand to Eridan. Even though he took it, after standing up he takes his hand back quickly and rubs the back of his neck with it.

"Kan... I did somefin really bad... But I swwear it wwasn't really my fuckin' idea okay?"

"Eridan When Do You NOT Do Something Bad?"

"Oh come on Kanaya please don't do this right noww, I'm seriously in sort of a jam and I gotta fuckin' fix it before anyone gets really hurt okay?"

"Oh My God... Did You Make Gamzee..."

"No! Wwell... not REALLY. I mean... No, I didn't do it! Karkat did!"

"Karkat? You Must Be Joking."

"No! Kar told me to my face that he didn't believve Gam heard somethin' so Gamzee I guess lost it. He killed a ton of trolls back about a mile that wway."

"I Just Spotted Him..."

"Oh shit, and?"

"Well... I'll Make It Short And Say He Has Basically Snapped. As In He Is Hardly Gamzee Any Longer. If We Run Into Him, He Will Show Us No Mercy. I Don't Think He'll Even See Us. He'll See Prey And Mow Us Down..."

"You're... serious aren't you."

"Would You Like Me To Show You What He Did?"

"If it's in the direction he's going then... fuck I guess so."

"Eridan! You gotta remember I'm OLD okayyyyy wwhoooa there. It's little wriggler Rosa!" Kanaya's eyes go HUGE with complete and utter shock.

"Oh, Kanaya this is Dualscar."

"The One You Roleplayed As?"

"SSSSHHHHH Holy shit Kan, try not to embarrass me okay? Yeah basically though. He's I guess wwho Karkat used to clone wwith the ecto slime and shit."

"Good Lord. So He's You. Or Rather, You Are Him."

"No, I'm fuckin' me. Wwe're only ecto slime related okay, THAT ISN'T THE POINT HERE!"

"Right, Gamzee."

"Yes, Gamzee. Dualscar don't evven go into your crazy memory lane shenanigans right now, Gamzee's on the movve."

"Wwhatever you say squirt."

"Oh my cod. Just... lead the wway Kan."

"Can Do. This Way." Kanaya turns and begins to run, only going faster when she hears the thud of the sea boys feet behind her. Rosa? Must be her ecto slime original. Weird, an older self? WEIRD ALDFKJ.

After a good twenty minutes of trekking back, they happen upon the white bloody boney fleshy mess still there.

And Karkat along with Disciple standing there.

"Oh Karkat, It Seems You've Found This Place too-..." Oh my god there are ecto slime clones EVERYWHERE. This one appeared to be a rather large Nepeta. That is a liiiittle terrifying.

"WHOA KANAYA! SHIT I THOUGHT WE'D NEVER FIND YOU. ANYWAY YOU SAID 'TOO'?"

"Well Yes, I Was Hiding Over There Behind That Rock When This Happened."

"WHAT DID HAPPEN?" Before Kanaya could answer, Disciple was over there by her, sniffing her and then hugging her close, lifting her in the air.

"Oh, Oh My. Uh, Well, Gamzee Is What Happened Here."

"HOLY SHIT... HE SERIOUSLY DID THIS?"

"Indeed! I Didn't Dare Come From My Hiding Place Of Course." Karkat just looked down at all the white grass around him... obviously ashamed of himself for being the one to cause this.

"Karkat, come on this aint the time to be broodin' and shit!"

"SHUT YOUR STUPID FISHY FACE YOU DUMB FUCK HEAD, LET ME BROOD FOR SIX FUCKING SECONDS OKAY? FUCK." And brood he does... for those long six seconds he just learned how much he should really hate himself. Gamzee was sort of an idiot, but that was really a front. He wasn't stupid. He only acted that way because he figured that's what everyone fucking expected from him! Shit that's a sad reality that Gamzee can't even be himself, REALLY HIMSELF, even around Karkat. His own moirail made this happen... "I am literally the worst moirail in the history of moirails..." he thinks to himself...

"Six seconds ovver Kar."

"I SWEAR TO ANY HIGHER BEING IF THERE IS ONE THAT IF YOU PESTER ME AGAIN I WILL FLIP ALL OF MY SHIT TIMES FUCKING TEN COMBO YOU BLITHERING SHIT STAIN."

"He's pretty cantankerous aint he?"

"That wwas nothing. Anywway since you wwwanna wwolloww in your owwn self fuckin' hate pool, then I'm goin' ahead."

"TO DO WHAT YOU STUPID PUDDLE OF WEEK OLD BARF?! SINCE I BASICALLY SENT HIM OVER THE EDGE THIS TIME HE'LL TAKE ONE LOOK AT ME AND BE LIKE 'WELL FUCK THAT GUY' AND KILL ME, AND THEN HE'LL SEE YOU AND BE LIKE 'OH LOOK ANOTHER IGNORAMUS WHOSE GUTS I CAN RIP OUT' AND KILL YOU, AND HE'LL SEE KANAYA AND SHE'S KINDA WORTHLESS RIGHT NOW."

"Well Excuse Me."

"SORRY KANAYA BUT YOU SORTA KNOW I'M RIGHT. ANYWAY THEN HE'LL SEE DUALSCAR AND RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND EAT HIS HORNS OR SOME CRAZY SHIT, AND HE'LL SEE DISCIPLE AND PROBABLY WALK AWAY, THEN SHE'LL CHASE HIM AND HE'LL FUCK SHIT UP AND I'M NOT WILLING TO LET THAT HAPPEN IF THERE'S SOME WAY WE CAN HONESTLY STOP HIS STUPID RAMPAGE."

"Do wwe even knoww wwhere he's goin' Eridan?"

"Wwell no that's WWHY WWHERE CHASIN' HIM."

"DID YOU NOT HEAR A SINGLE FUCKING WORD I SAID?"

"I heard you wwastin' evveryones time you idiot. Let's just knock his head in or something and then see if wwe can just keep him contained." Karkat takes a moment to think... about what a not-too-shabby- idea that was. Until suddenly he remembers.

"WAIT. MAYBE WE REALLY SHOULD JUST WAIT HERE AND DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING."

"What? Karkat What Are You Talking About?" Kanaya managed to speak between the squishes Disciple was inflicting on her.

"GAMZEE SAID HE HEARD TAVROS. TALKING THROUGH A BIRD OR SOME SHIT. SAYING THAT HE WAS COMING AND BRINGING EVERYONE ELSE WITH THEM. HOLY SHIT WHAT IF TAVROS CAN DO SOMETHING USEFUL?"

"Hey He Was Useful In The Veil. Be Nice Karkat."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEAN KANAYA."

"You honestly think Tavvros can do somethin' about Gam?"

"DUH HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED THEY'RE LIKE FUCKING MATESPRITS BASICALLY NOW?"

"Karkat only you wwould notice that romance shit."

"OF COURSE ONLY I WOULD NOTICE, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO BOTHERS USING THEIR FUCKING THINK PAN AROUND HERE. IT'S SO OBVIOUS THEY WERE FLIRTTING FOR FUCKING ALL OF THE TRIP TO THIS DUMB PLANET AND EVEN BEFORE THEN TOO! IT WAS SO PAINFULLY OBVIOUS MY SIGHT SPHERES WERE READY TO JUST EXPLODE FROM ALL OF THE OBVIOUSNESS. AND ON THE BOAT TOO, ALL HE WOULD TALK AND WHINE ABOUT WAS HOW HE HOPED TAVROS WAS DOING OKAY AND HOW HE WANTED TO SEE GOD DAMN TAVROS, HE DIDN'T WANT TAVROS TO WORRY HE MISSED TAVROS TAVROS TAVROS TAVROS, JESUS FUCK WERE YOU NOT LISTENING?" Everyone is silent. Holy crap could Karkat freakin' talk anymore? Jeez.

"ANYWAY YOU IDIOTS I THINK SINCE EVERYONE FROM THE ISLAND IS COMING, I THINK YOU ERIDAN SHOULD HIDE. BECAUSE IF I KNOW THEM ALL WELL ENOUGH, THE ONLY PERSON WHO WON'T BE TRYING TO KILL YOU RIGHT OFF THE BAT IS FEFERI. BUT HONESTLY THAT'S ONLY A MAYBE."

"Kar don't evven talk to me about Fef okay?"

"DUDE YOU COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY BETRAYED HER TRUST. SHE WAS SEROIUSLY THINKING ABOUT HOW YOU'D CHANGED FOR THE BETTER EVEN WHEN YOU STILL FOUGHT WITH SOLLUX. SHE NOTICED THAT YOU WEREN'T BEING A GOD DAMN TOOL AND A TOTAL JERK ALL THE TIME TO HER! SHE REALLY NOTICED, AND THEN YOU GO AND PULL THIS SHIT!"

"Shut the fuck up Karkat." Eridan glared through his glasses at Karkat and his hands were in tight fists. Inwardly this surprised Karkat, but outwardly he was ready.

"For once in my cod damn life I wwanted to be a little shellfish- Selfish."

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT AND MEAN IT."

"I fuckin' did!" Karkat's jaw dropped.

Now the only people in the whole world were Karkat and Eridan. This shit got real and Karkat could hardly bottle his rage anymore. He starts screaming as he walks right up to Eridan and points a finger dangerously in his face.

"YOU WANTED TO BE FUCKING SELFISH!? LISTEN TO YOURSELF SHIT BRAIN! SELFISH IS LITERALLY ALL YOU'VE BEEN SINCE ANY OF US FIRST MET YOU! FEFERI HAD TO DEAL WITH YOUR STUPID SPOILED ROTTEN ROYAL ASS HER WHOLE LIFE! YOU WERE FORCING YOURSELF ON HER AND YOU FUCKING CHASED HER AWAY! YOU CHASED AWAY ANY KISSMESIS YOU COULD HAVE EVER HAD TOO BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A HUGE PILE OF SHIT! SELFISH! YOU ONLY EVER TALKED ABOUT YOURSELF TO FEFERI TOO! YOU NEVER ONCE ASKED HER ABOUT /HER/ AND MAYBE HER FUCKING DAY OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT! NEVER! YOU NEVER STOPPED FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES TO THINK ABOUT HOW YOU WERE MAKING HER FEEL AROUND YOU!"

"Yeah and suddenly you knoww evvery fuckin' thing about Fef!" Eridan puffs up his chest a little in irritation. However Karkat does the same thing, pointing further into his face.

"I OBVIOUSLY KNOW HER BETTER THAN YOU! AND YOU DON'T EVEN GET TO HAVE A PET NAME FOR HER. NO DUDE FUCK THAT NOISE. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN BE NEAR HER! SHE'S A REALLY NICE GIRL WHO CARES ABOUT HER FRIENDS AND DOESN'T LIKE HURTING ANYONE AND EVEN WHEN SHE TROLLS SHE'S A GOD DAMN SWEETY AND YOU ARE /OBVIOUSLY/ THE BIGGEST OIL STAIN IN HER HAPPY AS FUCK OCEAN. YOU ARE A DISEASE IN HER LIFE AND ALL OF OURS TOO! IF YOU HADN'T'VE DONE THAT STUPID WHINEY SELFISH RUNNING AWAY SHTICK AND BEING A PUSSY WITH YOUR HUGE MONGER OF AN ANCESTOR KIDNAPPING US THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING! GAMZEE WOULD STILL BE IN FUCKING DREAM LAND WITH TAVROS AND NOT KILLING EVERYTHING IN HIS WAY AND I WOULD BE PROBABLY EATING SOMETHING AND EVEN YOU WOULD PROBABLY BE HAVING BETTER LUCK WITH FEFERI! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! COME ON FISH FACE PUCKER UP AND FESS UP, YOU ARE WRONG AND YOU DON'T GET TO /BE/ SELFISH UNTIL YOU MAKE UP FOR THE SHIT YOU'VE CAUSED!" He pants, a little winded from his long screaming session. Disciple just sorta looks at him in total shock. Kanaya of course just hangs there in her arms unable to move, but truly heard every word Karkat said. Eridan really wished... that he could say something back. But he couldn't. He was defeated by Karkat Vantas, the long winded ass hole.

He was right. Maybe he really had been selfish all this time...So why wasn't he happy? Why hadn't any of this made him happy?

"HUH?! YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME AT ALL. NOT ONE THING?"

"I just..."

"YOU JUST WHAT."

"... Let me be selfish for... twwo more seconds."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT, IT'S NOT GONNA CHANGE WHAT A COMPLETE FUCK UP YOU ARE."

"I guess I just wwanted—" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

"WHOA WHAT THE HELL?"

"Uh Oh. It Seems While You Two Were Talking, Gamzee Got To The Volcano."

"OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

"I Thought You Were On A Roll."

"GOD DAMMIT. WELL, AT LEAST NEXT TIME WOULD YOU STOP ME SO WE CAN STOP EVERYTHING FROM TURNING TO LAVA COVERED ASH?"

"Will Do."

"DISCIPLE, LET'S TAKE KANAYA AND GET TO GAMZEE."

"You got it." She grabs Karkat up under her arm, swinging Kanaya under her other arm and jumps off quickly. They all leave Eridan and Dualscar standing there alone in the forest still covered in wet white blood.

"Eridan..."

"Please don't..." Dualscar could see Eridan biting his lower lip sadly. He just puts a hand on Eridan's shoulder and remains silent.

"I thought you wweren't going to do this."

"But... Kar wwas right... Tavvros can probably do something to stop Gamzee... I havve no right to try and help..."

"Do you wwanna go back to the ship?" Silence...

"...Might as wwell... Nothin' left to do here."

"Pchoo. Let's go kid." A couple pats on his shoulder and they both turn and walk, although Eridan does walk a little slower. He looks back to the volcano and stares...

When suddenly he runs right towards it.

"Eridan?" Dualscar looks back at him in shock.

"Eridan!" What? Was he seriously going back? To do WHAT? Cod Dammit. He chases him and just tries to contemplate what could possibly be going through his mind.  
()

Karkat was still a little angry from yelling at Eridan, but he was cooling down.

"OH YEAH. KANAYA, THIS IS DISCIPLE."

"That Cannot Be Her Real Name."

"YEAH, THEY DIDN'T HAVE NAMES BACK THEN. OR EVEN IF THEY DID THEY PROBABLY JUST USED NAMES LIKE THAT TO STAY LOW KEY. ANYWAY IT TURNS OUT IN THE PAST HER, DOLOROSA, WHO IS YOUR WHATEVER, THE SIGNLESS, WHO WAS MY WHATEVER, AND PSIIONIIC WHO IS SOLLUX BUT NOT REALLY ALL WENT ON THIS SUPER CRAZY LONG JOURNEY TO PREACH ABOUT EQUALITY AND STUFF. BUT THAT'S WHY SHE'S SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU. SHE DID THE SAME THING TO MEE SORTA."

"Is That So? It's Clear That She Is Napeta's Alternate Universe Self."

"YEAH BASICALLY. WEIRD BUNCH HUH? WHAT'S WEIRDER IS THAT DOLOROSA WAS SORTA LIKE SIGNLESS' LUSUS, SO THAT MAKES SHIT AWKWARD FOR US BUT NOT REALLY, AND SIGNLESS AND DISCIPLE HERE WERE REALLY INTENSE MATESPRITS."

"Oh My. The Plot Thickens."

"NO KIDDING."

"And Psiioniic was Signless' best best friend in the whole world!" Disciple decided to add. She was always really aware of relationships. It was a past time she had.~

"Ah, So That Isn't Too Different Then Karkat?"

"NOT ENTIRELY I GUESS. IF HE'D STOP DYING ALL THE FUCKING TIME THEN IT'D BE PRETTY OKAY."

Suddenly Disciple stops dead in her tracks, giving Karkat and Kanaya a weird kind of forward whiplash.

"WHOA! DISCIPLE WHAT'S UP?"

"Who is that? And why is she staring at us like that for?" She nods her head to the right. Standing there is Aradia! Karkat's eyes go a little wide, glad to see her. Kanaya gives the same look until...

"WHOA, ARADIA! THAT MAKES ALL OF US THEN! YOU'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME?" No answer.

"ARADIA?... HEY PUT ME DOWN FOR A SECOND." Disciple stares blankly at Aradia never blinking once as she lets Karkat down to his feet. He runs over to her and stops a decent personal space bubble distance from her.

"ARE YOU OKAY ARADIA?" No answer still. He grabs her by her arm and shakes her a little.

"Karkat."

"SHIT THERE YOU ARE. ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Indeed. I h0pe y0u can f0rgive me." Karkat lifts an eye brow confused.

"HUH? FOR WHAT?" More silence. Jesus it's like she's a robot again and she just keeps turning off or some shit.

"ARADIA, FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT?"

"Karkat... Get away from her." Disciple was starting to feel EXTREMELY antsy... Watching Aradia... It just sent chills up and down her spine and she wanted Karkat away from her THAT SECOND.

"NO, IT'S OKAY SHE DOES THIS SOMETIMES—"

"I said get away from her!" Kanaya doesn't understand the urgency, but if Disciple is sure... She starts to speed walk over to Karkat.

"Karkat, Come On..." She was starting to feel it too...

"GUYS SERIOUSLY, RELAX OKAY WHAT ARE YOU GETTING ALL WORKED UP ABOUT, IT'S JUST ARA—"

SHUNK.

What... the HELL was this feeling?... It hurt... Shit it REALLY REALLY HURT.

"Karkat!" Whoa. That didn't sound clear all of the sudden. It sounded muffled or some shit. Karkat could feel his chest get warm and tight in a very uncomfortable way... and sticky.

He looked down and saw... a god damn knife in his ch-chest... with his blood quickly oozing out- OWCH. She twists it and Karkat feels his whole body flare up with searing painful heat!

"ARADIA..." Karkat looks up with shock and fright in his eyes as he puts his hand to the wound, knife between his fingers. He steps back once and can already feel the effects of loosing blood.

"I truly h0pe y0u will f0rgive me..." She looks down a little sadly and simply disappears into nothingness, leaving the knife in its place. Karkat falls to his hands and knees eyes wide with shock and terror. He could feel one of Kanaya's hands on his back and the other on his shoulder, looking at him from on her knees, yelling stuff at him. Disciple had somehow already jumped over Karkat to try and snag Aradia, but she disappeared right before contact. She turns around and it truly looks like she's reliving her past all over again, Dolorosa having to watch Signless be killed and Disciple unable to do anything about it either... Karkat really didn't want to have to put either of them through this of course... But between that thought was a far more pressing PANIC that was going through him. It increases when his arms give out and he falls to his side in front of Disciple. He was losing blood really fast... Suddenly he was in Disciple's arms and she apparently was running as fast as her monster muscle legs would take her. He wondered where they were going. Everything was getting sorta fuzzy...

This... was utterly terrifying. Aradia just... just stabbed him... out of nowhere. For no apparent reason... Was she really trying to kill him? What the hell for? Did an alternate Karkat do something to piss the whole world off or what? It wouldn't surprise him, but still what the fuck. Scared. He's really scared! He's scared... because he can really feel the difference between having a body full of blood, and a body being drained of all its blood. It HURT. It hurt, and the knife was NOT helping. He tries to reach up and grab it out all disoriented, but Kanaya's hand slaps it away. Uh? Oh it looks like she hitched a ride on Disciples furry hide that was strapped to her back. This wasn't funny. If this was a joke, it SUCKED.

Karkat lost consciousness on the way. He only noticed this because when he opens his eyes next, everything is really blurry and dark... Oh, wait. This looks sorta familiar. The cave of Disciple's. Ah there comes the pain. The CRUSHING waves of pain...

"Karkat, Can You Hear Me?"

"KAN...ANYA."

"Yes... Karkat..." Kanaya takes his hand and holds it tightly with both of hers.

"WHYS... IT SO WARM... IT WAS COLD... EARLIER." Kanaya seemed to look up above Karkat's head a little. The whole damn world shakes!... Wait no... That's just Disciple sobbing. He realizes he's being held by her as she cries her eyes out, covered in his bright red blood.

"W-We Got The Knife Out..."

"STILL HURTS..."

"I'm So Sorry Karkat... We..." She swallows hard in the middle of her sentence and looks away a little bit... Karkat can hear her sniffling a little and he knows... he fucking knows... Is this honestly it?...

"We Can't Do Anything... But Be Here..." Fuck... No! NO!

"B-BUT... GAMZ...EE..."

"Karkat... We'll Do Everything We Can..." No way... This was NOT HAPPENING! He could feel himself becoming tired... Everything around him was becoming darker and out of focus. The feel of Kanaya's hands on his were fading, but he wasn't moving. His eyes shut, feeling heavy and he tries his best to breath, but it hurts... A heavy weight goes around his stomach and another weight on his head... The warmth though... it coaxed him to relax a little more and he could feel the soothing rocking back and forward motion as his world really goes dark, and he can't breathe. He doesn't notice though... because now nothing hurts.  
()

Tavros was holding his hand to his mouth hard, in complete and total shock and fright.

"Tavros?... Tavros!" Feferi was shaking him trying to get him out of his trance, but he was practically stuck...

"What the hell ii2 wrong wiith hiim?" Sollux was at Feferi's side the second she started to sound alarmed.

"I don't know! He just gasped and covered his mouth, and then he just kinda stayed that way! So I came to check and..."

"Hey, Summy, I think something is wrong with your kid down there." Mindfang points down to the ship, and Summoner looks down confused... then freaked out. He quickly flies down and lands on the wood with a thunk of his boots, setting Mindfang down.

"tAVROS!" Feferi moves out of the way quickly and Summoner grabs Tavros' arms and stares at him...

"sHIT KID." Then HE goes silent and seems to be watching what Tavros is.

"Mindfang, tell u2 what'2 going on..." Psiioniic spoke, looking between Summoner and Mindfang a few times. Mindfang just watches with her arms folded, watching intently.

"They're seeing."

"2eeing?"

"Yes. Since they can talk to animals, they can see their memories and speak through them. Summoner would do this when he was REALLY focusing on seeing something clearly through the animals mind."

"So this is normal?"

"Sorta..."

"Oh Dear, Tavros Sweety... I Wonder What He Saw..."

"We'll find out in a second." Everyone watched and or smelled carefully... Until finally Tavros gasps and appears to come right out of it, his pupils dilating to the right size. Summoner looks back at Mindfang quickly.

"Mindfang, full speed ahead."

"You got it. Little miss princess, do me a favor and talk to the fish or whatever to make us go faster! The wind can only do so much!" Feferi was a little shocked that someone would ask for her help, but by golly she didn't hesitate when it happened. She runs and jumps off the side of the boat into the water, making assist noises. Swimming to the back of the boat above and on either side of the rudder she sees many different types of sea life already assembling. Everyone gets there and starts pushing the ship hard through the water!

"So! Summy what's the deal?"

"Yes, Please Tell Us!"

"tHAT KID... gAMZEE... hE'S TOTALLY LOST HIS MIND."

"Oh no! Fur real? Gamzee's really gone crazy?" Nepeta holds her hands close to her chest with worry, her eyes getting big. Darkleer folds his arms and looks down.

"That is not good at all. Were you able to see young Karkat?"

"nO, I DIDN'T SEE HIM. tHEY WERE SEPERATED."

"SO TH4T M34NS TH3Y GOT 4W4Y FROM 3R1D4N 4ND DU4LSC4R..."

"Should we split up? I would think that'd be ideal." Redglare taps her staff on her toe in thought. Sollux walks over to Tavros and speaks quietly to him.

"Are you okay Tavro2?..."

"i... hE WAS... REALLY REALLY... HE WAS SO ANGRY. aND HIS EYES WERE ALL RED INSTEAD OF YELLOW LIKE NORMAL... gAMZEE RR...RRI...RIPPED UP THE ANIMAL... i WAS USING TO FIND HIM WITH.. aND HE WOULDN'T STOP..." Sollux purses his lips a little.

"Did he 2ay anythiing back to you?"

"hE SAID HE DIDN'T NEED ANYMORE VOICES RIGHT THEN... ESPECIALLY... NOT... NOT MINE... i MEAN... HE LOOKED SCARED AFTER THAT, BUT THE ANIMAL DIED BEFORE I COULD SEE ANYTHING ELSE. i HAD TO FIND A BIRD TO UH, LOOK THROUGH..." Sollux was a little shocked. He usually said different stuff than that when he went nutso. Usually it was "I'm gonna kill you motherfuckers." But now he's got a lot of voices? Shit... That wasn't good at all. Sollux didn't know how, but he knew.

"ii know that 2ound2 probably liike he doe2n't want to 2ee you. But lii2ten to me, ii thiink maybe you're the only one who can 2top hiim..."

"mE?..."

"Yeah. 2o... ii know thii2 2ound2 dumb of me, but you have two be calm and ready 2o we can all help hiim. And fiind karkat."

"s-SHOULD I UH, lOOK FOR HIM?..."

"No, ii want you to not u2e tho2e power2 for a liittle and ju2t go 2iit down and take a break. Okay?"

"r-rIGHT... OKAY..." Poor Tavros was still in shock. The second he saw how close and scary Gamzee looked, he felt his entire body drain of anything positive... The confidence he had before in his legs and in his excitement to finally see him again and save him was gone... The happiness he was sure he was going to feel once everyone was really together was thwarted and now all he could feel was terror and unwillingness to do anything but sit in a corner and cry... Gamzee had NEVER looked like that. Never at HIM like that... And he'd never ever said something so hurtful... Tavros couldn't even move. Dolorosa had to go over to him, picking up her dress to get over quicker. She swings her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"Darling I'm Sure It Was Scary, But Please Don't Cry..." Cry? Was he?... Probably.

"Remember That You Have Lots Of Friends That Are Here For You... We Want To Take Care Of You Okay?..."

"i JUST... HE LOOKED SO... iT'S LIKE HE WASN'T MY GAMZEE ANYMORE... aND HE LOOKED REALLY SCARED..." Tavros sniffs a little and wipes his eyes as Dolorosa leans back a little, still holding his shoulders. He could feel a new kind of energy swell up inside of him that moment though. Remembering how very frightened Gamzee looked at his own words.

"i'M GONNA HELP HIM... i CAN'T LET HIM BE LIKE THAT... iT'S NOT RIGHT, aND HE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT!"

"We're all going to help Tavros! Gamzee's our friend too!"

"Nepeta, I have already mapped out who's going to find who. The group that will go find and subdue Gamzee is as following: Darkleer, myself, Feferi, Sollux, Summoner, Tavros and Mindfang. Terezi, Nepeta, Vriska Dolorosa, Psiioniic and Redglare are going to try to find Karkat.

"Excuse me; I'm going to be looking for DUALSCAR you little punk." Mindfang leans irritably on the wheel.

"You don't tell me what to do got it?"

"I dare not stop you miss."

"Damn right. Everyone else sounds like a good idea."

"As usual Mindfang you have to be the ONE person to stray. Typical."

"Can it Redglare, I do what I want."

"Ah, Mindfang should you maybe inform miss Feferi to slow down? We'll crash into the sand..."

"No Darkleer. We won't crash into the sand. We WILL however crash into Dualscar's stupid 8oat, which is totally okay. Honestly it's almost like he's 88ting himself to get pummled." Vriska was staying oddly silent by Mindfang's side. Mostly because Summoner was at her other side standing there thinking. But that other small part was wondering why she couldn't go find Gamzee too. Theeen again she was pretty glad she wouldn't have to look at his terrifying mug when they did find him. Really all Karkat could do is whine and shit. He should be happy though, his two fangirls are coming right for him. Nepeta the unrequited flushed and Terezi the OBVIOUSLY flushed. It's a wonder they can stand each other really. Oh well. Karkat'll be easy enough to find and haul back in. The ground shook a little.

"Uh oh, that's the volcano." Redglare stands up straight from the railing and looks up at it. It looked like... it had a crack on the side or something. Good lord...

"Prepare for landing assholes!" Mindfang yells at everyone. But really that was hardly a warning since she basically crashed the second she said it. The ship smashes the end of Dualscar's slightly smaller ship, cracking it all down the hull and around the bottom. Feferi jumps up on the back of the boat, hair soaking.

"Uh oh! Did I do that? I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, that's exactly what I wanted ya cute little guppy! Alright, Summoner I'll catch you later babe." She leans over and stands on her toes to give him a sweet blue lipped kiss.

"yEAH, SEE YOU LATER. dON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID."

"Ha. Yea right. I'll say the same to you." She jumps over the wheel to the deck and then runs right off. Dualscar is always so easy to find, so she doesn't even ask for help.

"Alright Tavros, please lead the way to find Gamzee. We will follow close behind."

"hE'S AT THE VOLCANO... aND THAT'S RIGHT AHEAD."

"How Will We Find Karkat?"

"I'll see what I can do a8out finding him."

"YOU VR1SK4? WHY DON'T YOU L34V3 TH1S TO N3P3T4 4ND MYS3LF?"

"8ecause you can't read minds, DUH."

"Good luck wiith that guy2. We're off."

"Be careful Sollux!" Feferi says quickly, hugging Sollux right before he flies off. He hugs her and nods.

"You too."

"Oh silly I'll be fine!"

"Don't triip on a fuckiing rock or 2omethiing..."

"Aw, you're sweet. I'll be careful too."

"Good. Alright team Gamzee, we're out." He, Psiioniic, Tavros, Summoner all fly up and out of the boat while Equius and Darkleer jump and run on ground in the same direction.

"Heeeey... Equius sepurrated the boys and the girls!" Nepeta points out. Her blue tail fluffs up and he turns to everyone.

"Let's go and show those boys we can do better than them!"

"Yeah! Off to Karkat!" Feferi smiled and shot her fist in the air, running off with Nepeta. Vriska walks and starts to use her mindcontrol powers to find something other than the minds around here. Redglare Terezi and Dolorosa walk out after them.

"Rosa, are you able to run?"

"I'm Fashionable, Not Frail."

"Heh. I guess so. So who's Karkat anyway?"

"TH3 S1NGL3SS' D3SC3ND4NT."

"Is that so?... Really Rosa?"

"Indeed. The Spitting Image."

"Well then. It shouldn't be too hard to spot him."

"1 DUNNO R3DGL4R3 H3'S 4 TOT4L SHORTY. W3 M4Y LOS3 H1M 1N TH3 BRUSH." She snickers and Redglare snickers with her. Dolorosa just chuckles a little and then picks her dress up.

"I Will Not Wait For You Two If You Continue To Dilly Dally!" She runs quickly, surprising Redglare.

"1S SH3 4LR34DY GON3?"

"She is. She's pretty fast too! Come on. You can do that right?"

"W3LL DUH. 1 M4Y B3 BL1ND, BUT 1'M C4P4BL3 OF STUFF L1K3 TH4T."

"Good. Let's catch up."

"Y34H." They pick up the pace and run through the sand after jumping off the boat.

"SO WH4T W4S 1T L1K3 B31NG TH3 B3ST L4WY3R 1N TH3 WHOL3 WORLD?" Terezi smirks a little until Vriska hip bumps her a little.

"Yeah, tell us all a8out it!"

"Well it was AMAZING obviously. I gave real justice to the world and the honorable tyranny worked with me. I was paid nicely, but I never really used the money for anything fancy, I just had it put away for someone less fortunate than me to use."

"Wow, that's disgustingly nice of you."

"Yeah, well I wasn't always like that."

"WHO4 YOU W3R3N'T?"

"No not at all. I had to go on a case somewhere in a lower blooded community and back then... I was really arrogant. I was really a color in the middle. I wasn't cerulean but I also wasn't olive or jade. But because of my position I was confident in myself in the worst way, thinking not even a highblood could stop me."

"What changed your mind?" Vriska looks at Redglare and waits for an answer.

"That had become a difficult part of my life. I was walking the streets at night trying to find some decent evidence for my client's defense, but I was assaulted by a rouge subjuggulator. He really did some damage even though I fought back with all my might. I remember someone coming and saving me. He just had to talk to the rouge and I was left alone. I was really confused and I had no idea who this guy was, and I couldn't see his blood color. But he came over to me and smiled and just held his hand out to me. I took it and he asked me if I was okay. I told him I'd deal, but that 'vial purple asshole' would pay for attacking someone who works for His tyranny. But he just gave me a sad look and told me that that wasn't nice of me. I thought he was joking, but he really wasn't."

"HUH. SO YOU W3R3 4N 4SSHOL3 B4CK TH3N. 1NT3R3ST1NG. BUT TH1S GUY GOT YOU TH1NK1NG TH3N?"

"He did. I went to a sermon and he talked about a lot of stuff... I never saw him again after that, but I joined his following. It never affected my job though."

"1NT3R3ST1NG! HOW D1D TH3 MOR4L D3C1S1ONS NOT 3FF3CT YOUR WORK?"

"I'm a good lawyer, that's how."

"Huh."

"EEK!" The three of them were brought back to reality with that shriek . It sounded like Feferi.

"F3F3R1! WH4T'S WRONG?!"

"The forest is already on fire!" Indeed it was. The three had been so amerced in their conversation that they failed to notice the smoke rising high into the sky and the flames licking at everything they could. Nepeta was the only one Redglare could spot.

"Rosa!"

"I'm Here! It Appears I Have To Find A Way Around!" Redglare Vriska and Terezi stop at some logs on fire and yell over them to Rosa.

"4R3 YOU SUR3 YOU'LL F1ND 4 W4Y 4ROUND?!"

"I Am Sure!"

"Be careful Dolorosa! We'll meet you on the other side! Feferi what about you?!"

"I'll try too!"

"This is pawful!"

"Don't worry Nepeta! We'll get outta this! Just keep looking for Karkat!"

"O-Okay! Uhm..."

"L3TS GO. TH3Y'LL B3 OK4Y."

"But everything is on fire! What if Feferi turns into a side dish? D8"

"Don't be ridiculous Nepeta, Feferi isn't stupid. She can take care of herself."

"I guess... You're right."

"Let's go." Redglare nudges the girls onward and they run off.  
()

Feferi takes a good look around her. Logs in front of her, and on either side. She wouldn't even be able to go around...

"Looks like I have to go the long way... Here goes." She turns and quickly runs, dodging any flames that are in front of her. After several minutes she notices she's closer to the volcano... She wonders if maybe she should just... go and help with Gamzee... The girls would be worried about her but... they could see her later! Yeah, she was close enough, she could go help the boys!

"Here I come ready or not!~" And off she goes.  
()

Dolorosa looks around and bites at her nails. A nasty habit she isn't to please with, but she only does it when she's rather nervous so it's not too often she does it. Well let's see here. It looks like she could go around that way... It was a small opening pretty far off... but she'd take it. Better than nothing. She runs and does her best to avoid fire and logs. But her sheer coming from her shoulders suddenly caught fire.

"Oh No! That Took Ages To Get Right!" Her only option is to tear it off since it's going up so fast. She yanks it and can't help but be disappointed that such a nice part of her outfit was gone now... Oh well. Better than dying again. She continues to run to that small spot and can feel the bottom of her dress being torn at the very ends by logs hooking onto her. Turns out this dress isn't very "running in the forest while it's on fire and falling apart" worthy. It rips even more and one more branch finally does it and pulls her to her hands and knees.

"Are You KIDDING Me?!" She stands up and yanks her dress free, ripping it even more! Her eyes go wide and she gasps, appalled at the very sight. She could SCREAM.

"BLAST You Tree! I HOPE You Catch Fire For That!" Dolorosa groans and stomps off in anger, almost as strong as the fire that was starting to get a little out of hand around her.

"Curses. I Worked SO Hard On That Dress Too..."

"Eridan!"

"M?" Dolorosa looks up and looks around. That voice was a little too disgustingly familiar.

"Wwhat do ya think yer doin'?! Damn him. The forest wwill catch him if he isn't careful..." Dualscar stood there out of breath. Running after that damn punk in the middle of a fire wasn't very mindful. He hears footsteps through the crackling of the fire and looks back.

"Aaaah, wwell wwhat is this noww. Dolorosa is that really you?"

"DUALSCAR... It Appears That I've Found You First Then." Dolorosa glares at him, her white eyes appearing to glow with the flames

"You found me first? Maybe. Wwhy wwere you lookin' for me? Did you wwanna come back to me after all?"

"Only In Your Dreams You Fool. Actually I Wasn't Intending On Finding You First, But Now That I Have, I Have A Question Or Two For You."

"Wwhat makes you think I'll answwer?" He sees Rosa make a face as she pulls something out of a... pocket? How thrifty and clever of Rosa to make pockets so well hidden.

"Pocket's eh? I wwonder if maybe that's wwhere you put the rest of your dress. Cod wwoman your legs are showwin'."

"Do NOT Talk About My Poor Dress." She yanks out the lipstick and holds it tightly between her fingers. Dualscar just scoffs and folds his arms.

"The bloody hell is that? A stick? Rosa really I'm a little offended."

"Oh Please, Don't Be." The button on the side is pressed and the thing transforms loudly into a revving chainsaw, sending Dualscar into shock.

"Wwhat on EARTH?"

"I Believe This Will Gain Me My Answers. Where Are The Boys EXACTLY."

"Shit babe if I kneww that I wwouldn't tell you anyhoww. But to be totally honest they got awway."

"Yes Yes And Young Gamzee Is Seeing Red And He And Karkat Have Been Seperated. Do You Have Some Information That I Don't Already Have?"

"You're pretty snippity today aint ya?"

"ANSWER ME." She pulls the throttle a little more, making the chainsaw louder.

"Alright shit. Eridan and myself just had an argument wwith that little loud red blooded freak Karkat about a half hour ago or so. The last wwe saww anything having to do wwith Gamzee is... wwell, this forest fire actually. He did something to make the volcano explode and now the lava in it has everything ablaze. That's really it."

"If You Are Lying To Me..."

"I AINT."

"Hey! Rosa what are you doing here?!"

"Waiting For You I Suppose. Or At Least Stalling Dualscar For You. I Got The Answers I Wanted From Him Mindfang, So He's All Yours. Good Day To You Dualscar." Mindfang runs up and lands next to Dolorosa, surprising Dualscar.

"Well thaaaaaaaanks sweety! Hey there DualSCARE."

"Wwoww, that wwas fuckin' creative."

"Yep. Oh yeah, bye for now Rosa sweet heart."

"Don't Call Me That By The way." She glares at Mindfang who smirks and holds up her hands in surrender. Dolorosa finds that satisfactory and turns the saw back into a stick, running off.

"She's pretty uh..." Dualscar starts.

"She's changed. Just like... MOST of us have. She doesn't let anyone push her around anymore. It's sorta nice to see her not 8e all su8missive and stuff."

"I kinda miss it."

"Of course you do you idiot. I always knew she'd 8r8ke free of her 8onds though and turn into a REAL troll." Dualscar fans himself.

"Boring. So wwhat do YOU wwant again?"

"Well first of all I kinda wanna kill you myself this time around. And I then wanted to enlighten you of the fact that I've 8asically 8roke your ship." That sure got Dualscar's attention.

"You WWHAT?"

"Crashed right into it. Hope you don't mind.~" Mindfang smirks and has to hold back a laugh at the look on Dualscar's face.

"RIGHT into it?"

"Riiiiiiiight into it."

"Wwell then. If a fight is wwhat you wwanted you'll certainly have it!"

"Bring it baby cakes." Dualscar grabs out his gun and Mindfang her sword and revolver, and the fight begins.  
()

Eridan runs right to the volcano, not caring about the fire or anything else around him. He had to stop Gamzee... but he wondered why he didn't see Karkat or the girls ahead of him at all. They were in front of him right? Maybe he passed them at some point. All the better. Although... looking back on some words spoken to him, he was rather nervous.

"Sacrifices must be made unf0rtunately." Aradia had told him.

"You really used that wword. Is it... gonna be that bad?" Eridan would ask. The Aries nodded and handed him a wand that glowed the color of his blood to replace the white one that somehow got broken before they escaped the veil. He had looked at it nervously... but took it and hid it away. Sacrifices. What a scary word. Because it was obvious as to what it meant...

"It depends 0n what y0u think is 'bad' Eridan. Y0u're ab0ut t0 arrive at the island, s0 get g0ing." Back to the present, Eridan could see the top of the volcano as he was almost at the top after climbing through his little memory flash. He could already hear Gamzee just laughing quietly to himself... and finally reached the top. the whole top was flat. Gamzee had somehow... chopped off the top of the thing? How was that possible? The whole thing was flat on top other than the one giant crack on the other side of the thing where he was. It looks like he hit it with a club that he somehow acquired...

"Gamzee!" Gamzee stops laughing... and slowly looks over his shoulder at Eridan. A grin slides its way onto his face.

"Well hey there you piece of shit. HAVE YOU COME TO BE JUDGED?"

"No, I'vve come to stop you from your shit."

"You're funny." His grin is quickly turned upside down by a very disgruntled grimace.

"Except that you're not. Tell me a fucking joke that's ACTUALLY WORTH MY GOD DAMN TIME."

"I'm serious Gamzee, this is enough!"

"I'M SERIOUS TOO MOTHERFUCKER. I'VE ALWAYS BEEN SERIOUS. But none of you fuckers ever took my word for anything. I was just that STUPID MINDLESS FUCK they thought they could walk all over."

"Shit Gam wwe just thought that's wwho you wwere! So wwe just kinda—"

"JUST KINDA WHAT? THAT /WAS/ WHO I WAS! This kid was doin' his motherFUCKING BEST to just blend in with the group. But OH, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, THAT WAS ALL FUCKING BOGUS THE WHOLE TIME. Everyone treated the kid like just some broken worthless idiot who got hiiiiigh all the fucking time. Aradia, Sol bro, nepeta—"

"Gamzee..."

"Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska—"

"Gam!"

"Equius YOU and even little miss princess." Eridan quietly noted that he didn't include Tavros on that list...

"Gamzee LISTEN to me!"

"NO YOU FUCKIN PIECE OF GARBAGE, /YOU/ LISTEN TO /ME/." He swings his club a little in his hand like a nervous tick and he starts to walk towards Eridan from the other side of the volcano. Eridan quickly gets out that wand Aradia gave him and prepares himself.

"WE WILL NOT BE TREATED WITH SUCH DISRESPECT FROM /ANYONE/. NOT EVEN YOU PATHETIC SEA DWELLERS." Closer.

"You nevver said anything to us about it! If it bothered you so much then you coulda fuckin' brought it up you idiot!" The second he says that last word, Gamzee is in his face within the blink of an eye. Eridan's eyes go wide and he uses the wand from between them to blast Gamzee! The white and purple beam splashes Gamzee and breaks apart around his shoulders, sides, and legs like it was just smoke. Eridan only focuses more and the white starts to turn more purple as it crashes into Gamzee with another blast of force! This pushes him back hard almost into the hot lava. Gamzee digs his heals into the flat rock, cracking it. He swings and throws his club at Eridan, who only uses the wand to blast it away. That was the only second Gamzee needed to get close enough to Eridan... and thrust his hand forward.

That hand goes right through Eridan's chest, grabbing his still beating heart, veins ripping and tearing.

IMPOSSIBLE. Was it... was it really over just like that?

"You're thinkin' if it's really over so fast." Eridan's eyes go wider, feeling all the pain in the world directed right to his chest.

"Let me tell you. IT AINT OVER BRO." Right as he gets ready to squeeze, a golden trident is flung right at Gamzee, getting his neck between two of the sharp points. He legs go of Eridan as he goes flying back, the points sticking in the dirt hard. Eridan falls to his knees and then down to his side, heart still beating behind him. Feferi runs up in a huff and goes to her fallen seadweller.

"Eridan!"

"Fef...eri..." Right. No nick name. He didn't deserve... to call her that anymore. She puts her face on his cheek.

"You fool... What where you... even thinking?!"

"Things... are c-complicated Feferi..." Feferi takes note that Eridan is really using her whole first name...

"O-Obviously! Bu-But this... Why? Why did all of this have to happen?... Look what it's done to everyone. Done to you." Gamzee was flailing and trying his hardest to pull the stupid trident up out of the ground.

"I.. I just.." "JUST WHAT HUH?" He could hear Karkat say.

"I guess I just wwanted... you to... look my wway. Even if it meant... lookin' at my stupid face... wwith hatred... I wwanted... you to see that I wwasn't some wweakling..."

"So instead you wanted to show me what a monster you could be?... You wanted to show me this?" Her eyes start to tear up behind her goggle shaped glasses.

"Eridan you idiot... This wasn't the way... to do this... You caused us... so much pain and worry..."

"I knoww... Fef you don't f-fuckin' get it... I mean... Feferi..." By now Gamzee had the thing half way out and he was grunting and nearly screaming with frustration.

"Don't get WHAT?"

"I can't tell you...apparently... but... it's important... and... I had to help..."

"Eridan you aren't making sense! What's important?! Why did you have to help?!"

"Just don't... fuckin' leavve me for a second okay?" He bites his own lip a little. He was really scared. Because he could hear Gamzee get loose, and now this was the time...

"Eridan... you're doing it again... hurting me without even trying..."

"I'm sorry... I really am... I don't mean to... make you unhappy... I've been selfish... and I promise that wwhat I'm doing... isn't for no reason... can you evver... forgivve me?"

"Of course not..." Eridan lets out one small breath that was supposed to be a laugh.

"I..." Feferi looks down at the ground by Eridan's head... then right into his eyes.

"I did this too you didn't I?... I drove you to this..." Eridan looks right at her too and ... stays silent.

"Sacrifices... must be made..." Right as Feferi thinks what a strange thing that is for him to say, she sees that tall shadow that is Gamzee. She turns around on her knees and grabs his shirt tightly.

"Gamzee! Please stop this!"

"Or WHAT your highness? Get out of my way."

"NO!" She stands up and gets in his face.

"YES." The very force that it takes for Gamzee to say that is enough for Feferi to shrink just a little. Before anything else can be said, he PUNCHES her in the face hard, knocking her right out of the way. Gamzee throws the trident at her, pinning her clothes to the flat rock.

"You're next princess." He bends over and grabs Eridan's head.

"Sleep tight motherfucker."

Gamzee starts slamming his head down over and over and over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER **AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER **_**AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER **_again.

Feferi can only watch in horror and scream at Gamzee to stop while she rips at her clothes.

"Gamzee! Please stop! NO! NO NO NO NO! GAMZEE! STOP!

PLEASE!" _**Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over**_.

To be continued.


	15. Meet the ancestors 15 SIGNLESS

A little from me

ooooh did you guys like that chapter?~ Did I sadstuck right? ._. I wasn't even trying I guess, I just love killing people. I LOVE IT ALSKDFJ (fictional people... of course.)

((((((GUYS PLEASE ASK FOR DRAWINGS I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND HERE. ALSDKFJ.))))))

())()()()()()(()()ALSO SPECIAL SURPRISE AT THE BOTTOM BOTTOM BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!)()((())()()()()()()()()()(

Remember if you asked for a drawing it's in my " REQUESTS FILLED" Folder on my Devi, which is PotentiallyHarmful. If you don't see your drawing, message me and we'll see what's up.

AH GUYS. HERE'S THE THING. While I typed this chapter I listened to "Iron Infidel" THE WHOLE TIME. It's such a good song. When I first heard it I almost cried. IT'S SO GOOD. ALSKDFJ. So maybe keep that song in mind during certain sections. Music inspired a lot of my work so I may include song names at the bottom of chapters now that inspired certain parts of the work. I'LL BE QUIET NOW. (Do you guys even read this section? Or do you just skip over it? Cuz I can just be quiet forever you know...)

Let's see what this chapter will give us! Or rather YOU.~~~

()

LAST TIME ON /MEET THE ANCESTORS: VEDRANNO NEL TEMPO/

"Sleep tight motherfucker."

Gamzee starts slamming his head down over and over and over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER **AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER **_**AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER **_again.

Feferi can only watch in horror and scream at Gamzee to stop while she rips at her clothes.

"Gamzee! Please stop! NO! NO NO NO NO! GAMZEE! STOP!

PLEASE!" Over and over and over and over and over...  
()()()

()

OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER. Finally Gamzee stops, leaving nothing left of Eridan's skull. The slamming was so intense that Eridan's purple blood flowed every which way including right down the side of the volcano. His body lay still as can be, heart no longer beating. Gamzee takes a good step forward and stomps on the organ anyway, spreading even more blood. Feferi's tears were coming down fast as she sat there in shock.

"Your turn PRINCESS."Gamzee looks over at her, no remorse in his eyes. He walks over to her and grabs her hard by her horn, yanking her up into the air, tearing her skirt from the trident that kept her there.

"P-Put me down! Gamzee PLEASE STOP!"Feferi sobs and kicks her feet at him. She grabs her horn and Gamzee's hand to try and free herself, but he was just so strong...

"PLEASE!" Gamzee grabs for her throat, but is quickly blasted with red and blue psionics. He's forced to let go of Feferi and is sent flying over the open volcano, landing on the other side.

"Fuckiin' Gamzee!" Sollux lands hard on his feet and grabs Feferi into his arms tightly.

"S-sollux! I-I—"

"What the fuck are you even doiing here?!" He just hugs her tighter, glad he made it before something happened...

"I...I got separated from the girls because of the f-fire! I couldn't get around... and I... I just wa-wanted to help!" She sobs and buries her head in Sollux's shoulder. Sollux glances around and spots Eridan's body.

"Je2u2..." Sollux looks away from the gruesome sight quickly.

"Gamzee wou-wouldn't stop!..." Psiioniic lands next to Sollux and puts a hand on his shoulder. He has to blast Gamzee with his own black and white psionics when he gets up and dashes for them.

"Don't let your guard down no matter what 2ollux." Equius and Darkleer get up there with Summoner and Tavros and they all stand there watching Gamzee stand up again.

"g-GAMZEE!" Tavros steps forward a little, nervous... He's never had to REALLY deal with Gamzee being like this... This was all kinds of terrifying.

"Stay back young Tavros, he isn't himself. Be cautious." Gamzee looks up and over at them, his eyes narrow, his make-up smeared beyond fixing.

"Feferi?" Equius raises an eye bro, but she just shakes her head. Sollux takes a few steps back, Psi ready to blast him again if need be.

"So what. Am I... SCARING YOU?" Gamzee squints an eye and glares at them all.

"I'm suddenly the god damn bad guy huh? TELL ME HOW THAT WORKS. EXPLAIN TO ME WITH YOUR SIMPLE MINDED THINK PANS HOW I'M THE GUY WHO NEEDS TO BE DEALT WITH? Because I think... YOU all need to be dealt with."

"gAMZEE YOU PUNK YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT. wE'RE HERE TO FREAKIN' HELP YOU." Gamzee is silent and just lets a grin crawl up his cheeks.

"You think I need HELP?"

"You 2mashed in the boy2 head in Gamzee..." Psiioniic points to Eridan a little... making sure not to take his eyes off of Gamzee and his movements.

"You're god damn right I smashed his head in." His gaze becomes darker and he hunches over a little.

"And I'll smash all of /your/ heads in too. I might even send all of you into the fuckin' volcano here. BUT THAT WOULDN'T BE ANY FUCKING FUN. IT'D BE TOO EASY TO LET YOU DIE LIKE THAT WITHOUT FEELING LIKE A COMPLETE WASTE OF LIFE FIRST."

"gAMZEE PLEASE! w-wILL YOU AT LEAST LISTEN TO ME?" Tavros steps forward again.

"Taaaaav, bro. I fuckin' told Kar. I told him I heard ya. But he didn't believe me."

"kARKAT... hE'S JUST THAT WAY GAMZEE." Gamzee's big crazy smile slips a little... It slips downward and he looks up a little.

"It sorta sounds like... You're on his side."

"n-nO NO! i'M JUST..."

"You're fucking saying that I SHOULD KNOW BETTER, AINT THAT GOD DAMN RIGHT!?" He hasn't raised his voice the whole time and being yelled at by him was really scary... Gamzee could feel his insides burning with pure rage. His vision started to cloud thick with green fog and he balled his hands into tight fists.

"You're sayin'... THAT I'M THE ONE WHO'S WRONG HERE HUH?! EVEN YOU TAVROS."

"gAMZEE WAIT A SECOND PLEASE JUST... HOLD ON!"

"No. Fuck that man. I thought maybe you would be on my side... But even you... Not this time around huh? Maybe I shouldn't expect such stuff outta you. But I just wanted at least ONE MOTHER FUCKING PERSON TO UNDERSTAND ME. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THAT PERSON MAN." His voice was starting to get unsteady and Tavros' eyes went wider with every octave he'd reach.

"i AM ON YOUR SIDE! i CAME HERE TO... TO RESCUE YOU GAMZEE! wE ALL CAME TO GET YOU AND KARKAT FROM DUALSCAR!"

"He's too far gone, get back!" Equius shouts. Gamzee leaps forward at them, Psiioniic taking a defensive stance in front of Sollux and Feferi. Equius jumps over them and grabs Gamzee by the shoulders, stopping him just barely.

"GET THE MOTHER FUCK OUT OF MY WAY YOU FUCKING LOW BLOOD PARASITE!" Gamzee screams at Equius. He pushes back against him and... and KEEPS pushing him back! Equius' eyes go huge behind his glasses, truly shocked that Gamzee is strong enough to do this! He never really doubted Gamzee's strength, but he always knew that he was the strongest. But here Gamzee is acting like this is nothing!

"I cannot do that Gamzee, you must remain ca—" A swift punch to the blue bloods face stops him dead sentence. His glasses are cracked even more and thrown off into the lava next to them. Another punch cracks a few more of Equius' teeth and causes him to bite the inside of his mouth.

"That is quite enough!" Darkleer gets over there and grabs Gamzee up from behind getting him in a hold, arms under and around Gamzee's arms, hands entwined behind Gamzee's head.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Equius goes to grab Gamzee's feet, but gets a hard foot to his chin. He gets air and distance from it. Darkleer steps back to get him away, but...

But Gamzee leans forward hard, getting on his feet. He screams as he FLIPS Darkleer over him and onto the ground with a crash. Summoner and Psiioniic gasp. Gamzee just flipped over the strongest troll around like he was a sack of potatoes... Summoner jumps over there quickly.

"sORRY TAVROS!" He swings his fist into Gamzee's face HARD, sending him into the ground, cracking it with his head a little. Tavros grits his sharp teeth and sucks air in between them. He REALLY didn't like seeing anyone hurt Gamzee. But maybe if it stopped him... Nope. Gamzee swings his legs up high trying to kick him down, but Summoner jumps up and flies. Right as he does that, Psiioniic and Sollux both blast him into the flat rock even more, not stopping until Gamzee doesn't move.

"oH... OH MY GOD..." Tavros' eyes went even wider...

Until Gamzee's low chuckle started sounding out. He chuckled as he lay flat on his back, and then progressed to outright laughing. It wasn't the laugh that Tavros liked... It wasn't that cheery high laugh he'd give off when he was just content. Or rather... what Tavros always thought was content.

"You all... Really think that I'm just gonna lay down and let you fuck me up?" Had Gamzee always felt so sad?

"Well let me tell you motherfuckers something." Had he always been masking the pain he felt that his friends really didn't like him?

"I don't lay down for NO ONE." Was he really so miserable?

"Especially a bunch of nobodies like you guys." He stands up, his clothes burnt in many places and his skin being burnt a little in the same spots. That laugh comes out again and then just like on the meteor... he starts scream laughing, unable to hold back anymore. Was this really happening? Gamzee was hardly hurt... He just got a punch in the face and TWO Psionic blasts from two different trolls HEAD ON.

"I'M A FREE FUCKING TROLL NOW MOTHERFUCKERS. THIS IS THE REAL ME! NOT THAT HIGH FUCKER WHO LET EVERYONE STEP ON HIM! I AINT THAT WEAK GUY WHO WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING WHEN SOMEONE ASKED THAT STUPID GENERIC QUESTION 'ARE YOU OKAAAAAAY MAN?'! 'YEEEEEAH MAN. I'M. . /AMAZING./ Now I'm gonna show you guys... what it means. WHAT ME BEING A REAL FUCKING SUBJUGGULATOR MEANS FOR YOU SAD EXCUSES FOR TROLLS. THIS MEANS ALL OF YOU ARE AT MY MERCY. And even if you beg. Even if you beg and cry and scream and kick and punch and bite and ask for forgiveness that you don't deserve , I won't let you go. I'll choke the life out of all of you. one. by. MOTHERFUCKING...ONE."  
()

Dolorosa finally got around the darn fire and got to a clear area with no trees at all. She looks around and then thinks.

"Oh... Could I Have... Perhaps Chopped The Trees Down With The Chainsaw?... Oh Well... Now To Find The Girls..."

"Rosa!" She looks over at Redglare waving her over as she runs to her.

"Redglare!" Dolorosa smiles a little and takes a few steps forward.

"Oh no! What happened to your purritty dress?!" Nepeta jumps next to them quickly.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?"

"No I'm Alright... I Ran Into Dualscar, And He Told Me That He Just Saw Karkat A While Ago."

"H3 D1DN'T S4Y 4NYTH1NG 3LS3?"

"I'm Afraid Not."

"Well then let's stop w8sting time here and find that short little Karkat of ours." The girls nodded to each other and Nepeta leads the way.

"You're like a 8ark 8east Nepeta... 8ut can you really smell him?"

"Of course I can! Effuryone has a very special smell, and Karkat's is always easy to find! Sorta like how Terezi can smell colors and taste them!"

"Y3S 1ND33D, K4RK4T 1S 4 WOND3RFUL C4NDY R3D COLOR. 1T'S MY F4VOR1T3 ON3.~" Terezi practically hisses this through her teeth as she runs alongside Nepeta.

"What does Karkat smell like to you then?" Vriska lifts an eyebrow in intrigue.

"He smells like a thick warm sweater!" Nepeta smiled cheerfully as she pounced forward after saying that.

"A thick warm sweater..."

"Yep!"

"Interesting" Redglare thinks for a second and then nods.

"Like a new one?"

"An old one of course! The turtleneck that Karkat wears! It's his fafurrrite one so he wears it all the time!"

"Is that so?" Vriska rolls her eyes. Of course Nepeta would know something creepy like that. Suddenly Nepeta stops dead in her tracks, eyes trained to the left, wide with focus. Vriska almost runs into her but manages to stop in time.

"What the hell Nepeta?"

"What's Wrong Sweety?" Nepeta continues to be still...

"I smell... ME."

"YOU? The hell does that mean, we went in circles?"

"No, I know we didn't come this way... But I smell something else too. The fur of an animal too... and..."Her eyes go wide and she feels her heart drop.

"Nepeta?... What Is It?... Are You Alright?" Everyone waits for her to answer...

"I think... Karkitty is hurt..." Dolorosa's eyes go wide and she pokes at her arm.

"Then Let's Not Waste Time! Quickly!" Nepeta nods... she smelled more than just Karkat... but all she cared about was finding him! Terezi could even start to smell it and she didn't even smell the same way. They all run after Nepeta quite a distance until the fire that was after them is long gone. Almost on the other side of the island Vriska points forward.

"Hey I see a c8ve or something up there!"

"The smell..." Nepeta slows down and is just... she's terrified. Her stomach is churning violently with nervousness. The smell was so powerful to her sensitive nose... A normal troll wouldn't be able to really smell it, but to her...

"Nepeta Is This Is?" She nods a tiny bit... Redglare watches as Rosa walks over to the cave. Crying... Dolorosa could hear crying... A frighteningly familiar crying... She walks right in and sees Disciples long hair covering something, and a wriggler her sitting there with strange glowing skin. However she thinks nothing of it as she puts a hand on Disciple's shoulder. The larger cat woman looks back quickly, light olive green tears pouring from her eyes.

"D-Dolorosa!... N-No! Don't look!" She sobs and turns forward again, covering whatever it was again...

"Disciple..." Sobs echo through the cave, and she finally leans back. Karkat... his small fragile looking limp body laying there, his blackish turtleneck saturated with his blood... Dolorosa bites her tongue hard as she fells everything within her swell up and explode.

Redglare knew... She shakes her head a little and sighs. Terezi grimaces and looks down as she hears Dolorosa and Disciple cry together... Nepeta gulps and steps forward and then runs in! The moment she sees Karkat laying there... she lowers herself to her knees... reaches out... and touches Karkat's cold hand. Stiff. Nepeta swallows hard and looks over at Kanaya who shakes her head a little...

"Kanaya..." She shakes her head even more and just stays quiet... Nepeta bites her lips and runs out! Terezi manages to grab her though and pull her in for a tight hug. She waits and just holds onto Nepeta as she cries loudly... then speaks.

"N3P3T4, C4LM DOWN."

"Ca-calm DOWN!? Karkat's d-de-deeeeeeeaadd!" She lets out another sob until Terezi shakes her hard by the arms.

"3V34YON3 N33DS TO R3L4X. 1 KNOW TH1S 1S H4RD FOR 3V3RYON3, BUT S3R1OUSLY. DO3S NO ON3 KNOW WH4T PL4N3T W3'R3 ON?"

"Wh-What?..."

"Duh you guys. Sorry to 8ust open your seriously emotional dead Karkat thing, 8ut this is literally the planet of dead trolls."

"3X4CTLY. SO 3V3N THOUGH K4RK4T 1S D34D 1N TH4T BODY, H3 L4ND3D B4CK ON TH1S PL4N3T 4NYWAY."

"Somewhere." Disciple looks up quickly and twists her head around dangerously sharp.

"You mean he's here somewhere?!"

"Yeah that's what I'm saying."

"How can you be so sure?!" Disciple snarls a little through her tears and Vriska makes the most obvious face.

"You have got to 8e kidding me." She points to herself with a terribly ill amused expression.

"8ecause I'm dead and I landed here on this planet. Kanaya died and she landed here. You, Dolorosa, Redglare, all of you older guys. You died and landed here. You can't be serious."

"Alright Vriska really calm down. It's still hard for them. Karkat can't ever be in that body again."

"I know 8ut he's still /AROUND!/ He's still up and a8out somewhere! I thought it'd 8e obvious and that we wouldn't have this problem, 8ut it's happening and its stupid." Vriska rolls her dead eyes and puts one hand on her hip.

"You Haven't Changed Vriska..." Kanaya looks over, a little teary eyed. She knew that dead trolls probably came here since she did, but it was still terribly sad to see small, loud, total sweet jerk be dead... be really really dead...

"I hope you weren't expecting me to change. It'll never happen."

"WH4T DO W3 DO NOW THOUGH, TH4T'S WH4T 1'M WOND3R1NG."

"Well we found Karkat sorta, and now his dead self is on this planet Jegus knows where, so the only thing we can do is I guess to see what the boys are up to with Gamzee. Oh Rosa, come on, please stop crying!"

"Young Lady I Already Had To Go Through This! Give Me A Moment Would You Please? Good Lord..."

"Vriska you should be nice to her." Vriska just stands there annoyed.

"Well while you guys sit here and weep, I'm going to see how everything else is. Maybe even look for dead Karkat, because if he gets killed when he's already dead then there's no bringing him back or anything like that." She turns around and walks off back in the direction they came from... Nepeta just glares at her and sniffles.

"SH3'S R1GHT YOU KNOW... FOR ONC3. K4RK4T R34LLY 1S SOM3WH3R3 3LS3 ON TH1S PL4N3T..."

"You know Terezi, I think I know where he landed too."

"HUH? 1S TH4T SO?" Dolorosa and Disciple and Kanaya all look over at Redglare...

"Where Redglare?... Is He Close?..."

"I don't know WHERE where he landed. I just know where he probably landed. And I can bet he's safe." Rosa looked at Disciple and Disciple looked at Rosa... They both knew instantly...  
()

Singing. God damn that was sort of annoying. He was sleeping so peacefully too- WAIT WHAT. Karkat sits up quickly and looks around. It's snowy... It's snowy and its REALLY COLD. How did he not notice? How did it not wake him up faster?... Wake him up... He doesn't remember being here...

"OH YEAH..." Aradia stabbed him... that's right. What'd she say? Something like 'please forgive me'. Is this what she meant?... Oh wait... DUDE NO WAY. WAS HE DEAD?! He was fucking dead! Karkat couldn't see his own eyes, but he could just feel it. And also the absence of the huge stab wound in his chest was gone. Nothing hurt and he just felt cold. Right he was cold.

Karkat stands up and looks at himself a little... Oh man. The Disciple was there when he died and she was crying her eyes out...

"WELL SHIT WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?... I WAS SORTA DYING. STUPID PAST SELF BEING AN IDIOT AND BEING A FUCKING BABY WHEN SHE WAS ALL SAD AND STUFF. WOW I WAS A COMPLETE LOSER... GOD DAMN IT'S COLD OUT HERE." He mumbles to himself a little and looks around... Singing again. Where was it coming from?... Karkat stumbles forward into the snow that was deeper than he thought. Everything was white and the strong gust the blew hurt his eyes.

"FUCKING BULLSHIT. THIS WHITE PUFFY STUFF IS PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF!" The short little troll kicks at the snow, and it only goes with the wind and right back into his face. He spits it out a little and just grumbles...

Karkat walks towards where that damn singing it. Cuz that shit means TROLLS. Trolls are making those noises and he was gonna find them. (He would have included 'if it's the last thing I do' but since he was dead... eh probably not good for his luck to say shit like that.)

Was than an organ he could hear?... It was low and the song sounded creepy as fuck. It's like these people were singing the same song over and over. Ah the singing again... Whoa. What is that thing? Karkat could see a huge darkish figure in the snow blowing in his face. It was a building. That's where they were then... He runs forward in the snow, doing his best not to fall over. The organs and singing get louder as he gets close. What the hell were they singing in? It sorta sounded like old alternian...

"Han bear ey all vor smarte  
Oo en day trei striat ande glemt  
Lee kell vell are vey til lit"

What was this shit he was hearing? Something about pain? Forgotten strife? Whoa, Karkat wasn't so sure he wanted to go in there. "However we are forgiven" It's silent until a BUNCH of trolls join in and since a separate verse. The song was pretty slow, but everyone sang beautifully... Karkat couldn't help but curl up on the wall of the place once he reached it. He listened and tried to decode what else they were saying.

"Vor shlekt ah chilt meh bloo far guh  
Vee har ing en sha liet ell aey deed  
Lee kell vell are vey til lit"

Kin, Blood... no love or ... something else. Whatever. Then that dumb phrase again. "However we were forgiven." What is this shit?... It sounded pretty, but it was creepy to him... GOD DAMMIT THEY'RE SINGING IT AGAIN. He finally stands up and pushes open the large wooden doors that kept the snow out. But once the doors opened the music and singing stopped.

"THE HELL?" His eyes adjust... and there's not a single person in this place. Not anything. Not anyone... The place looked like it was ready to cave in and the seats—JESUS HE CAN'T FOCUS WITH THE COLD WIND HITTING HIM IN THE BACK! Karkat closes the door then looks back again at the scene. A chandelier had fallen from the ceiling and onto the ground, shattering in a billion small pieces, most of which had been covered in snow... There were several rows of wooden benches where apparently a crap ton of trolls sat... but every seat was rotten and caved in and broken. Paint that had once been on it is now gone and the wood is an ugly old dead grey color... Karkat looks up to the ceiling and there hung webs and dust, only the frame and roof holding the place together... The wood was the same color up there too. EUGH. Creepy. He walks forward, looking side to side at each long bench as he'd pass it. Not looking for anything in particular... just in case anything was there. Well shit there was stuff there more towards the front. Skeletons of trolls dead and gone. Their last moments were here looking for sanctuary and guidance... Karkat wondered if they got what they wanted...

As he gets further up front he sees a lot more skeletons lining the front of the alter... Most of them look broken. Heads... he couldn't tell if they had caved in from the age... or if maybe they were stomped on, causing their death... He hoped it was the former. The alter. It was the only thing that was really in place and had a little more color to it. Just a little though. It was a wonder the glass wasn't ALL broken. Stained glass pictures of some dude in a grey cloak. Nothing else stood out about him other than his short h... his short horns...

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKIN' KIDDING ME. DUDE I'M OUTTA HERE." Karkat goes to turn away until the floorboards creek under his feet... He was terrified, but... his body commanded that he stay. so Karkat turns back around and goes back towards the alter, stepping over bones and tattered clothes... On the other side of the alter now he looks at it and at some old ass book. Most of whatever writing was left was super old Alternian... He looks up from the book and for a split second he can see every single bench packed with trolls staring at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK-" He stumbles backwards, but the image was gone that very second... Karkat's heart races, and then POUNDS when his hand accidentally hits one of the organ keys, making a huge sound that shakes the whole building. He screams and flails his arms to his ears... The short troll slowly looks back and sees the giant pipes lining the wall...

"HOW THE- WHAT WAS I HEARING THEN?... I HEARD THEM! I HEARD THEM SINGING, AND THIS STUPID FUCKING THING PLAYING! I HEARD IT, SO WHY IS ... NOTHING HERE. NOBODY IS HERE!" He thinks hard and shakes head head.

"MOTHER OF JEGUS WAS I HEARING THINGS OR WHAT?... OBVIOUSLY..." That organ... It was creepy as hell... but Karkat's fingers were drawn to it. He presses another key softly, a low hum echoing through the church. The soft quiet pitter patter of snow outside was calming, and even though the building was old and windows were broken and there were fucking skeletons everywhere... he felt warm and safe.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT ABOUT YOU HUH? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE COMPARED... WHAT WAS SO SPECIAL. DISCIPLE TOLD ME A LOT ABOUT YOU, BUT... I'M NOT SO SURE I EVER EVEN WANNA MEET YOU. BECAUSE..." Karkat presses another lower key with his pinky finger, feeling the vibrations in his chest.

"I JUST WANT TO STAY ME. I DONT WANNA LOOK AT YOUR DUMB FACE AND SEE MYSELF... I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT I AM TECHNICALLY YOU, BECAUSE FUCK THAT... I AM /ME/ AND THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO SAY ON THE MATTER... I'M TIRED OF BEING IN YOUR STUPID... /STUPID SHADOW!/" He slams both of his fists on the organ, making a huge booming sound that was louder than he anticipated. He covers his ears again until the noise goes away.

"YOU PISS ME OFF MAN AND YOU AREN'T EVEN HERE!—UH?" Karkat happens to see a dark slit on the side of the organ.

"THE FUCK IS THIS?" He takes a couple side steps over to it and peeks inside... are those... Karkat digs his fingers in the slit and pppuuuuuullllssss as hard as he ca—WHOA! The whole fucking organ, floor and all slide to the left and he almost stumbles. But the sight that captures his attention is so creepy he takes a step... FORWARD.

"STAIRS?..." There was a god dang wide staircase that wasn't even steep in the walls! Karkat was scared to speak down into the dark pathway that he couldn't see... but he was brave enough that he would take more steps down the stairs. He starts going down fast enough to make a slapping sound with his shoes. The bottom of these stairs was a mystery to him and he had to find out what this was about! Maybe there'd be like, hidden food or some shit down there.

Singing.

WHAT THIS AGAIN?! Karkat runs back up the stairs and no one is there!

"STOP DOING THAT YOU ASSHOLES IT'S CREEPY!" Great now he'd addressed it like there were really trolls there. Maybe they didn't fukin' hear him.

"FUCK YOU GUYS AND YOUR SHIT." Karkat nearly runs and jumps down the stairs to maybe get far enough down that he couldn't hear the organ being played, but that was not going to happen. It plays again LOUDER like someone is practically stabbing the keys. It scares Karkat so much that he trips over his own feet and falls down the stairs a little until he gets to a flat bottom. The organ stops and all is silent.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, GOD DAMN SHITTER WHAT THE FUCK! STOP JUST STOP PLAYING THAT STUPID THING!" Karkat covers his ears and just curls up in a ball there in the darkness... when suddenly light filters through his eye lids. A fire torch had been lit right of to his right on the wall...

"WHAT KIND OF GAMES ARE THESE HUH?! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" Another torch lights up further down the left.

"OH MY GOD..." Even though he is scared practically shitless, he stands up and dusts himself off stepping further.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOU'RE GONNA DO THE CLASSIC OLD 'LIGHT EVERY TORCH BEFORE YOU GET TO IT SO YOU CAN SEE' THING?!" No response. Of course... But he persists and continues walking down the hall. it wasn't narrow by any means. It looks like a ton of trolls could walk through the halls here...

"WAIT A SECOND... DISCIPLE SHOWED ME A PICTURE SHE DREW OF A PLACE LIKE THIS." It was clear in his mind now. There was a small square that was a picture of many different colored trolls walking down halls with fire. It was a sorta crappy drawing but it was all coming back to him now. It didn't get any less creepy though. Especially when another skeleton came up.

"JEGUS FUCK." Karkat runs past that damn thing and then he comes to a dead end.

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT?... A PUZZLE? YOU JERK!" A fucking door puzzle. What was this a damn game? Whatever... If he wanted to proceed then he'd have to figure out how to get further... He starts slapping at the walls just like the main characters would do in the games. It's all he had to fucking work with here. Eventually he gets to one of the torches and the cement makes a slightly less "SLAP" noise and made more of a "SHLUP" noise...

"DUDE THE TORCH? COME ON THAT'S BORING." Karkat pulls the torch a cement block opens up in front of him and slides down into the ground, revealing another entryway. Even though he sounded bored, this was both terrifying to his core and interesting. He just couldn't stop until he got to the end.

"LAME DUDE COULDN'T YOU COME UP WITH ANYTHING BETTER? WHAT ARE ALL THESE STUPID THINGS EVEN FOR?!" To transport all of the trolls in hiding of course. He knew that from the pictures. But it still pissed him off enough to say whatever he could to whoever was listening. If someone was listening. He could very well be talking to himself. Not that that was different than usual, but still. Karkat steps through and walks down a slightly more narrow hallway, no torches to light his way other than the one in his hand. A fork. Left or right.

"DUUUUUUDE SERIOUSLY! YA ALWAYS GO LEFT! CUZ EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE GONNA GO RIGHT!" He walks left and sees... a thick wooden door. Karkat runs to the door and bangs on it.

"IS SOMEONE SERIOUSLY FUCKING IN THERE?" No response... When Karkat pushes, it doesn't budge. when he pulls it opens right up. A tactic designed - FUCK ANOTHER DOOR. He ran right into it too. A tactic designed to make whoever got this far deal with the door for a little longer, and then have to deal with the other door. JERK. He PUSHES the second door open and... It was just a small room. It looked like someone maybe lived in it. There was a shitty bed thing with sheets that hadn't been made in YEARS. A couple of fire torches that have been out for ages and another skeleton. wow fucking great. Waste of time.

"SERIOUSLY." Eventually Karkat slumps out of the room and back down the hall... this time he goes straight. Which would mean he's gone right. He follows the hall for a long ways until he sees some... UP stairs. They were long and steep and Karkat thought 'I'd better not end up back—'

Back at the ground level. Right behind the church...

"DUUUUDE COME ON. DID I REALLY WASTE ALL THAT TIME?... WHAT WAS IT EVEN FOR?!"

"That was our old hide out."

"AH!" A lower voice said that! Karkat looks forward and then has to look up at this TALL man. Dark grey skin, skinny but not scrawny. Orange nubby horns poke out from under a heavy winter cloak thing. The guys eyes couldn't be seen, but Karkat knew who he was...

"SIGN...LESS?" Karkat's eyes are wide as he stares at where this guys face should be. It's covered by some cloth that keeps the cold out, but the guys voice comes out from behind it. A gasp. A seriously surprised gasp.

"Who the hell are you wriggler?"

"UH... UH... KAR...KAT. KARKAT!..." Karkat was honestly not expecting the Signless to be so much taller than him. Maybe he had a big fucking growth spurt or some shit.

"Karkat?... You're so young... But what are you doing coming out of there?"

"I HEARD... STUFF COMING FROM IT. SO I JUST..." The Signless was quiet and he just stares at Karkat and stands still... Until.

"I see... Come this way. That place... is not safe anymore." He opens up his heavy cloak for the much shorter Karkat to walk in... but of course Karkat's pride makes him stiffen his lip.

"DUDE NO WAY I CAN WALK, I'M NOT A FUCKING KID."

"You'll be cold the whole way then. You can tell me when you feel the snow chills your bones then. Come." He turns around and begins to walk. Karkat just stares at him... until he realizes the guy won't stop for him. So Karkat stands up straight and then runs after him a little. He doesn't go right up to his side though. He stays back and to the Signless' left a little to keep an eye on him. To stare...

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"HUH? UH NO FUCK NO..."

"So your name is Karkat then. When did you happen to die if I may ask?"

"OH UH... I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW LONG I WAS LAYING THERE, BUT I GUESS LIKE AN HOUR OR SOMETHING. SOMEONE I KNEW STABBED ME AND I BLED OUT... I GUESS." Karkat looks down, thinking upon that now...

"That is unfortunate. My I also ask..."

"IT'S RED." Signless seems to look down a little, but Karkat couldn't tell if it was because of feels or because of the huge gust of cold wind that blasted them both from the side.

"How is this possible..."

"IT'S A LONG COMPLICATED STORY THAT ISN'T WORTH GETTING INTO. BUT BASICALLY I'M MADE FROM YOUR ECTO GOO, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME EXPLAIN THAT."

"Good lord ecto goo?"

"IT'S NOT EVEN THAT ECTO GO YOU FUCKING PERVERT."

"I think it's you that's probably the pervert for coming to such a conclusion so hastily." Signless chuckles a little but it's basically drowned out in another gust.

"So you are a young me."

"NO, FUCK THAT. /I/ AM A YOUNG ME. I AM MYSELF YOU GOT THAT?!"

"It seems you've been struggling with this fact for a while. You knew about me then?"

"WELL DUH. I FUCKING MADE US."

"Us?"

"MY STUPID FRIENDS AND I. LIKE I SAID, A LONG STORY THAT DOESN'T NEED GOING INTO. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE WHEN YOU FOUND ME?"

"We're going to my hive obviously. I was also obviously picking out food. I didn't know I'd be having a guest though so..."

"SHIT DO DEAD TROLLS EVEN NEED TO /REALLY/ EAT?"

"Indeed we do."

"YOU'RE SORTA..."

"What?" Signless moves his head over to look at Karkat. Or something. Karkat couldn't tell behind that cloth covering his face.

"NOTHING..." The shorter boy shivers hard and stops walking for a second. Signless just watches him... and then can't help it. He steps over and back and grabs Karkat up from his feet and holds him like a damn baby! Karkat almost rages his horns out of his skull he feels the warmth of the Signless' cloak going over his head. Oh shit that felt good. It also felt nice to not be walking. This guy was a fucking giant and Karkat felt like he'd been transported to TROLL: Honey I shrunk the kids or some shit.

"DUDE I'M A BIG FUCKING BOY."

"Yes but even big boys need to know their limits. Ooooor maybe when we get back to my hive I can just saw your frostbitten legs off?" Signless chirped his voice a little higher jokingly, then chuckled.

"NO DUDE I LIKE MY LEGS ON, I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE TAVROS." Yawn... what.. no, no yawning.

"Tavros?"

"YEAH A SORT OF NOT REALLY FRIEND OF MINE WHO GOT HIS LEGS CHOPPED OFF BY ANOTHER SORT OF NOT REALLY FRIEND OF MINE." YaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAWWWNN... fucking christ. This warmth was really getting to him.

"Interesting. You can tell me all about it when we get back. But you've been out here for longer than a young wriggler should have to put up with. Are you really okay?" No response. Signless stops walking for a second to feel if Karkat is moving... but a very small snore makes Signless smile softly behind the cloth and he starts walking again.  
()

TO BE CONTINUED

()()()()()

omfg guys. I MADE A BLOG FOR THIS STORY ASDLFKJASKLDFJASDKFAJSKF ITS REAL. I made it a couple days ago and I wanna let you all know that it exists. It might be a little cocky of me but I DO WAHT I WANT. so go check it out! It's tumblr and its meettheancestors dot tumblr dot com. PLEASE COME AND ASK ME QUESTIONS.

I LOVE YOU GUYS

THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME AND READING AND GIVING ME AWESOME REVIEWS!


	16. Meet the ancestors 16 Welcome back :o

A little from me

ALAS THE SIGNLESS HAS APPEARED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW!?

XD

WHOA I got 27 followers now! SWEET. Remember, there's that blog I made for this story and you should totes check it out if you haven't already. Ask the characters shit! ALSKDFJ

ALSO OMFG THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE STALKING MY STORY AND NOT WRITING ANY REVIEWS! I must be doing something wrong not to instantly wrap you into my world. SHIT...

()

LAST TIME ON MEET THE ANCESTORS: SIGNLESS

()

This guy was a fucking giant and Karkat felt like he'd been transported to TROLL: Honey I shrunk the kids or some shit.

"DUDE I'M A BIG FUCKING BOY."

"Yes but even big boys need to know their limits. Ooooor maybe when we get back to my hive I can just saw your frostbitten legs off?" Signless chirped his voice a little higher jokingly, and then chuckled.

"NO DUDE I LIKE MY LEGS ON, I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE TAVROS." Yawn... what.. no, no yawning.

"Tavros?"

"YEAH A SORT OF NOT REALLY FRIEND OF MINE WHO GOT HIS LEGS CHOPPED OFF BY ANOTHER SORT OF NOT REALLY FRIEND OF MINE." YaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAWWWNN... fucking christ. This warmth was really getting to him.

"Interesting. You can tell me all about it when we get back. But you've been out here for longer than a young wriggler should have to put up with. Are you really okay?" No response. Signless stops walking for a second to feel if Karkat is moving... but a very small snore makes Signless smile softly behind the cloth and he starts walking again.

()()()  
()()()

Signless finally spotted a large hive that didn't look too old at all. It was tall like most hives and had a soft yellow light coming from inside. On top of the whole place was a tall spire with a red triangular flag on it. Probably so he could find it just in case he got lost. All around the hive were multi colored sheets over the windows, sort of like an awning for each one. He goes to it and goes right inside. Signless goes up some stairs and over to the bed in the corner of his room and lays Karkat down on it, covering him with his heavy warm cloak.

"What a strange boy... He looks just like me..." He gets really close and grabs at a wooden chair and pulls it up beside the bed and sits down, resting his elbows on his knees. He just just sorta stares at a lot of different features he noticed. Karkat's hair was far wilder than his own was when he was about his age. He doesn't quite have the cheekbones yet and his eyebrows looked to be in a permanent stage of annoyance. Signless chuckles a little and smiles widely. This was fun! A little wriggler that was nearly his double. Very interesting indeed.

"What could you have been doing down there anyway I wonder. Certainly not just looking for shelter.". He remembers that Karkat was quite loud when he spoke much like himself, but he cursed and didn't seem too happy. Maybe he was just tired from being out in the cold! Ah. He should get him something to eat! That would cheer him right up. Hmm...

"I don't even know what the wriggler likes... maybe he likes what I do!" Signless smiled happily and went back down stairs to the corner of the hive in a kitchen like area. Having a guest was always strange, but it was a welcome part of life when it happened. But getting a guest that looked just like him? THAT was certainly never going to happen again. Signless also took special note of Karkat's small nubby horns. Just like his! This was very fascinating! Oh he just couldn't wait until the boy woke up after sleeping well so he could ask him all sorts of questions. Maybe if he's acquainted with... No no don't be silly...

About a half an hour later Signless heard a little bit of rustling. Oh goody. He walks up the stairs with a tray and before he gets to the door he sets it aside on a small table in the hall. Signless walks over to the door frame and peeks in. Karkat is lying on his side with his eyes open half way, probably registering everything...

"Are you awake then?" Karkat looks up a little from the pillow... and then sits up.

"Did you sleep well?"

"UH YEAH... THANKS." His face. Whoa. Karkat took a good look at Signless' face and it was really strange... because it was just an older him with more prominent cheek bones and a big fucking smile.

"I made something for us to eat so you'll have to get up and come in here to eat it."

"SURE..." Karkat stretches a little and then throws his legs over the side of the bed. Huh? The cloak he was wearing earlier. Did he use it as a blanket?... Karkat looks to the door frame to thank him, but he'd gone into the other room already... Oh shit where was he? He takes a good look around and sees out the window that they're still in this snowy hell. In what Karkat guess what the Signless' hive... But WHERE? Jeeeeeeesus this sucked. But it also didn't, because he was warm and was about to get food in his nutrient sack. He stands up and takes note of various things in the room. In the right corner was a bookshelf with TONS of books packed in every space available. On the left corners walls were drawings of familiar trolls... Who he asumed was Dolorosa with a sweet smile on her face, Psiioniic looking oddly confident. Karkat didn't get to see that face earlier... And finally Disciple with a big happy smile on her face... They were all beautiful drawings. Karkat guess with all the time he's been here alone he needed a hobby... Drawing and painting would be a good one. On the back wall was a closet which Karkat guessed had a bunch of cloaks and stuff. The floor was covered with cloth and thread. Sewing huh? Well yeah he had to fuckin' make his cloaks and other cloths. He wondered when Signless even GOT clothes from... Whatever.

Finally after all the investigating, he goes into the other room and sees a bowl of some strange horrifying looking bright pink soup with jegus knows what in it... Signless sits on the floor with a small table and a smile on his face.

"I know it looks terrifying but I promise it's good." Signless dug right into that bowl of hell... Karkat did his best to hide the creeped out disgusted look and walk over... taking a seat on the ground. He stares at it a little bit... and then dares to pick up the spoon and dip it in. Good god what the fuck WAS this shit?... He gulps... and then eats it... WHOA.

"THIS TASTES... REALLY... GOOD." How the fuck could it possibly taste good? It looked like the Condesce had some bad diarrhea and then put the body parts of anything she killed into it. But good lord did it taste good. It was at the perfect temperature and it had amazing texture. Despite the weird lumps it was smooth. Soup? Yeah some weird ass soup that was made for GODS. Whatever those were. Signless smiled widely at Karkat. Only he liked this stuff. Even he didn't know what it was called but he knew what went into it and that was good enough.

"I'm glad. Eat up and then we can talk!" Talk? Uh oh. Guy wanted to talk. But even though the guy was being a total weirdo looking just like him, he didn't seem like a bad guy... Karkat knew what Disciple had told him about Signless, but he wanted to figure things out for himself... He'd be sure not to bring her up until the last minute to avoid any situation fuck ups.

While Karkat ate the Signless stared between bites and slurps of the soup. Kid was a damn monster eating this stuff. Like he hadn't eaten in days. Which he in fact had not little to Signless' knowledge. In the blink of an eye Karkat was finished and Signless had to double take. WHERE DID IT GO!? He looked under the table to see if Karkat dumped it or something like HE used to do when he first tried it. But no. It was not on the floor or anywhere else but in Karkat's sack.

"Was it good?"

"I ATE IT ALL DIDN'T I? WHAT THE HELL WAS IT? IT WAS UGLIER THAN A YEAR OLD DEAD HATCHLING BUT IT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER EATEN." He leans back in his chair and burps a little.

"You know I honestly couldn't tell you what it really is! But everything that's in it is healthy and good for your bones. It gives you energy and it just tastes really good."

"SHIT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS AND YOU MADE IT."

"Yep!" Wow what a weirdo...

"SO UH... I GUESS YOU WANTED TO TALK RIGHT?"

"Indeed I did! You say your name is Karkat Vantas."

"YEAH?..."

"Karkat, how is it exactly that you look identical to me?"

"I'VE HAD TO EXPLAIN THIS A LOT BUT AFTER THIS I AIN'T SAYIN' IT AGAIN. THERE WAS A THING THAT HAPPENED AND I ENDED UP CLONING EVERYONE. SO IN A WAY I MADE MYSELF OUT OF YOUR ECTO GOO IN A SCIENCE LAB. SO IN THIS WEIRD FUCKED UP WAY I'M YOU, BUT I'M OBVIOUSLY FUCKING NOT AND IT TURNS OUT I'M ME. SO THERE'S THAT." Signless looks at him with a super confused expression and leans back a little from the table.

"Ecto... goo? In a Science lab? A clone huh? Well that certainly is different. But it's also really interesting and a strange way of... reproducing in a way! You made you and... others? With this science stuff?"

"OH GOD DON'T EVEN SAY REPRODUCING."

"Oh yeah you're still just a wriggler."

"I'M NOT /THAT/ YOUNG. BUT YEAH I MADE A WHOLE BUNCH OF US THAT WAY. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO TAKE CARE OF TWELVE STUPID BABY GRUBS UNTIL THEY CAN CRAWL ON THEIR OWN? IT'S FUCKING DIFFICULT."

"I don't know how the lusus do it." Karkat thinks 'of course you wouldn't you weren't raised by one.'

"WHAT ELSE."

"Oh yes. Well... how did you die?"

"SHIT WELL SOME GIRL WHO I THOUGHT WAS MY FUCKING FRIEND STABBED ME IN THE CHEST AND I BLED OUT. WAIT I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT."

"Oh. Yes. You did. I forgot."

"OBVIOUSLY."

"Well that is unfortunate. But I understand how you must be frustrated. But I think that maybe your friend had a reason. You landed here didn't you?" Karkat folded his arms and thought.

"YEAH BUT I STILL THINK IT'S BULLSHIT. NEXT FUCKING QUESTION."

"What were you doing at the church?"

"WELL FUCKIN' A, HAVE YOU SEEN THE WEATHER? THERE'S COLD WHITE SHIT EVERYWHERE. THE SKY IS LITERALLY SHITTING ICE ON OUR HEADS. I HEARD SINGING WHICH IS WHAT WOKE ME UP AND I WENT IN AND NO ONE WAS FUCKING THERE. IT WAS REALLY FREAKY DUDE, LIKE I ALMOST RAN OUT. I KEPT GOING IN THOUGH LIKE AN /IDIOT/. THERE WERE A TON OF SKELETONS AND THAT WAS REALLY FUCKING CREEPY. BUT THEN THERE WAS THIS BACK DOOR WITH STAIRS BEHIND THE DAMN THING! YOU KNOW THIS THOUGH BECAUSE YOU SAID IT WAS YOUR HIDE OUT OR SOME SHIT. ANYWAY I WENT THROUGH EVERYTHING AND DID ALL THE STUPID PUZZLES THAT I FIGURED YOU SET UP FOR ME LIKE AN ASSHOLE AND SOMEHOW I FOUND A WAY OUT AND FOUND YOU. OR I GUESS YOU FOUND ME?"

"So curiosity then. Also you don't seem to like me too much. I didn't know you knew me."

"WORD GETS AROUND MAN. WE DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT YOU ANCESTOR PEOPLE UNTIL FUCK NUT MAKARA CAME AND CHASED US OUT OF THE VEIL."

"Ancestor people?"

"YEAH YOU AND THE OTHERS."

"Ancestors. Implying that you made clones of people from my time?"

"YEAH. THERE ARE A BUNCH OF US. TWELVE INCLUDING ME." Signless seems lost in thought now, staring at Karkat right in the dead eye.

"You said Makara..."

"YEAH THE CLOWN JERK." His eyes go a little wide and he leans forward, thinking hard.

"Oh my god... how did he even... survive? And how did he GET to you?"

"THE CRAZY CONDESCE LADY BANISHED ALL ADULT TROLLS OFF ALTERNIA AND SENT THEM SOMEWHERE ELSE, SO WE KIDS WERE LEFT ON THE PLANET. BUT WE WENT TO THE VEIL FOR A WHOLE OTHER FUCK TON OF REASONS. BUT I GUESS HE GOT SOME YELLOW BLOODS TO ROCKET HIM OFF INTO SPACE IN OUR DIRECTION. WE ASKED HIM A BUNCH OF TIMES WHY HE WAS FUCKING KILLING US AND HE SAID THE PREDICTABLE THING WHICH WAS 'I WAS BORED'. SO IN THE END GAMZEE AND I BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF HIM AND I SHOOSH PAPED HIS FUCKING FACE INTO THE GROUND WE BOOKED IT AND LANDED HERE ONTHIS PLANET AND MET A BUNCH OF ANCESTOR TROLLS LIKE ... LIKE YOU." Signless looked a little scared.

"You didn't die from that, but you died because some friend of yours stabbed you?" He was silent for a moment... before he started laughing really hard.

"Oh my god! That's unbelievable! Inconceivable! You just escaped? Wow... I can't even imagine."

"YOU OBVIOUSLY ARE IMPRESSED. AND TO BE HONEST I'M SORTA IMPRESSED. THAT GUY WAS /HUGE/. HE HELD GAMZEE IN HIS FUKING HAND LIKE A DOLL, AND GAMZEE ISN'T A SMALL TROLL."

"Who is this Gamzee?"

"THIS MIGHT FREAK YOU THE FUCK OUT, BUT HE'S THAT GUYS GOO CLONE. AND EVEN WEIRDER TO YOU PROBABLY IS THAT WE'RE MOIRAILS. BUT LET ME TELL YOU I'M PROBABLY THE WORST MOIRAIL IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IN /EVERY/ TIMELINE."

"You're his... MOIRAIL? You're in a quadrant that isn't black? I'm so impressed my think pan has nearly imploded. But why are you the worst?"

"WELL... THE THING IS... WE WERE KIDNAPPED BY A GUY YOU MIGHT KNOW, DUALSCAR. AND GAMZEE USUALLY NEEDS SOME DISGUSTING SHIT CALLED FAYGO AND SOME... SOPOR SLIME PIES TO KEEP HIM CHILL. HE CAN GO WITHOUT THEM FOR A WHILE BUT HE GETS SORT OF ANTSY... AND THEN WE RAN INTO SOMEONE AND THEY TOOK US TO THEIR PLACE AND GAMZEE THOUGHT HE HEARD TAVROS TALKING THROUGH A FUCKING BIRD AND I TOLD HIM HE WAS PROBABLY HEARING SHIT AND HE FLIPPED ALLLLLL OF HIS SHIT AND WENT CRAZY. I SET HIM OFF AFTER A WEEK OF NO 'WICKED ELIXER' AND NOW IT'S MY FAULT IF SOMEONE GETS KILLED." Signless' jaw was open and his eyes wide. WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT a second here...

"Wow... well... you certainly aren't the worst, but you are far from the best... Wow Dualscar the pirate huh?... Who did you run into after that?" Uh oh. Here it comes.

"WELL UH... I DUNNO HOW YOU'LL REACT BUT I RAN INTO A GIRL WHO SAID SHE WAS YOUR 'DISCIPLE—" Karkat doesn't even get to finish his sentence when the Signless stands up and smacks his hands on the table.

"You know where she is then?! She's here?"

"IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO HUNDRED OR SOME YEARS OF COURSE SHE'S HERE."

"T-True. Was she okay?"

"WELL FUCK SHE WAS FREAKING OUT WHEN SHE SAW /ME/ AND /GAMZEE/ NOT KILLING EACH OTHER THAT'S FOR SURE. SHE WAS PRETTY OKAY AFTER SHE GOT OVER IT THOUGH. SHE WAS NICE AND GAVE US A LITTLE FOOD AND THEN GAMZEE WIGGED OUT AND THEN I GOT STABBED AND THE LAST THING I REMEMBER WAS HER CRYING BECAUSE I GUESS TO HER IT FELT LIKE SHE WAS WATCHING /YOU/ DIE AGAIN." Silence... Signless looked at the table hard and thought...

"HERE COME MORE BLOWS JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. AND I SORTA RAN INTO PSIIONIIC AND I THOUGHT I BROKE HIM AT FIRST." Signless looks up again and is almost floored at all of this. He goes to open his mouth and Karkat just nods.

"YEAH I KNOW WE HAVE TO GO BACK. I REALLY HAVE TO STOP GAMZEE THOUGH IF TAVROS CAN'T DO IT. DISCIPLE IS ON AN ISLAND SOMEWHERE... I DONT THINK IT WAS TOO FAR FROM WHERE WE LANDED." Karkat watches Signless stand up and go to the wall which had many maps all over it. A map in the center is quickly pointed at.

"Please do your best to guess where you may have been during all this."

"YEAH." Karkat gets up and goes over to the map. It was scrawled all over with various pens and lines and notes... He must have gone almost everywhere looking for the others. Karkat points to a large piece of land. He could remember what this planet looked like right before they got into its orbit and landed.

"WE ALL LANDED RIGHT HERE WHICH IS WHEN WE FIRST RAN INTO DUALSCAR AND SAVED BY SUMMONER. YOU DON'T KNOW HIM, HE WAS AFTER YOUR PASSING. BUT I MET ROSA AND PSIIONIIC THERE. THEN OVER HERE ON THE SHORE WE GOT KIDNAPPED BY DUALSCAR AND ERIDAN THAT LITTLE FUCKER. WE WERE TIED TO THEIR BOAT AND GOT ATTACKED BY VRISKA AND SOME LADY THEY CALLED MINDFANG TRYING TO SAVE US I THINK. WE WERE BROUGHT DOWN INTO THE CELLS BUT I'M PRETTY SURE WE WENT TO THIS ISLAND HERE WHICH IS WHERE WE ESCAPED AND WHERE EVERYTHING IS GOING DOWN WITH GAMZEE... YEAH SEE HERE'S THE VOLCANO THAT GAMZEE WENT TO."

"Of course... the shore is where trolls would be, how could I be so foolish. And they're on the only island I didn't check yet..."

"WHERE ARE WE ON THIS FRIGGIN' MAP?"

"We're here." Signless' finger travels down the map to a lower point where things are a little whiter than everything else.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT TO LIVE IN THE WHITE HELL?"

"Because it's the perfect distance from everything and I can reach nearly every place in almost the same amount of time."

"ACCEPT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD."

"Oh boy don't even get into that. So everyone is there?"

"YEAH AS FAR AS I KNOW. ONLY BECAUSE I'M SURE EVERYONE'S OVER THERE BY NOW LOOKING FOR US."

"I see..." Signless is quiet... But when Karkat looks up at him, he can see the seriousness and determination in his eyes...

"But... we have to wait until tomorrow..."

"HUH? WHY?"

"I have to prepare. It's going to be a long walk there..."

"OH MY GOD... AND HOW THE FUCK ARE –"

"Language mister."

"HOLY SHH—FF—WOW WHAT? UGH. HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OVER THE WATER? DO YOU HAVE A BOAT?" Signless smiled just a little.

"The first one."

"HUH?"

"The first ship."

"THE HE—EEECK IS THAT- OH, DISCIPLE TOLD ME ABOUT THAT I THINK. SHE SAID YOU WERE ALL CALM ON THAT TINY ASS BOAT IN THE WAVES AND EVERYONE ELSE WAS GOING CRAZY." Signless suddenly laughed a little.

"Yep, that's what happened."

"HOW DID YOU END UP WITH YOUR SHIP ON A DIFFERENT PLANET?"

"I don't know. I just found it one day in the forest. I managed to push it out all the way to the water and tie it up. It's still there."

"ISN'T IT FROZEN?"

"Nope. It's on the warmer side up here, see?" He points to the very edge of the white where it wasn't white, but green.

"OH... WELL SHIT WE HAVE TO WAIT HERE ALL NIGHT?"

"Just to prepare. And YOU are going to help me."

"HELL. I GUESS I MIGHT AS WELL."

"Good, it's settled then. I'll get to work on making you some proper clothes for this weather."

"THAT ISLAND IS SO HOT THOUGH..." Karkat slumped a little, and Signless crossed his arms.

"You won't be in the warm weather until we're half way across the ocean. Trust me I've been here for a very long time." He walks off into his room and gets ready. Karkat just stands there and looks back at the map... He wonders why he never went to that island if it was already on his map... Weird. And he also said "I think that maybe your friend had a reason. You landed here didn't you?" ... Aradia was all about that time shit... Did she... PLAN this?... Did she stab him... so that he would land here with the Signless? That's it! That's why she did it! But why? Why would he have to land here with him?... He was missing something... Dammit he was gonna figure this out if it was the last thing he did! Well... not the last thing. Fuck dying again.

()

Even though Dolorosa and Disciple knew what Redglare was talking about, (where Karkat sorta landed) Nepeta and Kanaya looked confused.

"What Are You Talking About?"

"Well Kanaya sweety look what's happening around us all. Everyone is reuniting with their ancestor. All of you children are meeting with us. And I bet little Karkat landed right with the Signless. It makes sense right?"

"I Suppose So..." She looks down at Karkat's body sadly...

"See? Vriska landed very close to Mindfang as well."

"I Landed Here Alone..."

"Yeah, but you caught up with Miss Dolorosa eventually right?" Rosa and Kanaya look at each other... and smile a little.

"Indeed."

"Yeah but... what are we going to do? We'll never find Karcrab! This planet is so big!..." Nepeta was just wiping her eyes free of tears, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Well we're going to wait."

"WAIT?" She almost took off her hat and threw it down in frustration! WAIT?!

"Yes. Wait. We can't do anything else. Besides. Dolorosa, Disciple, I'm sure you two will agree with me when I say I trust Signless to show up and save the day..." Disciple looks down at Karkat... and nods with Dolorosa.

"Yeah... He'll save us..."

"We'll All Help Him."

"We Will Too!" Kanaya looks up at Redglare and Dolorosa.

"Y34H TH3S3 4R3 OUR S1LLY FR13NDS W3'R3 D34L1NG W1TH H3R3. W3 H4V3 TO F1X TH1S."

"I'm ready! Especially if Karkitty will come back!..."

"Then that's settled. Why don't we go back and surprise the boys with a bit of our girlish charm?" Redglare grins and sticks her staff into the ground a little more.

"Absolutely. However, What Will We Do With Karkat's Body?"

"We'll leave him here in my cave Rosa... I'll deal with it later." Nepeta looks up at Disciple and thinks... This was pretty weird to wrap her head around. Now she knew how the others felt when they met their ancestor. What do you even say? "Oh hey I'm a clone of you." No. That's just stupid. She knew that if they were to hunt in a pack, Disciple would definitely be the alpha, let's put it that way. Oh man... she hoped Equius was okay too!

"Let's go!" She stands up and runs out! The others look at her, and then each other... They all do a small nod, get up and rush out. Rosa takes a second to kiss Karkat's head... then runs off with the others.

()

Vriska half stomped around the forest. Mad mad mad! Why couldn't they see that Karkat would either be totally fine, or re-die? Either way that's a reason to get up and stop pussy footin' around and get TO it! It irked her to see how WEAK they all were! She was sad too, but she KNEW better! She was living proof! Uh... Dead proof? How would that phrase even work—THIS IS NOT THE TIME. Fine. If they weren't going to help her, then she'd do it herself—

"Vriska!" She turns around and sees Nepeta running towards her.

"We're going to help the guys out!"

"FIIIIIIIINALLY!" She grins a little bit, happy to see the last person she expected to be running up to her. But she just turned back around and ran, Nepeta and eventually the others catching up. They ran as hard and as fast as they could, going right for the volcano! They were going to move forward, trusting in the candy red boys to return and help... They would do all they could to help until then...

()

Dualscar and Mindfang go at it, Mindfang shooting her revolver only so often, seeing as how she only had six bullets, one in each slot, and Dualscar shooting his own strange lightning strikes, hitting the bullets away. Dualscar finally sees an opening and rushes in, thrusting his rifle up, hoping to get her pushed down! She only steps back and grabs his gun, kicks him in the stomach and shoots! Dualscar rolls and flips back onto his feet backwards, just in time to sidestep a swipe of her sword. He swings and punches her in the jaw hard. Dualscar wasn't a wimp, he was a military man and a SEA military man at that, he had some strong arms, and it jogged Mindfang's head a little bit. Dualscar didn't let her recover too fast, swinging a punch up into her stomach. Mindfang swings her arms forward again and grips his face a little, DIGGING her fingers into his flesh and RIPPING IT! Dualscar cries out in surprise and pain, stepping back, holding his face with his free hand.

"HA! May8e we can call you Octoscar now!"

"Very funny! Maybe we can call you DEAD-fang!"

"That was the most unclever thing I've ever heard from your mouth!" They go at each other again punching and scratching and shooting. This goes on for quite a while, both of them bloody and tired and also trying not to get burnt to death in the FOREST THATS KINDA STILL ON FIRE.

"H-Heh, just like old ti-times huh Dualscar?!" Mindfang laughs a little and pants, trying to make it seem like she's totally alright... She's actually pretty worn out and sorta wants to retreat.

"Sure is." Dualscar was breathing even harder. All of this fighting around a hot fire was making his gills ache... He had to pull through though! He had to go help Eridan! He and Mindfang just stand there breathing hard for a few minutes.

"Alright l-look here Mindfang, I d-don't have time for your bullshit right noww. I gotta go do shit, understand?"

"You're kidding me! You're going to leave me just like that after all this?"

"YEAH."

"Dammit don't you DARE—" As Mindfang takes a step forward, a fiery tree lands right in between them. Dualscar looks over the tree a little as Mindfang glares.

"COWARD!"

"I 'ave more important things to deal wwith than you! See ya!" He turns and runs off quickly, leaving Mindfang to stew in her anger...

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! LEAVING LIKE THE COWARD YOU'VE ALWAYS 8EEN!" She knows he can't hear her anymore, but fuckin DAMMIT she was mad!... But she also supposes that was how it was meant to go... She looks up where the tree top was and sees a spark of green disappearing... Glaring, she backs up, and runs the other way to find Dolorosa and the others.

()

"gAMZEE PLEASE JUST... JUST STOP... JUST... I'M NOT AGAINST YOU! wHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? yOU WERE THERE FOR ME ALL THOSE TIMES... aND NOW I WANNA BE THERE FOR YOU TOO!"

"You already gave up on me. The GOD DAMN SECOND you heard that I'd become free you knew you were on their side. Now I GIVE UP TOO." Gamzee steps forward towards them and they take a few steps back. Not Tavros though. Even though he was so scared... he had to stand his ground! Summoner goes to grab his shoulder, but Tavros takes it away.

"kID THIS ISN'T SAFE"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OVER THERE." Summoner glares at Gamzee, wishing SO HARD that his dead eyes could really convey his disdain for this entire situation. Gamzee gets right up to Tavros and looks down at the much shorter troll. Tavros just looked up and tried to look as tough as he could...

"Why bro?... Why you gotta all up and fuck my shit up huh? What's with the change of heart? You suddenly gotta be all nice and shit. You think that'll make me go back to being that guy I was before?"

"gAMZEE... I WANT YOU TO BE..."

"HAPPY? Is that what you wanted to say? The only thing that'll make me happy Tavbro..." Gamzee reaches out and... VIOLENTLY grabs Tavros' whole jaw and brings it close to his face as he whispers.

"Is seeing... EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TRAITORS DEAD AT MY MOTHER. FUCKIN'. FEET." Psiioniic quickly focuses on Gamzee's hand, forcing him to release Tavros, who is grabbed back by Summoner from over his chest. Tavros just looks... heart broken. Was Gamzee really so far gone that he couldn't even trust Tavros anymore?

"Hey... Sollux... Sollux look!" Feferi points upwards into the sky. Everyone but Summoner and Psiioniic look away and into the sky. It's a black dot that's getting really big really fast...

"iit'2 comiing riight at u2!"

"Oh no... No! Sollux... Do you think it could be... him?"

"How the fuck would he have done that iin the fiir2t place?!"

"wHAT IS IT TAVROS?"

"iT'S... IT'S HIM AGAIN... IT'S REALLY HIM... THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD!" Darkleer's jaw drops a bit... He was strong, but he'd never be able to stop it...

"We must all get off of this volcano right now!" Psiioniic already grabbed up Feferi and Sollux. Summoner grabs Tavros while the blue bloods run down the side of the volcano quickly.

"nO WHAT ABOUT... GAMZEE?!"

"wHAT ABOUT HIM? wE CAN'T BRING HIM WITH US OR HE'LL RIP US APART!"

"gAMZEE! gET OUT OF THE WAY! mOVE!" Gamzee didn't even flinch.

"hE'S GOING TO DIE! pLEASE! pLEASE DO SOMETHING!"

"i CAN'T TAVROS!"

"gAMZEE!" Tavros kicks his feet and tries to do something so he can get back on that Volcano and move Gamzee! The giant rock rockets down and the area around it burns hot with flames. Before anyone can blink, the rock smashes into the volcano-... Wait... it doesn't. It stops right before it hits it. Tavros' eyes are wide and desperate to understand... But when everything finally comes together...The rock rolls down the side of the volcano. Did Gamzee... catch that?...

After that processes, there stands that giant purple monster... The Grand Highblood, looking as fine as ever... He grins up at everyone.

"WELL WELL WELL! Look what we've got! Liiitttleee Gammzzeeeee." The Highblood's hulking figure and wild hair lower down to Gamzee and he half whispers to him. If his head was any closer he'd bite Gamzee in half with his rigid teeth.

"Have you finally realized... that these FOOLS ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS?" Gamzee stands there for a second, looking up at them all...

"Yeah... I realized."

"GOOOOOOOD. Come with me and I'll show you how to become a REAL subjuggulatorrrr." His booming voice even when whispering was loud enough for those in the air and the boys on the ground to hear.

"I don't listen to NO MOTHERFUCKIN' ONE ANYMORE." Gam's gaze slides over to look at GHB...

"But I sure as fuck aint steppin' with these motherfuckers no more." He turns around and walks to the other end of the volcano, sliding off and leaving... GHB looks back up at the others with a grin.

"He's mine now little flies." Now he turns and jumps off the other side, disappearing. Tavros couldn't look away... did that really just happen?...

"He... ha2n't changed... he'2 2till the 2ame a2 he ever wa2..."

"How the fuck... diid he even get off the fuckiing meteor?..." Sollux and Psiioniic couldn't even... Feferi was holding onto Sollux tightly. She can't believe that he's ... that he's back! She was sure they'd gotten rid of him... She was sure that by leaving him in the veil... that they could escape!

"i THINK WE NEED TO REGROUP YOU GUYS. cAUSE WE HAVE A SERIOUS /SERIOUS/ PROBLEM ON OUR HANDS... tAVROS..."

"jUST... lET'S JUST GO PLEASE..." Summoner nodded to Psiioniic and they both flew down to where Darkleer and Equius were.

"It truly was him. I happened to notice he wasn't dead..."

"That fucker wiill never fuckiing diie!" Feferi looks down a little... So much has happened... And it was all terrible stuff...

Summoner hears rustling and he looks over quickly. Just the girls running up.

"What On Earth Was That? Was It... What Kanaya Said?" Feferi sees Kanaya and gasps, running over and hugging her tightly.

"iF KANAYA SAID IT WAS A GIANT FUCKING JUGGALO ASSHOLE THEN YEAH, THAT'S WHAT IT WAS. wE'LL DO INTRODUCTIONS LATER, WE HAVE A PROBLEM."

"Do tell." Redglare could only guess...

"tHAT GIANT GUY WENT AND TOOK GAMZEE WITH HIM. tO BECOME "A /REAL/ SUBJUGGULATOR."

"Oh No... This Is Terrible..."

"What about you guy2? Did you end up finding Karkat?"

"Yeah well..." Disciple finally interjects...

"I had him with me the whole time he and Gamzee were on the island... but we ran into a girl he called Aradia... and she stabbed him..."

"Wh-what?..." Feferi looks over at Disciple. Vriska raises her hand a little.

"Karkat is dead. 8UT HOLY SHIT 8efore you all lose your shit, he landed somewhere else on this planet and he's pro8a8ly fine."

"We Think That... Perhaps Karkat Has Landed Wherever Our Signless may be."

"Well... that is certainly a shame that he's dead. But if he is tr00ly out there somewhere, we must find him." Nepeta runs over to Equius and jumps on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his chest.

"We will find him!" She said almost harshly.

"I know we will Nepeta. But honestly compose yourself."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Fine."

"We 2hould all make camp away from the fire 2o we can re2t... the night is upon u2."

"yEAH..."

"We can all go back to my cave... It'll fit all of us. But it sorta has Karkat's dead body in it..." Feferi bites her lip.

"I don't think I want to be any closer to another dead body..."

"Yeah, Fef already had to watch Gamzee smash Eriidan'2 head iin... maybe beiing near dead Karkat ii2n't a good iidea for her."

"That's okay. I can make a new temporary camp for all of us with Nepeta. Right?"

"Yes!"

"Let's Leave... Before The Fire Comes On This Side Of The Volcano." They all nodded and walked off. After a while they get to a spot that looks decent and the girls start gathering leaves and sticks and easily and quickly make a rather large Tee pee with a hole in the center. For the smoke of the fire they'll make of course. Everyone chips in to find good sticks. It's hard for certain members to continue moving through their sadness... but it gets done and the night finally goes black. Disciple and Nepeta go out to hunt, and return with a rather nice antler beast...

"Holy shit I finally found you jerks." Everyone looks over quickly.

"Well Mindfang you aren't covered in purple blood so I'm guessing you failed in killing Dualscar."

"Oh shut up Redglare. He ran away after saying he had something more important to get to." She walks over and sits on a log that Darkleer had broken into four long seats, enough for everyone.

"More important?"

"To find Eridan..." Feferi looks down at her lap... Sollux reaches over and pats her hand a little... She smiles at him a little, happy that he's there for her...

"To find that—" A stiff elbow is launched into Mindfang's side by Redglare. She groans a little and stays quiet.

"Anyway... you guys seem to have made a pretty rockin' little shelter thing here huh?"

"Indeed." Everyone was quiet... Mindfang guess the worst had happened...

"So who's dead?" Another swift elbow.

"Stop that shit."

"No."

"Seriously who's dead?!"

"Karkat... and Eridan."

"Oh shit the kid we were tryin' to find and then little Dualscar 8it the dust huh?... Well ain't he in for a surprise!" Redglare would elbow her again but it was obviously a worthless waste of calories to bother reaching.

()

And a surprise Dualscar got. Earlier, just before the sun had gone down, he spotted the tell tale purple blood coming down the side of the volcano... He climbed up and saw the body of his beloved little Eridan... All Dualscar could do until the moon came up was stand there and stare at all of it. How he didn't breathe anymore... see anymore with his eyes smashed out of his head... How he wouldn't move, or whine, or sigh when he was sad. How he wouldn't tap his rings on the wood of his ship when he was bored, how he wouldn't sit in his room and just hate himself for knowing he had to make everyone hate him... How he wouldn't smile or laugh when he was actually happy or drunk with Dualscar, how he wouldn't glance over and ask "wwhat the fuck are you lookin' at?" All if it... He knew this was the planet where dead trolls would come... but it was still very sad... and it broke his heart in a way he didn't think was possible.

"Kid... I wwish you wwoulda fuckin'... said something at least. I wwasn't prepared for this shit... Brat..." He gets close to the body and sits down beside it and lays down a little, staring at the sky...

"I wwonder what the big fuckin' plan is. Wwhy any of this had to happen you knoww? I didn't wwanna kidnap those little weirdo's either you knoww. I wwas also sorta forced into it by the same crazy broad you wwere... Wwhat the fuck is the big cod damn secret?..." He mentally slaps himself for talking to a dead body that would never hear him... whatever. He'd do whatever the fuck he wanted... Dualscar sits up and looks back down at Eridan... then gets his arms around him and picks him up. He stands up carefully with the body and looks around. He couldn't put Eridan's body in the lake that the first met in, so he'd have to find else where... "You're a bloody pirate! You shouldn't care about this shit!" Dualscar kept thinking to himself. But despite the thoughts that everyone has about him he's very caring and sentimental about things. He's not a complete drunkard who does nothing but slur and kill things and steal treasure. He was a fuckin' military power BY HIMSELF and he liked playing with Cuttlefish. He could send you to your grave in a second, but he prayed for every soul silently. He cursed like the god damn sailor he was, but he's never hurt a child. (Well other than killing their lusus of course. Is ORPHANER DUALSCAR GOD DAMMIT.) So he's never physically hurt a child... yeah.

An hour passes and Dualscar gets to water at last. The ocean.

"In we go lad." Dualscar jumps in the water ass first and then swims down down down to a large soft coral reef. Maybe he'd like this. Yeah. He swims down a little further and lays Eridan's body down next to it then swims back a couple feet.

"Hope to see you again." He salutes and swims off. Was that too dramatic? Who fucking cares, he loved Eridan like a son, whatever that was. And even though he was sure he'd see him again somehow, IT WAS SAD GOD DAMMIT... So Dualscar just roams the seas for a while, looking for where Mindfang crashed into his god fuckin jesus fuckin' SHIP... He'll find Mindfang and her whole little group tomorrow and continue the next part of his job...

"Y0u're d0ing fine Dualscar." Came that womans voice. He looked around from the dock.

"Fuck you wwitch..." The Handmaid is sitting on the perch of his ship atop the mast.

"D0n't be s0ur. This is the 0nly way."

"Yeah you said that already once. I still don't fuckin' like it."

"I kn0w you d0n't. But all 0f y0u have t0 be t0gether f0r this to w0rk."

"For WWHAT to wwork you damn wench!" Dualscar turns around and looks up, but she's gone.

"DAMN YOU!"

"Just trust me f0r a while l0nger." She disappears from behind him with a little green zap. Dualscar stands there alone once more. Trust her for a while longer? He didn't trust her to begin with. But he was too far into whatever this was to quit now... So he'd keep going until he could fuckin retire. That'll be the day.

()

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Meet the ancestors 17 The truth

A little... from me...

Ah... I'm super sorry guys... That last chapter sucked and I'm just super super super sorry. *Insert saddest face emot here* I'll do my best to fix it with this chapter... Please forgive me? :'( *sob*

()

DOUBLE SORRY, HOLY SHIT. I've been so busy with fixing a car I bought that I haven't even gotten time to freakin type. BUT NOW EVERYTHING'S ON A SMOOTHER SCHEDUAL AND UPDATES WILL BE HAPPENING FASTER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO ON THIS EARTH.

LAST TIME ON MEETT HE ANCESTORS 16 WELCOME BACK :o)

"Y0u're d0ing fine Dualscar." Came that woman's voice. He looked around from the dock.

"Fuck you wwitch..." The Handmaid is sitting on the perch of his ship atop the mast.

"D0n't be s0ur. This is the 0nly way."

"Yeah you said that once already. I still don't fuckin' like it."

"I kn0w you d0n't. But all 0f y0u have t0 be t0gether f0r this to w0rk."

"For WWHAT to wwork you damn wench!?" Dualscar turns around and looks up, but she's gone.

"DAMN YOU!"

"Just trust me f0r a while l0nger." She disappears from behind him with a little green zap. Dualscar stands there alone once more. Trust her for a while longer? He didn't trust her to begin with. But he was too far into whatever this was to quit now... So he'd keep going until he could fuckin' retire. That'll be the day.  
()()()

The next day, Gamzee awakens. He's lying in a puddle of white blood from another violent episode... The sky is a beautiful sunrise blue, yellow and pink... But it all looks DISGUSTING through the foggy green mist only he can see.

He sits up and takes a look around. Trees. Yep. Still in the fucking forest. Further off is the rather large Grand Highblood. He's sitting, eating a black animal, blood getting everywhere. After he crunches the bones in his sharp teeth, he turns around and grins.

"Well good fuckin' morning runt." The grin becomes wider when Gamzee doesn't respond, irritated.

"Loosen your fuckin undies runt, I'm gonna make you real today." Gamzee stands up and walks over and stares at the little pond in front of them.

"Real huh?"

"Yeah, mother fucking REAL mother fucker." He slaps Gamzee on the back, making him fall forward basically on his face, and then laughs at him.

"You idiot."

"Shut the fuck up..."

"What you don't like that shit? Too bad, Moron." Gamzee stands up, anger boiling in his chest.

"I told you to SHUT YOUR MOTHER FUCKIN—" Before he can finish his sentence, the Highblood smashes Gamzee into the dirt, taking another bite of a different animal. Apparently he's got a pile on his right side where Gamzee couldn't see them. The smaller troll struggles under the giant hand.

"What're you gonna fuckin' do about it you pussy? I'm thirty fuckin times bigger'n you. Deal with it." Another bite. Gamzee yells and snarls under his grip, but the massive Highblood only laughs.

"Aaaah calm the hell down. So what, do ya believe me now? That those little fuckers ain't your motherfuckin' friends? Cuz they ain't. I told you runt and you didn't fuckin' listen to me. Even that little worthless rust blood doesn't give a shit about you like ya thought he did ah?!" He grabs Gamzee up from the ground and lifts him to his face.

"Well runt? Was I right or was I right?" Gamzee just glares at him, eyes half lidded.

"You were motherfuckin' right, so shut up."

"Nope. How's it feel to have everyone fuck your shit up huh? How'dya get here? That punk and Dualscar took ya huh?"

"How'dyou fuckin' know that?"

"You have computers and shit on that piece of shit meteor."

"You know how to USE a COMPUTER?"

"Don't be a fuckin' moron, of course I do. I ain't a brainless idiot ya know." Gamzee thinks... His "friends" thought he was an idiot... and he thought this guy was an idiot too... but he can't be TOO dumb. It's a facade... an act... make believe. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"We're the same..."

"Huh? Speak up runt."

"We're... the same."

"That so?" Another bite from the carcass.

"We act like idiots..."

"Speak for yourself you worthless piece of shit. I act how I act and that's it motherfucker. YOU act like an idiot and you disgrace your blood and your position. You make the mirthful messiah's scream and roll in abhorrence to our kind. The greatest dishonor."

"How did you get here so fuckin fast if you only saw that Eridan shit take us?"

"I got a little time boost is all, aint none of your fuckin business. Don't matter. I'm here to make you a REAL mother fuckin subjuggulator punk."

"Why the fuck do you even give a shit?" The Highblood shakes Gamzee in his hand and snarls.

"MORON IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A GOD DAMN FOOL AND YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE THE SAME BLOOD HUE AS ME. If the big guy himself doesn't fuckin' do it, ain't NO ONE'LL do it. Could be difficult though. You're so unbelievably stupid—"

"I swear to god if you say that again—"

"You'll WHAT runt? Killlllll me?!" The Highblood laughs and leans his giant head back.

"I almost fuckin did back on the meteor you motherfuckin bastard!"

"You HONESTLY believe that you almost killed me back there? You really are an idiot." Gamzee leans down and bites the Highblood's hand hard, kicking his feet as much as he can. The Highblood only laughs again and squishes him, forcing Gamzee to let go and hiss in pain. The larger troll speaks low now.

"I'll make you strongerrrr. I'll show you what it takes to take someone like ME down."

"Whatta YOU get outta it?" Gamzee watches the Highblood think through green foggy eyes,

"I'll get a descendant that is worthy of his blood. You'll get stronger and take out ALL of them motherfuckers, and I'll get a decent subjuggulator outta you. Sound like a deeeal?" Elder Makara's teeth dripped with the black blood of the animals as he grinned widely at Gamzee. He thought for a moment at the offer... and knew that he was going to make the right choice.

"Deal."

()

It was dark... and cold... Where was he?... Hopefully where he was supposed to land... The boy moves around and sees a large squid swim over him. Yep. Right where he was supposed to be.

"Jesus that wwas a huge fuckin' wwaste of time." Eridan stretches and takes a good look at his surroundings. Which wasn't a lot because all there was, was water. Looots of water. There were a few angler fish, a school of moon jellyfish, and a single hammer head shark slooowwwllly swimming beside him. The sea was so black that the only light was coming from the fish themselves. Eridan nods to himself and slowly swims off. He HATES when the water is this cold... but he has a job to do. And THAT'LL be even COLDER.

Eridan swims far, but once there are no large sharks in his path he swims full speed to his destination. When he finally surfaces, he's hit with a blast of cold and chilling air... In front of him is a wasteland of white snow. The bright stars make it sparkle though so he'll be able to find his way. He's just glad there isn't a freakin' snow storm going on. That's really ruin the trip.

"Holy shit if there's one thing I hate more than cold water, it's snoww... Fuckin' Aradia... She'd better find some way to thank me for this or something." He slicks his wet hair back and squeezes out his turtleneck. His scarf and cape were long gone now, left on Dualscar's ship so he couldn't wrap up in either one to keep him warm... bummer.

It's all so cold... so barren... The sun comes up though and sheds more light on everything and even makes things warmer.

"Fuck yeah, I've nevver been so happy to feel the sun. If we were on Alternia still I'd havve been filet by now." Eridan continues to walk until FINALLY he sees a hive... with that red triangle flag flapping softly in the breeze. The breeze which was freezing his fuckin' spiky ears off.

"Holy shit I hope he didn't leavve yet or anyfin... That'd be just my fuckin' luck too." Eridan summons all of the strength he has left to run to the door.

()

Signless stares at Karkat as he sleeps. It's still just so interesting to look at him. It brings back memories of how Rosa was always close by when he was growing up. He recalls waking up and seeing her smiling face. "Good Morning Angel" she'd coo to him. It was always so comforting knowing she was there all the time...

Ah he's getting off track. He makes a mental list as to what he has packed. He's prepared for quite a long trip. A few coats just in case one gets lost or blown away or wet or something, many shirts and pants and makeshift boots... He got some food carefully stored in sacks that would keep them fresh for a looong time and he was sure to pack blankets as well.

The sun rises up through the window and Signless looks out the window with a smile... Signless'd had a rough night... and woke up far too early. He couldn't sleep though, so he just got up and came to stare at his sweet little protégé. Creepy? Maybe. Who cares though? Not him. Aw he just wants to hug the little guy! Signless remembers how Rosa would cuddle him all the time until he was just too big. He was...oh... five sweeps old. It was a devastating day to learn that his mother couldn't hold him anymore because he was too big. How could that be, when he was really so very small! But Rosa made it better by promising to always hug him as tight as she good and give him a big smooch. Dolorosa was always so warm and inviting... She was the sweetest troll he'd EVER met, and will EVER meet again... No no no! Don't think about this again, last night was quite enough. This trip was going to be the time he found her. He didn't know if she'd be with the Psiioniic or his beloved Disciple, but... Karkat said he met Psiioniic first, then Disciple on the island. And if they somehow got together and mentioned the boy then surely Dolorosa would get word of it! What a wonderful reunion that would be...

"THE FUCK ARE YOU SPACING OUT ABOUT?" Signless looks down at the sleepy eyed Karkat...

"Oh, just thinking about the trip is all." A smile is quickly spread onto Signless' face, but Karkat knows better... He knows how just a LITTLE bit of how much he suffers inside... Last night after Signless packed a bunch of stuff, he went into that room with the drawings. The ones of Psiioniic, Disciple and the lady he guesses is "mother". From the painting Karkat notices how much she looks like Kanaya. (It'd be awkward to meet this lady and maybe see Kanaya.) Karkat followed his ancestor to the room to see what he was up to, and noticed him just standing there. He was ready to say something when Signless leaned forward and put his hands on the wall, lowering his head. A moment of silence? No, a moment for gritting his fuckin teeth. Was he crying or something?

"Dammit..." Angry? Holy shit could this dude even GET angry?... Come to think of it he also seemed mad when they first met outside of the church. Was this why? These pictures? His memories?

"I'm just... so sorry..." Aw man... this is so awkward... but Karkat can't leave... he wants to know... He wants to learn and understand... And Signless is conveniently talking aloud to the paintings, how can he just walk away?

"I'm so sorry I let you all down... I really did let you down... How could I have let such terrible things happen to you all?... My most important friend... my mother... and my only love... I hope that if I can see you all again... that you'll be able to forgive me..." Signless grips the wall a little and slips to his knees. Karkat almost lets out a gasp. Holy shit this was sorta scary. Should he go in there?... Fuck fuck fuck... Stop being so sad, holy shit!... Aw man...

"THEY DON'T BLAME YOU!" Signless' head snaps up and around, obviously shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL SURPRISED ABOUT, YOU LEFT THE DOOR OPEN YOU IDIOT. LOOK, STOP THIS SAD SHIT, ITS FREAKING ME OUT OKAY? YOU HONESTLY THINK THEY FUCKING BLAME YOU OR ARE MAD AT YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Th-They should!... They have every right to be angry with me!..."

"HOPY. FUCKING. SHIT. ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? WHEN PSIIONIIC AND DISCIPLE LOOKED AT ME ALL THEY WANTED WAS /YOU/ YOU FUCKING IDIOT, THEY LOVE YOU AND AREN'T /EVEN/ MAD AT YOU! THEY JUST WANT YOU THERE IN THEIR FUCKIN ARMS ALL SAFE AND SOUND AND COZY AND SHIT! AND THAT LADY WHOS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR LUSUS OR WHATEVER? IF WE SPOT HER SHE'S GONNA FLIP HER SHIT AND CUDDLE THE FUCK OUTTA YOU! THAT'S WHAT SHE USED TO DO RIGHT? SHE'S NOT GONNA BE MAD AT YOU FOR DYING!" Karkat stomps right over there.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Signless was pretty surprised at his attitude. Also wow he was really loud. He stands up and looks down at Karkat despondently.

"OKAY YOU'RE A HUGE BABY. I'M TAKEN FOR MOIRAILS, BUT GOD DAMMIT I'LL GIVE YOU A STUPID FUCKIN HUG IF IT'LL MAKE YOU STOP BEING SO FUCKIN SAD FOR NO REASON." Karkat flings his arms up with his usual angry face. It was so funny... Signless suddenly laughs, wiping a little tear from his eye.

"Wow, even though you're kinda scary and loud as hell, that was the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"THAT HAS LITERALLY FUCK ALL TO DO WITH THIS. CUZ I CAN JUST PUT MY ARMS DOWN AND WALK RIGHT THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, NOT A SHOOSH OR A PAP TO BE HAD." As Karkat starts to put his arms down, Signless swoops him up off his feet and hugs him around the waist tightly! It's a little sudden, but Karkat relaxes a little and hugs him around his neck.

"Who's the baby now?~" Signless says with a smirk. Karkat's jaw drops and leans back, pushing him away.

"WOW YOU'RE THE BIGGEST JERK I'VE EVER FUCKING MET AND THAT'S SAYIN' SOMETHING OKAY?! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Mmmm. Nope!" Karkat tries pushing his whole face away but Signless only laughs and keeps hugging him.

"I think YOU need a hug!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Into the night their shenanigans of "Get the fuck away from me you creep" and "Nope, hug time!" continued. They'd fallen asleep, but Signless continued to have nightmares. But maybe it wasn't such a terrible night after all? Back in the present they continue their conversation.

"SPACING OUT ABOUT THE TRIP MY ASS." Karkat sits up in the bed and turns to face Signless.

"YOU'RE STILL BEING A FUCKING BABY. YOU GOT YOUR FILL OF HUGS LAST NIGHT MAN, SO FUCKIN PUFF UP YOUR CHEST AND I GUESS LET'S GET STARTED ON THIS LONG ASS TRIP."

"I suppose you're right. Let's hop to it then." Signless stands up and puts the chair back on the side of the wall and Karkat stands up and stretches. They eat more of that insane pink soup (which may or may not have tentacles and eyes in it?) and then get their heavy winter cloaks on.

"Are you ready to go then?"

"DON'T BE STUPID OF COURSE I'M READY TO GO."

"Good." Karkat walks to the door and just as he's about to grab the handle, a huge loud knock scares him onto his ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"If it wasn't for the foul language I'd agree..." This was certainly odd. That was an actual knock, not a monster or a polar beast or something. Signless steps over Karkat and opens the door.

"Hello?—What on earth?..." Eridan stands there, his hands under his arms to keep them warm.

"Wwhoa, you're taller than Kar by a LONG shot..."

"ERIDAN!? YOU FISH FUCKER!" Karkat gets up immediately and punches Eridan in the face as hard as his fist will allow. The sea troll falls to the snowy ground, unable to stay on his feet.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID FUCKER?! HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND THIS PLACE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Wwell HEY there douche bag! I only came to fuckin' pick you up. Obvviously."

()

It's been a long time since the three were all together. Psiioniic, Disciple and Dolorosa stayed up most of the night talking and reminiscing. They spoke in hushed whispers though so no one could really make out what they were saying. In the morning, Summoner was awake first and he watched the three having cuddled up together, Nepeta at Disciples feet curled up in a tight ball. Everyone else was sleeping by themselves in their own little areas. Well, Tavros clung to Summoner nearly all night in his depression... Poor kid.

He stands up and looks around at everyone still sleeping... and spots his lovely Mindfang...

"i'LL BE BACK." Summoner crouches down and strokes her hair a little with a smile... then stands up.

"tIME TO DO A LITTLE RECON." Summoner jumps up and flies off silently in the morning sky. The fire has somehow gone out and now all that's left in its wake is burnt land. Trees are gone or fallen, and some of the animals got caught... It makes Summoner sad to see the innocent animals having got caught up in all of this when they weren't even involved... Gamzee... He was totally fine when he was there... Can't believe he was the cause of all this destruction.

But more importantly where the FUCK did that asshole Grand Highblood come from?... And he showed up oh so conveniently right when Gamzee was out numbered. Shit he was out numbered but he took down Darkleer, and withstood Psiioniic's blast like they were NOTHING... If that was uncontrolled Summoner couldn't even begin to imagine what a trained subjuggulator Gamzee would grow into. He's seen his fair share of subjuggulators before but... at THAT age?... Fucking nuts.

And that Karkat... He got stabbed and died. THAT'S complete bullshit. He didn't even deserve that and they were all so... close. If they were just a little faster they might have been able to save him, and maybe they could have stopped Gamzee from flipping his lid. Karkat... So he's what the Signless guy looks like apparently. AAAAAAAAAAAAH there's so much shit going on it's unbelievable...

But really, where could that fuckin' giant be hiding? He's so big... Bluh. Oh yeah. Mindfang said she caught up with Dualscar at some point. Did he get out, or was he trapped? Eeeeeh... Normally he'd think "aH FUCK THAT GUY" but burning alive (dead?) is no way to die. (again?) NO FOCUS.

"gOTTA FIND THAT JUGGALO ASSHOLE." He flies for a while until finally he sees trees shaking in the distance. Flying down so he wouldn't get caught, Summoner lands on his feet and slowly, carefully walks in that direction. He folds his wings down and wishes he could do the same for his fuckin horns. They certainly weren't very good for stealthy shit that's for sure. But eventually he sees The Highblood up ahead pushing trees to the side, Gamzee sitting on his shoulder.

"You're such a pest."

"Shut up dude I ain't even movin'."

"I've dealt with a million punks like you, ya little chucklefucker, don't think I won't rip you in half."

"Then you'll lose a perfectly good fuckin student."

"UUUUUGH." Summoner gulped a little. Holy shit they were getting along just fine. That's probably the scariest thing he's ever seen. Well he's seen them get along before, but they would end up killing each other in the end anyway so it hardly mattered. Hopefully this wasn't some shitty foreshadowing or something. Because no matter how strong Gamzee ends up becoming, the Grand asshole will crush him like a bug for sure... and that'd break Tavros' blood pump...

"Here should be good. Now GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NUMBSKULL."

"I'd say 'make me' if I wasn't sure that you fuckin would." Gamzee jumps down from all that way and lands on his feet. If Summoner had to guess, maybe 35 feet?... Ugh.

"Let's see how your pathetic fighting skills have decreased after so long runt."

"My fuckin skills haven't fucking done anything but get better." Gamzee takes out his clubs from his specibus and quickly JUMPS to GHB's legs!

"How the fuck could you have managed that on that shitty piece of crap junk heap you little fuckin wrigglers all up and escaped on?" Highblood jumps and would have landed on Gamzee if it weren't for some quick and fluid movements from the smaller troll

"Your stupid fucking tricks won't work again runt! Ya got lucky last time!"

"Yeah well you're a big target motherfucker!"

"YEAH but your other opponents will be YOUR size mostly!" He swings his arm down and goes to smash Gamzee into the ground, but surprisingly enough Gamzee stays put and holds two of his clubs parallel to stop him!

"Don't think that'll stop me." Highblood pushes down harder and smashes Gamzee into the ground, cracking it. He lifts his fist and finds Gamzee... not there?

"? Well that's impressive I guess, unless I crushed you into liquid." Gamzee quickly jumps up behind him and swings. Highblood notices of course and swings around, slamming the back of his hand into Gamzee. Gam flies and slams into a tree off in the distance. Highblood wasn't holding back his strength like he was on the meteor apparently.

"Come on runt!" He stomps forward, breaking trees as he pushes them aside. Gamzee was on his hands and knees, eyes wide unable to really see or breathe.

"I won't be nice just because you're you. Get up chucklefucker." He kicks Gamzee hard into the trunk of the tree, and didn't seem to mind when he heard the snap of a rip. Summoner's eyes are wide and he just wants to scream at The Grand fuckhead to STOP! But if he gives away his spot then he could get seriously hurt or give away the others somehow... All he could do was watch the Highblood punch and kick the areas where Gamzee was.

"I thought you wanted to get stronger runt! Get up! GET UP!" He puffs and groans in exasperation when Gamzee lays there a bloody mess.

"Idiot did you even try? Fucking moron, GET UP I SAID!" Gamzee is grabbed up in that big hand and lifted to eye level. Highblood shakes him and ROARS frustrated in his face. Gamzee lifts his bloody head and screams back as he struggles. Summoner winces and covers one of his ears at the sheer amount of decibels they where achieving.

"That's right fucker GET ANGRY! I'LL CRUSH YOU TO NOTHING IF YOU DON'T FUCKING SUCK IT UP AND DO SOMETHING!" Another shake of his fist, but Gamzee just pants simply trying to catch his breath from screaming and struggling. Highblood sighs a heavy low sigh.

"I might regret this later, but if it'll get you do something then it'll be worth it." He takes a little silver tin of something from his specibus, and flicks it in Gamzee's face. It's not full but... there's sopor in it. He drops Gamzee and walks off.

"Come find me if you want more, little fucker." Summoner watches the hulking Highblood walk away, and then peeks down at Gamzee, eyes a little wide from shock. These guys were NUTS. Fuckin' eating sopor rots your think pan and these idiots eat it like candy! He watches Gamzee sit up a little, not really caring about the blood that's on him and looks at the tin. Gam licks off some of the sopor from his face and... his eyes go as wide as it possibly can... Uh oh. He scoops it all up with his hand and crams it into his mouth until he has to lick the tin to get anything out of it. A terrible mix of a groan and a wheeze come from Gamzee at the dissatisfaction of a now empty tin. Summoner watches closely as Gamzee rips the tin in half and throws it, gripping the ground and breaths like he's been out of air for ten days. What the hell... is happening to him?

Gamzee starts to look scared as he digs his nails into the dirt. He could feel his whole body ache and his blood catch on fire. His eyes felt like they were going to explode out of his head and with the hallucinations he could feel, hear, taste, see, and smell ALL OF THE PAIN wracking his entire body. From the tips of his horns to the ends of his toes he was tingling and shaking and BURNING, OH THE MOTHERFUCKING BURNING! He grabs his bangs tightly and throws himself on his back and SCREEEEEEAAAAAAAMSSS! The amount of agony he was feeling was UNBEARABLE and he couldn't stop his soul shattering screams. Summoner could almost hear Highblood laughing in the background even though he was out of sight by now. Sick... This was sick! What was he doing to Gamzee? He KNEW this would happen but he gave that shit to him anyway!... No, can't he do SOMETHING to help the poor kid?!...

Gamzee continued to scream as he curled into a ball. All he could think about was WANTING TO DIE. HE JUST WANTED TO DIE SO BAD. It already felt like he was going to die at any second so JUST GET IT OVER WITH! Summoner turned around and gritted his teeth sadly. He couldn't fix what was already done... And he could also hardly think about what to say to the others. The Highblood was basically torturing Gamzee with that slime until he would get the results he wanted to see, which is Gamzee under his complete control with no mind of his own. And by Gog he knew Gamzee would do anything to get that shit. How was he gonna tell them this without Tavros... Ah man... He has to do SOMETHING!

Summoner decides he has to get out there and somehow stop the pain. At least a little bit. But before he can even move, the screaming stops. Surprised, he looks back at Gamzee who is still curled up tightly... He's not moving... But he is breathing. Hard. He forces himself to sit up a little, but he can't seem to uncoil himself. Gamzee takes in a huge breath and just stares into space with his eyes wide and getting more red every minute. Not good. He was probably hallucinating big time, seeing as how he was starting to fidget and look all around himself quickly. But... maybe this was a good time to come out?...

He steps out and very very slowly walks over to Gamzee, one careful step after another. Summoner speaks quietly and holds his hands in front of himself low as if to say "Calm down".

"gAMZEE..." The wide eyed Gamzee looks over at the Summoner and stops breathing all together.

"jUST STAY CALM OKAY..."

"Ta-av...bro..." Fuck of course he thought he was Tavros. He IS hallucinating after all.

"Tav... It hurts bro... I..."

"i KNOW IT HURTS... bUT I WANT TO HELP YOU OKAY?" Summoner steps just a little closer. The shakiness and hesitation in Gamzee's voice made him sad...

"Yo-you can't... fuckin' help me man... I ... don't t-trust YO no fuckin more...n-nobody... an-anybody..."

"yOU'RE JUST ANGRY GAMZEE... yOU'RE ANGRY, SCARED AND IN PAIN."

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA FIX THAT?! Do y-you even know how... ff—fuc-fuckin red I was for you motherfucker?" Gamzee continues to shake as he grips the dirt again.

"Do you e-even undd-d-derstand h-how mu-much I-... I... t-then y-y-you ne-e-ever came..."

"i DID COME GAM... i DID COME FOR YOU, AND FOR KARKAT—"

"FUCKING KARKAT!... HE DIDN'T EVEN BELIEVE ME... He didn't fu-fuckin bel-lieve me... I th-thought he was m-my pale b-bro... Nah m-man... yall're m-motherf-fuckin... traitors... E-every single one of you!..."

"dO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TRUST THAT HIGHBLOOD GUY?" Another step closer.

"He's the c-closest thing I got to m-myself... He's the only o-one who... I know... at least s-sorta understands me..."

"hE FED YOU SOPOR SLIME WHICH IS MAKING YOU HURT. yOUR PAIN RIGHT NOW IS HIS FAULT GAMZEE."

"HE'S TRYIN' TO HELP ME UNLIKE YOU!"

"i /AM/ TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Summoner bends down a little and grabs Gamzee's shirt.

"yOU ARE CHOOSING NOT TO STOP AND THINK FOR FIVE SECONDS THAT MAYBE I HAD SOME OF MY OWN OBSTICALS SO I COULDN'T FUCKING HELP YOU SOONER! wE WERE /ALL/ DOING OUR BEST TO GET YOU TWO!" Gamzee's hand flings up before Summoner can even register that his arm was being crushed in the Juggalos grip. Summoner cries out a little once it hits him and he tries to pull away.

"i DON'T WANNA HURT YOU KID, LET /GO/" Gamzee yanks Summoner down and smashes his face into the ground then throws him backwards into some trees that break from the impact. Summoner falls on his back trying to think about WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED... Uh oh, he'd better get up before Gamzee gets a hold of him again. He skitters up to his feet and see Gamzee just standing there staring at him. Summoner could feel Gamzee staring into his very soul and it creeped him the fuck out. Whoa whoa whoa, red flag. He had to get out of here now and-

Gamzee is in front of the Taurus in a flash, grabbing his neck as tightly as his hand will allow him. UH OH. Summoner focuses all of his strength in kicking Gamzee in the stomach, actually forcing him to let go.

"Tav..ros! I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"w-WOULD YOU REALLY KILL TAVROS, KID?" It was hard to say that since his throat was being crushed a second ago. Gamzee stands there and thinks.

"Would I REALLY kill Tavros?" Kill Tavros. Kill. Tavros. Would you. REALLY. Kill Tavros. Kill... Kill him. Summoner uses that time to quickly fly off. Fuck, his right wing has some major ripping damage. Thaaat's fucking great. He'll make it, it just hurts like a motherfucker...

"wE'LL COME BACK GAMZEE. yOU'LL SEE US ALL REAL SOON AND WE'RE GONNA GET YOU OUT OF THIS MESS..."

" You're gonna help by leavin'?" Gamzee looks up at Summoner with his red eyes, light purple tears begining to swell up, his voice steady now.

"... dON'T LET THE HIGHBLOOD FOOL YOU INTO THINKING HE CARES ABOUT YOU... THINK ABOUT WHAT I'M SAYING TO YOU GAMZEE..." Summoner doesn't WANT to fly off, but fuck if he's gonna let Gamzee kill him permanently. No way.

()

Back at the little camp they'd all set up, everyone is awake and they've taken notice of Summoner's absence.

"He probably went to go take a pii22 iin priivate or 2omethiing." Sollux takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes with irritation. He wasn't really a morning person...

"He went to look for Gamzee and the 8ig asshole." Mindfang was brushing her hair out with a comb and looking a little antsy.

"How Do You Know?"

"He told me, o8viously Rosa sweet heart." Tavros thought about this as he sat there... He went by himself... And he's not back yet... that's not good.

"dO YOU UH... THINK HE'S OKAY BY... HIMSELF?"

"I am a little worried a8out him... 8ut I 8elieve in him."

"Maybe we reely should go find him though!... We all saw was Gamzee did by himself..." Tavros tightens his jaw and looks down...

"tHIS ISN'T ANY OF HIS FAULT..."

"Tavros he killed Eridan!"

"hE THINKS WE HATE HIM!" Tavros quickly looks at her with strange conviction.

"hE THINKS WE DON'T LIKE HIM AND THAT WE'RE ALL JUST OUT TO RUIN HIS LIFE! a-AND THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE! hE—"

"Tavros, admit it, Gamzee's fucking crazy now and there's nothing we can do to help him. You trying so hard is really 8uming me out."

"gAMZEE OUT THERE WITH THAT MANIAC IS BUMBING ME OUT! sINCE WHEN DO YOU- nO, FORGET IT..."

"I am sensing tension." Equius says quietly. Nepeta elbows him a little and gives him a "Seriously? Duh." look. Disciple declines Mindfang's offer on using her comb and stands up, dusting herself off.

"Tavvy?" Tavros looks over at Disciple sadly... She walks over to him and bends over, taking his hands with a smile.

"How do you feel about Gamzee sweetie?"

"Disciple he's—"

"SHUSH." She hisses at Mindfang... then looks back at Tav.

"How do you feel about him?"

"i...hE'S..."

"Don't be shy. Only speak to me." If her eyes weren't white with death then she'd be staring directly at him.

"i DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORD IT... tHERE ARE PARTS OF HIM THAT ARE REALLY SCARY, BUT THERE ARE EVEN MORE PARTS OF HIM THAT I REALLY LIKE AND THAT MAKE GAMZEE WHO HE IS... i THOUGHT... THAT HE WAS HAPPY..."

"With what?"

"mE..." Disciple nods a little.

"So? Even though he's really scary and mean right now?"

"hE'S IN THERE... i KNOW HE'S GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME RIGHT NOW... aND I REALLY WANT TO HELP HIM. i WAN'T TO BE THE ONE THAT HELPS HIM..."

"Then be the one that helps him! I know that he's red for you. He's so red it was the only aura he was giving off when thinking or talking about you."

"h-HUH? hIS AURA?"

"Yeah. It's more like a feeling I get, but feelings with colors. Gamzee loved you so much when he heard you talking to him. And I know that he STILL loves you."

"b-...bUT HE SAID..."

"He's scared. He isn't in his right mind, but I know that you can bring him out of it." Disciple smiles a sad sweet smile at him, rubbing his shoulder with her thumb.

"I heard he said some really mean things to you, but he just needs help. We all need help at times, right?" She pokes at Tavros' metal robo legs softly. Tavros sits there and looks at them, remembering how Gamzee would push him in his chair all the time and ride it down the hall, laughing and honking like an idiot the whole time. He's only ever been nice to Tavros and has taken care of him in a lot of ways... When he needed help Gamzee was there for him...

It almost made Tavros cry. He wanted to help Gam so bad...

"i... i DON'T KNOW H-HOW TO HELP HIM!"

"Be there. Just be there and show him. Show him your red feelings..." Nepeta watched Disciple closely... Wooow. She was so cool... Even though she was still pretty young and childish sometimes, she could really be an adult.

"Oh, there's Summoner." Redglare points off to the side a little before furrowing her eyebrows with surprise.

"Y34H 1 SM3LL H1M!" Mindfang looks up, assuming that's where he'd be.

"What? Where—" She looks down where Redglare is pointing and gasps at the sight.

"Summy! What the fuck!" Mindfang runs over to the bloody and battered Summoner who's walking instead of flying.

"What happened to you?! Are you okay?"

"hEY BABE, SLEEP GOOD?"

"Don't ignore me..."

"i'M OKAY. bUT..."

"8ut what?!" Summoner leans in close and whispers.

"gAMZEE IS IN SOME REAL TROUBLE. i DID MY BEST TO TALK HIM INTO A BETTER STATE BUT I THINK I MIGHT HAVE MADE IT WORSE... i'M SORTA RELUCTANT TO TELL TAVROS ABOUT IT..."

"He's getting a good talking to by Disciple. Maybe his reaction won't be so bad?"

"i DUNNO... i SURE AS FUCK HOPE NOT, BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOOD AT ALL..." Dolorosa's gotten up and run over by now.

"Good Heavens, What Happened To You?"

"wELL ROSA, MAYBE I'M GETTIN' OLD, BECAUSE THAT KID TOTALLY KICKED MY ASS." He smiles and laughs a little, trying to somehow lighten to mood... Tavros sees him. "That kid"... Gamzee did that to him?... Oh god...

"bUT DON'T WORRY, I'M FINE."

"wHAT... DID YOU UH,...FIND OUT?" Summoner looks over at Tavros and figures... he really ought to tell him to his face. He walks over with Mindfang and Dolorosa over to him and Disciple, and crouches down.

"wELL LITTLE BUDDY HE'S NOT GOING GOOD AT ALL, TO BE FRANK."

"pLEASE TELL ME... aLL OF IT... i'M NOT SCARED TO HEAR..."

"wELL KIDDO, THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD IS BASICALLY..."

"tELL ME..."

"hE'S KINDA... NO HE /IS/ TORTURING GAMZEE... WITH SLIME." Tavros' eyes go wide as he can feel his spine shake. His voice is almost gone when he replies, and doesn't notice anyone else or their reactions...

"wH...WHAT?"

"How ii2 he torturiing hiim wiith iit?" Sollux is curious because what the fuck? Feferi grabs his arm a little, nervous.

"hE AND GAMZEE WERE OUT FARTHER BACK BEHIND THE VOLCANO AND THEY STRIFED, BUT GAMZEE WASN'T DOING TOO GOOD BY HIS STANDARDS... tHE HIGHBLOOD IS /TRAINING/ GAMZEE TO TAKE SOMEONE OF HIS SIZE AND STRENGTH DOWN... sO AFTER HE BEAT HIM INTO THE GROUND HE GETS OUT THAT SHIT IN SOME WEIRD SILVER PLATE THING AND THROWS IT AT HIM LIKE THE CLOWN HE IS AND GAMZEE STARTED GOING /CRAZY/ hIGHBLOOD WALKED OFF AND GAMZEE WAS..." Summoner looks down and to the side, shaking his head just remembering...

"H3 W4S WH4T?"

"wELL HE WAS SCREAMING HIS BRAINS OUT AND HALLUCINATING LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE DO BEFORE. i WENT OUT TO TALK TO HIM AND HE THOUGHT I WAS YOU TAVROS..." Tavros swallows hard...

"wH-WHAT UH,... WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"bASICALLY WHAT HE WAS SAYING ON TOP OF THE VOLCANO... hE THINKS YOU LEFT HIM... hE FEELS COMPLETELY ALONE... aND HE THINKS THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S EVEN CLOSE TO UNDERSTANDING HIM IS THE HIGHBLOOD."

"And unfortunately that's true in a way." Redglare taps the head of her cane on the tip of her shoe in thought.

"Indeed." Darkleer pipes up quietly.

"The Grand highblood didn't e%actly have to start at the bottom of the totem pole, but he still had to work his way up through the training he's giving the young Gamzee."

"I was telling Karkat on our way to find him..." she recalls telling him

"Sopor slime to a subjuggulator... it's like a drug. It IS a drug. They go into a very serious hallucination session and they see and hear things, and they twitch and wiggle around on the floor a little. Only the strong come out of the trance though." Everyone looks at each other in remembrance...

"yEP. tHAT'S WHAT WAS HAPPENING..."

"o-oNLY THE STRONG COME OUT OF THE TRANCE?..." Tavros didn't doubt that Gamzee was strong, because obviously he was. But in his mental state... would he...

"He'll 8e fine guys. He's Gamzee."

"YOU SOUND SO SUR3 VR1SK4."

"Well of COOOOOOOOURSE I'm sure! We all saw what Gamzee was c8pa8le of. What he IS c8pa8le of."

"Yes but Vriska he was in a better state than he is now! Aren't you even a little worried?"

"Feferi you're kidding. Of course I'm not worried. I have trust in our little clown friend."

"I Am Worried, But I Also Think That We Can Somehow Get Gamzee Out Of This And Bring Him Back." Kanaya nods to herself Dolorosa looks back at her and nods a little. Equius folds his arms.

"I believe in him as well..."

"Well GOOOOOOOOD, now that we all agree that Gamzee will 8e okay somehow, how a8out we come up with some sort of plan to stop him now that we're all together?" Vriska puts a hand on her hip.

"1SN'T TH4T/ /YOUR/ FORT3?"

"As a matter of fact it is. 8ut I really wanna talk a8out Aradia."

"Right... becau2e 2he's the one who 2tabbed Karkat..." Psiioniic mumbled to himself a little, but everyone heard him.

"That's EXACTLY right. Aradia's up to something."

"Are You Quite Sure?"

"Kanaya think of a time where Aradia would randomly sta8 anyone without saying anything unless SHE WAS UP TO SOMETHING."

"I Suppose You're Right."

"I KNOW I'm right! Aradia and I aren't best friends or anything 8ut I know her well enough to know that she's cooking something up."

"wHAT DO YOU THINK SHE COULD BE DOIN'?" Summoner looks over at her a little and can't help but be totally weirded out that she looks so much and acts so much like his very own Mindfang.

"Well, knowing Aradia..."

"Oh! Time Shenanigans!"

"YES." Vriska snaps her finger and points at Kanaya.

"Time shenanigans."

"BUT 3V3N 1F SH3 1S, WH4T 1S TH3 PO1NT OF K1LL1NG K4RK4T?"

"Guys think for a second. Look who's around us. Now think about who we haven't seen yet." Mostly everyone knows who's missing...

"We're missing Karkat and HIS ancestor..."

"You got it Feferi."

"2o what? He'2 mii22iing. 2o maybe 2he needs all of us to be together a2 a group?"

"Very Likely 2ollux. 2o... we'll get to 2ee him 2oon?"

"Mostly likely, Psiioniic."

"This all may be true, but where could we find this Signless and Karkat?" Equius doesn't even move. Nepeta's just been thinking and keeping quiet the whole time, observing like the predator she is. Where WOULD they find Karkat and mister Signless?... Everyone thought for a while... until Feferi gasps a little to herself.

"Guys. Eridan!"

"What about hiim?" Sollux looks at her at his side and pushes up his glasses.

"He was telling me that he was doing something important! And he said 'I'm not doing all of this for no reason.'"

"Waiit you thiink he knew about thii2?"

"He might have known about this! Maybe he KNEW and PLANNED to get killed by Gamzee!?"

"But Fefurry, why would he do that?!" Mindfang grins

"To find the Signless."

"Do You Think So?" Dolorosa couldn't help but mess with her own fingers in nervousness. Kanaya watches her and couldn't imagine being her. Karkat's quite a job and she would have quit. Rosa took care of Signless since he was a grub. Good lord.

"I absolutely do. And I know Dualscar was in on it too."

"rEALLY?" Summoner looks at her confused, Mindfang ducking like she usually had to do to not get hit by his fuckin' horns. Many a joke had come from that but now was not the time.

"REALLY. When Dualscar and I were fighting he really wasn't giving me all he had. Not only that but when he said he had to go, a tree fell right in front of us on fire. When I looked up I saw the tell tale spark of disappearance from..." She waited until someone else followed. Psiioniic gasped a little.

"The Handmaid!"

"Aradia's ancestor... I spoke to her for a brief while. She's the one who led me to Darkleer's hive... thing." Sollux facepalms above his glasses.

"You have GOT two be kiiddiing me Equiiu2. You already knew about her?"

"Indeed, but I had no idea this could all be a plan she was setting up..."

"So all of this is planned." Redglare seemed a little miffed by that. She absolutely did NOT like to be lead down a path that wasn't her own.

"It sure is Redglare, but it must be important if the Handmaid herself is dealing with it. AND with someone else. Even if it is her own ancestor we all know she's a loan troll and works by herself." Equius seemed to nod a little...

"But... So..." Feferi folds her arms and leans on Sollux, puffing her cheeks out.

"So Eridan and Dualscar were working with Handmaid... and Aradia killed Karkat and Eridan allowed himself to be killed."

"Dualscar was distracting me and keeping me from the other two groups."

"You're the one that wanted to fight him in the first place."

"Yeah but he still occupied my time."

"Yeah! So..." Sollux thinks he already knows... and he's not sure what to feel right now.

"SO M4YB3 4R4D14 K1LL3D K4RK4T SO TH4T H3 WOULD L4ND SOM3WH3R3 WH3R3 TH3 S1GNL3SS 1S. 4ND M4YB3 3R1D4N L3T H1MS3LF D13 SO TH4T /H3/ COULD L4ND W1TH TH3 TWO OF TH3M."

"And why would Eridan need to land with the cancer twins?" Redglare can guess, but it's fun to see what her young little student can do.

"3R1D4N W4S CLOS3R TO TH3 SC3N3 4ND SO H3 KN3W MOR3 4BOUT WH4T 3X4CTLY W4S H4PP3N1NG SO H3 W4S POSS1BLY G1V3N TH3 T4SK BY 4R4D14 TO F3TCH TH3 TWO OF TH3M 4ND..."

"Bring them back here." Mindfang rubs her thumb over her bent elbow. Disciple finally speaks. She and Nepeta were so alike.

"But why is this happening? All of us are meeting and being drawn together."

"lIKE... lIKE AN ARMY." Tavros finally says...

"yOU DON'T THINK ALL OF THIS IS TO HURT GAMZEE DO YOU?!"

"No Tavros, maybe the Highblood but... not Gamzee."

"wHY? wHAT WOULD EXCLUDE HIM AT THIS POINT FROM US GOING HEAD ON WITH HIM? hE TOOK DOWN DARKLEER AND HE JUST LAUGHED AT PSIIONIIC AND SOLLUX WHEN THEY BLASTED HIM! hE—"

"kID YOU'RE PANICING. bREATHE." Tavros' breath hitches and he swallows hard. He REALLY didn't want all of this to be for taking down Gamzee! NO he would not be a part of this!"

"There Is Someone We Have Yet To Run Into." Kanaya says thoughtfully... Dolorosa looks back at her again, but Nepeta speaks.

"Who?" Psiioniic shivers.

"The ... Her..."

"No Dear Don't." Rosa is at Psiioniic's side and pats his shoulder. Feferi can't help but feel like she should stay away from Psiioniic suddenly... She could feel all eyes on her and she knew... but...

"Yeah holy 2hiit we haven't seen the 2tupiid Conde2ce or whatever. 2top fuckiin' lookiing at Feferii liike 2he's the bad guy." Sollux can't stop his psionics from sparking past his glasses. He HATED it when people—

"Sollux it's okay..."

"iit'2 NOT fuckiing okay. You're not her. And you're not gonna do anythiing liike her."

"No, I most certainly will not..."

"SO W3 ST1LL DON'T H4V3 4 PL4N OF 4CT1ON."

"Well if we're gonna end up seeing Signless we should probably wait for him."

"D1D VR1SK4 S3RK3T JUST UTT3R TH3 WORD 'W41T?'" Terezi fake gasps.

"Can it. We probably need Signless to do something to Gamzee or the Highblood anyway, so we might as well wait it out until they get here to come up with something."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing Vriska! We have to come up with something for when the Signless and Karkitten get here!"

"She's right Vriska." Mindfang nods a little at Dolorosa who finally goes back over to Summoner and takes his hand.

"Come Here Sweetie, You Say You're Alright But I Know You've Got Some Booboos That I Need To Take Care Of." Summoner smiles a little and walks over to a different spot with her. Tavros continues to sit there and think about all of this. The whole thing was planned. From the very beginning? How far had it been like this? How far back were all of them just following the course of time?! No, if Aradia and the Hand maid lady are doing ALL of this work, then that means they're doing their best to keep everyone safe and alive. Mostly anyway...

()

"PICK US UP HOW YOU IDIOT?!" Karkat picks Eridan up by his stupid shirt and shook him.

"If you'd stop fuckin' shakin' me then I could tell you!"

"Relax Karkat, we must let him speak."

"SPEAK FAST FISH FACE."

"Wwe need you twwo."

"WE? ALL OF EVERYONE?"

"Yes. You knoww Gam's gone fuckin' bonkers, but Aradia told me that in a wwhile he wasn't gonna be goin' good and if wwe didn't high tail our asses back to that big ass island then somefin really bad is gonna happen and wwe're all gonna regret it! So I knoww this is fuckin'... hard to believve and stuff, but I really need you to trust me on this."

"ARADIA? SO WHAT SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU SHE STABBED ME?! LOOK AT ME YOU MORON I'M DEAD!"

"I knoww, but it wwas the only wway to get you to this guy Signless here!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Karkat if what he says is true, we really should get going. We'll listen to him on the way."

"Thank you. Let go Kar..." Karkat stares at him for a second... then lets go reluctantly. Signless closes the door behind them and they all begin to run after him to where they guess the boat is.

"ALRIGHT ERIDAN COUGH IT UP!"

"Shit I knoww, jus' shut up for a second okay? Aradia had a convversation wwith her wweird ass ancestor with huge swirly horns that she needed her help wwith gatherin' up all of the elder trolls. Trolls that wwe call our ancestors. Wwe need to get evvery single one of them together because they all havve the powwer wwhen they're together to face this big enemy that's comin'"

"WHAT BIG ENEMY?"

"The Condescension." Signless almost trips when he hears that.

"Her Imperious Condescension?"

"Yeah. She apparently found out about the planet of all dead trolls and she don't fuckin' like that one bit and she's comin' to bloww the wwhole place up."

"BLOW IT UP. WOW SO LIKE THE CLASSICE WORLD DOMINATION SHIT? THAT'S /SOOOOOOO/ OLD DUDE."

"No like literally bloww the planet up. Like a fuckin' super novva. To permanently kill evvery single troll here."

"WHY DOES SHE EVEN CARE?! WE'RE ALL DEAD DUDE WHAT SATISFACTION IS SHE GONNA GET BY DESTROYING US?!"

"Karkat you idiot, her name is HER IMPERIOUS /CONDESCENSION./ She's arrogant and full of herself and this is just a game to her! It's funny and blowwin' us up is her entertainment. Wwe're bugs to her! And she's not evven gonna bloww us all up right awway, oooh no no no. She's gonna-PHEWW it's fuckin' cold as shit here."

"Ah yes, let's stop for a moment, I have many clothes to warm you up."

"Thanks."

"WELL?!" Karkat flings his arms in the air now that they were stopped, Signless digging through one satchel.

"WHAT'S SHE GONNA DO TO US BEFORE SHE DESTROYS THE GOD DAMN PLANET!?"

"Aradia said that Hand maid told her she wwas gonna cause evvery natural disaster she can before she gets bored o' wwatching us squirm."

"YOU'RE KIDDING..."

"No. I wwouldn't put it past her for a second."

"JESUS... SO... DO I EVEN WANNA KNOW HOW YOU DIED?"

"Gamzee." Eridan shrugs a little.

"FUCKING GOD DAMMIT..."

"Dooon't you worry Karkat we'll get there and we'll stop your friend from his craziness. Here Eridan." He takes out a brown cloak same as Karkat and Signless and hands it to him. Eridan takes it gladly and wraps that shit around him and puts the hoody on so fast his shoulders hurt. His ear fins hurt very badly and he was sorta scared that they'd fall off as ice chunks into the snow never to be seen again.

"So uh... Signless, I heard a little of your story. Do you think it'll be awwkwward wwhen you see that big giant Asshole?"

"WAIT WHAT BIG GIANT ASSHOLE?"

"...the Grand highjerk from the veil."

"ARE YOU FUCKIN FUCKING FUCKING /FUCKING/ KIDDING ME!?"

"No. Aradia said he'd showw up sometime and the time is already here."

"...It'll certainly be awkward... But if I have a duty to carry out... then I'll do it."

()

()

TO BE CONTINUED!

()

NEXT TIME ON MEET THE ANCESTORS! CHAPTER 18 "OH MY FUCKING GOD"

()

"Uh oh... that doesn't look good."

"Well, that2 becau2e it'2 not. Get ready!"

()

"Can you feel it runt?"

"Yeah... I can." Gamzee grins and smears the paint on his face just a little more.

()

()

(until next time!~ also, please thank my moirail for being my beta and reading through my ridiculous work and fixing my fuck ups. **[['Sup, bros? :3 Le moirail, speaking.]]** {{Nah, /ME/ speaking!}} I felt so bad about LAST chapter that... yeah. So she offered to help and I trust her, so TADA. She's going through the earlier chapters too when I wasn't using Microsoft word, and was using notepad. Holy shit **[[All of the errors. XD]]**. {{DUDE NO UH YOUR COMPUTER IS WACK YO}} XD So the older chapters are getting the fuck checked out of them and then I MIGHT add and subtract stuff from the earlier chapters, like the first six or seven and... yeah. They'll be less stupid that way. Thank you all for supporting me and giving me good vibes mostly and for the requests. Rememeber my blog on tumblr, meettheancestors. **[[FOLLOW THE BLOG, PUNEY HUMANS.]] **{{Oh you. }} LOVE YOU GUYS. *heart*)


	18. Meet the ancestors 18 Arrivederci

Last time on Meet the Ancestors 17: The truth.

()

"So uh... Signless, I heard a little of your story. Do you think it'll be awwkwward wwhen you see that big giant Asshole?"

"WAIT WHAT BIG GIANT ASSHOLE?"

"...the Grand highjerk from the veil."

"ARE YOU FUCKIN FUCKING FUCKING /FUCKING/ KIDDING ME!?"

"No. Aradia said he'd showw up sometime and the time is already here."

"...It'll certainly be awkward... But if I have a duty to carry out... then I'll do it."

()

()

()

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'LL HAVE TO DO OR WHATEVER?"

"Well I suppose it depends on what's going on at the time... What he's probably doing is Training Gamzee to be a fully fledged Subjuggulator. It may be hard to get HIM out of that, but I'm not sure what we can do about The Grand Highblood... I still remember how big he is too." Signless can't help but remember the hot iron curling around his wrist as he was hung from that rock were everyone could watch... Where he could be made an example to the others. He often wondered what The Highblood ended up thinking about... Signless looks back down at Karkat for a second, seeming to be searching for answers. Karkat just stares back confused.

"Let's get in the boat first." He turns back around and continues to run. Eridan and Karkat glance at each other... then run after him. Soon enough they come across the water in a slightly warmer edge of the continent.

"Here we are. Get in boys."

"I guess I'll... push wwhen the wwater gets wwarmer. I can't fuckin' stand cold water."

"That's quite alright." Signless takes the weird little sacks and tosses them to the front of the boat and then steps in. Karkat gets in the middle and Eridan finally gets in.

"Alright off we go boys, Say good bye to the snow."

"SAYONARA YOU WHITE SHIT." Eridan doesn't even want to look at it. He's so done.

"Howw the hell can you livve here?"

"HE SAYS IT'S BECAUSE IT'S CLOSER TO ALL THE ISLANDS, BUT I SAW THAT MAP AND THAT'S SO NOT TRUE."

"Karkat honestly, no matter where you are in the world it'll still be round and everything around you will be the same distance away. This is as close as I can get so if I go left or right or straight I'll still get to la—Just you never mind Karkat. _ Geography is obviously not your forte."

"YOU'RE RIGHT IT'S NOT."

"He's usually wwatchin' shitty romcoms."

"What on earth is a romcom?" Karkat's jaw drops and is ready to go into a long winded rant, but Eridan covers his mouth quickly.

" AAANYWWAY... Signless wwe're going that wway."

"To the island with the volcano right? Karkat said that too."

"Wwell good, we're all on the same page." Karkat pushes Eridan's hand away from his mouth.

"YEAH, BUT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LOOK FOR EARLIER?" Signless stays quiet for a second... but lets a small smile creep onto his face.

"Well I remember when you told me that you were friends and moirails no less with the little Highblood. I just wondered how big he is compared to you."

"WHY THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MATTER?"

"It doesn't."

"WAAAIT A SECOND. DID YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT GUY?"

"I tried talking to him many times."

"Wwhen wwas the first time you met him?" Signless pushes them away from the shore with an ore and starts to pull them back into the water with the other.

"Well... Are you sure you wanna hear such a boring story?"

"WELL FUCK YEAH."

"Don't leavve us hangin'." Karkat grimaces when Signless chuckles at them.

"It's nice to hear that people actually want to listen to me. Although I would expect my own descendant to listen. Well the story of how I first met The grand Highblood..." He clears his throat and Karkat suddenly felt like asking him to talk was probably a bad idea.

"I was rather young when I /FIRST/ met him. Dolorosa and I hadn't met my lovely Disciple or Psiioniic just yet, and we were pretty well hidden in a forest where we could blend in. You know, her being a jade blood and all. I mean I stuck out a little more, but it was okay. I think I was about...two sweeps old. Rosa was sewing one of my cloaks that I'd ripped after falling rear end first down a hill, and I was outside trying to get into more trouble, climbing trees of course. Very dangerous, but please, I didn't have anyone to play with, what was I supposed to do? Anyway while I was up in the tree I saw a rather large battalion of Indigo bloods skulking off in the distance. I had never seen another troll besides Rosa and myself, and their blood color was very unusual to me. Although I was curious I was also terrified. They didn't look like very nice people. So I climbed down the tree and ran off to investigate instead of tell Rosa where I was going first. After I ran for a little while I stopped just before the tree line ended, but I noticed that a young troll about my age with absolutely ridiculous hair was walking up to me. Of course I thought I was well hidden so I didn't move. But he walked right up to me and punched me in the head." Karkat made a "what the actual fuck?" face. But he nor Eridan were surprised. As Signless told it, he and the two boys seemed to get lost in the story, forgetting all about the cold.

(flashback)

"What are you doin' mu-fuckuh?" Said the young Highblood.

"Owch! That was NOT very nice! My name isn't mu fuckuh either. What's that even mean?"

"It's a bad name duh!" The little highblood shrugs his shoulders and smiles. Little Signless notices one of his sharp teeth is missing in the front.

"Well why would you call me something like that?" He stands up rubbing his head and they're roughly the same size standing straight.

"Everyone else says it."

"Is that your real face?" Signless reaches out to touch his face, but the indigo boy leans back.

"Don't touch it you idiot, you'll mess it up! It's my fuckun make up."

"Make up?"

"Yeah is shit you put on your face that makes you look cool!" He closes his eyes and smiles proudly at his regular jack o' lantern face. Just two circle eyes, a triangle nose and a fangy smile.

"Wow that is cool! I want make up too!"

"I'd bring you over to the other subjugalaturz but they'll prob-ly cull you."

"Cull? Why would they do that?"

"Cuz you're not one a' us. A subjugalatur."

"What's a subjuggler?"

"No! A Sub. Jug. Ah. Lay. Tur! It's... uh..."

"You don't know?"

"Not really. All I know is that we cull anyone the big lady says to."

"Big lady?"

"Yeah! The fuckun Kan-diz? Something like that. She rules the whole world you know?"

"I didn't know someone could own a world."

"The fek? You're a weirdo. Do you live under a rock or something?"

"Well no, but that seems stupid that someone can rule the world."

"Eh. I can't think of a different world. She's the only one we listen to. And the current Grand Highblood too!"

"The current Grand Highblood?"

"Yeah! A subjugalatur! We're the highest blood color on the land!"

"On the land?"

"Why the fek do you gotta repeat everything I'm sayin'?"

"S-Sorry! I just don't know about any of this stuff."

"You gotta be kiddin' me..."

"MAKARAAAAAAA!" A female subjuggulator screeches. It's a loud noise that shakes the little Signless to his core.

"Awww shet. Hey I gotta go, she'll beat me to death if I don't go back. I'll see you again okay?"

"O-Okay... I hope you don't bring her along..."

"Nah, I won't! Bye!" The little highblood leans in and hugs Signless tightly, then lets go and runs off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' DOING YOU BRAT?!" The rather tall muscular female indigo blood punches the boy into the ground and keeps walking. He only gets up like he's used to it and walks alongside her with the horde of others. Signless watches from the trees and hides. Holy crap she hit him really hard!..."

(flashback end)

"HOLY SHIT DUDE. SO HE WASN'T... HE WASN'T ALWAYS A HUGE FUCKING DOUCHE BAG?"

"Not at all. I never told Rosa about it until years later."

"Wwell did you evver see him after that?"

"A few times actually. It might be strange, but we were sort of alright friends until they started training him for REAL."

"TRAIN HIM... TO BECOME THE NEW GRAND HIGHBLOOD?"

"No, he took that position himself by killing the one who was in the seat."

"HOLY SHIT... HOW DID YOU FIGURE OUT THEY WERE TRAINING HIM OR WHATEVER?"

"Well he somehow found me again after Rosa and I had run off somewhere else again. I think I was four sweeps off at that point. He wasn't acting like the kid I met before those sweeps ago."

"HOW WAS HE ACTING?" Karkat was still astonished to hear that The Grand Highblood was a normal fucking kid troll at some point.

"His eyes started getting redder and he just... He didn't sound like himself. His voice was gruffer I suppose and he didn't talk like he would normal. Cursing was the majority of his speech, and ... I remember he grabbed my arm so tightly that it almost broke. I had to punch him to get him to let me go. After that he just stared at me and then walked away all slow like... I never saw him again until I was with everyone and I was an adult."

"Whoa... you and him really coulda grown up to be friends if it weren't for some training?..."

"YOU COULDA BEEN LIKE ME AND GAMZEE..." Signless smiled a little.

"We were for a while. But all good things must come to an end I suppose."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, THOSE PEOPLE TOOK AWAY YOUR FRIEND!"

"No, they did what they normally do, which is train a perfect killing machine for the Condesce. It's just the way they operate."

"DUDE THEY—"

"That is all in the past Karkat. I wasn't too happy... at first though.

"At first wwhen?" Signless really didn't want to tell the boys how he felt as he was dying... It just wouldn't do any good. No good at all...

"You two are pretty nosy huh?"

"WHAT THE FUCK HOW CAN WE BE NOSY IF YOU WERE THE ONE WILLING TO TELL US THE STORY?"

"Just never mind, the ending isn't a good one and I'd rather not talk about it if it's alright with you." Karkat looks down a little and scratches his neck. He didn't mean to make him uncomfortable, but he really wanted to know. Eridan just looks between them.

"Wwell you twwo, noww that ww'ere in wwarmer wwater, I'll be going ahead and pushing. Havve fun." He stands up, but Karkat pushes him out with a tiny smirk. Eridan splashes in the water and grumbles, bubbles letting out above air so he can process the water through his gills. But he gets to the back of the boat and pushes, swimming forward faster.

"HOLY SHIT HE'S REALLY PUSHING US?"

"It would appear that way."

"HOW LONG DO YOU THINK IT'LL BE UNTIL WE GET THERE?"

"Well remember, Eridan will eventually get tired. But I'm guessing very soon... Maybe by tomorrow afternoon."

"GOD DAMMIT."

"Language, really where did you learn such foul speech?"

"LUSUS. HE WAS A FUCKIN' ASSHOLE. BUT I GUESS I... YA KNOW..."

"You loved him?"

"SHIT DUDE DON'T MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A WRIGGLER... BUT YEAH."

"Well that's good. You should always appreciate and love your lusus."

"WHAT WAS IT LIKE GROWING UP WITH ANOTHER TROLL AS YOUR LUSUS?" Signless thinks for a second.

"Well... to me it was always normal. I very much enjoyed her company and I appreciated the fact that she ran away from her duty to care for ME instead, a mutant blooded grub she found."

"WHAT WAS HER JOB? I THINK KANAYA TOLD ME A LONG TIME AGO THAT IT WAS TO TAKE CARE OF THE MOTHER GRUB OR SOMETHING?"

"That's exactly right. She often told me I was the best thing that ever happened to her... I caused her so much suffering though..."

"WELL SHE LOVED YOU. SO SHE DIDN'T THINK IT MATTERED, AS LONG AS SHE TOOK CARE OF YOU AND STUFF."

"Do you learn this from these 'romcom' things?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. WE'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO OPEN THAT CAN OF DIRT NOODLES."

"I see. Is it a touchy subject?"

"NO IT'D JUST TAKE WAY TO LONG TO EXPLAIN."

"We've got time."

"I GUESS SO. ALRIGHT SO I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'VE LEARNED FROM THE MOVIES I'VE WATCHED."

"What exactly is a movie?"

"... WE'VE GOT A LONG WAY TO GO."

()

After a while, everyone started to get hungry. Even though they ate the night before, they were going to have to be full of proteins if they were going to fight soon and be strong enough... Everyone was doing something different. Mindfang was sitting on top of Summoner's back, her legs facing forward with her legs over his shoulders.

"Keep going! Push harder! You have seventy more pushups to do!"

"nOT A PROBLEM." It was a problem. She wasn't heavy, but he'd already done nearly one hundred and fifty before now.

"No he has 8y!" Vriska snickered. Really she just couldn't help herself. it was only ten away from eighty anyway!

"wHEN I GET OUTTA THIS, VRISKA YOU LITTLE SQUIRT—"

"You'll whaaaaaaaat?"

"a-aW, YOU TWO SHOULD BE NICE TO SUMMONER..."

"Tavros I think you should be over here doing some of these pushups too!"

"w-WHAT? nO WAY!"

"Come on! Your wheelchair arms should be strong enough right?! Let's go Tavros, come on!"

"nOOO!" He gets up and runs off when Vriska chases him. She really just wanted to see him run. Maybe she should do some tactical shit with those new legs. Hmmm.

Kanaya was talking to Dolorosa about how the fashion has changed so much over the years, while Psiioniic was helping Sollux train his psionics a little more. Feferi watched and sometimes was the object to be lifted or turned around, which Sollux found rather amusing.

"You need to relax more, 2ollux. I know you're eager, but staying calm and collected even in the face of a large enemy is very important."

"How the hell am ii goiing to 2tay calm when the biig fucker ii2 ru2hiing u2 or 2ome 2hiit?"

"That'2 what we're training for RIGHT NOW. Ju2t relax. Now pu2h again2t my p2ionic2." Psiioniic pushed his black and white energy at Sollux's blue and red energy a little harder ever time. Sometimes Sollux would lose concentration and be blasted a few feet backwards.

"I believe in you Sollux!" Feferi did her best to act cheerful... but she was still very shaken at seeing... what she did.

Darkleer was off in the distance with Equius trying to teach him how to hold a bow right and how NOT to break the fucking string or the bow every time he pulled back on it.

"This may sound odd, but really don't try to strong arm the blasted thing. Go very slow and don't hold it so tightly! No no, lift your arm more boy! Up! Straight!... You've never done this before have you?" Equius was sweating profusely with anxiety. He lowers the bow to his side with a sigh.

"My apologies. Like I said before, I've never... been able to fire a shot. I always break the bow before it can fire. Whenever I failed I would build robots to destroy out of anger."

"You took the time to build the poor things just to destroy them?"

"Yes..."

"Don't be ashamed young one, you'll learn yet." He patted Equius' shoulder and they both looked down with stressful eyes. Off to the side Terezi was talking to Redglare about their disabilities and the ways that they've coped with them.

"How is it that you're so good at getting around without eyes?"

"1 SM333333LL TH1NGS OF COURS3!"

"Of course..."

"MY LUSUS T4UGHT M3 HOW B3FOR3 SH3 W4S H4TCH3D. 1T WORKS 31TH3R W4Y."

"I suppose it does." Redglare pushes up her red pointy glasses and folds her arms.

"I have the opposite I guess of what you have."

"WH4T'S TH4T?"

"Well I can't smell. I've never really been able to even as a kid."

"1 DON'T 3V3N KNOW WH4T 1'D DO W1TH MYS3LF 1F 1 COULDN'T SM3LL."

"Well you'd be able to see."

"Y3AH BUT YOU C4N'T SM3LL TH3 SMOK3 OF 4 FIR3 OR 4NY B4D G4SS3S."

"Yeah well one time someone in the courtroom ripped himself a new asshole and everyone was freaking out. Eeeeveryone but ME." Terezi both gasps and laughs.

"SOM3ON3 R34LLY D4R3D TO P4SS G4S 1N FRONT OF H1S HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY?"

"I KNOW! The audacity of some trolls, it's absolutely ridiculous."

And finally, hunting for food was Nepeta and the Disciple. All was quiet around them. They had to go far past where the fire had taken out a lot of forestry...

"I'm really sorry..."

"What? What for little one?"

"Well... it was my friend that did this..."

"No... I know he didn't do it."

"Huh?" Nepeta looked up at her much taller ancestor as they stood where all the black trees and grey ash was right in the center...

"It was how nature planned it. That volcano has been threatening to blow for a sweep or two now. Gamzee just happened to get there as it finally sprung a leak."

"You really... don't think it was him?"

"I really think that. What's your relationship with Gamzee anyway? I never got to ask you."

"Well we used to role play sometimes over the computer... uh, I'll tell you about those later. Even though he said weird things, he always was really nice. Always thoughtful of others and always had a smile on his face. I mean, it coulda been a sopor smile, but he was happy. I... thought he was happy anyway. I feel terrible..."

"Tell me sweetie."

"I feel bad that he was harboring all of that rage and sadness because of things we've said... We all thought of it as endearing... We always fondly called him silly names, but I guess every time we said something... we just hurt him even more." Disciple looks down at Nepeta and sees big tears swelling up, biting her lip and her hands balled into fists. She felt bad that her darling little kitten was so upset... So she got in front of Nepeta, bent down and took her in for a nice warm hug.

"Gamzee's a hard puzzle to solve. Even when we were just sitting there I offered him food and it turned out it was what his lusus was."

"W-wow that's n-not good."

"Nope. But what I mean is that we all make mistakes. I went out and apologized to him and gave him something else. We make mistakes and we do our best to fix them. It's just the way life works sometimes."

"I d-don't want to hurt anyone!" Nepeta swings her arms around Disciple's shoulders and proceeds to cry a little into her shoulder. Disciple pats her back and purrs to her.

"I know honey... You didn't do it on purr-pose." She gets a tiny little chuckle from Nepeta.

"Purrpose. I s-see what you did there." Disciple gives her a squish and lets go, standing up straight.

"Now come on, don't cry, the animals will smell your tears. You're a WARRIOR Nepeta."

"Y-yes!"

"We shouldn't keep the others waiting."

"You're right." Nepeta takes a good deep breath and nods.

"I'm ready!" They nod to each other and run off. As they run Nepeta thinks about Equius. And then even more about Disciple and Darkleer. That didn't go well at all. Psiioniic had to get Disciple off of him and stop her from killing him permanently there. She screamed for a long time at him. Dolorosa had to talk to her and calm her down... But Nepeta knew she still hated Darkleer for what he had to do, even though he let her live. These ancestor people... were freakin' complicated people.

()

After a few hours, the large highblood walks back to where he left Gamzee.

"Runt." He stared down at the small ball curled up at his feet and stood there in silence. A couple minutes went by until finally Gamzee moves his head just a little to look over at him.

"Well you're not fucking DEAD so that's a start."

"G...Gimmie more..."

"Can't hear you all the way down there motherfucker."

"Give it to me." Gamzee sits up, shaky and unsteady. A pathetic sight really.

"Give whaaaaaaat to you?" The smirk was obvious in his voice and on his huge painted face.

"I'm tellin' you motherfucker, to GIVE ME. MORE. OF THAT GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKIN. SLIME."

"You'll have to earn it runt." Gamzee shouts and jumps up at the highblood ripping at his thigh and getting a swift kick to the... body. He goes flying, but jumps back from a tree trunk and slams into him so hard that he almost makes the giant fall backwards!

"Thaaat's it. But you'll have to do better." Highblood punches Gamzee's whole body to the ground, and chuckles when he bounces and skids off. But even so that doesn't deter him. Gam gets back up.

"Try to be tactful you little chucklefucker. Don't just scream and run up at me." So he doesn't. He disappears. Highblood narrows his burning orange gaze on everything around him. He looks behind himself in the air where Gamzee showed up last time, but nope. Huh. Where—POWWWW. Riiiight in the bulge. Elder Highblood groans and wobbles, and while he's distracted with that, Gamzee reappears as high as he can go and punches him in the chest, finally knocking him back on his ass.

"NOW, GIVE. IT. TO. ME."

"You're fuckin' cute. But what happens when I fuckin' fight back HA?!" Highblood thrusts his foot forward, but Gamzee leap frogs over it and runs up his leg, but dashes and upper cuts him right in the jaw. It doesn't seem to have much of an effect on the giant though. Highblood flicks Gamzee in the stomach and sends him to the ground yet again. But this time Gamzee doesn't get up as quickly as he did last time.

"What you're already done runt?" He leans forward and crosses his legs, hunches over and pokes at him. Gamzee wheezes and rolls to his side. The Highblood sighs a little and summons up another little pie and sets it down next to him.

"You're a lot of work, you know that?" Gamzee sees the pie and uses whatever strength he can muster to dig his hand in that motherfucker and scoop that shit into his mouth.

"I didn't leave you for THAT long. Looks like you can only go a little while without that sopor. But don't worry chucklefucker. If we do this for a while longer you'll be a pretty decent subjuggulator." He watches as the pie disappears and Gamzee starts to scream again.

"Oh shut up." Highblood slams his hand over Gamzee and rests his head on his other hand. The little runt squirmed and screamed for a long time... He can almost remember what his initiation was like. It wasn't nearly this violent though. He was too strong and, ironically enough, too mentally stable to let this get to him. It still hurt though. It hurt more than anything in the entire world. But he pulled through, and he was sure that his own weird little clone descendant thing could too.

Nearly two hours passed until the screaming and writhing finally stopped. It was quiet...

"Yo, runt." He looks down at his hand and Gamzee is just laying there, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, running his makeup even more. Highblood was used to screaming and stuff, but crying from a fucking indigo subjuggulator?

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Are those tears I see on your god damn face?" No response. Highblood groans and scoops Gamzee up in his big hand. He holds him up in his fist and looks at him.

"What is your name kid?" What was his name? He already knew his name though.

"Gamzee..."

"Gamzee what fuck nuts."

"Maka...ra..."

"Yeeeeeeah. Gamzee motherfuckin' Makara. Know what my last name is? IT'S GOD DAMN MAKARA. We are the subjuggulators and we don't pussy out. GET ME?" He gives Gamzee a little squeeze and shake, not caring about that previous rib he broke earlier. Gamzee is still quiet but it looks like the wheels are turning.

"I get ya motherfucker..." Finally a response.

"I get ya... It hurts..."

"It's SUPPOSED to hurt you fuckin' ignoramus. It's a TEST. Jesus if we were still on Alternia they'd have culled you by now for being a fuckin' wimp. Don't you wanna show those bastards that you're not an idiot? Don't you wanna prove that you're strong and not just some elixir slamming—"

"Yeah... I wanna show them..."

"Then man the fuck up runt. Because you're not going to get very far like this. I guess I have to be the responsible adult here and give you better weapons. Those wriggler clubs you have are utterly pathetic. Go to sleep if you can. If you can't then don't fuckin' move. AND."

"And?..."

"Stay away from the water." Gamzee looks at him with his tired stressed confused eyes. Stay away from the water?... Whatever. Not like Gamzee could swim anyway so he wouldn't even go near the water where he could fall in.

"Whatever." Highblood sets Gamzee down nicely this time on his feet and stands up.

"By the way you little fucker, you kicked me right in the bulge. You're lucky I need you alive. But either way fuck head. In a battle, every advantage you can get... You fucking take it and squeeze it god damn dry."

"Yeah..." Highblood thought it was weird even for his own descendant to not be talking as much as he usually would. Probably a new side effect since he's been on sopor for so long anyhow.

Highblood walks away, shoving the trees aside and disappearing into the thickness of the forest. Gamzee hears him go but only stares at the grass and weeds in front of him... He can't not move, what the fuck was that guy even saying? Gamzee gets up wobbly legged and walks around bored. He doesn't even think of anything that transpired just now. All of his thoughts are moving far too quickly for him to process anything and then keep focusing on it for very long. He walked for an hour it seemed like until he spots something interesting. What looked like a black tail or some sort of rodent. He gets on his hands and knees and crawls over to it. He goes to grab it and it pulls away- wait a second. Gamzee slowly looks up until he sees feet. His head flies up to see the tall beautiful Handmaid in all of her glory.

"Who the FUCK are you?"

"Y0u're g0ing a little far this time d0n't y0u think?"

"I asked you a god damn question." Gamzee stands up, but even he doesn't QUITE match the height of the white eyed Aries ancestor.

"And what the fuck do you mean THIS time?" The Handmaid stares at him and appears to be thinking.

"I made everything perfect this time... I c0uldn't p0ssibly have made a mistake..." She narrows her gaze at him in thought.

"It appears I may have t0 f0rce this 0ut 0f y0u..." With a green spark, she's gone and out of his sight. Gamzee looks around and thinks that was probably a hallucination... Because that was too weird to be real... He shakes his head and wipes his eyes a little, the dried tears still on his face, and starts to walk again.

This time a half an hour passes. Trees are the ultimate boring thing on this planet. They all look the same. Trees EVERYWHERE holy shit. Huh. Was that BLUE up head? Holy shit another color. Awesome. He walks over past the trees and sees a nice little lake. Except that he hates it. He can't do anything with this shit. Ugh.

"God damn boring this place... I need some fucking pie or something... Fucking god damn... can't see straight..." Gam walks up to the edge, any previous thoughts or happenings gone from his mind. He stares at the water for a second... and actually decides to walk away. But not before a long nailed hand grabs his shirt collar and yanking him down into the ground hard, jogging his sight a lot. The stunned boy tries to focus his vision, and can only see a lot of purple. Not his purple though. The figure bends down and drags Gamzee closer to the water until he can feel the back of his head get cold and wet... Something is stepping on his neck and pushing his chin backwards into the water.

Dualscar looks down at Gamzee, lightly stepping on his neck and keeping his head under the water. His look is one of disgust and revenge... He takes a moment to slick back his wet hair and then look back down at Gamzee... Not pleased with the lack of air coming from Gamzee's lungs, he takes his foot off and STOMPS on Gamzee's stomach, and quickly placing his foot back on the younger troll's neck when a mass of air bubbles escape.

Gamzee's mind runs when he feels all the air get crushed out of him. Any and all of the air he was holding is blown out and water is sucked back into his lungs. He struggles to get his head up but can't, so he flails his arms around and grabs a hold of Dualscar's leg, clawing at it desperately. Gam could feel the burning in his lungs and arches his back and tries to twist and turn, but Dualscar has him pinned down in a way that movement hurts his neck. Somehow he gets to look up just a little and sees that familiar green figure next to the purple one. She grabs Dualscar's shoulder a little but he pushes her off a bit. In retaliation she yanks him away hard and his foot comes off. Gamzee tires to spring out of the water, but like a freakin derp-asauros, falls backwards into the water. The green lady zaps away with the purple guy and he struggles through the water. It BURNS! The fucking water burns! God damn! Oh yeah didn't the boss Highblood say something about the water? Huh. He probably fuckin said to stay the fuck away from this shit. Aw man. He needs to listen better. Because this was going to be unfortunate.

Unfortunate indeed.

The Highblood walks back to the spot where he'd left Gamzee and... of FUCKING COURSE, the little shit head was NOT THERE. Wow what a fucking idiot this kid is. Jegus christ was it really so difficult to just sit there for a couple hours? Especially with the sta- uh oh. Fuck this, he's gotta find little chucklefuck!

He speed walks a little bit and scans over the areas left and right and forward, but nothing until he sees the lake. Huh. Well shit where could he have gone? Hm?

"The hell is this?" Highblood crouches down and pokes his finger down in what looks like... sea dweller blood. He brings it up to his face... and licks it.

"God damn Dualscar—oh no. God dammit runt!" Highblood gets on his hands and knees and looks in the water. He can't quite see so he just dunks his head in the water and looks around. There at the bottom is Gamzee with his eyes closed. Highblood quickly slips a hand in the water and reaches down. Luckily he's a god damn monster and his arm reaches all the way to the bottom where he slowly grabs Gamzee and brings him up carefully. Once he gets his arm out and his head, he sits back and just looks at Gamzee in his hand. His makeup had washed off... His clothes and hair were drenched and stuck to his purple grey skin... It was almost sick... to see such a young potential subjuggulator dead... Just like that...

Dualscar did this. This is twice he's taken a subjuggulator from him. The first time, he took a whole squad of his favorite subjuggulators and killed them, claiming that they were defective. Motherfucker took away 15 of his god damn best trolls and now... This time he's taken Gamzee. Even though he knew he'd be back, it still pissed him the fuck off to see another one of his own, dead. DEAD.

DEAD.

Highblood lets out a screech into the sky, white and black birds flying off trees everywhere. He looks back down at Gamzee and holds him close to his shoulder with one hand. Feeling his wet, cold and limp body on his shoulder was a big reminder that next time he won't leave Gamzee alone like that. No one was taking something that was his ever again. ESPECIALLY not Gamzee.

()

The camp finally got to eat a grizzlybeast for breakfast. Luckily there was enough for everyone to eat.

"So Mindfang, what was it like when you first showed up here?" Vriska looks over at Mindfang who's stuffing her face rather unlady like by human standards, but normal by troll standards.

"Well fuckin' 8, who expects to land on a whole new planet full of other dead trolls? Not me, that's for DAMN sure. But I woke up on the beach. A passing dead troll who sc8red the shit out of me 8y the way, said a sea dweller swam up, dumped me on the sand and swam off. I fucking KNOW it was Dualscar 8ecause he's weird like that. I still had my metal arm which I thought was weird, 8ut I didn't give two shits either w8y. My ship was there too, so that was pretty nice."

"Huh. So nothing different really?"

"Well no I mean... I did feel a little weird. I felt like I was more aware of things. It was weird."

"What a8out the rest of you all?" Vriska looks around at everyone's faces and she groans.

"You guys always whine a8out how the past doesn't matter anymore, 8ut when someone actually 8rings it up you all freak out and get quiet on me." Summoner coughs a little.

"wELL I FELT LIKE MY WINGS WERE STRONGER AND THAT WAS PRETTY WEIRD."

"WHY W4S 1T W31RD?"

"bECAUSE I REMEMBER THINKING 'sHIT I REALLY COULDA USED THIS STRENGTH WHEN THE GRAND ASSHOLE WAS YANKIN ME DOWN BY MY LEG.'"

"The grand highb100d killed you?..." Equius thinks of that as an omen... but stays quiet...

"yEAH, I WENT TO CONFRONT HIM ON SOMETHING, BUT HE WAS WAY TO STRONG AND I WAS STILL YOUNG AND ARROGANT ABOUT MY STRENGTH, AND IGGNORANT TO HIS... bUT YEAH HE THREW ME INTO THE GROUND AND BROKE MY BACK AND THEN HE STEPPED ON ME."

"dID IT UH,... HURT? cOULD YOU FEEL IT?"

"tAV, I FELT IT LIKE A HYPER SENSITIVE WRIGGLERS SHELL. i DIDN'T DIE FOR A COUPLE EXTRA MINUTES UNTIL HIS LITTLE SUBJUGGULATOR CRONIES STARTED RIPPING MY ARMS AND STUFF OFF." Tavros' eyes go wide. Holy shit that really sucked.

"When I wa2 finally allowed to die," Psiioniic speaks up a little and sits up straight.

"I landed here and thought what a 2trangly peaceful world it wa2. No one wa2 fighting or arguing and there were troll2 of many castes all talking and mingling! It really wa2 the 2trange2t thing and it took a long time to get used to. I felt like I gained a lot of control over my2elf though." Vriska noted this. Hm... She was starting to see a weird little pattern here... but didn't want to jump to conclusions until she found out more.

"As for myself... I landed in my hive here actually."

"The mansion?" Darkleer nods at Equius a little.

"Yes, that mansion contraption. I stayed there for many years and thought hard about how I broke the rules... but I learned that sometimes breaking the rules is necessary..."

"Hmph. You didn't break them fast enough." Disciple glares at him over her food and Darkleer looks down and nods a little.

"I know... and I am sorry... I was sorry for a very long time..."

"And That's When I Found Him. I Was Rather Angry At Him Myself, But... He Knew That What He Did Was Wrong. I Wasn't About To Let Him Off Though."

"Indeed. She made me help her for a long time."

"I Absolutely Did. It Was Mean Of Me, But Even I Couldn't Help It Sometimes."

"Where Did You Land Here Dolorosa?" Feferi looks over from her food and crosses one leg over the other.

"Oh Goodness I Can't Even Remember. It Was So Very Long Ago."

"I didn't gain anything either. I ju2t 2orta landed here on the edge of the cliff, where 2ummoner found me." Psiioniic scratches his head a little. He sorta admired Summoner in a weird way for being so nice to him after so long of someone being a monster...

"Did you g8n anything when you came here?" Psiioniic looks at Vriska confused.

"Huh? No?..."

"I didn't gain anything either." Redglare shrugs a little.

"What are you getting at Vriska? Something weird?"

"Yeah. Kanaya what about you?"

"Me? Well Let Me Think A Moment." Everyone is silent while Kanaya thinks.

"Well come to think of it I did get a little faster."

"Holy shit. When I died Things slowed down for me a little. Or rather I think my think pan processes things faster."

"Well Vriska what does this mean?"

"VR1SK4 TH1NKS TH4T 4FT3R W3 D13 W3 G41N SOM3 N3W 4DV4NT4G3."

"Yeah, 8ut the specific advantage is something we were laughing when we died or were killed. Some of us have things we gained that we didn't have at that very moment of our death!"

"hUH. tHAT'S PRETTY INTERESTING. mY WINGS WEREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO GET ME OUT OF THE HIGHBLOODS GRASP, BUT NOW MY WINGS ARE STRONGER TO COMPENSATE FOR WHAT I DIDN'T HAVE WHEN HE WAS PULLING ME DOWN."

"Yes, and I'm faster now because I wasn't fast enough when the Highblood grabbed me. And that chunk of wall."

"I'm faster too because I didn't move fast enough when he hit me."

"Wow this is purriitty weird! Do you think it has any significance to something Vriska?"

"Eh. Not really. It's just something I noticed. I do wonder how that happened. Like, does the planet just decide that 'holy shit you were a moron when you died, here ya go'?" There are a few chuckles in the group.

"W3LL TH4T WOULDN'T 3X4CTLY SURPR1S3 M3. W3 L1V3 1N 4 PR3TTY W31RD WORLD 4FT3R 4LL."

"Yeah NOW we do."

"I wonder!" Feferi says finally.

"I wonder... since we alive trolls could land on this planet of dead trolls, do you think we'd be able to get a dead troll off this planet and onto another one?"

"That'd be iintere2tiing for 2ure." Sollux folds his arms having finished his food. He takes out his laptop—

"Sollux how on Earth do you have that?"

"Plea2e Feferii, ii have my way2." He smirks at her a little and she smiles at him.

"I guess you're right. 3"

"3" Nepeta watches them and freaks out a little. HER SHIPPING WALL. AAAHHH. She'd have to make a new one. Maybe on a piece of paper. Good lord did these people even have paper? Sigh. Psiioniic suddenly stops all movement and stares at the ground. But only Sollux really notices it. Along with Disciple and Dolorosa of course.

"Are You Alright Dear?" No response... He looks up and around for a second. Everyone is still and watching.

"I felt 2omthing odd i2 all..."

"wELL WHAT DID YOU FEEL MAN?"

"I'm not totally 2ure... It wa2 both a 2en2e of happine22 and a 2en2e of dread..."

"Well that isn't good." Disciple goes over and sits by him, hugging him around his waist.

"No not really... I feel like I should look around or 2omthing."

"i WOULDN'T. i MEAN HOLY SHIT I WAS GONE FOR TEN MINUTES AND I GOT THE SHIT BEAT OUTTA ME BY A WRIGGLER."

"Hmm... I 2uppo2e you're right. But I can feel that 2omething i2 wrong..."

()

The night had fallen, and Highblood was still sitting there with Gamzee's body in his hand. He'd been talking to him about various things knowing he couldn't fuckin' hear him.

"And then I ripped his GOD DAMN THROAT OUT for talking back. He was worthless anyway—" When suddenly Gamzee's body just disappeared from his hand.

"What the fuck?" He looks around his hand under it, and stands up looking all around him. But he was just gone. Poof.

"Holy shit. Mirthful Messiah, give my little chuckle fucker back!" Out of nowhere, he feels something fall in his hair between his horns.

"Yooo what the fuck is this shit?" comes a familiar little voice.

"Runt?"

"Who the fuck else would it be?"

"God damn Miracles kid. The Mirthful Messiah returned you to me."

"Shiiiit bro. Miracles are everywhere." Highblood reaches up and picks Gamzee up from his head and flings him into his hand. Gamzee sits there and then looks up at Highblood.

"Yo... I feel really fuckin' weird motherfucker..."

"Weird how?"

"Like... Like I got a lot in me."

"What the actual fuck does that even mean runt?"

"I dunno... but I feel ... better too." He smiles a little and Highblood smirks.

"Can you feel it then runt?"

"Yeah... Yeah. I can..." He smirks with his ancestor and thumbs at his nose, then realizing that he didn't have any make up on.

"The fuck?"

"Don't worry. We'll fix that shit right quick motherfucker."

"Sweet."

"You'll be a subjuggulator before you know it."

()  
()

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Meet the ancestors 19: The Finale PT1

LAST TIME ON MEET THE ANCESTORS CHAPTER 18 ARRIVEDERCI

()

"Yo... I feel really fuckin' weird motherfucker..."

"Weird how?"

"Like... Like I got a lot in me."

"What the actual fuck does that even mean runt?"

"I dunno... but I feel ... better too." He smiles a little and Highblood smirks.

"Can you feel it then runt?"

"Yeah... Yeah. I can..." He smirks with his ancestor and thumbs at his nose, then realizing that he didn't have any make up on.

"The fuck?"

"Don't worry. We'll fix that shit right quick motherfucker."

"Sweet."

"You'll be a subjuggulator before you know it."

()  
()

Handmaid stands with her arms folded in front of Dualscar who has no remorse at all in his eyes.

"Y0u t00k it t00 far Dualscar. Y0u weren't supp0sed t0 d0 that until much later."

"What would have happened if I waited?" He doesn't really care, he's merely curious at this point.

"If y0u w0uld have waited, y0ung Tavr0s w0uld have witnessed it and g0tten a bigger burst 0f c0nfidence you baf00n. He would see that this is no small matter and everyone would have rallied together! After that they would see that Gamzee was back with the Highblood and then-"

"Well Miss. Handmaid, you're the fuckin' time traveler, go see what'll happen /now/ since I killed him."

"Y0u are being abs0lutely f00lish and far t00 hasty. I asked y0u t0 help me with this s0 we c0uld have all the advantages we c0uld ever need."

"I couldn't help it..." Dualscar looks to the side at the ground, feeling the old flames of anger spark up in him. He couldn't help but jump the gun just a little bit...

"You never told me Eridan would have to die too..." Handmaid sighs a little.

"Y0u w0uldn't have g0ne thr0ugh with helping me and then everything w0uld end in c0mplete disaster. Everything I d0 has a purp0se. It has a reas0n. Y0u just have t0 trust me-" Dualscar snaps at her as he looks right at her, getting in her face.

"You keep fuckin' sayin' that! How in the vas fuck am I supposed to trust you when you don't tell me anything?! You coulda bloody said somethin' and maybe I wouldn't have—"

"Y0u're making excuses. Y0u kn0w what y0u did was wr0ng and n0w y0u're blaming me f0r y0ur mistakes. I kn0w y0u're upset that s0me0ne y0u c0nsider preci0us t0 y0u d0esn't get the 0pp0rtunity t0 truly live like his friends, but I t0ld him that this w0uld happen, and asked if he was ready t0 risk his life f0r the lives 0f his friends. He t0ld me 'don't be stupid of course I will.'" Dualscar leans back and folds his arms.

"Damn kid..." He recalls Eridan feeling bad about having to take Karkat and Gamzee in the first place... Eridan would stay as far away from them as he could because he knew he might release them before it was time. "It's hard to livve wwith knowwin' evveryone hates you. But I learned a lot on our wway ovver here. I just don't think anyone learned anything about me." Dualscar remembers Eridan saying that through stressed and drunken tears during the long week of sailing. He felt bad for the poor kid and felt his pain so hard core it almost made him cry too. Knowing that everyone hates you when they don't really know who you are is the hardest thing to deal with... Because you know you're completely alone. Only you know who you are... Only Eridan knows who he really is no matter what anyone else thinks about him...

"I wished he would have talked to me a little more... I wish he would have trusted me more..."

"Y0u and that b0y... are s0 much alike."

"No, he's better than me." Dualscar chuckles and shakes his head.

"When I was his age I was an absolute punk. I hated everyone and I was arrogant. I blew everyone off on the guise of trying to be cool in the eyes of someone I loved. I never would have risked my life so easily though. Eridan is far better than me." Handmaid watches him and stays silent while he stews on his thoughts... and sighs. Jeez. She'll cut him a tiny break.

"Eridan is on his way with Karkat and Signless."

"Huh? How did Karkat get to wherever he is?"

"I killed him." Aradia walks up finally from behind Handmaid and stands next to her.

"Holy shit! What?"

"I had t0. I can 0nly h0pe he f0rgives me."

"He will dear."

"Why did you have to kill HIM?"

"He had t0 die in 0rder t0 land cl0ser t0 the Signless' l0cati0n. After that, Eridan w0uld land where his s0ul felt m0re c0mf0rtable. Which was in the water where y0u buried him. His b0dy is n0 l0nger there 0f c0urse. We t0ld him that he had t0 swim t0 the c0ld land at the b0tt0m of this planet where the Signless is at. He w0uld then be able t0 lead Signless and Karkat back t0 0ur l0cati0n and then..." Handmaid nods at Aradia's silence.

"Then what?" Dualscar swings his arms in the air, wanting to freakin' hear! AND THEN WHAT? Their silence makes him drop his arms in disappointment.

"Lemmie guess, you can't fuckin' tell me because it'll effect the outcome based on my actions?" They nod together.

"Cod dammit." Aradia giggles a little and then looks up at Handmaid.

"I checked 0n things."

"G00d. N0w, I have s0mething I need t0 d0. Aradia I want y0u t0 g0 welc0me Karkat, Signless and Eridan. After that, please hurry t0 y0ur friends."

"Underst00d." Aradia turns and simply disappears from space and time.

"What about you and little witch? Do you two get along?"

"Actually we d0. She understands what I d0 is necessary... She's already had t0 deal with the r0le 0f a time traveling witch a c0uple sweeps ag0. I was there f0r that as well, which is why I knew I c0uld trust her with the j0b I had to give her."

"Have you two even gotten the chance to really talk about things?"

"D0n't be ridicul0us." Handmaid finally smiles a tad.

"Her and I ARE s0rt 0f setting up the battle 0f a lifetime."

"Don't you have all the time in the world?"

"If we did d0 y0 think I w0uld be here talking t0 Y0U?"

"Jeez, don't say it so negatively."

"I wasn't. H0nestly."

"Whatever. Either way. Is there something you need me to do while you and the girl do your timey wimey time travel shenanigans?" Handmaid thinks. Well based on Aradia's attitude and reaction to Dualscar...

"I w0uld like y0u to r0am ab0ut freely." Dualscar narrows his gaze and slumps a little bit.

"Let me guess. I'll still end up meeting with you and probably some others as well."

"Y0u are c0rrect."

"I see. I'll... keep a fuckin' look out or whatever..." With a sigh and shrug, he turns around and walks in the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah, when-" Dualscar turns around, but she's already gone, as if she'd never existed in the first place. He finds it eerie, and feels like he'd been talking to himself the whole time... He groans and just keeps walking. Well his lackeys are probably back at the ship fixing it and waiting for him... Maybe he should go back and prepare or something for whatever may be coming up. He wishes he knew exactly... what he should be preparing for, but he figures that Handmaid knows what she's doing... Cod does he hope she knows what she's doing.

()

Psiioniic continues to stare in two different directions on and off for the entire day. Sollux watches him and tries to understand what the HELL he's doing... He doesn't ask, but tries to FEEL. It could be considered training but Sollux only tells himself that so he doesn't feel like an idiot for not just asking him outright.

He can't quite understand these mixed electric signals... Either way they're terribly eerie...

"Wait... what?" he finally says. Sollux looks at him more intently and holds still. Psiioniic slowly looks up to the sky and ... even though he can't see anything... a look of fear slowly comes over his eyes. Sollux can't keep quiet anymore.

"What the fuck ii2 wrong? What are you even feeliing exactly?" Psiioniic is quiet again... until he blinks a couple times and looks down at his hands.

"A third..."

"A thiird what?"

"Feeling... A third feeling..."

"What are the other two?"

"The fir2t one... i2 menacing and thick with angry feeling2 and thought2. The other direction feel2 calm and familiar but I can't put my finger on it... and the third... i2 a feeling I'm far far FAR too familiar with..."

"And?"

"And I think... we're in far wor2e trouble than we ever could have imagined..." Sollux's eyebrows pull together in confusion and disbelieve...

"Why? What do you thiink iit ii2?"

"It'2 not about what I THINK it i2... it'2 about what I KNOW what it i2... I know for a fact... that we will 2ee... her... Her Imperious Conde2cension." Sollux's eyes finally go wide, also taking audio note that everyone around the two of them have stopped whatever they were doing and look directly at Psiioniic. The Condescension... The batter witch... Feferi takes a step forward.

"Are you sure?" Psiioniic looks over at him with his dead eyes... and nods only once.

"I'm more 2ure than I've ever been... 2he's coming..."

"i AIN'T SCARED OF HER. mE AND MY OLD CREW ALREADY DEALTH WITH HER. sHE'S ALL TALK!"

"2ummoner... you 2houldn't lie to them. We all know that 2he'2 extremely dangerou2... It would take... 2omething bigger than an army... any army in any world... to even..." He shakes his head in total disbelieve that he may have to see that face again... One he saw for way to long and way too often... Disciple is over there in a second, a hand around his arm. He looks down into her eyes and she looks up into his.

"We won't let her take you back..." Sollux absolutely CAN NOT STAND when Disciple goes up to him and says stuff like that. He's not a fucking wriggler, he's a god damn adult, he should be able to know for himself! He isn't an idiot WHY DOESN'T SHE GET THAT HE DOESN'T NEED THAT? They aren't even moirails for fucks sake! The whole thing makes Sollux's blood boil. But god dammit it makes him feel better right? Jegus fuck...

"I know..." He says that, but very deep inside of him he knows that something terrible will happen... no no no no no no no no no no no no!

Psiioniic's psionics start to spark around his eyes until Dolorosa is upon him, patting his knee.

"Come Now Sweetie, We're All Here For You Okay?" Everyone watches as they think about their possibly near future... The Condesce is coming... She's really coming. This is it. This is why they've all been gathered isn't it? To fight against her so that their existence isn't permanently extinguished... How on earth are they supposed to go up against her when they need trillions more trolls to do any sort of damage?... What are they to do?... And who's on what side? Dualscar really is on his own side. And GHB is certainly not on THEIR side either... If he's with the Condesce, then they'll have to fight that huge guy WITH the crazy woman... Good troll Jegus have mercy on their damn souls, this is sure to turn into a complete catastrophe.

"I believe... that we'll make it through somehow." Equius finally says with a small nod. All of the younger trolls nod.

"Yeah! If we could make it through Sgrub then we can make it through this too!" Feferi throws her arms in the air, seeming to have gained a little energy back. She goes to Sollux and takes his hand and lifts it in the air.

"If we all do it together I think we can do it! Big bad Condesce can't beat us!" Even though Nepeta was giggly alongside Feferi and Sollux had a smile on his face, the older trolls were worried looking. They knew better of what she was... no, IS capable of...

"I wouldn't be getting too excited..."

"Oh Mindfang come on look at 'em, they're confident in themselves, I say we'll do fine!"

"I don't want to get their hopes up Redglare, and have them be shot down and destroyed and set on fire by her utter wickedness. I mean, she's pretty bad ass but holy shit she's the FUCKING CONDESCENSION."

"All she has is political power and control of the drones right? She's probably just average strength by herself!" Nepeta was a little excited by this idea.

"NOT L1K3LY N3P3T4. SH3 H4D TO F1GHT 4ND K1LL TH3 PR3V1OUS RUL3R TO B3 WH4T SH3 1S NOW. SH3'S L1K3LY TO B3 /V3RY/ POW3RFUL 4LL BY H3RS3LF 4ND SH3'LL B3 QU1T3 4 CH4LL3NG3... BUT 3V3N SO. LOOK WHO'S H3R3. W3'R3 FUCK1NG 4W3SOM3. W3'R3 4LL PR3TTY STRONG OURS3LV3S AND W1TH 4LL OF US TOG3TH3R W3'R3 4T L43ST NOT N34RLY 4S D34D 4S W3 COULD BE."

"See Mindfang? Optimism."

"I Propose That Miss. Dolorosa And I Work On Some More... Battle Ready Clothing."

"iis that all you thiink about Kanaya?"

"Rude. No That Is Not All I Think About."

"wELL UH,... I THINK THE ONLY PEOPLE HERE WHO'D NEED MORE UH... SUITABLE CLOTHING IS THE DOLOROSA AND MAYBE MINDFANG."

"Punk, why me?"

"yOU'RE CLOTHS ARE PROBABLY UH,... HEAVY. tHEY'RE ALL DANGLY AND WAVY AND STUFF AND IF THE HIGHBLOOD GRABBED YOU..."

"hE'S GOT A POINT FANGY. wOULDN'T WANT HIM GRABBIN' ON MY GIRL BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO BE STYLISH AND END UP GETTING HURT."

"I am a8solutely not changing my outfit."

"wELL IF YOU LOOK AT VRIS HERE SHE'S WEARING SIMILAR STUFF. wHAT WOULD YOU CHANGE ABOUT HER SO THAT SHE ISNT' SNAGGED?" Vriska looks up and strikes a way to sexual pose for the occasion.

"Christ, first of all I'd never do that." Vriska snickers.

"Sure you would Mindfang!"

"Oh hush up. I GUESS the jacket could go on us..."

"Progress!" Disciple says loudly. Mindfang points quickly to her.

"What a8out her long hair huh?"

"fANGY YOU'RE JUST LOOKIN' FOR EXCUSES NOW." She makes a look and folds her arms with a grouchy HMPH. Disciple snickers a little.

"Nothing is wrong with my hair at all. I'll be too fast for anyone to catch me. I'm a predator! Not prey."

"Disciple I believe it would be wise to set aside your pride and perhaps pull your hair back."

"Aw now I REALLY won't do it since YOU said it you fat oaf." She hisses at Darkleer and Redglare sighs a little.

"Disciple—"

"I don't want to hear it from you either." Nepeta thinks for a second...

"Weeeell I could always cut it off!" She gets her blue claws on her hand and positions herself for a pounce.

"You wanna see if you can try kitten?" Disciple also gets in such a stance and when Nepeta pounces, they both go to the ground and practically wrestle.

"Tho2e two are unbelievable."

"Quite An Act I Must Say."

"This Is Quite Like Nepeta Though. She Always Finds A Way To Lighten The Mood A Little." Kanaya smiles a little and sits on the other side of Psiioniic.

"Well I Am Glad That Someone Can Make Things Lighter Here. Oh Yes. Is Tavros Quite Alright? He's Been So Quiet Over There By Himself. I'm Rather Worried About Him." Dolorosa looks over at Tavros who seems to be focusing on something.

"ii'll go check on hiim." Sollux let's go of Feferi's hand and walks over to Tavros, sitting in front of him.

"Tavro2." No response.

"Hey Taaaavro2..." Sollux thinks for a moment and remembers what Summoner did. So he focuses on what Tavros is seeing and stays still. Feferi watches and finds it interesting that Sollux can... maybe really see what Tavros is seeing like how Summoner did. She also finds it interesting how no one is seeing this. Well Psiioniic is seeing so maybe that's good enough!

Inside of Tavros' mind, Sollux sees Gamzee getting his face repainted by the Grand Highblood himself with a brush, little fires lit around the both of them. They sit cross legged and the Highblood mumbles things as Gamzee keeps his eyes closed. Finally the Highblood puts the brush down and grabs out a cherry Faygo from behind it and holds it out to Gamzee... Right before Gamzee opens his eyes, Tavros blinks and the connection is lost. He looks at Sollux and backs up!

"w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"God dammiit ii wa2 tryiing to 2ee what you were! What the fuck are they doiing Tavro2?" Now that the two were talking, everyone peeks over to see what they're talking about.

"i THINK UH... i THINK THEY'RE DOING A RITUAL. fOR GAMZEE TO... REALLY BECOME A SUBJUGGULATOR."

"Oh 2hiit... What are we gonna do?" Tavros thinks... and looks down. He doesn't know... What IS he going to do? How is he going to stop Gamzee?... How is he going to save him now that he's going through with the ritual?... What can he possibly do other than kill him? But if he kills him he'll still come back. Maybe killing him will reset him or something!...

"vRISKA?"

"Yeah?" She was rather pleasantly surprised that Tavros would actually ask her for something. They talked often online, but...

"dID YOU... i MEAN YOU SAID YOU GAINED SOMETHING WHEN YOU DIED. bUT DID YOU FEEL RESET OR ANYTHING?" Vriska looks amazingly confused and it shows clearly on her face.

"What the hell sort of question is that? Reset?"

"yEAH..." She thinks for a second... and then her eyes sink down.

"Tavros, are you planning what I think you are?" Tavros is silent...

"You think that if we kill him his anger will stop and he'll just go 8ack to 8eing normal? You've got to 8e fucking kidding me Tavros."

"i'M JUST TRYING TO THINK OF SOMETHING! i WANT TO DO ANYTHING I CAN TO FIX WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!"

"I'm not sure killing him will do anything Tavros. I wasn't any different in the way I thought a8out things. If Gamzee were to die angry he'd stay that way. It'd be totally pointless to kill him... I know you want to help him Tavros, 8ut let's slow down and think."

"We don't have tiime Vrii2ka... The biig douche bag already handed Gam the Faygo. ii dunno where he got iit, but he gave iit to Gamzee..." Sollux looks up at Tavros from his crouching position again.

"Let'2 2ee iif we can't 2ee more." Tavros nods to him and focuses hard, staring at the ground. Sollux feel Tavros make the connection, then squints as he slips his own connection in. What they see is Gamzee finishing the bottle of Faygo and throwing it aside... He opens his eyes and the white of death sinks back... and turn a flash of black and purple... until returning to white... suddenly Gamzee's eyes go wide and he falls backwards, seeming to gasp for air. He can't breathe, but the Highblood just sits there. The trial. This is it. Tavros' hands shake seeing Gamzee like that... but Sollux quickly smacks his hand and forces him to focus with his psionics. Gamzee grunts and pants hard and shakes, doing his best not to scream. It takes only a moment more for Gamzee to just hold still and not do anything... Highblood squints at him a little...

"Runt." Silence...

"Runt."

"Shut the fuck up." A smirk now curls on Highbloods lips and he leans back. Gamzee sits up and has the usual smirk on his face... His eyes are sinister... and his teeth poke out a little... Gamzee stands up and holds his arms out lazily to the side.

"The Mirthful Messiahs' showed me the motherfucking way and taught me the tricks of our carnival. A vast Honk is coming motherfucker. I can up and feel it joggin' my bones, shakin' me, tellin' me that only those worthy to live will do what's fuckin best for their motherfuckin selves and keep their god damn distance..."

"When they run?"

"I'll chop their legs off."

"When they attack?"

"Tear their arms into shreds."

"When they scream?"

"I'll sew their fuckin mouths shut."

"When they beg for mercy?"

"They won't get the chance."

"Who is the enemy?"

"Allll of those motherfuckers..."

"That's right kid. You ready?"

"I've been ready." Gamzee lets his arms drop and when they do, two big white spiky clubs appear in his hand, thudding loudly to the dirt with a clank... He slowly looks to the side... seeming right at Tavros and Sollux... and smirks. The connection is lost and the two young boys just sit there in shock...

"hE'S GONE..."

"Don't fuckiing giive up 2o fa2t."

"i DON'T THINK YOU WERE WATCHING... hE'S GONE..." Tavros puts his head down in his hands and sits quietly... Sollux frowns... and looks behind him at everyone who's watching... Disciple frowns and so does Nepeta... Equius purses his lips and balls up his fists... Gamzee was always a trouble maker... A STRONG trouble maker... and now... Now he was going to be a near impossible to beat trouble maker... But he believes that if they all put in good effort to stop him... they can.

()

Eridan finally took a break after many long hours of pushing the boat forward. He was tired and laying down in the boat, Signless in the front at his head and Karkat in the back at his feet.

"You got us pretty far Eridan. Thank you very much for sacrificing your time and energy to get us there a little faster." Eridan can only lift a hand at him to say "Welcome". Karkat nods a little...

"YEAH NICE WORK ASSHOLE."

"Karkat really that is unnecessary and rude."

"YEAH WELL ALL THE STUFF HE DID WASA UNNECESSARY AND THIS IS HIS FUCKING PUNISHMENT. I DON'T FEEL ANY PITY FOR HIM." Karkat just folds his arm and leans back on the boat.

"ANYWAY GET BACK TO TELLING ME HOW YOU MET THE OTHERS."

"Apologize to Eridan and then I'll tell you." Signless turns up his nose and folds his arms, looking the other way. Karkat fucking KNEW that he meant it too.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Silence from Signless' end. Karkat GROANS and slumps.

"HEY FISH BREATH, SORRY FOR MAKING YOU REPENT."

"Karkat!"

"FINE! SORRY ERIDAN. WOW WHAT A COMPLETE WASTE OF BREATH."

"Music to my flippers Kar." Eridan smirks a little.

"But do let me in on the tales of you meetin' evveryone."

"Alright well... I just got done telling Karkat here about how it was growing up with Dolorosa and how I met the Highblood for the first time. The one I met next was Psiioniic. I was much older. About 10 sweeps old Dolorosa and I had stopped in a rather run down city with enslaved low bloods who some were only allowed to return to their hives at night... Some of them risked their lives and lent me their ears, coming to one of my sermons... Psiioniic told me after a long time that he was commanded to buy supplies but he wandered off when he saw the crowd all walking in my direction. He walked over and sat and listened to my words. Finally when it was over he was the only one that stayed. He wanted to hear more of what I had to say. I inspired him to break free of his bonds from the Highblood he served and asked if he could come with us. I warned him that we travel a LOT and he told me he'd be more than happy to travel with anyone other than his master. So I welcomed him and introduced him to Dolorosa who took an instant liking to him. It was sort of adorable I have to say. She gave him new clothes that she'd sewn for him as we traveled and I remember one night he just sat by himself and cried for a while. I went over to see what on alternia was wrong, but he told me he was just so grateful to live the life he was living now. Getting food that isn't utter slop, receiving good clothes he didn't have to beg for, and being loved by someone and not being abused and yelled at and called terrible color slurs... He wasn't forced to be a slave anymore and when Dolorosa gave him that new outfit it finally and truly dawned on him that he was really free. It also inspired him to ask Dolorosa if she could sew in the lines that made his sign. He was proud to be a Psiioniic and wanted to show his sign and be known as the Psiioniic who was in the only true rebellion against blood discrimination and slavery, and fought for the peace and equality our race sorely deserved. So Dolorosa happily sewed in the lines and gave it back. I've never seen a man so happy to wear good clothes." Signless chuckles and regards the whole incident fondly.

"Not only that but I recall feeling possibly a tad flushed for him. But I also felt pale, so I just kept quiet because I didn't dare bring up either issue. I was far to embarrassed."

"SHE GAVE THAT PSIIONIIC GUY PRETTY COOL THREADS, BUT SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH YOUR UGLY ASS CLOTHES?"

"Well EXCUSE /YOU/ young man, I was kind enough to not want Rosa to use any fabric on me when she could use it for her dress! She did love that dress of hers. Besides she made me very nice cloaks thank you very much. I don't know where she got good wool for when we were in colder areas, but she always made me very nice ones that she had to tie down for me. Really she spoiled me."

"Wwoww you felt almost flushed for Psii?"

"I like how that's the only thing you remember about what I said..."

"Wwell I'm just curious is all! I mean, I swwear Karkat and Sollux wwere wwaxing on bein' matesprits for a little bit."

"HOW IN THE DEEPEST DARKEST FUCK DID YOU COME TO THAT RIDICULOUS CONCLUSION? I'VE NEVER FELT ANY CONCUPISCENT EMOTIONS TOWARDS SOLLUX YOU MORON. I MEAN MAYBE ONCE WHEN I WAS YOUNGER I THOUGHT KINDA SORTA MAYBE PALE, BUT THAT WAS FOR TEN FUCKING SECONDS OKAY? HE WAS HAVING A BAD DAY." Eridan just snickers and finally sits up.

"If Sol and I evver successfully got into the caliginous quadrant wwould you evver think about auspiticin' betwween us?"

"ERIDAN I SWEAR TO WHATEVER FUCKING BEING THAT CONTROLS THE EXISTANCE OF EXISTANCE ITSELF, IF YOU EVER ASK ME TO FILL ANY QUADTRANT WITH YOU /EVER/ AGAIN, I WILL SERIOUSLY AND PERMANENTLY KILL YOUR STUPID ASS."

"Do you think I'd let you kill me wwithout a fight?"

"NO, BUT I KNOW FOR A GOD DAMN FACT THAT MY SICKLE WOULD SLICE UP THAT STUPID FUCKING RIFLE OR WAND UP SO FAST YOUR FINS WOULD BLEED FOR ALL ETERNITY FROM HAVING TO LISTEN TO THE SOUND OF ME UTTERLY DESTROYNG YOU."

"Wwhatevver Kar."

"DON'T YOU 'WHATEVER KAR' ME YOU SON OF A BITCH."

"You two, really settle down. What a silly argument to have on a boat in the middle of the ocean when we still have a little while left to go until we reach land. Honestly. Although I have to say your bickering is sort of hilarious."

"NO DUDE NOT YOU TOO. JUST TELL US HOW YOU MET DISCIPLE." Yeah. That'd distract him. He knew he wouldn't shut up for a good long while if he brought her up. ANYTHING other than having to listen to fucking Eridan talk about quadrants. Karkat really loved talking about them, but he couldn't do it when Eridan was fucking flirting with him at every turn. And so blatantly too! God damn.

"Ah yes, my sweet and darling, loving Disciple." Yep. Here he goes.

"Dolorosa, Psiioniic and I had to go through a forest to get to the next city. Ironically enough we didn't find her in the forest. We found her cornered by a squad of young and inexperienced subjuggulators. They had already badly hurt her with their uncontrollable strength. I don't like violence so I tried to go up and stop them. I got right between her and them and just as one of them was about to administer subjuggulator law with one of their dark fists, Psiioniic blasted the whole lot of them away. That was the first time I ever saw him use his abilities too. While they were confused or knocked out, I picked up Disciple in my arms and we all ran away and hid in an abandoned building, such was our way of life. When we finally got to set her down she hissed at me and scratched me. I swear I could hear Dolorosa's blood pumper stop for a second when she gasped. She slapped Disciple that second and used my cloak to cover the wound on my arm. Disciple only sat still though. She looked at my blood on her rather sharp nails and stared at me. And then she asked if I was 'the one'. I certainly didn't want to answer her at the time. 'The one' what? Perhaps she WAS talking about what I did; going around and telling everyone of my dreams and visions and beliefs... But she also could have been talking about something or someone from her own beliefs and I didn't want to automatically say 'yes' for fear of either sounding like an arrogant jerk, or sounding like a complete liar. So I stayed quiet until she asked if I was 'the one with no sign or color' so naturally I said yes. That made me happy, because that meant that my words were traveling. She looked at my blood color again though, but only then had she realized that her face hurt from the powerful slap of my sweet lusus Rosa." Signless chuckles, seeing the memory as fresh as if it were really happening all over again.

"Psiioniic stayed in the background watching and charging his abilities in case he needed to use them, but I reassured him and Rosa that I was quite alright and then I asked her how those subjuggulators had gotten her. She told me she only came into the city by mistake chasing some dinner. But she'd bumped into one of the subjuggulators knocking her over. The woman screamed and had apparently slammed her into a building. The others came like a typical band of wild bark beasts and surrounded her. They'd beaten her and she didn't have any time to run away. But after she told me her story I offered to let her come with us. She was a little reluctant at the time but after a night of seeing who we were as trolls and she recovered from her shock, she agreed to come with us."

"WHEN DID YOU TWO START FEELING FLUSHED?"

"Oh goodness it took a while to get used to each other's company. We weren't that different though. After Dolorosa apologized for slapping her earlier they got along great. And I remember rather well her and Psiioniic were awkward for quite a while... They never really got to talking unless it was after one of my sermons. After about a sweep and a half they were getting along just dandy. But even before that, I was watching her and getting used to her little quirks... her mannerisms, big and small and let me tell you most of them were big... I studied how she adapted with us and how she spoke and that she was actually a rather kind and loving person. I remember the very moment I knew what I felt for her was real red romance. We were sitting in a circle around the fire, Psiioniic was here to my left, Rosa was across from me and Disciple was to my right. It was quiet and we were silent, just staring and thinking about how the next day would go. It just sorta happened. I looked over at her and at the same time she looked at me and we caught each other's eyes... and I'm sure this sounds absolutely sappy, but I just felt my blood pump pump even harder and I felt chills go down my arms and down my back. It was cold out, but I was so hot and I could feel my face just rushing with all of the color of my blood right in my cheeks. I remember Psiioniic laughing at me and asking me what the hell was wrong. I just shrugged his question off and stared at the fire, thinking 'wow, that was intense.'" Signless laughs.

"After Psiioniic and Dolorosa had FINALLY gone to sleep it was just Disciple and I sitting there at our fire that was going out. She looks at me with a big smile and asks why I was blushing earlier. I was terrified to tell her the truth, but you can't have a good group if you can't trust the others to tell you the truth. So I told her 'For the first time in my life, I felt red for someone.' And being sort of a ditz she honestly asked me who it was. I couldn't stop myself from face palming. But I quickly composed myself, because WOW that was rude of me. I told her 'Well who was I looking at when my cheeks were red?' She thought and then her sweet soft cheeks turned green and she looked away like an embarrassed child. But she held her hand out to me and I grabbed it as carefully as I could and I kissed her hand. She looked at me and smiled, her sharp teeth sticking out, oh Karkat she was beautiful and so cute all at the same time. I remember very clearly how happy she looked when she scooted right up to me and buried herself in my cloak. We fell asleep next to each other that night and we were matesprits ever since. Shortly after that Psiioniic and I became moirails as well." Karkat couldn't believe what a huge happy fuckin smile Signless had on his face. He looks at Eridan, pointing at Signless.

"HOLY SHIT DO YOU SEE HIS FUCKING FACE?"

"Yeah, he fell hard for her."

"FELL HARDER THAN A FUCKIN ROCK."

"But that's still sweet! I'vve nevver heard quite a story like that before."

"RUDE. IT WASN'T A STORY, IT FUCKING HAPPENED."

"You knoww wwhat I mean Kar."

"You two are quite curious about my relationships."

"Like I said before, Kar lovves this stuff."

"HEY IT'S FUCKING INTERESTING, OKAY? DON'T JUDGE ME." Signless smiles at the two boys. Ah it'd been so long since he'd seen any youthful kids, so full of energy... He really missed having company... Voices... ears that will listen... When Eridan looks the other way and squints. Karkat and Signless look where he's looking and... AHA! LAND! And on land is a small figure...

Aradia stands there and waves to them. Eridan jumps out of the boat and into the water, pushing the boat forward faster towards the sand.

"Karkat who is that?"

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO STABBED ME..."

"I see. She looks happy enough to see you though." Finally they get to land and Eridan crawls out of the water.

"Wwhat's up Aradia?"

"Waiting f0r y0u all 0f c0urse." Karkat jumps out of the boat onto the sand and stares at her. Aradia looks at him straight faced...

"I FORGIVE YOU." Now a sweet smile spreads across Aradia's face and she nods.

"Thank y0u. I'm s0rry I c0uldn't explain any further..."

"TIME SHENANIGANS?"

"Time shenanigans." Karkat nods.

"SO I GUESS YOU KNOW SIGNLESS ALREADY?"

"Hello!"

"We have n0t met, n0." Signless jumps out as well and holds his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you young lady."

"Nice t0 meet y0u t00." They shake hands and Eridan shakes his hair free of water.

"So wwhat do wwe do noww Aradia?" She looks at him and she nods.

"We have t0 find the 0thers. Quickly."

"How many others are there Aradia?"

"Every0ne."

"Everyone?"

"Every0ne." She nods and smiles again.

"There is n0 l0nger any time t0 waste. We have t0 get 0ver there n0w." She turns and runs off, forcing the boys to follow. Things were about to get dangerous...

Very dangerous.

()

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. MTA 20: The finale pt2: Help is coming

(HAPPY HALLOWEEN!)

LAST TIME ON MEET THE ANCESTORS 19 THE FINALE PT 1

()

()

"We have t0 find the 0thers. Quickly."

"How many others are there Aradia?"

"Every0ne."

"Everyone?"

"Every0ne." She nods and smiles again.

"There is n0 l0nger any time t0 waste. We have t0 get 0ver there n0w." She turns and runs off, forcing the boys to follow. Things were about to get dangerous...

Very dangerous.

()

()

Gamzee sits peacefully, cross legged with a calm smile on his face. He doesn't need training anymore... He's already ready. Nothing is green in his eyes anymore. Everything is beautiful and the hatred has become even more compact and focused. He has accepted that he hates everyone and now nothing hurts... Highblood sits next to him, looking down at him. He was a little confused. A subjuggulator so calm and... creepily happy looking. He's almost worried the ritual didn't work.

"Yo big motherfucker."

"What runt?"

"You ever have any friends?" Highblood looks down at Gamzee with the least amused face EVER.

"That was a terrible joke."

"Weren't no joke motherfucker. It was the most legit question that ever found its way outta my mouth like a wicked elixir makin' its way to the old fuckin nutrition sack my brother. You ever had friends?"

"No."

"You lie like a bark beast motherfucker."

"I said no motherfucker, what part of that don't you get? I ain't never had no god damn 'friends.' I grew up learnin' to rip shit up and smash skulls under my feet, I didn't fuckin' have time for the makin' of friends."

"I know you ain't be all up and the fuck alone. You've been alive for a fuck of a long time my brother and I wanna hear the wisdom of my fuckin' elders, ya dig motherfucker?"

"Why are you so motherfuckin' curious about that shit?"

"I can feel my think pan gettin' wider bro, feelin' like it's gotta have information and knowledge so I can be a wise son of a bitch some day and... I'm interested I guess." Highblood was seriously confused. He's never seen ANY of his subjuggulators act like this.

"I think you're belly's growlin' with the fire of a million stick lights runt, you ain't thinkin' right."

"I'm thinkin' clearer than ever before. Why are you up and gettin' your defense up motherfucker? You hidin' something and we both got our know on about that shit."

"Even if I did have any such fuckin' thing I wouldn't spill that shit to you punk."

"Why?"

"You're one funny motherfucker, and that's good. But even we know when the joke's over."

"Ain't no jokes man. What was little you like huh?"

"Nosy little ball of fuck. I almost can't even get my remember on about what I was like when I was younger. I know I wasn't who I am now."

"Tell me about it. It's just us anyway."

"Whatever. I guess I used to be a blissfully ignorant little shit. Running around with stupid toys and thinking that the world wasn't totally infested with worthless slime balls. Taking the land and its resources and not giving any sort of damn about the motherfuckin MESSIAHS that raised me from the inside. So many blasphemous fucks living and breathing air that didn't god damn belong to them. The older subjuggulators would tell me all about the messiah's, show me the books and the teachings and the history and learned me the fuck up on the know about the glory of our higher ups. I met a weird little troll kid when we first were going out to another town to teach some motherfuckers a lesson. Saw him a few more times, but by that time I got my mind all made the hell up about stayin' away from him."

"Do you miss him?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"DID you miss him?"

"At first when I was about your age. A little older. He was the only one who listened to my bitching about how I hated being treated like a kid and how no one took me fuckin' seriously. He always told me to get my chill on and present myself as an adult so they'd see me as one. I couldn't though. He didn't fucking understand how it worked. If you acted up they'd beat the shit outta ya. We adults hate fuckin' kids. They're too hard to deal with. We have mustard bloods take care of them."

"Did you have one take care of you?"

"Sure did. He did everything I said though so I didn't see him much."

"D'jya tell him to get the fuck out?"

"Every day. But I know he kept an eye on me. Worse of a wrath he'd get if he disobeyed the adults than if he'd disobeyed me. I could only kick the fucker in the legs. But the adults would crush slaves who didn't do as they were told by the higher ups said."

"How'd they train you to be a subjuggulator? The same way you did me?"

"Not really. I only did what I could. You didn't have to kill your way into the ranks. You didn't have to kill to get to be a subjuggulator. When Alternia was still a place that everyone lived, we had to kill the previous Grand Highblood to get the seat. Those motherfuckers lived for a long god damn time, so they were strong as fuck and they didn't die that easily. When I was first told about my training, they sent me out into the forest to learn to hunt and live on my own. For a week, so that was easy for me. I killed something or someone every day if I found them. I'd come back with a bone from each thing or troll I killed and they rewarded me by kicking me to the ground for thinking that I'd done good enough. I was JUST good enough in their eyes to get into the intense training. Which was the sopor training I did for you. It wasn't sopor at the time though. It was some other thing that fucked us up. It looked green though and I swear it coulda been blood with some nutty drugs in it. But it wasn't. Whatever, anyway they gave me that shit and waited until I was flipping the fuck out to come and attack me."

"Was it hard to get your focus on?"

"Fuck yeah it was. Everything was double and triple and spinning and my head hurt like shit. Paired with the huge assholes that were kicking, punching and throwing me around. It took a while for me to finally get over it and just start swinging. After that I didn't see triple, only a little bit of double and my head didn't hurt as bad and I had to learn to strategically swing my shit around. That was a little harder, but I started kickin' everyone else's fuckin asses. I remember once I finally snuck out after they gave me some of the holy wicked elixir, I went to see that motherfucker. I wanted to see if he could chill me out now that I've gone through everything I had. I found him and by god he was older too. It wasn't something that I'd thought of since I didn't get to be around other trolls my age. So I saw him and he doted over me like a woman dotes over a pet. I was angry still because that elixir fucked all of me up. He tried to calm me the fuck down and asked what was wrong and shit if I didn't see worry in his eyes. Kid musta thought we were pretty good fuckin' friends. But I weren't no brat like I used to be. But I can't remember what happened after that. He punched me, I know that. Guess I grabbed him and wouldn't let go. So I fuckin' left and I never talked to him again."

"Were you mad at yourself that you couldn't control your own hand?" The Highblood is silent for a moment.

"You tryin' to get somethin' different outta me kid?"

"I know you aint no mindless fuckin' monster like everyone thinks. Aint you got nothing in you?"

"Do YOU?" He scowls at Gamzee a little.

"Calm your tits bro. Just tell me. Were you mad at yourself?" He's silent again.

"I think for a split second I felt bad. That I hurt that kid that trusted me. But if that aint THEE biggest pile of shit I ever heard myself say. I didn't have time or place in my god damn blood pump for feelin' bad or any of that shit. The second I thought I felt bad for the kid, the way he looked at me, hurt and betrayed... I remembered that this is my job. I will hurt people. Two time people. Kill those motherfuckers. But more than anything I hated myself for losing control after all my training. After I'd done so well, I couldn't control my fuckin' hand. But it turns out that that's what those motherfuckers WANTED. They wanted me to be that way and kill without thinking. Hurt without remorse."

"That's crazy yo."

"No you fuckin punk, that was and still is the god damn way of life on the planet we're on."

"We as in the rest of us?"

"Yep. Adults. Subjuggulators." Gamzee was quiet this time in thought...

"So. How'd you meet him again?"

"Huh?"

"That kid. I know he's the other red blooded motherfucker. That you were supposed to kill."

"How'd I meet the Signless again? Heh. Well shit you did your research. That and you were rails with the little fuckers descendant. Well I kept hearin' about this little bastard goin' around starting a rebellion. Talkin about visions where the Hemospectrum didn't fuckin' exist and we all lived as one big happy god damn world. Total bullshit. But it didn't really worry us too much. After a while though... we could never catch the fucker. One day I finally saw him. He was helping an olive blood. With a mustard fuck and a god damn jade blood! I ain't never seen such a weird ass band of low bloods my whole life. They ran off and I saw that kid... I saw him again and my childhood rushed back. But only for a second. By that time I was used to crazy shit and I was taught to deal with it. Seein' him after all of my teachings and training only made me know that I was meant to be there at his death. He was the ultimate heretic. And I couldn't let him escape. But god dammit he did. Again and again and again. But finally... Ha. Finally we caught him and the others in a trap. It was filthy. Dirty. Disgusting. Almost blasphemous. We locked everyone in their hives and dressed up... as LOW BLOODS. We had to take off our holy make up, designs given to us by the elders, paint from the great Messiah's... It made all of us sick. But if we didn't catch him there, we never woulda caught him again. So we got in there and jesus fuck we all did our best to act like the low bloods..."

"What do you mean 'we'? I know for a fuckin' fact that you weren't small enough to fit nowhere with that guy."

"Who do you think I am? I have my connections. I got to leave my body and go to another for a short while. I was after all, The Grand Highblood. I do what I want. So I was in this smaller younger body so that I could fit in the damn place and be there myself to take him out. We listened to his sermon. But at the end, the jade blooded bitch came out and was at his side. The suspicion in her eyes was so plain. But short little Signless told her that it was fine and that we were probably rebels. Turns out he didn't know too much about us Subjuggulators. If one of us ever defects... we kill them in the same way we had Signless killed. We jumped him and the other three. That Psiioniic kid was pretty powerful and kicked a couple of our asses. We culled them later for being too weak. But we caught all of them and put them in the slammer for only one day. I called The E%ecutioner to come and make an example of this little fucker. That Signless. He tried his motherfuckin' best to stay chill so he wouldn't scare everyone. But as death approached him he screamed and yelled. He was right when he called himself a fuckin' fool for even trying to think that the world could be different. I remember his screaming until the very end when Darkleer shot him in the chest. Shut him right up. But then there was a new noise, which was the fuckin olive bitch and jade cunt screamin' and cryin' like wrigglers. Totally ridiculous. The deal was that we sold ol' what's her face jade blood to Dualscar and I contacted her Imperious Condescension and told her about the Psiioniic. So she took him and used him for her ship. Really he shoulda been honored. But Darkleer for some crazy fuckin' reason took pity on the ugly little olive rat and let her FUCKIN'G ESCAPE THE HELL AWAY. I was going to cull him. But I knew that he knew that what he did was against the law. And I knew him well enough to know that being banished by his superiors would kill him anyway. So we exiled him to the farthest forest never to return. If he did we would make sure his death lasted two sweeps, ripping him apart and letting my subjuggulators eat his innards." He'd said that last part casually as if it was something he did all the time. Which he did.

"Were you sad when he died? Signless I mean."

"No. He was just some punk I met a long time ago. He didn't have long to live anyway, being a fuckin' low blood and all. Didn't feel bad at all." The Highblood just looked at the sky with Gamzee and they both stayed quiet.

"Are YOU scared you're gonna feel bad after killing all of them?" The older troll looks down at his little counterpart.

"No." Gamzee said it immediately. But he still looked distant.

"Then why are you bein' all meddlesome and shit?"

"Can't a motherfucker get his inquiry on and not be judged? I don't know nothin' about you. You've always just been this big ol' shadow from stories I've heard."

"What've you heard on a planet without adults' runt?"

"I don't need no fuckin adults to tell me nothin'. I heard you were a big motherfuckin douche bag that everyone watched their backs around."

"God damn right I am. No one got away from me. No one was funny either. It made things boring. Worthless idiot Dualscar told me shit I already knew, and then told me about how Mindfang was on her way to wherever. I didn't give a shit about that at the time because she wasn't really a big threat. She never was really a threat. She was more of a nuisance than anything. I told Dualscar to amuse me, and he wasn't havin' none of it. I was in a bad mood that day so I grabbed him up and ripped him apart slowly and then used his blood in my throne room. It looked beautiful. Either way, you don't need to know much about me. Our goal is gonna be comin' up real soon."

"That so?"

"That is fuckin' so. We're gonna kill all those motherfuckers for friends you thought you had and those other assholes, and then we're gonna welcome someone reeeeaal special kid."

"Special... How special is this motherfucker that it's any sort of big deal?"

"The biggest deal you're ever gonna deal with runt."

"Huh. We'll see."

"Yeah we god damn will." They sat in silence for another long while... until Gamzee takes the last swig of his Faygo with a big smile.

"Yo. I'm ready to fuckin' go."

"That so runt?"

"That is fuckin' so." The Highblood grins when Gamzee stands up and takes out his nice big white spiky clubs and spins them in his hands idly.

"Alright kid hop on." He lowers down and holds his hand out. Gamzee Jumps on and takes a seat.

"Lazy motherfuckin punk ass brat, I aint no chair!"

"You are right now bitch." Highblood laughs and throws him up onto his shoulder.

"Sit the fuck down and shut up you little rat." He stands up and walks forward into the darkness of the tall trees and bamboo shoots...

()

Dualscar wondered what his place was in all of this.

Someone or something was coming and he had no idea who. It was a big fuckin problem obviously... It was big enough that The Witch herself came to HIM of all trolls to help her out. Well, he WAS after all a powerful man in the ranks of the military with sweeps of experience and good looks to boot! Of COURSE she chose him to help... Sigh. He's still angry that Eridan had to die for this stupid thing... whatever the THING is.

He goes to the spot where he laid Eridan's body to rest under the water and... it isn't there... his body... Oh! Oh yeah! The Aries girls said that he wasn't there anymore...

This body moving shit is freaky. So let's see... He dies and then his body disappears and reappears as being dead somewhere else. Huh. That'd make sense since he's already on this weird dead troll planet.

He wonders how he's doing now.

"Hurry the fuck up Kar!" What the fuck? Was that... it sounded weird and muffled under the water.

"SHUT THE /HELL/ UP ERIDAN AND JUST RUN INSTEAD OF YELLING AT /ME!/"

"You're one to talk!"

"Boys, come on now just calm down and keep going!" Dualscar slowly comes up from the water and sticks his eyes and fins out so he can hear and see. And what he spots names him both happy and confused. Firstly, holy shit there's Eridan! He looks fine, even though his eyes are now white along with the others. And that brings up the second thing.

Signless. There he is. After all those sweeps of chasing him... He didn't get to be there for the lowblood's death... Man what he would have done to be there and watch him die. But he could only accept that the rebel had finally been dealt with. But it appears that they all do need everyone together for whatever it is to get done...

Huh. The loud short little fucker must be his weird little descendant thing. Boy he ain't nothin' like Signless. He's loud and curses a ton... but maybe he isn't so different. Maybe the Signless was actually a monster in disguise. Dualscar had hard that at the end of his life, that Signless was screaming and cursing at everyone. Heh. The threat and terror of death. Dualscar himself had been faced with that. That Highblood motherfucker was pretty scary. Ugh. He can't even think of that terrible painful day anymore. The elder Aquarius shrugs that shit off and decides to follow them for a bit.

"SO WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA BE UP AGAINST ARADIA? GOT ANY IDEAS?"

"Y0u must be j0king. 0f c0urse I kn0w! H0wever I regret t0 inf0rm y0u that I cann0t tell you."

"Wwould that mess something up?"

"YOU WERE WORKING WITH HER THE WHOLE TIME, AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"I'm not a fool Kar, I knoww WWHO ww'ere goin' against!"

"Yes indeed... Her imperious Condescension..." Signless can't help but lock his teeth together...

"YEAH SO WHAT EXACTLY ARE WE GONNA HAVE TO—"

"H0w 0n Alternia d0 y0u have s0 much breath Karkat?"

"JUST TELL ME! ARE A TON OF US GONNA DIE? LIKE PERMANENTLY? YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKING HAPPENS?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING SO WE CAN STOP IT?!" Aradia just keeps running and ignores all of those questions. She can't answer... And she feels bad for it, but if she were to say something it could change the outcome drastically... and her and her ancestor have already worked so hard to make this little session right... So she will keep quiet and make sure everything goes perfectly!

"Karkat don't pressure her, she must have a reason for not saying anything."

"I KNOW THAT SHE'S NOT SAYING ANYTHING BECAUSE IT'LL MESS STUFF UP IN THE FUTURE! BUT HOLY SHIT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT WHEN THE GOD DAMN CONDESCE BUSTS THE FUCK IN WITH HER BIG STUPID SELF! ARE ANY OF US FUCKING PREPARED FOR THE ULTIMATE SHIT STORM THAT'S GONNA HIT US? WE ARE GONNA BE SO DEEP IN HUMAN FECES THAT WE'LL TURN INTO THE SEVEN HUNDREDTH LAYER OF ALTERNIA AND BE LITTLE BLACK PUDDLES OF FUEL!"

"Well Karkat it won't be easy to fend her off at the very least. But it will be ultimately more difficult to either send her away or kill her. But we will do everything we can to help. Are you all prepared to give your lives permanently to protect your friends and the other trolls of this world?" The two boys are understandably reluctant in answering.

"I am fully prepared t0 d0 what is right."

"Uh, I already died once to savve my friends. Can I be excluded from that?"

"No."

"Wwell fuck then I guess I don't havve much of a choice huh? Sure, wwhy not."

"You may not exist anymore..."

"Wwell don't fuckin' say that! Don't remind me, just let me do it and wworry about dyin' forevver later on!" Eridan grumbles as he continues t run, jumping over fallen logs that have burnt from the days before... Signless looks over to Karkat and jumps over the same logs.

"What about you Karkat?" The shorter boy is silent for a while. He can't help but think of everyone... Even the ones he doesn't really like all that much... Aradia... yeah he'd protect her... Tavros, yeah sure. Sollux? Fuck yeah. He's his... best friend in a weird platonic way. Nepeta Kanaya Terezi? Fuck yeah he'd protect them. Vriska? Yeah. She's a total bitch but... she's still part of the group. Even Equius. At least in the tactical sense that he'd need him. He's a sweaty motherfucker, but he would protect him. Eridan and Feferi are a fuck yes. Well, more for Feferi than for Eridan but they're still... friends... and Gamzee... Gamzee god dammit... He's already almost died to protect that bafoon... but he'd do it again if he had to... and probably WILL have to...

Karkat nods.

"YEAH. I WOULD." Signless stares at him a little, noticing the look of determination on his face... and smiles. Karkat almost asked "would you?" but realized that was probably the worst question he would ever ask, so he shuts up and just runs.

"ARADIA GOD DAMN ARE WE ALMOST FUCKING THERE?"

"Karkat y0u must be j0king. We just g0t t0 running, we have a ways t0 g0. I kn0w y0u are impatient, h0wever I have to break it t0 y0u that we still have many miles t0 g0 until we get t0 the 0thers."

"DO WE GET TO LIKE, SIT THE HELL DOWN AND REST SO WE'RE NOT FUCKING NOODLE LEGGED WHEN WE GET THERE?"

"Yes we may take sh0rt breaks al0ng the way. We're making rather g00d time, s0 we'll take a break shortly."

"I brought water for us!" Signless waves his hand a little. He tied a couple sacks of water onto his waist on the boat. "Jeez he's thought of everything" Karkat thinks. Then he starts to wonder...

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO SIGNLESS WHEN YOU SEE DISCIPLE AND STUFF?"

"Well I suppose it really depends on what's going on at the time. But no matter what I'll be terribly excited and happy to see her. I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO, CRY AND FALL ALL OVER YOURSELF?"

"Goodness, maybe! Do you have any idea what it's like to be dead for so long without seeing a single person? Let alone your Matesprit? It's absolute hell Karkat let me tell you. If I hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death, even in that church."

"YEAH WHAT WAS UP WITH THAT PLACE ANYWAY? WHY DID I HEAR SINGING? IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN SOME RANDOM ACT OF SOMETHING." Aradia in the front could hardly believe they could run and talk so much so fluidly. Figures it's the Vantas lungs. Good lord they could never shut up would they? "Well," she supposes. "It's probably nice to have someone with equal lung capacity to talk to."

"I have passed that church many many times, but I try to stay away from it. It's seriously really creepy."

"YEAH HEARING DEAD TROLLS AND NOT SEEING THEM AND THEN SEEING EVERYONE'S BONES AND SHIT AND THEN THAT CREEPY ASS ORGAN. AND /THEN/ THERE'S THAT FREAKY STAIRWAY RIGHT DOWN INTO TUNNLE MAZE HELL."

"I know! I've gotten lost in there a couple times."

"THE SINGING WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU I THINK." Signless raises his eyebrows and thinks.

"Is that so?"

"YEAH I MEAN... THERE'S EVEN A GLASS WINDOW IN THERE WITH YOU ON IT. EVERYONE WAS WEARING A NECKLACE WITH OUR SIGN ON IT TOO."

"A sign? I don't have a sign. 'SIGNLESS'. Remember?"

"YEAH WELL REMEMBER THOSE BURNING IRON CUFFS YOU GOT? AND WHAT'S ON MY SHIRT? THAT'S OUR SIGN."

"Oh! Well... that's a little sad. I wouldn't want that for you."

"I'D SAY IT'S OKAY IF IT WERE. BUT IT'S NOT REALLY YOUR FAULT. I JUST SORTA INHERITED SOME STUFF." Holy crap, be quiet Vantas twins.

"I suppose you did. Now that I think about it my dreams were... about you and your friends."

"THAT'S WHAT THE DISCIPLE SAID TOO. SHE SHOWED US SOME OF HER CAVE DRAWINGS AND I HAVE TO ADMIT THEY DID LOOK A LOT LIKE US."

"So she still does that?"

"WELL DUH, SHE LOVED YOU AND SHE WAS GONNA MAKE SURE SHE GOT EVERYTHING YOU EVER SAID DOWN. THERE'S HELLA WRITING IN THE BACK OF THE CAVE WE WERE IN ON THIS ISLAND."

"Ah... That's so nice. So tell me what sort of people I have to look forward to when we arrive?"

"ASSUMING EVERYTHING IS STILL OKAY AND STUFF. BUT THERE ARE A LOT OF PERSONALITIES YOU'LL HAVE TO GET USED TO. NOT EVERYONES A PERFECT LITTLE TROLL."

"You really don't need to tell me that, I lived and traveled and met people with personalities I had to get used to. But I knew deep down everyone just wanted hope." SHUT UP GUYS.

"YOU ALWAYS GOTTA MAKE IT AWKWARD DON'T YOU?"

"What do you mean awkward?"

"I MEAN I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID EXACTLY AND IF YOU ASK ANYONE, THEY'LL TELL YOU I'M SORT OF A PESSIMISTIC GUY, BUT I'LL SPARE YOU YOUR FEELINGS AND KEEP MY THOUGHTS TO MYSELF. BUT EVERY TIME YOU BRING UP YOUR JOURNEY AND STUFF IT'S JUST SUPER AWKWARD BECAUSE IT WAS ALL SO MUCH TROUBLE AND IT MESSED UP YOUR LIVES AND EVERYONE WAS SAD AND THEN THE WORLD BASICALLY FELL APART WHEN ALTERNIA STARTED GETTING EVEN MORE FUCKED UP, AND I DON'T LIKE HAVING TO BE CONSTANTLY REMIDED THAT YOU HAD TO SUFFER AND HANG THERE AND HOW SAD THE DISCIPLE WAS AND HOW BAD EVERYONES LIVES WERE AFTER IT. IT MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE AND THAT MAKES ME EVEN MORE FRUSTRATED BECAUSE THAT WAS YOUR LIFE AND I FEEL LIKE IF I SAID ANYTHING THAT I'D BE DISRESPECTING AND DENYING YOU YOUR SAY IN WHAT HAPPENED IN YOUR LIFE, BUT ITS SUPER AWKWARD AND I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL MY BLOOD PUMP JUST SHRIVEL UP AND DISCONNECT FROM MY WHOLE BODY."

"Aw I wish you'd have said something before, I would have taken note of that!"

"NO DUDE DIDN'T YOU GET WHAT I SAID? I FEEL BAD IF I BASICALLY LIKE PRETEND YOUR STRUGGLE DIDN'T EXIST AND STUFF."

"No no, I understand, it's alright! No matter what, I know what happened and it was a very very very long time ago and I'm alright. I really appreciate you being concerned for my feelings and my old life, but now that we have a different goal, this will always be a part of our lives and this is what we need to focus on now. Every step we take is part of our legacy."

"WELL DON'T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE WE'RE FOR SURE GOING TO DIE!" Be quiet!

"I'm sorry! But we really all might just die!"

"WELL THEN WHY IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK ARE WE EVEN GOING TO BOTHER FIGHTING?!"

"Wouldn't you feel bad if everyone was in danger and you never even tried to protect them? Wouldn't you get mad at yourself if you knew you could help and you chose to do nothing?"

"YEAH I MEAN, I'D FEEL BAD BUT MAYBE IF WE ALL JUST SAT IN A CIRCLE AND JUST LET HER STEP ON US WITH HER FAT FOOT..."

"Karkat! That's worse than what I was saying! Besides she's only like three and a half feet taller than I am, she can't step on us like that!"

"YEAH WELL THE GRAND HIGHMOTHERFUCKER COULD AND PROBABLY WILL."

"We just have to be fast! Really Karkat stop being so negative. Try to be positive!"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I BE POSITIVE WHEN ALL MY HOPES AND DREAMS ARE GOING TO BE CRUSHED JUST LIKE THAT ANYWAY?"

"Oh my goodness, let's just continue on. I refuse to let your whiney baby negative nancy nonsense deter me or the others from being positive patsy's and continuing them on. Let me backtrack to the personalities of your other friends!" Holy crap they'll never shut up. Eridan can't believe he and Aradia have to run with these guys and listen to every flippin' word they say for the next... uh... however long it takes them to get to where they need to go. But at least it won't be a creepy awkward eerie silence... So maybe he should stop complaining for now.

Aradia on the other hand liked the fact that even in such a dire time... a time in which they had no idea the extent of the monster they were about to face... they could talk freely about something other than what was to be done. She almost envied them. But if they weren't going to worry about the future, she was the one to do it for them. Even though it'd only been around a human month that they've been on this strange planet, she feels as if she's spent a whole life time going in and out of other timelines, watching everyone die so many times in so many different ways... Tweaking the actions of others with her ancestor so that the outcome would be less of a horrible tragedy... It feels as if it's been forever... But she's ready for this to possibly be the final time she has to watch... and this time she can fight to protect her friends one final time...

()

The Dolorosa was finally finishing up the last patches and bandages on the Summoner's wounds from the other day. She ties the little knot and smiles at him, lightly touching his face.

"There You Are Dear."

"tHANKS ROSA. i'D BLEED TO DEATH WITHOUT YA." He stands up and flexes and moves around, making sure he can actually move free enough to get around. As usual Dolorosa had done a perfect job. If only she could fix Tavros. He still looks very upset and Summoner feels like he should go over to him and talk. But really, what would talking to him in the bandages that needed to be used because of the damage caused by the person he loved do? Even so is it maybe his job to... snap him out of this? Then again he was sad for a very long time when he had to kill Mindfang... Maybe one of his little friends could say something to him? Who looks like they could do a good job?... Hmmmm. Sollux already talked to him and tried and that didn't work... Nepeta would probably mess it up somehow... Eh not to be mean but she's a little too different for Tavros right now to talk to him and make a good argument... Kanaya maybe?... He'll keep her in mind. Terezi... eeeeh nah. Vriska is a hell no... Equius is also a hell no, and Feferiiiii... Gamze killed Eridan so maybe she wouldn't be ideal. Alright, Kanaya it is. Luckily she's right next to the Dolorosa, so he bends over to her and she looks up at him.

"hEY LITTLE KANAYA—"

"Please, Just... Just Kanaya Will Do."

"aLRIGHT KANAYA DO YOU THINK... MAYBE YOU COULD TALK TO THE LITTLE GUY? I MEAN LOOK AT HIM."

"He Appears To Be Deep In Thought. However I Don't Think I Should Interrupt Him."

"hUH? wHY?"

"I Do Believe He's Coming Up With His Own Decisions Right Now And I Wouldn't Want To Hinder The Process Of Him Dealing With His Own Feelings. It Would Be Rather Uncouth Of Me To Take Time From His Thoughts When He's So Far Into Them." Summoner looks at Tavros again and looks closer. Tavros' face seems to have contorted from a sad miserable wriggler who lost his only friend... to a determined boy ready to face reality and... do something about it...

"Besides, I Think You Should Do It. He Looks Up To You Very Much And Had A Name For You. Rufio. Tavros Would Often Mention This Rufio Character That Would Be His Self Esteem. And Even Though He's Grown Mentally And Physically, I Can Still Sense That Part Of Him That Needs Rufio Right Now... What Could Your Name Be Anyway?" At this the Summoner smiles and stands up, folding his arms.

"wELL IF I TOLD YOU HE WASN'T FAR OFF WOULD YOU BELIEVE ME?" Kanaya smiles widely at him and nods only once. Summoner takes this chance to go over to Tavros. Along the five stride step journey his takes with his long flippin' legs, he thinks "what would Tavros picture as his self esteem?" He figures it out and gets right in front of Tavros with his arms folded, looking down at his small figure. Tavros finally looks up, seeing the long legs covered in black and red pants in front of him and lifts his head all the way to stare at his larger counterpart. The two don't even have to speak to know what the other is saying. Tavros stands up on his metal legs and looks at Summoner determination in his eyes.

"wE HAVE TO FIND GAMZEE."

"yEAH. aND?"

"i'M GONNA GO STOP HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"tHE LAST THING?"

"tHE VERY LAST THING! iF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO SAVE SOMEONE ELSE FROM GETTING KILLED THEN I'LL DO WHAT I HAVE TO."  
"tO DO WHAT'S BEST FOR EVERYONE... FOR GAMZEE."

"yES!" Summoner stares at his young not so little Tavros and smirks. That is... until the ground shakes around them. Everyone knows instantly and stand up. The shaking gets louder and more intense as it get closer... Everyone is wary...

"Well Tavro2," says the Psiioniic, floating a couple feet in the air. "Here'2 your chance."

"yEAH..."

"Tavros!" Vriska takes a step closer, but never takes her eye off the direction the shaking is coming from.

"Don't die or anything stupid like that, okay? I'm 8etting on you."

"i DON'T NEED ANYONE TO BET ON ME. i KNOW I CAN DO THIS." The Dolorosa stands up next to Redglare and grabs out the little stick of lipstick... presses the button... and VROOOOOOM VROOM VROOM! The chainsaw appears and a few trolls look over surprised. Kanaya is one of those trolls.

"That's Where My Lipstick Went."

"Is This Yours Dear?"

"It Is. But Please Use It. I Have Other Powers."

"You Think Me Harmless?"

"Not At All."

"Would you two hush up for a little 8it? I'm trying to focus." Mindfang grumbles a little. Darkleer and Equius stretch their arms and legs really quick and then take a step back and get in a fighting stance. Nepeta, Vriska and the Disciple all prepare and Sollux flies up with Psiioniic, leaving Feferi to hold her trident tightly.

"Ready Terezi?"

"OF COURS3! 1'M 4LW4YS R34DY." Redglare couldn't help but worry a little about her lack of eye sight... but figures she can get in there if Terezi gets in a bind. She looks around at everyone... and smiles, feeling the necklace under her shirt get a little hotter. Blood colors all over the spectrum were here together to fight a common enemy. It's beautiful, and she can't wait... for the Signless to see.

Finally a Giant grey hand pushes aside the last bits of long bamboo and tall trees, looking down at them all.

"Well little maggots, did you miss us?" Highblood grins, showing his creepy huge sharp teeth and narrows his eyes at the tiny little trolls. He could easily step on them and crush them all forever. But that's hardly any fun. Now if only they could make some good jokes.

Tavros looks up at him all the way and looks for Gamzee. On the Highblood's left shoulder stands Gamzee with one of his old sopored up smiles...

"gAMZEE!..."

"Sup Tav." Gamzee takes a leap of faith and falls 30 feet from the Highblood's shoulder onto his feet, a small cloud of dust puffing into the air. As he stands up from his crouching position, his new spiked white clubs appear in his hand and he drags them up from the ground... then spins them around in his hand like he would have his old clubs... But that isn't what scares Tavros the most...

"gAMZEE... YOU... yOU'RE ALREADY DEAD?" He stares into Gamzee's dead white eyes and feels deep in his chest a tight knot of panic. Seeing that old smile on his face brought back his memories that were only a few weeks old... But it scared him. Seeing the whole picture. Gamzee. Dead. On the bad side... with a smile that only serves as a mask just like his paint... And seeing those new clubs... What was it that he didn't have when he died?...

"cONTROL..."

"hUH?" Tavros looks up at Summoner for answers... He must have been looking into his thoughts.

"hE DIDN'T HAVE CONTROL OR THE STRENGTH TO STOP HOW HE DIED... tHOSE THINGS HE HAS NOW ARE... WHAT HE GOT..."

"sO NOW... HE'S EVEN STRONGER..." Tavros slowly looks back to Gamzee, eyes wide and scared...

"Why the long face motherfucker? Feelin' a little sad today? Awww. Ain't that a god damn shame."

"Ha!" The Highblood laughs and lurches back a little with the force of it.

"He feels... BETRAYED Gamzee. Of allll thiiiings." Highblood almost mumbled that part... Low, menacing.

"Gamzee!" Feferi steps up and stands right next to Tavros, pointing her trident right at him with one hand.

"Why did you )(ave to kill Eridan?!" Gamzee thinks for a second and smirks at her.

"Weeeellll your highness, a couple reasons. The first reason was that he was gettin' in my mother fuckin' way and wobbled his legs at me. I just had to defend my motherfuckin' self." As he slowly spins his clubs in his hands he shrugs, the smirk still on his face and only getting wider.

"Second reason was... I guess I was just fuckin'... bored. He didn't really put up much of a fuckin' fight. It was pretty wicked to feel that shit thumpin' in my hands when I grabbed it outta his chest. Smashin his god damn annoyin' head was fun too." Feferi yells and bolts for him, thrusting her trident at him! Gamzee easily steps out of her way, grabs the trident and pulls her forward, then thrusts and bored but powerful thrust at her. She bends backwards and kicks him in the jaw! Gamzee doesn't even move though. He smirks at her from down her leg and grabs it, yanks her from the ground and spins her then THROWS her at the other trolls. It takes Equius to catch her, and even then his feet slide on the dirt and grass and leaves.

"Don't like it huh? Too bad so sad sister. But you know he ain't gone forever. Why are you gettin' all mad?" His smug and disgusting smirk widens even more, but not until Sollux Blasts him with his psionics! Gamzee swings one of his clubs in front of him and holds it off by sheer force! Kanaya runs up at his side and swings her foot at him, only to get blocked and stabbed in the foot by the other club. Nepeta comes up from behind him, having snuck away during the talking between the others. She pounces up at him and jumps on his back, scratching at it with her bare hands. Gamzee grabs her and goes to throw her off when Vriska runs up and punches him in the stomach, followed by Terezi hitting Gamzee in the leg as hard as she could with her cane! While the kids take care of that, the adults run up to the Highblood and do their best to get him back and maybe even take him down.

"Little ants, this is a good joke all by its motherfuckin self!" He swats at Summoner and Psiioniic who stab and blast him respectively. Dolorosa yells as she swings the chainsaw around his feet while Mindfang swings her sword and shoots at him with her revolver. Redglare climbs up the legs of this big guy and stabs at him with her cane that hides a sword in it. It used to be used to fight Mindfang on her boat. Darkleer jumps and does his best to strong arm the fuck out of the Highblood, punching him as hard as he can multiple times. Naturally this does the most damage and the Highblood groans a few times before swatting him away, kicking the girls away and batting the lowbloods away from him.

"Worthless little pieces of shit. Even with an ARMY you couldn't hope to take me down!" He lifts his huge foot and stomps! Psiioniic uses his powers quickly to shield Mindfang from the foot and she rolls out of the way. The Highblood laughs at them and practically doesn't need to move to bat them away from him.

Gamzee on the other hand is throwing everyone off and swinging and hitting them with his clubs. Tavros has yet to move... He's terrified. He still can't believe that this... this is who Gamzee is now... No.

Focus.

You already made a choice... But he's already dead! The plan was to kill him to maybe knock him out of this rage he has... But now that he's already dead what can he do?... Should they kill him p...per...permanently?... The mere thought of that makes Tavros tear up.

"Tavros! Stop standing there and help us do something!" Vriska looks back at him annoyed, until a Capricorn foot gets her right in the face and kicks her all the way to Tavros' side. He bends down to try and help her up, but she shoves him and gets up herself.

"DO SOMETHING TAVROS!" She screams at him and runs back to Gamzee. What can he do... what would Rufio do...

"It's not a8out what Rufio would do Tavros! It's a8out what YOU'RE gonna do!" She punches Gamzee in the face, Equius grabs Gamzee and slams him on the ground and holds his arms back.

"Highblood, you must stop this and control yourself!" Everyone catches their breath while Equius holds him down. He does notice though... that Gamzee doesn't even fight back or struggle. He's totally relaxed... Tavros finally steps up to him.

"gAMZEE... PLEASE STOP... WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU COME BACK..." Gamzee looks up at Tavros... and smiles.

"Well Tav... first of all you can make Equius get the fuck off of me."

"i ... CAN'T DO THAT GAMZEE... I CAN'T. yOU THINK WE BETRAYED YOU... BUT WE DIDN'T. wE LOOKED FOR YOU AND KARKAT AND PREPARED TO COME BUST YOU OUT, BUT YOU LET SOMETHING STUPID GET TO YOUR HEAD! nOW YOU LET YOURSELF GET BRAINWASHED!"

"I ain't brain washed bro. I was shown the light by the great messiahs. And all you motherfuckin' low blood traitors are blasphemous scum that need to get their asses erased from the reality of our worlds. And I'm the motherfucker to do it."

"G4MZ33 TH1S 1S TOT4LLY R1D1ULOUS! YOU KNOW TH4T WH4T YOU'R3 DO1NG 1S WRONG! KNOCK YOUR SH1T OFF."

"Terezi you're not even worth respondin' to sister."

"You Must Stop This."

"Yeah! Come on Gamzee, can't you see that we only want to help you?"

"No cat pun Nep? I'm all shocked in this bitch." Feferi comes up again with her trident in his face.

"I won't let you kill anyone else today Gamzee! If that means we have to destroy you to save the rest of us then so be it!"

"Heh. So you're turning into her then."

"! NO I'm doing what's best for us! Don't you dare compare me to her!"

"Fef, gettiing mad ii2n't gonna fiix thii2... We're tryiing to calm hiim down, not conviince hiim that we're 2hiity people..."

"I don't need no fucking convincin'. I already know yall motherfuckers are shitty people." He pauses and all is silent for them...

"WELP I'm fuckin' bored." Gamzee easily stands up and knocks Equius back into Nepeta Vriska and Tavros and dusts himself off.

"You guys aint no fuckin fun at all. Why don't you come at me with all you got?"

"We Are Trying To Spare Your Life. My Question Is Why Don't YOU Come At Us With All You've Got? I See That You're Holding Back. Why?" Everyone looks at Gamzee again and waits for an answer. They all noticed he could be doing FAR worse if he were serious...

"Well it wouldn't be any fun if I killed all of you right then and there. I gotta make it fun for myself."

"Oh we'll make it fun you 8astard. You might have gotten stronger, 8ut you sure as hell didn't get any more intelligent." Vriska stands up and gets out her sword.

"You want us to get serious? Let's get serious then!" She grins and runs at him, swinging! Gamzee blocks and swings at her. These two swing and miss and block for a few seconds until Nepeta jumps in at his feet and bites his leg and scratches his hip, ripping his shirt many times and making him bleed. She's kicked out of the way, but Equius runs over and grabs one of his clubs. Gamzee swings and hits Vriska in the side, sending her flying, then continues his swing and hits Equius in the face, forcing him to let go and fall to the ground.

"Equius!" Nepeta glares at Gamzee and screams as she jumps on him on his back again and bites and scratches him.

"Fuckin cat!" He grabs her by her hair and throws her on the ground.

"Heh. Now It's startin' to get fun."

On the other side of the battle, the adults are still doing their best to damage him somehow! The most damage is being done by Psiioniic, Dolorosa and Darkleer. Mindfang shoots at him, having to reload every time and swings her sword and stabs his legs as best as she can in between shots.

"Dammit! Just go down already you 8ig jerk!"

"Why don't you go in the ground where you belong worm?" He gets ready to stomp on her again, and this time something different saves her. A huge white and blue stream of electricity, blasting his leg away and sends him spinning, falling to the ground shaking the whole area. Everyone looks over at what the fuck that came from and... are all surprised to see Dualscar standing there with his gun at his side.

"So, did anyone miss me?"

()

()

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3: TYRANNUS PYTHONISSAM.


	21. MTAch21:finalept3: Tyrannus Condescensio

LAST TIME ON MEET THE ANCESTORS 20: THE FINALE PT 2: HELP IS COMING (omfg long name)

(PS I HOPE YOU LIKE READING 21,809 WORDS GUYS

I'M MAKING UP FOR THE TIME AND FOR THE HOLIDAY.

MERRY CHRISTMAS

I LOVE YOU

HOLY CRAP YOU BETTER LIKE THIIIIIS)

()

()

"Dammit! Just go down already you 8ig jerk!"

"Why don't you go in the ground where you BELONG worm?" He gets ready to stomp on her again, and this time something different saves her. A huge white and blue stream of electricity, blasting his leg away sending him spinning, falling to the ground shaking the whole area. Everyone looks over at what the fuck that came from and... are all surprised to see Dualscar standing there with his gun at his side, leg up on the rock to steady his aim a little. He smirks and looks down at them, lowering his gun.

"So, did anyone miss me?"

()

()

Mindfang looks up and pants.

"Dualscar! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Helpin' you out! Got a fuckin' problem with that?" He swings an arm in the air and drops it to his side pretending to be disappointed.

"Why the hell would you help us!? YOU STARTED ALL OF THIS SHIT 8ASICALLY!"

" Can't tell ya. It's a secret! Everyone just forget about hating me for ten fuckin' minutes and let me help!" He aims his gun again and shoots! Highblood shrieks and swats at him, but Dualscar ducks and jumps down with the group of other adults. Psiioniic glares at him and blasts him with his psionics! Dualscar is flattened into a rock.

"That'2 for Doloro2a, douche fin. Now get the fuck up." He flies down there and yanks him up by his golden necklace. Dualscar knows he deserves this for what he did, but UGH he was a highblood for crying out loud! Whatever. He pushes Psiioniic out of the way and shoots.

"If ya don't mind, I'm actually busy fightin' kid."

"Really you two, enough of your nonsense!" Redglare points her cane at them and then runs forward and up the Highblood's back, hitting him in the head as hard as she can with the cane. Highblood reaches up and tries to swat her away, but she jumps around in his hair. Meanwhile Dolorosa is slicing up his legs pretty good from below. Even though her dress is destroyed, she's glad now that it gave her a little more room to fight when it got torn during the forest fire. Big feet try and kick her away but she jumps quickly from side to side to avoid him. Summoner is stabbing him in the side every chance he gets when the big purple blooded hand doesn't swipe in his direction. Darkleer jumps and punches and kicks the hard stomach of the giant and even though it looks like it isn't doing much damage, it's sure bothering the Highblood. Disciple scratches and bites and rips at him viciously, not letting up for even a moment! Mindfang and Psiioniic both shoot either of their weapons at him, giving him holes and burns. Psiioniic finally yells at everyone from the skies.

"EVERYONE GET THE HELL BACK!" Most hear and the others see them retreating follow.

"Be Careful Dear!" Psiioniic charges up and then BLASTS A HUGE GREY BEAM AT THE HIGHBLOOD! It electrocutes him and makes him scream in agony. Psionics were not something to be messed with. Especially not from the most powerful Psionic in the world. The Highblood falls over backwards and lies there quietly. Everyone looks and stays silent, waiting for something to happen. Did they do it?... It couldn't have been that easy...

"Ha... Hahahaha... Hahahahahaha!" Of course... Highblood sits up, then stands up and suddenly his giant black spiky club is in his right hand and his ugly smile gets bigger and sharper than ever.

"Ya got me motherfucker. That was pretty good you ugly piss blood. You're all not half bad. But I think you forgot oooone god damn thing." He rises up his weapon and snickers.

"I am the MOTHERFUCKING HIGBLOOD MOTHERFUCKERS." The giant club is swung down and everyone has to scatter! Dualscar shoots his gun though and holds it back just long enough for Dolorosa and Darkleer to get out of the way! It eventually crashes down where Dualscar was standing and Rosa gasps a little. She doesn't really like him, but really they were all in this together. Summoner swoops up and stabs him in the eye ALL THE WAY THROUGH! Highblood screams and grabs him HARD and throws him at top speed pretty far away. He takes out the stupid fucking lance and throws it in the ground.

It flies right down and lands right next to Terezi's head as she is punched into a tree.

Everyone wonders how the hell Gamzee is staying basically unharmed... They're throwing almost everything they have at him and they're starting to get tired now. Even Tavros has been trying to stab at him with his lance. Feferi breaths hard and can only barely manage to hold her ground, her tyrant pink blood down her arms and legs.

"Awww, are y'all gettin' tired already? I thought for SURE you all would be bitin' at the chance to fuck me up some. Too bad." Gam shrugs and swings his clubs around his hands, still hanging himself rather loosely as he used to.

"Highblood... you have yet to kill us. Is this really just a game to you?" Equius stands up, his glasses broken and discarded long ago in the beginning of the fight. He's bloodied and bruised, but his yellow and blue eyes stare true into Gamzee's very dead ones.

"Because I can assure you this is no game!" He runs at Gamzee again, his hair wiping at his back with speed. Equius throws a fist forward and actually manages to punch Gamzee in the face! The indigo blood is forced to the right with the power of the punch, and a loud cracking noise is heard. Gamzee is still facing the other way... until he turns around and his jaw is perfectly unhinged and bloody. He grabs his jaw bone and yanks it, then snaps it back up into place, licking the blood from his lips.

"I dunno brother, it's pretty fun to me." With wild eyes he lunges at Equius with his spiky club and swings! Equius is hit violently and hard in the face, sending him to the ground with a loud thud. With a smirk he walks over and reaches down.

"Don't like the game? Don't play." He slowly steps on his foot and goes hard and harder every second.

"It'll be fun when you come back. Because maybe then you'll be a little more challenging. Where the fuck was all your strength this time huh? It weren't nowheres. Because you ain't strong at all motherfucker." Gamzee raises his club...

But finally something other than the present trolls stops him! A downwards kick from a foot, knocking the club from Gamzee's hand, and then a swift punch to the temple, jogging his eye sight! Sollux looks up from the now yellowing grass of his blood and gasps.

"Aradiia!" An electric shot from a rifle blasts Gamzee into a tree! Eridan jumps out and readies his gun again and shoots him for a good long time, yelling at him! Feferi's jaw drops and then she smiles widely.

"Eridan!" He stops shooting and looks over at her with a smile!

"Hey Fef!" He adjusts his glasses at her and then turns back to Gamzee who's running at Eridan with his last club. Eridan blocks and he and Gamzee look each other in the dead eyes with glares.

"Heh! Gam you piece of shit. Wwe're tryin' ta help you and you're just gonna keep bein' a fuck head?! Wwell maybe wwe can set your head straight noww huh?!" He kicks Gamzee away and shoots again, with Aradia jumping in and getting him in a choke hold from behind.

"Gamzee I will ask y0u t0 h0ld still!"

"M-MOTHERFUCKERS!" Gam swings back and throws Aradia into the ground face first then swings his leg at her. She easily rolls out of the way and swings her own foot at his and trips him onto his back. She stands and STOMPS his stomach with her foot. Gamzee grunts and coughs, but he gets his leg up and kicks her into Equius who catches her. Gamzee stands up and looks back at Eridan who glares, but... Right before Gamzee can take another step, he's tackled by none other than...

Karkat.

"GAMZEE YOU FUCKING JERK STOP IT!" Karkat holds onto him tightly around the torso and doesn't let him go! Gamzee looks down at Karkat with wide angry eyes and quickly grabs him around the throat. Even so the smaller troll just continues holding onto him and not moving an inch. Finally he looks up at his crazed friend with a stern, determined look! But even so-... wait...

"Karkat..."

"GAMZEE LOOK I'M SORRY OKAY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY ALL THAT SHIT BACK AT THE CAVE, I JUST DIDN'T UNDERSTAND AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE—BUT I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO GET LIKE THIS! PLEASE JUST STOP AND LISTEN TO US! WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU! I'VE BEEN AWAY FROM YOU FOR A FEW DAYS AND I'VE STEWED OVER HOW YOU MUST HAVE FELT ABOUT WHAT I SAID AND HOW MUCH YOU PROBABLY HATED ME AND I'M FUCKING SORRY OKAY!?" Gamzee very slowly lets go of his neck... and lets his muscles relax under the fabric of his shirt... Karkat lets go of his waist and reaches around his neck and hugs him that way, to get Gamzee to his level. He strokes his hair and pats his back, whispering various soothing things to him in hopes that it would work... Everyone watches and stays totally quiet, not wanting to stir Gam up again. Eridan watches for a few moments... and backs up slowly when he sees Gamzee isn't attacking or screaming... then quickly runs off to the other battle!  
Aradia stands up with the help of the others and already knows. But she wants to see anyhow.

"Karkat... You called me-"

"NO FUCK HEAD I NEVER CALLED YOU CRAZY. I NEVER SAID THAT FUCKING WORD TO YOU EVER. FOR THE BILLIONTH FUCKING TIME I SAID I THOUGHT YOU WERE HEARING THINGS! BUT SEE? WHAT YOU HEARD WAS REAL!" He doesn't let go, but he looks over to the others who stare... Gamzee looks over as well and thinks a little...

"I was right... I was fucking right..."

"YEAH! YOU WERE RIGHT! SEE? I FUCKED UP! I DIDN'T KNOW AND I MESSED UP AND I'M THE WORST MOIRAIL EVER AND I'M SORRY! CAN YOU NOW PLEASE NOT FUCKING MURDER EVERYONE? WE NEED EVERYONE!"

"I know." Karkat pulls his eyebrows together in question.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW?"

"I know we need all of them."

"GAMZEE?"

"Because the motherfuckin' highest bitch is coming down to destroy the place and take her time with it."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" He lets go just a little, but not all the way. Karkat wants to make sure that if Gamzee starts to go off again that he can grab him.

"I sorta figured it out myself. And I saw it when I drowned."

"WHO THE FUCK DROWNED YOU?" Gamzee shrugs and scratches his head... and smiles.

"I dOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg KnOw MaN. ThInK iT wAs DuAlScAr Or SoMe ShIt." Karkat's eyes go big and he grabs Gamzee's face.

"ARE YOU... GAMZEE ARE YOU OKAY NOW?..."

"Aw YeAh My Bro. I'm FuCkIn'ChIlL aS fUcK nOw..." He looks to the others and frowns a little.

"Yo... I'm ReAlLy FuCkInG sOrRy EvErYoNe. I dIdN't... WeLl I fUcKiN dId MeAn To HuRt YoU bUt I gUeSs I wAnNa SaY lIkE... mY bRaIn WaS fIlLeD wItH sHiT aNd... I'm SoRrY... i FuCkEd Up PrEtTy BaD dIdN't I?.."

"NO IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT YOU DID THIS GAMZEE. IT'S MY FAULT BECAUSE I..."

"NaH mAn. I dId ThIs. I oFfEd ErIdAn AnD i HuRt ThAt FuCkIn AnImAl... AnD i DiD uP aNd BuRnEd ThE dAmN iSlAnD hAlFwAy DoWn... ThEn I gOt My MoThErFuCkIn' SeLf InTo ThIs DiScOmBoBuLaTeD sHiT aNd CaUsEd AlL yAlL sO mUcH pAiN... i WiSh I cOuLd Up AnD rEvErSe ThIs WiCkEd ShIt."

"WELL... WE DO STILL HAVE SHIT TO DO YOU CLOWN... ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY NOW?"

"I fEeL lIkE iT i GuEsS... bUt I cAn StIlL fEeL tHe LiTtLe WoRmS oF bAd MoJo Up An' EaTiN' mY bRaIn TiLl It AiN't NoThIn'... I dUnNo If I cAn CoNtRoL mYsElF kAr..." Gamzee looks down and wipes at his eyes a little, smearing his makeup YET AGAIN. Karkat takes his hands and looks at them. Rough and bleeding from holding his clubs so tightly out of anger, and the paint on the heels of his palms grey with a little white. His purple veins that very slightly show through his gray skin... Karkat can't help but admire every line and every curve that allowed his hands to bend and turn...

"YOU'RE... GONNA FUCK UP THAT SHIT ON YOUR FACE DUMMY..."

"GuEsS sO. kArKaT..." Karkat looks up at him a little bit, still holding his hands. It's been a pretty long time to him without seeing Gamzee's dumb face... His narrow but slightly chubby face with his narrow nose and eyes... that were stupid white now... because that freakin' fish head killed him...

"I dUnNo HoW aNy Of YoU aRe GoNnA uP aNd GiVe Me ThE fOrGiVeNeSs TrEaTmEnT bUt I aInT eVeN kNoW wHaT tO tElL yOu GuYs... I'm JuSt So SoRrY."

"I'D TELL YOU IT WAS OKAY, BUT I THINK WE ALL KNOW IT ISN'T."

"Actually Karkat—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP VRISKA. ANYWAY GAMZEE TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW... WHEN YOU WERE DROWNING." Karkat can't help but say that last word with disgust... still angry that someone would DARE hurt his fucking moirail.

"WeLl BrO wHeN i WaS lOoKiN' uP aT tHe SkY aNd SuN tHrOuGh ThE wAtEr, ShIt MaN tHaT wAs BeAuTiFuL aS fUcK. nOw I kNoW wHy FeFeRi LiKeS iT sO mOtHeRfUcKiN' mUcH. aNyWaY, i WaS lOoKiN' aT tHaT bEaUtIfUl ShIt WhEn EvErYtHiNg SoRtA wEnT bLaCk. I tRiEd MoViN' aRoUnD aNd It SoUnDeD lIkE i WaS oN mY fUcKiN' hOrN pIlE mAn, ThAt WaS wIcKeD aWeSoMe. AnD iT lOoKeD lIkE a FuCkIn' PuPpEt ShOw WaS hApPeNiN' uP tHeRe In ThE bLaCk PlAcE. dArK cUrTaInS oPeNeD tHeIr FuCkIn' SeLfS aNd BeHiNd 'Em WaS sOmE wEiRd FuZzY sCrEeN tHaT wAs ShOwIn' ThE cLoUdS oPeNiNg Up AnD gEtTiN' dArK... iT wAs FrEaKy ShIt MaN. bUt ThEy SpIrAlEd AnD sOmEtHiNg FlEw OuT oF iT. cOuLdN't TeLl Ya WhAt It WaS, bUt It WaS rOcKeTiN' dOwN lIkE a MoThErFuCkEr. ThEn SoMe BeAuTiFuL rEd PoInTy ThInG sTaRtEd CoMiNg OuT. bEfOrE i KnEw It..." Slowly he looks up into the sky...

"WHAT GAMZEE? WHAT?"

"2omethiing2 comiing... look, the cloud2 are beiing weiird!" Sollux stands up, spitting out blood from the side of his mouth and points into the sky. Everyone looks up at the sky and... the clouds start turning an unnatural black... and they get both thinner and thicker. Terezi smells the air...

"W3LL 1T W4S N1C3 KNOW1NG YOU GUYS LOOKS L1K3 TH3 B1G T1M3 1S H3R3 TO PL4Y." Instead of frowning like the others, she smirks widely and grips her cane sword tighter in her hand.

"1 S4Y BR1NG 1T ON!"

"I think you might 8e a little too excited a8out this. 8ut I'm with you, 8ring it on 8ITCH!" Vriska stands up straight and wipes some blood from above her eye and rolls her shoulders back.

"Equius are you ready for this? Because I'MORE than ready! H33h33" Equius sighs a little as she throws her clawed hands in the air.

"I do not suppose I have any other choice than to be ready. Nepeta please do not run too far away from me. Stay where I can see you."

"Oh Equius come on!"

"No I mean it Nepeta. And has everyone just forgotten that we were all fighting Gamzee not five minutes ago? Because I most certainly have not." Gamzee looks over at Equius and frowns. But Feferi joins in agreeing.

"Yea)(! We can't all just pretend t)(is didn't )(appen!" She glares at Gamzee and doesn't lower her weapon.

"EXCUSE ME YOU FUCKING IDIOTS WE REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT!" Kanaya just stays quiet and looks up at the sky... This isn't going to be good.

()

Darkleer dashes over and kicks the Highblood's feet from under him, knocking him on his face. He then rushes over to the end of the club and hoists it off and tosses it to the side. Dualscar is completely mangled... Darkleer instantly figures him dead... But a cough of purple blood spurts out and Dualscar opens his eye. However Darkleer doesn't help him. He stares at him... and then walks over to inspect the Highblood who appears to be some sort of unconscious. Eridan runs up from the other side of the area and sees everyone, but not Dualscar. The others have already run over to inspect the crater where the sea dweller lays.

"Dualscar Are You Able To Get Up?" Psiioniic doesn't even look at him for longer than a second. He couldn't be bothered to care or even look at him a second more. Mindfang runs in there and snickers at him.

"Well don't you look completely fucked up! Too 8ad." She smirks and flips her hair to the side, then bends down on the edge of the crater.

" No seriously though are you okay enough to get your lazy ass outta that hole Dualscar? We sorta have a pro8lem coming in."

"S-Shut the... fuck up..." Dualscar forces himself up onto his elbows and grooooaans.

"I'm gettin' too old for this..."

"Dualscar!" Eridan runs up and slides down in there and helps him.

"Eridan? Holy shit kid. Bein' dead doesn't look good on ya."

"Yeah wwell that's howw it is an' wwe both kneww it. You havve to get up noww though, it's only a minute awway from countdowwn." Dualscar nods and sits up a little more with Eridan's help, Dolorosa standing with them. They all climb out of the a little more than shallow dent in the ground and start walking over to the others.

Redglare poked at the Highblood still laying on the ground with a straight face.

"He's obviously not dead. Maybe unconscious."

"Nice work Darkleer. But what 2hould we do when he wake2 up?" Summoner flies down finally after looking up into the swirling clouds.

"wELL OBVIOUSLY WE DON'T GIVE HIM THE CHANCE, DUH. gOTTA KILL HIM RIGHT HERE AND NOW FOR GOOD."

"Mister Summoner there's no way we won't see him again. When he dies he'll just come back here and we'll have to fight him all over again!" Disciple throws her arms in the air with frustration and then folds them tightly. Summoner's eyes go big at being addressed like that.

"aRE YOU KIDDIN' ME I SHOULD BE CALLING YOU 'MISS DISCIPLE'. yOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS ALWAYS WITH THE SIGNLESS AND WROTE ALL HIS STUFF DOWN. i FOUND A LOT OF IT AND IT MADE ME BELIEVE THAT I COULD REALLY HOLD UP A REBELLION..."

"I'm glad that all my hard work did something... A rebellion isn't what he would want though..."

"i KNOW... iT WAS A LONG TIME AGO. aNYWAY GUYS LETS GET TO KILLING HIM SO WE HAVE AT LEAST ONE LESS TIME TO KILL THE BIG ASSHOLE." Darkleer, Psiioniic, Dolorosa and Dualscar who eventually gets over there with Eridan straighten up, all of them ready to take on the job of chopping this fuckers head off. Dolorosa raises the lip stick and lets it transform into the chainsaw, a glare on her face.

"Hatred is a powerful thing everyone. And I don't mean kissmesitudes. I mean... hate that transcends our quadrants... and is full blown dark energy. I never thought I would feel such an emotion, but here I am... We shouldn't late hatred consume us..." Her eyes go soft as she feels a strong emotion in her stomach... It feels so strange, unused to feeling REAL hatred... It almost makes her sick. But Redglare puts a hand on her shoulder and pats, adjusting her glasses with her armed hand.

"We already are... Go for it guys." She takes her hand back and takes a couple steps back. She certainly doesn't want any of his disgusting blood on her... Dualscar steps up next to her.

"Leave some chunks fer me wwould ya? I've got a personal score to settle wwith him."

"I've got a personal score to settle with you too." She glances up at him with only her eyes. Even though they were white, the iris of the dead was a couple shades darker than white. He holds his hands up in surrender and steps back.

"One... Two... Th—"

WHAAAMMM!

Dolorosa is hit as she thrusts down the blade. She's sent flying, her blood trailing behind her from the fist of the sleeping giant. Psiioniic's eyes go huge, but before he or anyone else can do anything he sees Disciple get snatched up.

The dark muffled laughter of the Highblood erupts from the ground as he squeezes hard on Disciple, making her scream and gasp for air. Highblood looks up, his eyes red and purple as ever, and grin just as disgusting.

"Little fucking worms."

"Fuck you! Let her go!" Mindfang shoots at the Highblood, but a dark force pushes her and knocked the bullets out of the way! Redglare runs up with Dualscar and Eridan and they go for an attack, but they too are affected by a black and purple sort of electricity that electrocutes them, and they fall on the ground paralyzed temporarily.

"gOD DAMN YOU I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Give her back!" Psiioniic charges up and Summoner uses his mind powers to summon a huge disgusting centipede from the ground and makes it wrap around both the hand and neck of the Highblood.

Darkleer runs over and jumps on his hand and tries to yank his grip open. What the hell? Any other time he'd be able to nearly rip his arm off! Why the fuck is his so strong all of the sudden?! Disciple screams and bites and kicks as much as she can in his grip.

"I will do my best to get you out!" Highblood just lays there and watches with his head sideways and chuckling, even with the centipede around his neck. He just lays there and observes the utter futility in their struggles.~ It sends a happy little chill down his spine. It pleases him so much that he adds a little extra squeeze on her little body. Disciple screams and can't even gasp in air anymore. Darkleer's eyes go even wider and he summons up every last drop of strength he can. ALL OF IT. ALL OF HIS STRENGTH! ALL. OF. IT!

But still not even an inch has been moved. Disciple looks up at Darkleer with begging eyes, panicking. It breaks his heart because there is not one thing he can do to successfully release her from this unimaginable titanium grip. The same black energy from before takes him around the neck and lifts him off of his hand and throws him into the ground and stabs him in his arms and legs so he'll stay the fuck put. Now there is no one to stop him.

Highblood slowly sits up and stares down at the dying Disciple.

"Ready for a second ride through hell little pussy cat?" She only stares up at him with tears slowly bubbling in her eyes and he laughs heartily at her.

"One last little squish you little piece of shit." He doesn't even get to think a second longer about it before from the side someone jumps at his face and punches him as HARD AS FUCKING POSSIBLE. He lets go of Disciple, letting her fall to the ground and his head is turned sideways, snapping his neck from the force.

Disciple opens her eyes, only blurry blackened vision to see. But only Summoner gets to see the action truly happen for himself.

"DON'T. YOU. _EVER_ TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Psiioniic knew that voice and he stopped charging his powers... and looks over... His eyes go wide and Summoner seems to know who it is...

"It'2 you..."

"hEY YOU GOTTA BE THE SIGNLESS GUY!" Signless didn't answer either of them though, his thoughts only on Disciple. He picks her up off the ground a little.

"Hey! Come on, focus. Look! I'm here! I'm here finally! D-Disciple... My beautiful Disciple..." Disciple's blurred vision clears and finally everything else is gone. Nothing and no one exists. The face in front of her is the only face that she has ever wanted to see for a very very long time. She whispers.

"Signless... it really... is you..."

"Yes! I'm here... I've been looking for you... for so long... for all of you..." He finally looks over at Psiioniic... and smiles. Psiioniic runs over and skids to his knees as he hugs Signless sideways.

"I hate you 2o much..."

"I know... nice to see you too my friend..."

"Fucking god... dammit..."

"Rosa..." Disciple whispers again. Psiioniic gets up and messes up Signless' hair violently.

"Don't you fucking leave again 2ignle22." He runs off to go get Rosa and to see if she's okay. Signless looks over at the Highblood who hasn't moved since he was socked in his fucking teeth... then picks up Disciple and runs over to where he sees the kids.

()

Tavros finally steps up to Gamzee and hugs him tightly!

"gAMZEE... i'M SO SORRY... SO SORRY!" Gamzee looks down at him sadly and puts his arms around him.

"NaH mOtHeRfUcKeR. nOnE oF tHiS wAs YoUr FaUlT... aNd I'm SoRrY i MaDe It SoUnD lIkE iT wAs WhEn I wAs AnGrY... bUt It ReAlLy AiN't YoUr FaUlT." Nepeta smiles at them with Kanaya.

"Oh Kanaya I'm so happy... I was really upset."

"...Was It Because Of Your Shipping Wall Nepeta?" Nepeta is quiet for once second and makes a face.

"N-No it's... not ALL because of that. But it's a big part! Seeing them together and happy again though makes me glad. Vriska interjects quickly to them.

"It was hardly worth it. This little moment here? It wasn't worth a single second of all this damn trou8le we went through." Kanaya gives her a stern look.

"Vriska Just Because You Don't Think So Doesn't Mean That It Is True For Everyone Else. Because This Moment Is Not All That Has Happened. Tavros Got His Legs And Learned To Walk Again. And Now We Have All Of The Members Of Our Group Back Together. You Should Try To Look On The Bright Side."

This makes Vriska look sideways at her with a disgusted angry look.

"Our ship is gone, two trolls were killed, everyone was freaking the fuck out, Gamzee was 8eing a fucking nut case, the forest 8urnt down and now we have to fight for what's left of our lives. All of this is 8ecause Gamzee let himself and Karkat get fucking captured. You want me to look on the fucking 8right side? The 8right side of what, a fucking 8lack hole?" Feferi looks over at them with Aradia and Equius (who by the way still has his hand on her back).

"I feel like I'm on Vriska's side on t)(is one... Because now we )(ave to deal wit)( somet)(ing even worse t)(an any of us could even t)(ink of. T)(ere's )(ardly a brig)(t side."

Terezi taps the butt of her cane on the ground and says rather irritated,

"SH1T 3V3N F3F3R1 1S S4D NOW? GUYS LOOK 1 KNOW TH4T 4 BUNCH OF B4D STUFF H4S H4PP3N3D, BUT 3V3N 1F 1T 1SNT 4 BR1GHTS1D3, 1TS 4 D4MN S1LV3R L1N1NG 4ND W3 SHOULD 4LL 4PPR3C14T3 TH4T 4T L34ST. W3 COULD B3 1N CONST4NT SH1T HOL3 F33L1NGS FOR3V3R 4ND W3D N3V3R B3 H4PPY W1TH 4NYTH1NG. 1 P3RSON4LLY 4M GL4D TO S33 THOS3 TWO B31NG NORM4L 4G41N."

"Did you not hear him say two seconds ago that he doesn't know if he can control himself? I'm not even sorry Terezi, you're totally delusional if you think he's not gonna flip his shit again and go 8onkers."

"W3LL M4YB3 1TS B3C4US3 YOU DONT H4V3 F41TH OR TRUST 1N 4NYON3. NOT 3V3N YOURS3LF. YOU H4V3 TO TRUST US 4LL 1F W3R3 GONN4 W1N TH1S N3XT F1GHT. 1 C4N F33L 1T" Vriska rolls her eyes at her...

"gAMZEE... I WAS REALLY SCARED. i WAS SO SCARED WE'D REALLY HAVE TO KILL YOU! tHERE WAS NO WAY I COULD HAVE... aND... YOU WERE REALLY SCARY." Gamzee frowns even more and hugs him tighter.

"I'm So SoRrY tAvRoS... iF i HaD kNoWn My AnGrY bEeS nEsT wAs GoNnA cAuSe AlL tHiS fUcKeRy ThEn I wOuLdA tRiEd HaRdEr To NoT lEt My FeElInG wAvEs GeT tHe BeSt Of My ThInK pAn." Karkat stares at them and is just so glad he was able to stop Gamzee from doing any more damage... He hears footsteps running up to him.

"Karkat!" He turns and sees Signless running to them with Disciple in his arms.

"OH SHIT, SHE IS /NOT/ OKAY."

"I'm... alright Karkat..." She looks at him and smiles.

"I'm just... dizzy... and my ribs hurt..."

"He was going to crush her Karkat... He was going to crush her right in his hand..."

"HE SURE SEEMS TO LIKE DOING THAT."

"That'2 becau2e we're nothiing but bug2 to hiim. he'2 a brat wiith a magniifyiing gla22 and we're the fuckiing iin2ect2. Too bad for hiim he doe2n't know that when bug2 band together they can kiill one human wiith theiir biite2 and poii2on." Signless finally takes a moment to look at everyone in their group... unbelievable... The one's he finds most interesting are Feferi, Aradia, Sollux, Gamzee, and Feferi. Some are total opposites in some ways and identical in others. Feferi is the most interesting one. She doesn't seem to be anything like her ancestor. But he'll wait and see.

"Well if we're bugs then at least we'll be AWESOME bugs!" Nepeta nods and puts her fists on her hips with a pre-triumphant smile on her face. Disciple smiles over at her and then taps Signless.

"You can put me down now."

"Keep steady." He bends her down slowly and sets her on her feet and holds onto her until he feels it's safe... She stands and wobbles a little, but gets steady and manages to hold herself up.

"Phew... So many ribs are broken..." Signless looks at her nervously, but she looks back at him and smiles.

"Don't forget Signless, I'm a dang warrior."

"Y-You sure are..." He can't even keep himself together right now. SHE'S FINALLY HERE... Psiioniic flies over quickly with Dolorosa and lands with her. Her hair is messed up, having landed in several bushes and grass and mud, jade blood coming from her mouth nose head sides and legs—which are bare because of the trees ripping at them for a week. He turns to see them and Dolorosa looks at him and stops breathing... Disciple looks up at him with a smile and pushes a tiny bit. He gulps and walks over to her. Dolorosa takes a few steps and then instantly starts crying, hugging him tightly just barely taller than him. He hugs back and can't stop his tears from falling from his eyes. This is all so much. Everyone's here... Everyone is here after all these sweeps...

Psiioniic and Disciple look at each other and smile, jumping into the hug and just holding everyone...

The kids watch and even Vriska can't help but smile. Eventually all of them get tears and cry together and then start laughing. It's so beautiful... the love and friendship and memories of just being together is like a thick aura around them all and nothing bad can ever get in...

"Rosa y-you look terrible and b-beautiful at the same time."

"Thank You Dear. Oh My Baby... I Was... So Happy To Hear That Everyone Supposed You'd Be Coming Around... When I Saw Karkat Dead In That Cave... I Believe I Lost My Mind For A Moment Having To See ... Your Eggo Clone Be Dead..." Karkat clears his throat off to the side.

"ECTO."

"Yeah, and then we met the2e little weirdo2 who are all...u2."

"Yes indeed they are." He looks back with Psiioniic and stares at the kids. They stare back and then Signless chuckles. Disciple speaks up.

"They were the ones weren't they? That you saw in your dreams and in your visions." He nods and the other three smile so big it looks painful. As if a mystery had finally been solved... As if a huge weight was lifted and their minds were now full of knew knowledge and understanding.

"These are the ones I saw... a kid from every caste... all working and living together... without the restraint of color... everyone living as equals... It makes me happy..." Dolorosa pats his back.

"You did it. After all that..."

"It was worth it... All the traveling, all of the running and hiding and telling people about my dreams... getting caught and even killed. It was worth it to see all of you here like this." He nods.

"But we really should go check on the others everyone." It dawns on everyone that shits still going over on the other side. All of them run over and just find everyone no longer affected by the weird black... powers of the Highblood...

"Is everyone alright?" Signless asks. Everyone slowly turns, not really taking their eyes off the Highblood like last time. But all of them react one way or another. Summoner comes over basically towering over Signless and bows, careful of his horns.

"hOLY CRAP IT'S REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU I'VE BEEN WANTING TO MEET YOU FOR SWEEPS!"

"Oh? Well It's nice to—" Dualscar interrupts as expected.

"Excuse me, but we sorta still have this guy to deal with. What the fuck happened to him?" His face is still turned the other way and he hasn't moved the whole time.

"Oh uh..." Signless rubs the back of his neck a little big when Summoner raises his hand.

"sIGNLESS HERE GAVE HIM THE BEST PUNCH I'VE EVER SEEN. kNOCKED THAT GUYS FACE ALMOST CLEAN OFF." Dualscar raises an eyebrow and looks at the Highblood again.

"Seriously?"

"yEAH, AND THEN HE YELLED AND SAID 'DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU FUCKING MONSTER'. iT WAS GREAT!" The other three sorta look at Signless.

"He cursed?"

"I was mad Rosa!"

"Awww... I'm so flattered!" Disciple fake sobs and hugs Signless.

"Oh my god you guy2 didn't know he cu22ed?"

"PSIIONIIC SHUT UP."

"Nah man.—"

"Fuckin' EXCUSE ME GUYS." Dualscar points again to the Highblood.

"Kill him, duh you fucking idiot." Mindfang comes up and sighs.

"Let's get to it. At least that'll buy us some time."

"Wwe ain't got any." Everyone looks over at Eridan who's standing on a taller rock looking at the sky. They all look up and the clouds have swirled and made a giant almost black hole vortex...

Suddenly the black ball explodes as something comes out of it. Aradia runs up in front of everyone and holds her hands up.

"aRADIA?" Tavros mutters a little.

"i-iS THAT THING COMING RIGHT FOR US?"

"It is n0t a thing it is a wh0. That wh0 is indeed c0ming right f0r us. That's why I'm here. S0 if all 0f y0u c0uld stand back please..." Everyone looks at their feet and take several steps backwards, watching both Aradia and the apparent "who" rocketing towards them. Finally this person flies right up to Aradia, but the younger troll has put up a strange sort of bubbly barrier to catch this person in. Her horns pop it after saving her and she falls on her rear. The Handmaid.

"Thank y0u Aradia."

"Welc0me."

"I see that it's c0me 0ut as planned this time."

"Yes, it's all g0ing rather well. This time may be the perfect time line... h0w ir0nic that this is the main time line and n0t a d00med 0ne."

"We can't kn0w that f0r sure just yet..." Her dark red blood is coming from her legs and hips and arms and even her face... Her hair's a right mess and her left horn looks a little cracked in the back. Not everyone really reacts to her since most of them have no darn clue who she is other than from hearing about her a couple times from others if they were lucky. Dualscar walks up to her and makes a face. But she completely ignores him.

"'S'cuse, you ain't even gonna thank us? You know, for havin' us kidnap the boys, and for my crew that was killed, for the kid havin' to die, for havin' the other kid have to die and to make your own kid do it herself? Aint you gonna apologize or ANYFIN?"

"Dualscar we d0 n0t have time f0r y0ur dramatic n0nsense. I am very seri0us right n0w and I w0uld suggest that y0u cease speaking t0 me while I am c0ncentrating." He's never heard her talk like that, especially to him... so he just takes a step back.

"So this is it though huh Handy?"

"It is. Feferi." Feferi straightens up a little worried to be addressed by her...

"Y-Yes ma'am" Handmaid is silent for a second and lifts her wands and does a formation with them. No one knows what she's doing...

"D0 n0t fail y0ur fellow tr0ll." Feferi's eyes go a little wide... and wonders if maybe in another timeline she did something horrible... Sollux walks a couple feet to her and puts his hand on her opposite shoulder.

"ii'm here too feferii." She looks at him and smiles a little, nodding.

"I w0uld like f0r all 0f y0u t0 get ready." And so they do.

Bullets are reloaded, weapons are looked over, a certain pair of metal legs moves around to make sure all is well, sickles are pulled out, and a certain clown just stands there looking up at the ugly swirling clouds with a soft smile. Just like he'd often do even if there was danger. Just smile it off. But he does get a couple things out... one of them secretly. It's only if there's an emergency... and even looking at it makes him almost salivate and lose control. He quickly stuffs it in his pocket, whatever IT is, and just tries to focus. Gam runs over to where he dropped his clubs and then runs back to stand next to Tavros. He dangles one spiky black club from his left land loosely, ready to grip and strike, and holds the other one over his shoulder. Tavros looks up at him...

"aRE YOU OKAY GAMZEE? wITH ALL OF THIS?..."

"I'lL bE fInE bRo.I wAnNa... I mEsSeD uP aNd I wAnNa MaKe Up FoR wHaT i DiD... sO... i'Ve GoT a ScOrE tO sEtTlE tAvRoS..." He turns and walks to the side. Tavros watches him nervously... Where is he going? What score?

"gAMZEE—"

"Here she c0mes!" The clouds open up and all of the suns light bursts out as a red pointed space ship breaches the clouds finally... and... it gets bigger and bigger every second it comes out. At the head of the ship is...

"It's t) (e Condesce." Feferi grips her trident tightly. She can feel it... the feeling that she isn't ready for this... She isn't strong enough. But... maybe with everyone else with her they can pull it off... Her Imperious Condescension may be strong... but they have power AND numbers... Maybe she can really help...

The ship comes down and finally hovers over them and everyone finally sees her face. Her shape... her horns... her hair and her weapon. A giant trident. Her face is narrow but it is the ultimate look of beauty, pink eye shadow and eye lashes that point out elegantly to match her large untouched fins that have a couple golden earrings in places. Her lips are the same pink and they're the perfect shape... Around her forehead is the most beautiful golden coronet with a jewel in the center bearing her sign. Her arms are completely covered in bracelets and armbands and her fingers look like they've been dipped in gold, all of her rings glimmering. She's tall and wears all black, but her arm sleeves are not there. It looks like a wet suit maybe. The Condesce's horns are tall and are nearly half of her bodies height. The more terrifying part is her hair... It's huge and even though she isn't in water, it moves around as if it were, swaying, waving, almost beckoning anything near it to come close, only to be eaten...

Her perfect lips turn upwards, showing off her many small sharp teeth.

"Whale! Looks like you had to gather up all your little homies huh? What a drag! Come up with something new!... Waaaait, look how fucking adorable! Kids! I haven't seen a kid in sweeps! Hey you little worms, why don't you come to ma'ma." She sneers an ugly smile at them and holds out her hand. Feferi walks up and points her trident up at her ship.

"We don't listen to you! You are not going to ) (arm this place w) (ile we stand!" The Condesce looks down at her and her grin gets so wide her fins move. Then she leans her head back and laughs! It's a disgustingly high pitched screech of a laugh almost.

"Whale look at YOU! I don't remember ever being such a small little wriggler. What if I... came down there and made you lay down like a good little wriggler? Would that make you happy?"

"We won't fall. And we won't lie down or give up! We're going to fig) (t until t) (ere's not) (ing left of us!"

"Is that a challenge? Or a request? Either way, you'll be going down and then leaving me to my sport." Kanaya's eyes go a little wide.

"A Sport? This Is Fun? This Is Your Game? Destroying Worlds And People Wherever You Go Is A Sport?!"

"It suuuure is little gil. Alright I'm getting bored." She jumps down from her ship and lands on her feet. Her eyes are clearer now. The yellow of her eyes is bright, but the pink that is her entire iris is even brighter. They're like lights from an angler fish's lure.

"Wow! Look at all of them! Ugly little lowbloods. This is really a cesspool of gross bodies waiting to be culled. It would be almost beautiful if you all weren't wearing such angry faces. She walks up a little more right up to Feferi who slowly takes a couple feet back nervously. Feferi gulps but chooses to make her feet stay RIGHT THERE. But it's almost like there's a foul energy pushing her. She won't move though! The Condesce comes right up to her, Feferi's trident pointed up at her throat.

"You aren't worthy to be a queen. An empress. You're utterly pathetic—"

"I don't need advice from the likes of you! I ruled my seas better than you can command an army!" Feferi was so nervous, but she felt that yelling would release some of her tension. But with every word she feels a pit in her stomach grow and begin to hurt... The Condesce could see it. This was taking too long. Psiioniic is the first one to initiate an attack

"RAAAAHHH!" His eyes blast at her in a violent wave! The Condesce holds up her Trident and hits the ground with it. Water SHOOTS out of the ground in a powerful geyser and somehow it splits the attack in two, not even hurting a single hair on her. Feferi takes the chance just before to thrust her own trident to her! The taller woman ducks down and sideways, then kicks Feferi in the stomach, knocking her backwards. She runs forward over Feferi into the huge group of trolls! Everyone goes at her hard and fast, but she always dodges. Even her hair. Her hair...

Her hair starts to move around and grab trolls and fling them, throw them, stab at them. Almost as if every hair has a mind of its own, they shoot past and do as much damage as possible.

"You guys are so fucking boring!" She rolls her eyes and for a split second her guard is down. Dolorosa sneaks up and swings the chainsaw up and chops off a shit load of hair. The Condescension's eyes go huge and she swings her trident backwards, slicing Dolorosa in the stomach right over the other wound the Highblood left her. She jumps back away from Condy but the pain is overwhelming, and she falls to her knees, jade blood staining what's left of her outfit. Psiioniic and Signless run up to her so she focuses on them.

"You ugly biitch!" Psiioniic grabs a huge lock of her hair and YANKS it towards him and Signless. When her face is in his direction he BLASTS her! But at a price. Her trident shoots through his ribs and they protrude out of his back, his mustardy blood on it. But Psiioniic still doesn't let go. He only charges more!

Behind him Sollux runs up and TACKLES her around the waist! She swings the Psiioniic at him from her trident and they both go to the ground. Kanaya rushes up and jumps when the trident swings back over to her. She jumps on the bar of the trident and swings her leg, successfully kicking the Condesce in the face! Immediately afterwards Karkat rushes up and tackles her legs from behind, and she falls backwards. Her hair actively flips around and cuts Karkat's lip and eyebrow, missing just barely, and another lock wraps around Kanaya's waist and holds her up and away from her. Darkleer runs up in front of her and grabs her around her arms, and Equius grabs her legs while the Summoner flies down at top speed with his lance pointed right at her. She glares and suddenly... disappears out of their grasp and out of sight. Summoner's lance pierces the ground and then he growls angrily and looks around.

"wHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO?" Signless looks around and sees at everyone has at least a little blood coming from them. But right now he's got his hand on Dolorosa's back.

"Are you alright? Well obviously not, but tell me Rosa."

"Oh... It Is Quite Painful. I Must A-Admit I've Never Felt Such Pain. But I Can Do This..."

"Rosa no, please, go hide somewhere—"

"Signless My Sweet Heart I Will Never Leave Your Side. I Will Fight To The End. I Will Protect You This Time." She grips her side tightly and tries to stand up. Signless stands up with her but holds her arms.

"Rosa, you can't be serious! Please, I'm begging you go hide!"

"We Can't Hide Darling... I Won't Want You Get Hurt While I Sit Unable To Do Anything... I Won't Let It Happen EVER Again." She flips her bangs out of her eyes and straightens up. Then Disciples yell brings their focus back to the situation. She's standing over Psiioniic and Sollux who get up slowly.

"Holy 2hiit, are you okay?!" Sollux has a hand on his back as he sits up and holds his chest.

"ii... Well ii won't be able to go on much longer..."

"Are you 2ayiing... that you miight..."

"2ollux all of u2 will die and fade away, even in this world. But our job now i2 to do all we can to 2top that witch..." He stands up and everyone regroups. Signless sees that Karkat's blood is running down his face a little.

"Oh my goodness... Is everyone... well does everyone feel less than alright?"

"WE'RE FUCKING FINE. WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO?"

"I C4N'T SM3LL H3R 3NYWH3R3..." Terezi folds her arms, and listens carefully as everyone is at least panting from their efforts.

"Damn 8itch..."

"Hey wwhere did Gam go?" Karkat and the others look around in their circle. Tavros raises his hand...

"hE GOT HIS STUFF... AND STARTED WALKING AWAY. i WASN'T ABLE TO SEE WHERE HE WAS GOING... BUT-" The ground shakes and everyone is blown away by a strong wind! The Highblood's heal nearly crushes Summoner, but he's blown away as well.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BRAT!"

"BeT yA wErEn'T eXpEcTiNg ThIs HuH mOtHeRfUcKeR?!" Gamzee is going nuts on the Highblood, pushing him away with every hit! Karkat looks up with huge white eyes and yells!

"GO GAMZEE KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!" Gamzee doesn't exactly hear the words he says, but he's sure he knows his... his fucking moirail is telling him to do some damage. And he gladly continues to jump up and beat at the Highblood. The others watch and try to keep their guard up. Where could the witch have gone? The Handmaid doesn't seem to pressed to find out. She must already know. Until then they watch.

"I fucking taught you all that shit runt!"

"YoU sAiD yOu'D tEaCh Me To BeAt SoMeOnE eVeN aS bIg As YoU dIdN't Ya? WeLl ThAt WaS tHe FuCkInG pLaN fRoM tHe StArT yOu AsShOlE!"

"The fuck are you talkin' about?!" He swats at Gamzee who dodges and runs up his arm, swinging both clubs at his face, getting a bunch of nice big scratches on the Highblood's cheek!

"YOU LITTLE RAT BASTARD MOTHERFUCKER! A god damn traitor?!" Gamzee jumps away and does a back flip, landing on his big feet then lazily stands up, clubs dangling from both hands.

"I aIn'T nEvEr ReAlLy BeEn On YoUr SiDe Of ThInGs MaN." Gamzee smirks a little, his tired look still quite present.

"AlL i NeEdEd FrOm YoU mOtHeRfUcKeR, wAs ThE rIgHt TrAiNiNg. ThE rIgHt PoWeR. tHe RiGhT sTuFf FoR tHiS sHiT tHaT i SaW wAs GoNnA gO dOwN." He pulls out a little ball... a bright green ball. A sopor slime ball.

"Ya'Ll KnOw WhAt HaPpEnS wHeN i TaKe ThIs ShIt AfTeR nOt HaViN' mY fIx RiGhT? yOu WeRe ThE oNe WhO gOt ThAt In My ThInK pAn BrO." Tavros sees and gasps.

"gAMZEE NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"DoN't WoRrY yOuR cOoOoOl LiL hEaD oFf TaVbRo... KaRkAt. I nEeD yOu To Be ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR, gOt It?" Highblood swipes at Gamzee with his foot and then dodges a fist. Gamzee only laughs, bored almost, as he tumbles dodges and jumps out of the Highblood's reach, typical of him.

"Yo It LoOkS lIkE yOu DoN't GoT tHe WaNt FoR mE tAkE tHiS tHiNg InTo My SyStEm BrO! yOu GoNnA bE pIsSeD? cUz YoU kNoW kNoW tHaT i'M fUcKiN' sTrOnGeR tHaN yOu."

"You wouldn't be strong without me! You wouldn't be stronger than me without that sopor to help you! What happens when it all runs out runt?!" He slams both fists into the ground, narrowly missing Gamzee.

"ThAt AiN't MaTtEr To Me. I'm A mOtHeR fUcKiN' sUbJuGgUlAtOr, AnD i AiN't NeEd AnYoNe'S hElP tO bE tHaT. iT's In My BlOoD. iT's AlSo In My BlOoD tO bE a FuCkIn' AsShOlE tO oThEr SuBjUgGuLaToRs. AnD yOu KnOw WhAt HaPpEnS wHeN tHe SoPoR rUnS oUt? EvErYoNe GeTs A rEgUlAr GaMzEe, ThE wAy It'S uP aNd SuPpOsEd To MoThErFuCkIn Be. I aIn'T yOu. I aIn'T lIkE yOu. I aM /gOd DaMn MoThErFuCkInG mE! aNd I hAvE tHe PoWeR tO sAvE mY gOd DaMn FrIeNdS fRoM yOu AnD eVeN tHaT cRaZy SeA bItCh!/ If ThIs Is WhAt It TaKeS tO hElP oUt AnD fIx WhAt I fUcKiN dId To FoOl YoU, tHeN /gOd DaMmIt I'lL dO iT!"/

"Then what? What if I end up killing you and all of your friends? You'll be gone forever in the tide of pure nothingness you motherfucking RUNT." Gamzee holds his arms out to the side and in the air with a big ol' smile on his face.

"MaAaAaAn, WhEn I dIe, I wOn'T cArE nOw WiLl I mOtHeRfUcKeR? i'Ll Be FuCkInG nOn-ExIsTeNt. AnD iF yOu KiLl My FrIeNdS tHeN i'Ll FiNd A wAy To CoMe BaCk. I wIlL fInD a FuCkInG wAy To CoMe BaCk. AnD i WiLl PeRsOnAlLy RiP oUt YoUr UgLy BlOoD pUmPeR fOr HuRtIn' ThEm." He says this almost happily, as if it were a normal conversation.

"gAMZEE..." Tavros can feel the sting of tears on his eyes, but he blinks them away to watch. Karkat's fists are tight holding his sickles. Gamzee... he knew too? WHY DID ALL THESE TROLLS KNOW WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN?! He looks at Aradia for an explanation. She doesn't look back but she knows what he's thinking.

"We did n0t inf0rm him 0f any 0f this... He'S never d0ne this in any 0ther timeline..." His eyes go a little wide and then looks back at the Handmaid and she doesn't seem to have answers either... This worries Karkat greatly. Because now not even the fucking time traveling witch knows what the fuck is gonna happen!

"W-WELL WHAT HAPPENED IN OTHER TIMELINES?"

"There are many timelines but the 0nes I saw s0me 0f them he snapped 0ut 0f it earlier but was killed by the highbl00d. An0ther timeline sh0ws that he never g0t 0ut 0f that terrible rut he was in and he killed himself in the f0rest unable t0 take the pain. Many 0f them sh0wed that he f0ught the Highbl00d and died. Then again n0 matter what timeline I went t0, every0ne always died..."

"We Have Never Won This Fight? Ever?..."

"N0..." Nepeta watches and listens nervously...

"I believe that Gamz33 can do it this time in this timeline!"

"Remember we still have t0 l0cate the C0ndesce. D0nt l00se sight 0f what we all have t0 d0."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WITH GAMZEE SO HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THE CONDESCE?" Aradia speaks up.

"We've exhausted s0 many 0utc0mes and tweaked many many things s0 that we w0uld have the m0st fav0rable 0utc0me f0r this timeline..."

"4ND 1F 1T DO3SNT WORK? W1LL YOU GO TO 4NOTH3R T1M3L1N3 4ND TRY TO F1X 1T 4LL 4G41N?"

"What exactly are we trying to accomplish in the future if this works?..." Darkleer says. Equius makes fists and looks down at the ground... but Nepeta elbows him and smiles up at him. He sees her hat has been missing for a while and wonders when it disappeared... her coat has gotten so torn and ripped, but it all seems to fit her somehow...

"ii'm goiing to help no matter what. But iit'd be pretty fuckiing niice to know what'2 goiing to happen and why we're doiing thii2."

"Y0u will n0t get y0ur answers. It is n0t t0 be." The Summoner runs in front of them quickly!

"gUYS WATCH OUT!" The fight looked to be coming to them now! The giant feet stomp around and Gamzee jumps around all floppy like, but never seems to get hit. How did he do this even? But everyone manages to back up and get out the way. He jumps up after a swipe and SWINGS his right club and hits his arm, a giant snapping noise echoing through the whole area. The Highblood screeches loudly and flails. It hurts, but he was trained for this pain.

"You're a BOLD little fucker ain't you?!" He finally decides to get serious... Very serious. His own club shows up in his hand and his eyes narrow, and begin to change color from red... to a very dark purple. Gamzee sees this and steps back... Not yet... He'll wait. Shit, but he's going into a totally different state of mind right now... Maybe this is the time...

Gamzee reaches in his pocket and puts the whole ball of sopor in his mouth and swallows, then waits... But before he can feel the effects, the Highblood swoops his club up from the ground making a fucking trail of hell behind it on the ground, and hits Gamzee hard into the air. There are gasps and hands that turn into fists. Gamzee spins in the air from the force and his blood spins and flails around him. Those spikes FUCKING HURT. They're not small spikes either. But finally the sopor kicks in and he grunts, righting himself in the air as he then begins to fall. He plummets and prepares his clubs. So does the Highblood.

Right before anyone can see what happens, a huge wall of water spires out from the ground blocking their view! Everyone looks around quickly and they just know it's Condy. The water in the air allows her to appear and disappear wherever she wants.

"Awww you all got distracted! T) (at sucks. Well, not for me. I ) (ave a new battery." She disappears.

"4 N3W B4TT3RY?" She sniffs, but it's almost like she can hide the smell... Feferi gasps and looks back at S—

"Sollux!" He doesn't even get to move a muscle when the Condesce punches him in the back, making him yelp and open his mouth. Opens it just enough for her to stick her fingers in his mouth... a golden yellow goo on her fingers. Psiioniic's eyes go GIGANTIC and practically feels his insides implode and catch fire will simultaneously turning to ice.

"NO!" He blasts at her but she moves forward so the blast goes behind her. It does cut off another chunk of her hair though.

"You're going to regret touc) (ing my ) (air you wretch!" Sollux bites down on her fingers hard and then tries to get her hand out when she presses the honey in further to his mouth and down his throat. He chokes and feels his knees get weak. Finally she takes her fingers out, the honey no longer on them. She smirks and fans her hand a little.

"Awww look at ) (im." He slumps sitting up and he just... doesn't move. Psiioniic grabs him with his powers and flies him over to the group.

"2ollux! Don't let her win like that!" Feferi screams as she runs to the Condesce with her trident! Eridan runs over to Sollux and smacks at his face.

"Sol! Wwe don't havve time for you to not be okay! S-snap out of it!" Sollux's eyes open just a fraction more... and everything goes electric. His eyes spark and his glasses break from the energy. Psiioniic grabs Eridan and runs to the side as Sollux blasts a straight line of red and blue into the ground making it shake. As he looks up his psionics rip and tear into the ground and disintegrate trees and anything in its path.

"SOLLUX NO!" Karkat goes to run over, but Psii stops him and shakes his head.

"You'll be killed."

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING DO?!"

"I 2hould take care of it."

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'TAKE CARE OF IT?! YOU'RE ALREADY HURT!"

"It doe2n't matter. I can do thi2. And I mean I /will handle thi2./ Go with the other2, quickly! You too Eridan!" He flies over to Sollux who has sorta wandered off to the side, blasting everything in his path. Karkat and Eridan look at each other with worried dead eyes... but turn around reluctantly and run back over to the angry fight with the Condesce.

Nepeta and Disciple have tackled her and scratch at her violently and bite her arms. The Condesce is a little surprised and yet unsurprised that such a blood color could be so vicious. Her hair whips around at them and stabs and cuts them, but they simply don't let go. Especially the Disciple. THIS BITCH HURT HER FRIEND. FUCK THAT. Tavros comes up on her side and thrusts his lance at her while the Summoner comes down from the sky with his. She twists sideways and goes right between both lances and grabs Tavros' horn and throws him into Summoner, knocking them away. Then she grabs at Nepeta's hair and yanks her off. But not before Nepeta takes a good chunk out of her flesh and rips two armbands off. Condy yells and slams her trident in the ground again, knocking the Disciple away. But Mindfang and Redglare run up on the other side and go for her.

"Don't forget a8out us!" Mindfang swings her sword, chopping off more hair and then shoots at her, getting her in the leg when she jumps off.

"I will kill ALL OF YOU!"

"Get over yourself Princess! Today is judgment day for you!" Redglare swings her cane and cuts her hip!

"Overruled!" She swings her trident and knocks the cane right out her hand.

"You never did ) (ave any real strengt) (; you only ) (ad an understanding of law. And now ) (opefully you'll understand w) (at true darkness is!"

The Condesce thrusts her trident into Redglare's throat and chest. Redglare's eyes go wide and she grabs the trident a little. Mindfang gasps and screams as she swings her sword at the Condesce again.

Condy rips the trident out of Redglare and swings it at Mindfang, cutting her stomach and part of her shoulder.

Redglare falls and wobbles to her knees, grabbing her neck to stop her teal blood from spilling out like a hose. Terezi runs over, able to smell it and stabs the Condesce in her thigh!

"G3T UP R3DGL4R3! DONT B3 SC4R3D!" Redglare slowly looks up at Terezi thrusting her sword at the Condesce and dodging the trident herself. She can't even see and she's doing better... Dammit...

She stands up and keeps holding her throat. Her teal blood seeps through her black shirt and drips from the zipper of her green jacket... But she takes her red pointy glasses off and throws them at the Condesce, cutting her cheek!

") (ow dare you wort) (less excuses for trolls spill tyrannous blood!"

"H0w dare Y0U hurt pe0ple wh0 are defenseless against y0u?! We are the 0nes wh0 end y0u!"

"You're ) (ardly defenseless!"

"It d0esnt make a difference t0 y0u d0es it?! And this time I will fight! I will n0t sit back and watch my friends die anym0re!" She swings her arms to the sides and makes fists. The earth shakes and trees are ripped from their roots. Her eyes open and she yells as she hurls the trees right at her. Terezi jumps back, grabs Redglare and takes them both to the ground and covers their heads. The trees slam into the Condesce and seem to carry her away, her hair flowing. It doesn't last long though. The trees break and explode into a billion splinters.

"You can't ) (ide from me rainbow drinker!" Condy makes a water spire come from the air around her and shoot for wherever Kanaya is hiding. Which is in a tree. Kanaya dodges and spins in the air and then lands right on the Condesce's hair! She yanks at her horns and twists them, attempting to break her neck. Wait she's too tall to be Kanaya... They switched clothes?!

Condesce tries to swing her trident but a white chainsaw is thrust down, cutting the gold weapon in half and takes off one of the tyrants arms! Dolorosa jumps from the taller trolls head, but drags her horns down with her, making her do a painful back bend. Dualscar stabs her open stomach with the tip of his gun and FIRES. Her entire body is surrounded in white lightning and she shakes. Eridan runs up behind her and gets under her crazy hair and stabs up in her chest and does the same thing! Feferi jumps up and over Dualscar with a yell and thrusts down her own trident deep into her chest! Darkleer stands by with Equius and watches amazed.

"They are actually hurting her... How is this possible? Did we really train hard enough?..."

"I would hope so Darkleer... We should be wary at all costs though." They nod a little but don't take their eyes off the fight. Everyone around the Condesce breathe hard at their attempts... Then they stand back and pull out and let her fall over, her royal blood pooling around. Feferi won't take her trident out yet... in fact she YANKS it out and stabs her over and over and over!

"Feferi..." Eridan walks up and grabs her shoulder.

"NO! I'm going to make sure she's dead!" ...He takes his hand back and lets her continue.

()(take a break guys. haha)

In the air a little bit away, Psiioniic is trying to control where Sollux is blasting his energy. He grabs him around both arms tightly and tries to use his own powers to maybe quell Sollux's!

"2ollux." He knows that he can't hear anything... because he knows what mind honey is like. What it does to their class... It hurts and everything goes dark. For them it's only a minute. But to others it can be as long as three days... The one getting hurt. But he tries anyway.

"You have to li2ten to me! I'm going to get it out of you." He reaches around and shoves his own fingers down Sollux's throat from behind and tries his best to gag him. Sollux shakes and throws up violently. Good. This is good. It won't stop him right now, but it'll stop his body from having to digest all of that honey and prolong his pain. Now he just has to keep him under control! But now Sollux is violently jerking around and screaming. He knows how much it hurts, so he just grips him tighter.

He feels a presence, but can't look away. He's gotta focus on Sollux. But as he thinks he's alright, the presence becomes very strong and he looks behind him-

The water in the air collects and forms...

Into the Condescension. Psiioniic just glares and decides to turn Sollux around and crush her with his and his OWN energy. She holds up her broken trident with one hand and blocks it. It does push her back... Psiioniic focuses harder and pushes her away even more.

"2ollux plea2e! Come ON dammit!" Sollux grunts loudly and then gasps for breath multiple times this is not looking good at all. Shit. The Condesce returns right next to him, being water and all.

"Really Psii sweetie t)(here is no need for t)(is nonsense. Your dead powers are )(ardly a s)(adow of w)(at t)(ey used to be. )(e is my new c)(arger for my s)(ip."

"He will NEVER belong to you!" He swings his leg back at her, but she dodges with ease and then swings down at their heads like a bat, and they both go plummeting to the ground.

The earth shakes where they land and temporarily stops Sollux's powers. Psiioniic groans and grabs his chest... The puncture wounds from earlier... They ripped open more and it hurts SO DAMN BAD. B-But he's been through worse! So he sits up- and is quickly pinned to the ground through his chest yet again by that damn trident. But now she sticks the other half of her broken weapon into his lower abdomen, ripping an agonized cry from him.

"W)(y don't you just stay down and save yourself the trouble sweetie?" She looks down at him and grins, and leans down picking up Sollux by the back of his shirt.

")(e's not as good as you were back in t)(e day, but )(e'll certainly do. I learned a lot from )(aving you as a power source. I'll keep )(im longer if I don't pus)( )(im TOO )(ard. Rig)(t?" Another ugly toothy smile and the Psiioniic grabs the trident and does his best to pull it out of himself. But somehow he's lost so much energy... He's used a lot of his powers today after not using them for SWEEPS... He glares and focuses hard on his powers, but she quickly brings Sollux up in front of her as a shield. Sollux uses his own energy, suddenly waking up and making their powers crash into one another violently. The red and blue easily overtakes the black and white and then smashes the Psiioniic into the ground. It's over in a few seconds as Condy manages to somehow make Sollux stop and become unconscious again.

Psiioniic lays there a burnt smoking heap of a troll... His skin and clothes and hair are all singed and a pool of blood is already gathering in any and every dent and crevice it can find...

"Good boy Sollux. You'll be very )(elpful. Let me drop you off." A ... A black hole opens up in front of her feet... and she drops him into it. He falls in and then the hole closes up.

"Good! Somet) (ing good ) (appened today." She looks at her missing arm though and makes a small sigh.

"Well by now t)(e twerps probably get that I ain't fucking t)(ere anymore. Better go see.~" Condy walks off, leaving Psiioniic there to rot.

()

Feferi watched as the fake body of the Condesce fade away into water and she SCREAMS, throwing down her trident hard into the ground. Karkat runs up to her and very lightly touches her shoulder.

"FEFERI, I KNOW YOU'RE PISSED AS FUCK BUT LOOK WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER FOR REAL NOW." The Handmaid watches everyone and... she's never felt this way. UNSURE. She has no idea what's supposed to happen next... No other time line has ever gotten this far before... well, this far as in with such progress in the fight. And now she doesn't know how to help... She remembers trying to go into a timeline further than this one and... she wasn't able to get in. Something was blocking her from entering another timeline... It frightens her. Everyone was counting on her... She is SUPPOSED to KNOW this stuff... and here she is without even a piece of the future puzzle...

Handmaid examines everyone... Aradia is over with Signless and The Dolorosa, trying to help clear her wounds.

"That was such a g00d plan t0 distract the C0ndesce that way by switching. Are y0u feeling any better?" Rosa shakes her head and grips her stomach harder. Summoner rushes over and slides on his knees.

"rOSA! lET ME MAKE YOU SOME MEDICINE OR SOMETHING! wE CAN HEAL THAT UP PRETTY GOOD OR AT LEAST PATCH IT OR SOMETHING BEFORE NUTTY COMES BACK."

"Oh No Darling Don't Worry—"

"dON'T WORRY? rOSA LOOK AT YOU... i'M GONNA MAKE THAT SHIT FOR YOU AND FOR EVERYONE ELSE. sIGNLESS BUDDY KEEP HER STILL."

"I'll help!" The disciple jumps up quickly and walks to Summoner.

"hURRY LET'S GO." They nod and run off to collect the leaves and stuff they knew they'd need. Dolorosa just looks up at them and... finds her vision blurry. She looks back down quickly and closes her eyes. Mindfang stands next to Redglare and Terezi who are on the ground. Terezi is trying her best to stop the bleeding in her neck. At least that.

"Rezi... It's okay."

"1T 1SN'T OK4Y! STOP T4LK1NG, 1T'LL HURT YOUR THRO4T." Redglare just looks up at her with her dead eyes, red glasses no longer covering them. She turns over and coughs up a ton of blood and then breathes hard. Mindfang stares down at her, bleeding herself down her entire front, some of her blood having even gotten in her hair and on her face... She bends down on one knee and takes Redglare's hand a little.

"Are you dum8?... You've 8een through worse. I know this 8ecause I'VE done worse to you... So don't 8e a fucking idiot and RE-DIE."

"S-shut up." Redglare smiles a little at her and very lightly grips her hand back. Not because she was weak though, but because she didn't want to make it seem TOO friendly. She still knows they're rivals. However she appreciates the support she's getting from her.

Vriska is over with Tavros who's standing with Darkleer Nepeta and Kanaya.

"hOW UH... hOW DID YOU AND DOLOROSA SWITCH CLOTHES SO FAST KANAYA?"

"It Was Difficult Since She Was Hurt. And She Is A Little Bigger Than Me... But... What Can I Say, We're Maryam's. We Let Go Of The Hem And Luckily Dolorosa Is Very Skinny And She Somehow Fit Right In The Shirt. But It Was Very Short Even Though The Hem Was Out, So We Had To Pull Up The Skirt A Little And It Turned Into A Very Nice High Skirt That Looks Great On Her."

"Oh my god I'm 8eat..." Vriska slides down next to Nepeta and SIIIGHS exasperated. Nepeta just pats her back a little and sighs with her. Her hat is still gone nowhere to be seen, cuts coming from her head and shoulders and back since that's where the Condesce smacked and stabbed her the most."

"Even though we still have to catch her it's night to just take a breather right now huh?"

"Yeah I guess so. Jeez you can stay optimistic huh?"

"No... I'm scared and tired and hurt just like everyone else. And not all of us are accounted for." She looks over at Dualscar who is now standing next to Mindfang and Redglare and Terezi...

"iT LOOKS LIKE... LIKE ERIDAN AND KARKAT ARE GONE."

"They Are Gone... Because Sollux..."

"Shit. And then there's Gamzee too. Hey where did they even go?" The six of them look around and don't even feel the ground shaking. No growling or screaming or clubs colliding into each other... Nothing at all.

"This is not good. We must find the others." Equius stands up, his knuckles and face bleeding from the shards of his glasses slicing at him from earlier.

"I'll come too Equius!" Nepeta stands up and then grabs Darkleer's hand.

"You're coming too!"

"Yes indeed. I will be joining you. Equius who should we find first?"

"I know that Gamzee can take care of himself for the time being. So let us quickly go find Sollux."

"You aren't leaving without me." Feferi walks up, her goggles missing and her skirt torn.

"Heh. I wouldn't expect anything less from you Feferi. You're a 8adass when you're serious. I like it."

"T)(is isn't a game anymore Vriska. We aren't in t)(e veil anymore w)(ere we could c)(at and be normal and stuff. So many more lives are on the line )(ere... And I won't stand around w)(ile t)(at witc)( tries to )(urt everyone else I care about!" She runs off in the direction she remembers Sollux floating off to. Vriska shrugs with a smirk and follows. Tavros gets up with Kanaya and Nepeta and are followed by Equius and Darkleer.

Handmaid looks down after examining everyone and looks at her wands... and then quickly looks up. The Condesce is priority number one! She disappears as if she'd never been there, leaving the others there to heal.

Signless looks up as well... Psiioniic is out there too... But he has to stay for Rosa! She can feel his worried energy radiating and she smiles.

"Honey, Go Find Him. I'll Be Fine Here."

"! Are you... sure? No I mean... You're so hurt, I can't leave you like this..." He holds her other hand tightly and crouches over more to see her face...

"I'll Be Alright. Your Disciple Will Be Back With Summoner And Medicine. It'll Be Okay..."

"Rosa—"

"Do You Trust Me?" Signless gulps a little... but nods.

"Of course I trust you mother..."

"What Is 'Mother?'"

"Heck if I know."

"Go Sweetie... Go Help And Make Sure To Keep Them And Yourself Safe. I'll Be Here." She looks at him and nods with a sweet smile, one of her fangs poking out a little. He stands up and kisses her head, then runs off quickly!

After a couple minutes of running they see something not a single person wants to see EVER.

One of their friends on the ground, blood everywhere, and the witch's trident through his chest... Vriska's eyes go a little wide and Feferi's eyes wobble, close to tears... Nepeta just slowly shakes her head, a stunned look on her face. Equius and Darkleer can only stand there and look... Signless comes up behind them and wonders what on earth they're looking at. But then he gets the picture... He sees past everyone and then sees his best friend on the ground.

"Wh- What are you all just standing there for?!" He runs over and bends over next to him.

"Psiionic! Look at me! Do something!" Signless doesn't shake him, but he tries to hold him and move him just enough to maybe jostle him at least. But he gets no response. He takes the trident and pulls it out as carefully as he can and then THROWS it to the side in anger! Finally Signless raises him up a little more so Psii is in a sitting position.

"Psii please... come on... Why would... you... You can't let it end like this!... Look at me!..." His eyes grow wider with every second without a response or even a twitch...

"Please... Don't be dead... I-Is this my punishment for dying in front of you?" He chuckles half heartedly, trying to make a small joke of it.

"Is this your revenge on me? I understand, but c-come on this isn't funny... We... We just got to see each other again! After all these sweeps we're all finally together!..." Finally Psiioniic's eyes open... but only a sliver... He looks over at his friend and can only stare... He can't move any part of his body... Psii opts to use telepathy to communicate with him...

"I gue22 thi2 i2 it for me... I'm 2orry... I'm ju2t not... 2trong enough anymore..."

"Don't you EVER apologize for something you couldn't help... This can't really be it... Here on the ground in no-man's land..." Signless shakes his head and swallows the nervous rock in his throat

"Not like this... You can't die twice by her hand Psiioniic... I won't let it happen! I..."

"Would you be 20 kind a2 to... finish me your2elf?"

"WHAT?" His eyes go HUGE and his jaw drops.

"You can't be serious! I... I could never do such a thing—"

"Plea2e..." Signless closes his mouth tightly and grits his teeth. He's never had to... make a choice like this before...

"Are you sure?... That you want me to..."

"Ye2. I'd feel much better if I wa2 2ure that 2omeone I cared about did me thi2 favor... And I know what I'm a2king i2 pretty... hard for you to deal with... but wouldn't you a2k the 2ame of me if you were here?"

"Psii I..." He chokes up and hugs his friend tightly, doing his best not to bust into tears right there that second...

"I would really prefer it if you did it..."

"I will Psii... I'll do it for you... If y—"

"I'm. 2ure."

"I'm ... SO... sorry... I'm so so sorry..." He sets the Psiioniic down very lightly and then stands up... His two large crab claw sickles appear in his hands, and he combines them to make a double clawed staff.

"Don't be 2orry. Find Sollux. She has him... Karkat and Eridan went ahead..." Signless slowly lifts his weapon in the air and over his shoulder and stares down at his friend... His best friend... He remembers that last note.

"Thank you... I'm sor-... I... You're my best friend Psiioniic... I'll miss you..."

This is how he wants to die...

"You are my be2t friend too."

And Signless respects his wishes and swings down.

Yellow blood flies in every direction and the deed is done...

Psiioniic's body glows white, darkening everything else around him... and the sound of breaking glass fills the air as he seems to break into pieces. Every piece floats in the sky and they look like beautiful stars returning to the sky... Signless watches every little star float away in the air and silently wishes him a good... true afterlife if there is one... He looks back down at where his friend was and all that's left is his blood...

"Signless..." Darkleer takes a few steps forward... then walks all the way over to him.

"I'm sorry." He puts a big hand on Signless' shoulder and then remains quiet. Signless just stares... and nods.

"Me too... but there are still other people we have to worry about." He looks up into the sky again with a determined look. This is not a game. This is not funny. This is real. As real as any of them could have imagined. And even though their friend is really dead, they have to continue on and try their best to not let anyone else fall.

Signless turns around and faces everyone else. Feferi and Nepeta are crying quietly, Kanaya looks on sadly and Vriska just looks straight faced, knowing that this was a consequence of their fight. Equius and Tavros can only stand there in shock. But Signless walks right to them and does his best to smile.

"Come on kids. We still have work to do." He nods to them and then turns around and walks forward, further from the group.

"W-W)(ere is Sollux?!" Feferi yells and grabs his hand with wide eyes. He doesn't even look back. He can't meet her eyes...

"'She has him' he said... The Condescension has him..." Feferi's eyes go wider and her hands shake. NO...

"We still have to find Karkat!" Nepeta pipes up.

"Yes. We're going that way right now."

"How do we know we're going the right way?"

"jUST TRUST HIM VRISKA, MAYBE HE AND KARKAT UH... hAVE SOME SORT OF CONNECTION AND HE CAN JUST TELL!"

"Kids." Darkleer looks at all of them and gives them a look. They all shut their mouths and walk after Signless who walks ahead and stays quiet. Normally Vriska would go up and say harsh things to make him continue on. But... maybe he doesn't need her weird way of cheering up. Tavros looks at his feet and wonders if Gamzee is okay. He and the Highblood just sorta disappeared. No one heard them leave or saw them or felt the Highblood's feet thumping on the ground, nothing! They just... poof! He can take care of himself right?... God he hopes so.

()

Karkat and Eridan run top speed through the forest, leaves crunching and rustling loudly along with the irritating breaking sticks and twigs snapping under their feet. The smell of the forest is thick and hot, but they don't give a shit how hot it is. That bitch killed the Psiioniic... Eridan can't get the memory out of his head...

"Boy2..."

"PSIIONIIC! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"Kar... Look..." Eridan remembers looking at Karkat sideways as he sees the trident in the Psiioniic's chest... The look on his face was horrible. It was terrified and completely blown away...

"HOW... COULD THIS HAPPEN?..."

"2ollux... 2he took him... you have... to 2top her... go quick, none of u2 h-ha2 any time left to let her e2cape."

"BUT... WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

"Wwe havve to leavve him Karkat..."

"FUCK YOU ERIDAN WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS!"

"2ignle22... will be here 2oon... Go." Eridan pats Karkat's shoulder who just stands there and stares...

"I'M... I'M SO SORRY..."

"Don't be." And that was it. Eridan took Karkat's arm and slowly walks away until that dirt clearing is totally out of sight and blocked by the trees and the forests shrubbery... Finally Karkat finds his rage and bolts forward, Eridan following behind. And here they are.

"SHE IS FUCKING DEADER THAN A GOD DAMN SACK OF HUNDRED YEAR OLD BACK OF SHIT WHEN I GET MY HANDS AROUND HER NECK!" Eridan didn't dare respond. Even HE knew when to shut the fuck up around an angry Karkat. They keep running and finally reach another clearing...

The Condesce is standing there but looking up at the sky. The Handmaid plunges down and blasts sparkling color changing magic from her wands! The Condesce jumps back and Handmaid lands and crouches, then propels herself forward and goes for another attack. The Condesce uses her only arm to swing and control swirling water to turn into a needle and strike back! Each of them gets hit and bleeds a little more, their blood mingling on the ground between them.

"Y0u will n0t c0ntinue! If it is the last thing I d0 I will—"

"Do w) (at? T) (row your goofy sticks at me?! ) (A! You t) (ink you're cute ) (U) (?!" Water swirls around the Condesce and makes her hair swirl above her head as she grins.

"I commend you for making me ) (ave to use my powers, but it won't last long. T) (is rig) (t ) (ere and now will be your final stand. T) (en you can go join the Psiioniic and stop BOT) (ERING me. You're suc) ( a pest." The water swirls and then grow spikes all around her.

"Y0ur water w0n't stop me. If you defeat me that is 0kay. I'll be 0kay with it."

"O) (?"

"I'll be 0kay with everything. Because I'll kn0w that y0u l0se and n0 0ne else has t0 deal with y0ur UGLY TYRAN0US FACE." She charges her wands and blasts so much magic at her that her water seems to have a hard time holding it back. Condy glares and her lips contort into an ugly scowl, making her spiked water spin even faster and grow thicker to hold it off. Behind her though Eridan's white electricity flash and hit the water so it turns into a whole spiral of shocking agony. It electrocutes her and stops her use of water so the magic hits her and crushes her into thirty trees all down the forest. Handmaid looks over where the blast came from and sees Karkat and Eridan running towards her.

"B0ys..."

"WE'RE HERE TO HELP."

"I was able to travel a little further into the future just before I got here. Something let up and I was able to look. So this time I have to leave this battle to you two. Trust me, it'll come together soon boys."

"Are ya sure Handy?"

"I'm sure. The future needs y0u b0th and everyone else... S0 d0 y0ur absolute best n0t t0 die. Even if y0u feel cl0se t0 death just kn0w and believe that y0u w0n't... S0me0ne is helping us..."

"Helpin' us? Howw? Wwho are they? And wwhy do they fuckin' care?"

"They're helping us by sending us 0utc0me altering energy s0meh0w and they're s0meone all 0f y0u kids are close t0. Y0u sh0uldn't be surprised when y0u find 0ut. Just be grateful. N0w. I have t0 g0. D0 y0ur best b0ys." She disappears again with no trace and the two boys look at each other with concern and question.

"Someone close to us all? Wwe shouldn't be surprised?"

"YEAH I DUNNO WHAT THE FUCK ANY OF THAT MEANS BUT I CAN FEEL MY INSIDES WORMING AROUND JUST ENOUGH TO TRUST HER AND BE GRATEFUL TO WHATEVER ETERNALLY DISGUSTING MOTHER FUCKER IS OUT THERE IN HIS VAST UNIVERSE OF COMPLETE FUCKERY AND DOUCHEBAGERY."

"Wwhat you said. Hup. Here she comes."

"YEAH. DON'T FUCKING SLOW ME DOWN YOU PIECE OF SHIT, I'M STILL MAD AT YOU FOR YOUR INFERIOR MINDED SHIT BRAINED BULLSHIT."

"You just used twwo different ways to say the same thing you fuckin' idiot."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH THE HELL UP." He holds his rugged red sickles tightly and bends his knees in a fighting stance. Eridan just smirks and adjusts his gun and gets in his own fighting stance.

Instead of the Condesce walking up right away, it's just a slow steady stream of water flowing on the ground towards them. It almost looks like... waves coming in for high tide. Eridan sees this and immediately grabs Karkat's arm and RUNS.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DIONG?!"

"I'd be okay but you're gonna be fucked if you get caught up in wwhat she's doing!"

"FUCKING GOD DANG WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Neither of them even had time to look at each other before a huge wave of water over takes the both of them and washes them away. The sound of underwater is muffled and everything sounds fast. Eridan just yells as it tosses him about, but Karkat has to hold his breath. The water is so strong that it knocks the wind right out of him, forcing all of his air to join the rest of the bubbles that were in the water. He can't open his eyes or anything to find Eridan or anything. He can feel his chest tightening and squishing with the lack of any air...

Hey wait a damn second. No way! Handmaid just said even if you think you're dying, you aren't and to just believe that you'll be fine.

He opens his eyes and does his best to flail his arms in the direction he hopes is up. Finally A hand grabs his and speeds up to the surface. Karkat and Eridan break the surface of the water and he gasps for breath several times.

"Don't get comfortable!" Another wave slams on top of them and washes them away again, the water going so fast it hurts when it gets even more violent and compressed. Finally the water lowers all the way leaving the two boys washed up on the ground. Karkat coughs and slowly rolls to his side totally soaking wet, his sweater now weighing him down a ton. Eridan stands up quickly and runs over to him and grabs his arm, yanking him up to his feet. Karkat shakes his head around and wipes his face with... his empty hand.

"FUCK. MY SICKLES!"

"Ooo) ( you mean t) (ese?" Condy floats over holding the two claw sickles in her one hand. But she tosses them at his feet, a wet slapping noise coming from the sopping grass. Karkat looks up at her with wide insulted eyes...

"You'll need t) (em sweetie."

"FUCK YOU YA OLD HAGGARD CUNT!" He grabs his sickles up and runs at her. Eridan can't stop him so he joins him and runs at her as well.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Karkat jumps up and swings his claws down at her but she just uses her half trident to easily swat him away. Eridan runs up and tries to stab her in her stomach again! Wait... She doesn't have any of the wounds from before. How? No wounds at all? Then what about her arm?

"Try again kiddies.~" She lifts her foot and kicks forward. Eridan sidesteps her and wraps his arm around her leg and shoots with the other hand! But her hair quickly smacks the gun from his hand, making it explode with purple blood. He cries out and let's go to grab the pain. Karkat comes up again and yanks her hair down! But her hair wraps around him and throws him high in the air! He spins around and flails his arms and legs.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He continues to flail and then feels himself fall. It's such a horrible feeling... It terrifies him because he knows that from this high up he'll die when he hits the ground. NO NO NO FUCK FUCK FUCK.

Karkat can practically feel the ground already on his back, so he closes his eyes and waits for it. Right as he's about to crash into the ground someone pounces forward HARD and grabs him! They collide with great force, but far less than what would have happened if he landed. He opens his eyes with fright to see who caught him.

"Karkitty! Are you okay?"

"N-NEPETA? HOLY SHIT. THANKS. I'M FINE..." Nepeta stands up and takes his hand to help him up.

"I was so scared! I had to do something!" She stares at him with her big green eyes full of worry and he looks at her thoughtfully.

"I'LL THANK YOU LATER WHEN WE GET OUTTA THIS MESS." He turns back to the battle where Equius Vriska, Tavros, Darkleer, Kanaya, Feferi and Signless are fighting the tall Condesce. Nepeta nods and faces it too.

"You'd better!" They run over to the battle and continue their desperate fight...

()

Dolorosa sits next to Redglare who is still lying on her side. Aradia helps Disciple and Summoner patch everyone up as best as they can with torn pieces of clothing and crushed medicinal leaves that they were just lucky enough to find in this damn hell hole of who knows what.

Terezi sits hopelessly next to Redglare and just holds her hand... They can't save her... and all of them know it. Mindfang sits with her and just talks with her as if nothing was wrong.

"Wow remem8er that time we ran into each other on the street? It was so hard not to kick your 8utt right there. We could have fought you know. 8ut you wanted to 8e a 8ig 8a8y and do the 'right thing' 8y completely ignoring me and walking right on by with a snide little grin. You punk." She chuckles and flicks Redglare in the head. Redglare does what she can to chuckle. She sounds just awful and raspy when she talks.

"U-unlike y-you I had to be the be-bigger per—er-erson." She smiles a little and looks up at Terezi since her back is facing Mindfang. Terezi just sits there...

"Rez... D-o—on't be... sad... It was g-gonna happe-ee-en someday."

"1'M SORRY TH4T 1 COULDN'T DO 4NYTH1NG..."

"None of th-this is your fault. J-Just accept thii-iiis." Terezi thinks for a couple seconds.

"4R3 YOU SC4R3D?"

"Nah... It'll be... an i—iiin-nteresting exp-ri—nce."

"TH1S 1SN'T R1GHT... TH1S SHOULDN'T B3 HOW YOU GO."

"I w-went out fighting. I'm ok—y with that."

"HOW C4N YOU B3 OK4Y W1TH 1T?! YOU TH1NK TH4T B3C4US3 YOU W3NT DOWN W1TH V4LOR 1T M4K3S TH1S 4NY L3SS WRONG?"

"Wouldn't you... do the same f-r your fr-ends?" She would. And she knew it... But this hurts... She finally finally after so long gets to meet the real Redglare Neophyte and she has to die so quickly...

"I'm nn-ot worried about it... you sh-ss-shouldn't be either."

"1'M JUST SO M4D..."

"I know you are... but i-it's okay..." Terezi holds her hand tighter and clenches her jaw making her lips a tight focused line...

Redglare's grip on Terezi's hand fades away and Neophyte's eyes finally close for the final time. Mindfang looks over with Dualscar and she pats her shoulder.

"Redglare you jerk... It was fun while it lasted." She takes her hand back and watches as Redglare glows white and starts to fade away into sparkly little stars. Terezi feels the dead hand in her own disintegrate and fade into nothing... Everyone is quiet for a long time... and Terezi doesn't move an inch...

Summoner walks over to Mindfang and sits next to her and rubs her back.

"I'm okay 8a8e..." She leans on him and closes her eyes.

"Hey."

"yEAH?"

"You know I love you right?"

"dUH. oNLY A WEIRDO WOULDN'T LOVE THIS HUNK OF TROLL RIGHT HERE." Mindfang chuckles a little.

"That's true. Hey, would you...8e mad if..."

"nO. bECAUSE AT LEAST THIS TIME IT WASN'T ME." They both nod a little at the thought... and she closes her eyes.

"Hey bitch you didn't even say anyfin to me."

"Go suck a bulge fish face."

"Fuck you eight eyes."

"Fuck you too tuna breath."

"I hope hell is nice and cozy for you. 'Ts what you get for fuckin' up my ship."

"Oh that piece of shit? My ship pile drove that worthless rotting wood heap of shit that was blocking the way. You deserved it."

"I'm gonna set that thing on fire when you're dead."

"Have fun. I'll haunt you so hard dude."

"You can't haunt me if you're fuckin' eternally dead dipshit."

"Watch me. I have all the luck."

"Not anymore ya don't."

"Like I said... Watch me." She starts to relax and Summoner puts his arm over her shoulder, letting her head rest on his chest and his knee. He turns to the side and stabs Dualscar in the foot with his lance, getting a nice little shriek out of the sea dweller. Mindfang just smiles, loving that she gets to hear the two people she hates and loves. It's god damn music to her ears.

She glows white and turns to stars as well, following Redglare's into the sky.

"I Suppose It Was Their Time To Go... It Will Be All Of Our Time One Day." Dolorosa looks down at her stomach and shakes her head a little. She's been feeling woozy and light headed for a while now... but she stays calm so blood doesn't freakin gush out of her. She has to stay for when Signless gets back...

Disciple leans on Rosa's shoulder and looks on worriedly.

"Rosaaaa... What should I do? He's out there..."

"Go To Him Then."

"But... I don't wanna leave you! In case you..."

"If It Happens Then Just Know That I Love You All. Even When I'm Gone, It Will Never Change The Fact That We Are All A Family And We Love Each Other." Disciple nods a little...

"Wait... In fact... I'll come with you."

"Uh, hell no you are NOT. Not like this you aren't."

"I'm Not So Frail Honey, You Know This. I Know What'll Happen In The End. But It's Important To Me."

"It'll hurt his feelings..."

"I Know... But This Is For Me..." The Dolorosa stands up and takes a deep breath. Summoner stands up, quickly and helps her.

"rOSA... ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT THIS? gOING OUT IN YOUR CONDITION?"

"Let'er do what she wants. I know for a fact that she ain't gonna just tip over and die." Dualscar nods a little.

"Besides. I gotta get over there and help."

"yEAH I GUESS WE ALL SHOULD..."

"Yes." Aradia stands up finally and now everyone is on their feet. Terezi is the last to stand... but she joins them.

"I Do Not Want ANY Assistance. I Am Capable Of Doing This Myself." It looks like years of having to live alone in the forest and fight off monsters and kill her food has made her stronger and more independent. But now people she cares about are in danger again and by god she's not going to sit back in chains like last time... No way in HELL is she gonna watch. Especially when this time she can DO something about it...

"Let's Go." She leads the group quickly through the brush. Summoner is having the absolute hardest time with ALL THESE FUCKING TREES AND BRANCHES.

"wELP, SCREW THIS WALKING THING." He flies up into the air and goes over the trees. He doesn't like what he sees in the distance.

"sHIT!"

"What d0 y0u see?!"

"sHIT THAT AIN'T GOOD!" He flies faster and then a splashing squishy noise and a different feeling under her feet draws Aradia's attention to the ground. It's all wet...

"That Doesn't Seem Good"

"TH4T'S B3C4US3 1T 1SN'T. F33LS L1K3 SH3 FLOOD3D TH3 WHOL3 4R34."

"She sure did. The whole place is dripping." Dualscar looks around but keeps running as all of the pine trees drip on them in big drops. It's colder than ice, but they push through.

Summoner flies quickly and then swoops down and TACKLES the Condescension to the ground before she even turns around to hit anyone else.

"You pitiful lowblood!" She screeches and grabs his right wing and RIPS it completely off. He yells but punches her in the face to get out energy from the pain. She takes it and then sits up and bites his neck hard with her crazy fish teeth. Darkleer runs over and gets his hands between her teeth and Summoner's neck... and snaps her jaw off, leaving it hanging by the skin. Everyone's eyes go huge when they hear the ugly snapping noise... Summoner gets up and stumbles backwards holding his neck.

"h-hOLY SHIT... THANKS DARKLEER."

"Y-Yes. Of course." The Condesce just stands there with her head leaning back, her jaw fully open with bones and teeth sticking out with her black tongue. Her pink blood drains from her face for a few seconds while everyone watches... until her tongue twitches and lifts up, curling around. Her jaw jolts to the side and she grabs it with her hand and YANKS it forward. Her skin and bones slowly repair themselves much to everyone's amazement and complete and utter dismay...

"wHAT THE HELL... ARE YOU?"

"Witch!" Nepeta runs forward at her before she completely heals and shoves her hand into the Condesce's stomach!

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screams and grabs whatever she can inside and TEARS out her black and grey intestines, pink blood spurting everywhere. And she certainly doesn't give the witch any time to heal, Nepeta continues to stab and yank stab and yank stab and yank rip tear rip tear. Darkleer comes back quickly and goes to grab Nepeta before the Condesce's half trident strikes at her. He gets in the way just in time... Unfortunately.

His head is cut in half and he falls over. Nepeta screams and jumps back panting hard.

"Oh no... HOW MANY OF US DO YOU HAVE TO KILL?!"

"Every. Single. One of you." She becomes fully healed and disappears right as she looks at the group of trolls who oppose her...

"Where did she go?" Signless runs up to Karkat and stays close to him and looks around.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, SHE TURNED INTO SHIT AND DISAPPEARED."

Vriska glares at everything and wishes so hard that she had her vision eight fold back... She wishes Terezi were here to at least MAYBE smell the stench!... Nepeta smells something though. She yells out!

"Summoner, behind you!"

He goes to move but it's already too late. The Condescension's water spires cuts his head off at his neck and stabs through the circle in his sign from the front... His orange brown blood oozes everywhere and the water disappears, letting his body fall with his head and exploding into white dust.

Tavros' eyes go GIANT. He can't believe this... He... Summoner... his Rufio is gone. Just like that. JUST LIKE THAT!

"Tavros, focus!" Vriska gets out a gun she's hidden on her left leg under her skirt. She aims and shoots several times. Every bullet hits the mark in the center of the queen's chest, but it doesn't even make her flinch. Kanaya's skin bursts into white and her eyes get bright yellow even though she's dead.

"Enough Of This!" She runs up to her in Dolorosa's tattered green dress and jumps at her almost animal like. She lands and bites at her shoulder and tries to rip off her other arm that way! The Condesce half growls at her and yanks her by the arm, throwing her down on the ground. She slices down and Kanaya barely rolls out of the way and gets a long cut down her face. Her jade blood drips down her face but she gets back up and stumbles backwards.

A chainsaw flies from the side and chops off more of the queens long hair and then curves around, sawing her right leg off!

"AAAIIIIAAAA! ) (OW DARE YOU!"

"How dare YOU!" The Dolorosa runs up with Dualscar, Disciple and Aradia.

Kanaya doesn't give up just there though. She grabs the hanging guts of the Condesce and shoves her face into the hole and starts biting and ripping.

"You crazy little s) (it!" She grabs Kanaya's horn and grabs her up. Disciple rushes over and TACKLES the pink blood violently, flips her over so her feet are in the air, and then hits her head on the ground! She takes Kanaya's hand and jumps back.

"S-so you're a rainbow drinker too huh?"

"Indeed. Unfortunately Her Blood Tastes Delicious..." Dolorosa runs over to Signless and Karkat and kisses their cheeks.

"Are You All Alright?"

"DARKLEER AND SUMMONER ARE GONE..."

"I See... That's Terrible. Redglare And Mindfang Are Gone Too..."

"SHIT MAN..."

Dualscar joins Eridan and slaps him on the back.

"How ya doin' guppy?"

"Don't EVVER call me that again. I'm fine though. You'd think wwe'd be doing better against her, bein' sea dwwellers and all."

"Yeah true, but have you seen the lady? She's taller than any of us."

"This is not the time for talkin' it the time for blastin' her fuckin' head off."

"Sure is." Before either of them can do anything Dolorosa gets out the chainsaw and slowly walks over to the Condesce who tries to get up.

"I Believe You Should Stay Down Your Highness. You Look Far Better Down There In The Mud Where You Belong." She revs up the saw and lifts it up. It hurts her torn and ripped and shredded stomach and chest, but if she can get another arm off then it'll be worth it.

Signless watches the Condesce, her right leg and right arm missing... and gets nervous.

"Rosa..." She swings down hard.

But at the same time the Condesce makes a huge spear of water split into ten more vines and shoot through her whole body.

"NO! ROSA!" Signless and Disciple rush over but get two water spears in their shoulders, pinning them to the ground.

"ROSA!" Dualscar rushes up and hits Condy in the head with the butt of the rifle.

"You're next!" Condy yells. She swings her trident and misses, but then she thrusts it and gets it directly in his heart, killing him instantly. Nepeta dashes around and slashes down at the Condesce, making her break her concentration and dropping Rosa and Dualscar, and releasing Signless and Disciple.

Signless is there in a damn second to catch Rosa.

"Rosa! No no no no no!" She coughs up a TON of blood and just slowly looks at Signless and Disciple... She can't even say anything... but she just smiles and closes her eyes.

"No Dolorosa! " Disciple takes her hand and holds it tight.

But The Dolorosa turns white and disappears with the wind as beautiful sparkles. Signless looks up at them... He's totally speechless...

"Why is this... happening? We only just got together after all this time..." Disciple hugs Signless and kisses his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry Signless..." He hugs her back tightly and looks over as Eridan stands in the sparkles that were once Dualscar now shooting his electricity at the Condesce who gets up even without her leg.

"Just stay dowwn ya ugly hag!" Feferi runs up and clashes tridents with the Condesce while Terezi swings and thrusts her sword angrily at her. Unbelievably the Condesce dodges and holds Feferi back at the same time.

Vriska runs in with Karkat and they swing at her along with Feferi and Eridan. Equius runs up with Tavros and Aradia, but finally a huge wall blows everyone away hard. That little trick was starting to piss everyone off.

"I ) (ave ) (ad ENOUG) ( of t) (is nonsense! I ) (ave a world to conquer and you peasants will NOT get in my way!"

And now everyone's eyes grow wide with terror at the sight of the Condesce's right leg forming from water along with her right arm. POOF. They're back intact and so is the rest of her. Not a single cut on her at all... It's so disheartening it makes Feferi cry with anger and frustration!

"I-I already told you! You-you're not taking t)(is world if we're )(ere to fight!"

"A) ( little one.~ Don't you see? You've already lost." She swoops her hand to the side as her trident forms in it.

"I only ) (ave a few more of you left. I could do t) (is all day." Signless stands up finally, jade blood all over him from holding Dolorosa...

"Aww look, you look like you've just lost your lusus. Too bad you poor ugly little mutant.~" Disciple stands up as well and hands Signless his giant claw hammer thing.

"O) ( you still wanna go? Let me s) (ow you beac) (es w) (at true deat) ( feels like!" Karkat runs up in front of them and practically snarls at her.

"FUCK YOU YA WRAPPED UP PIECE OF SHIT!" Equius runs up as well. Nepeta. Vriska. Tavros. Kanaya. Aradia. Eridan. And Feferi.

"Kids!..." Disciple can't help but feel overwhelmed that they all want to help so bad that they would protect them like this. This is certainly not normal in typical troll society...

"You are an absolute disgrace little princess." She glares down at Feferi who only glares back.

"You aren't gonna get in my way kiddies. Good nig) (t everyone." She raises and points her trident to the sky and the clouds turn dark and red... The whole place shakes and ugly pink and white lightning shoot down and spark loudly. The thunder BOOMS and rolls all around them for a long time.

"GET 'ER!" Karkat runs up with the others for a huge attack but she disappears and everyone flops into a huge pile.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU GUYS?" He groans and bangs his head on the squishy wet ground in frustration. Equius pushes up and everyone flops down and off of him.

They all quickly get up and look around.

"Nepeta do you smell anything?" Equius doesn't take his blue eyes off of the area around him...

"Sorta... It's hard to smell water Equius..."

"1 C4N SM3LL H3R SORT4... SH3'S OV3R TH4T W4Y..." Tavros bends over and puts his hand on the ground and tries to feel any vibrations since his feet are metal and yeah.

"i CAN'T GET ANYTHING..."

"Where the hell does she even go when she disappears like a little 8itch?!"

"She simply evap0rates... She can turn int0 water and bec0me the air... Very disturbing..." Feferi and Eridan look at each other and then around the area... and begin to take steps forward...

The Disciple's white eyes widen in fear and she grabs Signless and tries to dive to the ground. But it's too late...

The Condescension's trident pierces both of them, through Disciples back and through Singless' chest. Karkat gasps with everyone else and SCREAMS as he rushes her!"

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

"Beat it you little douche bag!" She only has to look at him for a water spire blows in front of Karkat. He just goes around and tries to hit her only to get a foot to the stomach, sending him flying.

Disciple and Signless stare at each other as they stand there with those damn spikes in them...

"S-Signless..."

"You..."

"I... couldn't n-not try..." The trident is torn from their bodies and they fall to the ground on their sides, still holding onto each other. They look at each other again as their blood starts to pool and mix...

"I'm... sorry."

"No... I'm sorry..."

"S) (ut UP, ) (OLY S) (IT!" She stabs them again in the side several more times, making them cry out in pain every time. Everyone rushes at the Condesce to make her stop! But she finally stops one last time and disappears once again.

"I love you..." Disciple barely manages a smile.

"I... love you too... Signless... M-My precious Signless..." She closes her eyes and glows, poofing into dust...

Signless lays there for a few extra seconds... until his eyes close as well and he relaxes... and turns into dust as well. Everyone's eyes are huge and some are crying. They're all dead... They are all dead...

"Aw are you all really t) (at sad? T) (ey w) (ere all just some wort) (less trolls. T) (ey ) (ad no meaning to t) (ere life. You s) (ould be ) (APPY for t) (em. Now t) (ey don't ) (ave to—"

"S)(ut up..."

"ExCUSE me?"

"S)(ut...up." Feferi looks up, tears in her eyes.

"L-Look w)(at you've done!... )(o-)(ow COULD YOU?!"

"Easily of course. T) (ey were already dead you little parasite, don't pity them."

"You don't... tell me... w)(at to do... or )(ow to feel." She walks forward, through the path of sparkling ancestor stars, trident in hand. She gets right up to the Condesce and looks up at her, pink eyes getting a little puffy from crying.

"W)(y... W)(y don't you feel any remorse?... I don't understand w)(y you don't feel anyt)(ing for w)(at you've done?!"

"You don't know s) (it about t) (e world you brat." She kicks Feferi down easily with her long leg and big pink shoed foot.

"You were lucky to be left on Alternia. But at t) (e same time t) (at didn't ) (elp you at all to fucking understand ) (ow life works for the adults and ) (ow it S) (OULD ) (ave been for you guys. T) (is? T) (is s) (it is normal! T) (is is ) (ow it is! You didn't grow up in the REAL world." Feferi stands back up.

"We grew up no t)(anks to you!... Tell us w)(ere Sollux is RIGHT NOW-" Kicked down again by the mighty foot of the Condesce.

"Just stay down t) (ere. Later kids." She disappears and she's not even in the area now...

Everyone just stands there in total shock... Eridan shakes his head though and runs over to Feferi and lifts her off the ground a little.

"Fef..." She balls her hands into fists and holds them tightly to her eyes and cries... Eridan just hugs her as she cries.

The others look at each other and then slowly walk over and stand there... The sky makes the scene look as terrible as it could get... The blood of everyone dead and alive still remains on the ground and the smell of wet grass and mud filling the air.

()

The Handmaid stands in front of a giant slanted flat rock and waits, wands in hand.

Condy appears and glares.

"Out of t) (e way lowblood."

"Rude. I already kn0w h0w this is g0ing t0 g0. W0uld y0u like t0 gamble y0ur chances?"

"Maybe. But first let me get to t) (e reason I came ) (ere." She flies up into the air and the clouds swirl even more, the lightning cracking and snapping in the sky. Water appears from the sky and makes the entire world dark, clouds no longer visible. The sounds of massive waves ready to crash into the surface shake the planet and probably deafens a few trolls.

The camp where the dead trolls have joined together all look up at the sky and talk amongst themselves... until they realize what's happening.

"N-No! RUN!"

"Don't leave me!" A little troll girl screams frightened. Everyone screams and runs, grabbing blankets, food and their children as quickly as they can.

"Hurry sweetie!"

"I-I can't!" The older woman with long black hair picks up the child and runs as fast as her bare grey feet take her. The little girl looks up at the sky over the woman's shoulder and can only stare in horror.

"I... I don't wanna die again!" The crowds of trolls running terrified all bump into each other and push and shove and scream profanities. The woman gets pushed and she drops the child in the dirt and falls over herself. Someone grabs the woman's hand and runs.

"N-No! The child!"

"Forget her!"

"NO!" She tries to struggle and looks back at the child who coughs and looks back, on her hands and knees. The water is upon them already... The ground shakes and begins to crack with the sheer violence of the force.

"GET UP!" The girl tires to get up, but she doesn't even get a chance as the wave takes her. But no sooner does the girl disappear that the water take every single villager...

()

In the snowy wasteland, the church stands there the same as it ever was. Old, color fading, glass continuing to break now and again... The makeshift hive that Signless built for a home waits as ever with its red flag flapping.

The wind of the impending flood makes the flag whip around violently... The waves tower over the ocean and over the little hive and church.

The drawings and paintings in that room in Signless' hive become darkened by the shadow... The maps flutter on the walls and begin to fly around... The flag outside is broken off and the windows begin to shatter...

Singing resonates in the church. A song of forgiveness and praise to the one who allowed them to accept who they were in an unforgiving world...

The hive is quickly over taken by the unimaginable wave, and the church is soon broken into nothing and washed away...

No more paintings or maps... No more singing...

()

In the lonely forest the escape pod still sits there, little flowers growing out from the bottom and vines growing into the open door. The ground cracks and snaps right under the pod and seems to sink in. Finally the water takes it and the metal breaks, bolts flying until nothing is left.

()

Handmaid stands there and waits... Her Imperious Condescension looks down at the Handmaid with a smirk as the water gets closer to the lowblood. The time witch just closes her eyes and grips her wands tightly. They glow and change colors quickly... Then she disappears in the water, nothing left...

()

The kids look at the sky and hold each other, ready for the end.

"Karkat!... I... Listen please!..."

"YEAH NEPETA?..." Karkat says it so calmly it surprises Nepeta a little... but this is it. She has to say it.

"Karkat I... for as long as I've known you... I... I've felt flushed for you! P-please don't say anything... I just... I wanted to say it... A-And Equius!" She reaches over and takes his hand even though he already had his hand on her opposite shoulder.

"Y-You're the best moirail I could have ever asked fur!"

"You are also the best moirail someone like me can get." Vriska looks around at everyone... and feels terrible. She feels like she should have protected them... Her friends... Not even in death could she really do anything useful at all.

"H3Y 4R4D14. HOW B1G 1S 1T?"

"It's very large. We'll all die permanently f0r sure."

"Y34H... F1GUR3D."

"D0 y0u have any regrets?" Terezi shifts uneasily and feels her canes dragon head.

"DO3SN'T 3V3RYON3?" Aradia nods a little.

Tavros looks down... he has SO MANY regrets... Most of all he regrets letting Gamzee go to fight that fucking monster and... now he's probably dead with the Highblood... The thought that Gamzee could be and probably is dead makes him cry and he has to cover his eyes, feeling every ounce of ANYTHING in him shatter and fall apart... Kanaya comes up to him and hugs him around the shoulders...

"Perhaps. Perhaps n0t. But I think s0me0ne with0ut regrets hasn't even lived their life..."

Feferi and Eridan finally stand and look at the waves closing in...

"Eridan..." Feferi sniffs and bites her lip. He looks over at her with sad dead eyes.

"Yeah Fef?..."

"I... I'm sorry... T)(at I acted t)(e way I did t)(is w)(ole time..." He steps in front of her just a little and gives her a stern look.

"Don't you evver apologize to me for that. You wweren't supposed to knoww. You acted the wway anyone wwould havve if it happened to them. I wwanted to tell ya... But if I did it wwoulda ruined howw the timeline wwent and... I think wwe wwoulda died sooner... Evveryone gettin' separated and bein alone wwhen they die... I sorta feel like this is better."

"Yea)(..." She chokes down a sob, wishing her goggles were there to hide her tears. Eridan grabs her hand and holds it tightly, intertwining their fingers. She lets out that sob and holds his hand back and hugs him around the waist with her other arm. He pats her on the back and then holds her close over her shoulders, her wet hair sticking to his wet sweater.

"I'm sorry about all'a this... And I'm sorry about Sollux... I'm so sorry Feferi..." He puts his cheek to the side of her head and lets her cry.

Aradia stares at the waves and feels her stomach turn into knots, making her head dizzy with anger. Her friends are crying and terrified of death. This ultimate death!

"N0." Vriska looks at her a little.

"Huh?"

"N0!" Her eye brows pull together and she stops forward in front of everyone.

"Aradia, what are you doing?" Equius looks at her quickly.

"I will N0T let 0ur j0urney end like this! We w0rked much t00 hard f0r this! If it is the last thing I d0, I will n0t let us all die here!" Everyone looks at her in shock as the cold of the water starts to rain down on them.

She lifts her hands and spreads her legs and stands her ground ready to push. Equius' eyes go GIANT and he runs up to her quickly!

The water closes in and shakes the earth until nearly everyone falls to their knees.

Aradia grits her teeth and the water crashes over them!

Everyone holds onto each other tightly and close their eyes, waiting for it. They can hear it but they hardly feel any water.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Karkat looks over in total awe.

Aradia is holding back the wave with what look like a forceful barrier. A time barrier?

She grunts and can already feel her arms stinging!

"N0 N0 N0 N0 N000!" She leans forward and pushes it back just a little further! The water is so strong that it feels like every muscle and bone in her body wants to shatter!

But Equius stand behind her and holds her wrists out, standing his ground perfectly still.

"Equius!"

"I've got you." Aradia remembers something Handmaid had said when they first met...

_"How sad... Your relationship is a big part of the future."_

_"Y0u cann0t be seri0us..."_

_"I am very serious."_

This is it... the part that is a big part of the future... This is it! This is how...

Aradia nods and takes a big breath... and then SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMS! as the water gets pushed back so hard that it makes an air bubble around them when the water gets higher than all of them. She pushes SO HARD that a trail appears and splits the water to make a small tunnel! On the ground where the trail is, there are little red pins with... the Aries sign on them.

Everyone stares and absolutely CAN NOT BELIEVE that Aradia is able to do this! After a very long ten minutes, the water calms down just enough in their area so that they can move if Aradia focuses hard enough.

"E-Every0ne! Get behind me immediately and f0ll0w a-as cl0se are y0u are able."

"NEPETA HURRY UP." Karkat nods to her and pushes her forward and then grabs Vriska's hand who grabs Terezi's hand who grabs Kanaya's hand and they huddle up quickly. Feferi grabs Tavros' arm and keeps a tight grip on Eridan's hand and huddles with them as well.

"I am g0ing t0 walk. D0N'T fall behind..." The group mumbles and whispers in agreement...

And then Aradia starts to move forward, one step at a time, very slowly. Equius is still holding onto her wrists, but he leans back just a little so each of them can have room to walk. The tunnel would look beautiful if everyone weren't so terrified that it could collapse at any moment. Some of the bigger fish from the ocean swim over them. Apparently the water has stopped being so violent... It still sounds like it's raging right now though.

"w-wHERE ARE WE... GOING?" Kanaya squeezes his arm a little and shakes her head. She absolutely doesn't want anyone to break Aradia's perfect concentration. Tavros nods a tiny bit nervously... and just continues to follow.

The group can hear Aradia panting and nearly gasping for air from all the strain this is putting on her. Equius just keeps very quietly whispering positive things to her.

"Do not worry, we're all here. You are doing a fantastic job. We're almost there..." Aradia swallows and has to stop, feeling her legs shake. She pants and her hands shake, but Equius keeps her up and tries to keep her steady.

"You can do it. We're counting on you." He knows it's low, but if he has to get her angry to keep moving for everyone's sake, then it is a duty he must carry out for his fellow trolls.

Aradia nods a little and stiffens her legs up and continues to walk.

Finally. FINALLY after a long agonizing traumatizing twenty minute long walk, they come to... a giant slanted rock. There are two white wands stuck in the ground in an X.

"W-what is... that?..." Aradia stares for a second. The Handmaid's wands.

"S-S0me0ne, please pick t-th0se up f0r me." Nepeta is quick and slithers carefully through everyone and goes under Equius' and Aradia's legs and gets up to the wands. She picks them up and a giant black hole suddenly opens up on the giant rock in front of them. It swirls red and flashes other colors...

"Handmaid... S-she used the la-last 0f her p0wers t-t0 make us a way 0ut..."

"THAT'S WHY SHE LEFT..." Karkat remembers when she left him and Eridan there because she trusted them. She was probably setting all of this up in the mean time, waiting for the chance!... The chance to let some worthless fucking kids escape to who knows where...

Nepeta looks back at Aradia with her big green eyes...

"G0 in... We're g-g0ing. Every0ne p-please g0 first... I can't h-h0ld this f0r any l0nger..." The others try as carefully as they can to slip by Aradia and Equius and look at the portal... They go in order...

Nepeta. Karkat. Vriska. Kanaya. Terezi. Tavros. Feferi. Eridan.

Equius looks down at Aradia.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready... f0r twenty minutes y0u d0rk..."

"Right then."

"Carefully..." Equius QUICKLY turns around... The water tunnel wobbles a little, but it stays up... He backs up slowly with her and into the portal.

The water tunnel disappears and collapses on itself.

END OF ACT 2


	22. notachapter READ THIS FOR ACT 3 MEMO

To: **Acalia Huntre**, **LakieLegion**, **Lydiacatfish**, **chibi night angel**, **karkatvantaslovesyou** and everyone who reads the story and has asked!

YES. there will be more chapters! I didn't think of the ACT 2 thing until the very end.

so consider Highblood vs Highblood ACT 1 and MEET THE ANCESTORS as ACT 2.

And I would like you all to know that THERE WILL BE AN ACT 3 THAT I'M PLANNING OUT EVEN AS WE SPEAK.

So yes we'll get to see what happened to Gamzee and GHB and Condy and everyone!

You'll find out and it'll all happen!

Honestly I've made zero plans for this thing and only thought of it because I promised you guys THAT THAT WOULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER. I had a totally different ending in mind, but I'm so glad it turned out like this, because this is a much better Idea.

I haven't chosen the name for the name of ACT 3 but I'm getting pictures in my head and I'm planning shit out so it won't be so random...

OR DO YOU WANT IT RANDOM? XD

Eh. It'd be better to message me about your personal questions and stuff so the reviews don't give anything away or whatever.

THANKS FOR READING SO LONG.

**P.S. This will be a separate story! So you won't be looking out for MEET THE ANCESTORS or Highblood vs Highblood ANYMORE. IT'LL BE A SEPERATE STORY. So add me to your authors list so you can see it when I post it!**


	23. meh update thing again

My new blog for the third act yall.

act3newgen ).( tumblr ).( com

act3newgen tumblr com

act 3 new gen dot tumblr dot com

I'm just posting if anyone wants to bother with it.

AT LEAST ONE OF THOSE FREAKIN LINKS SHOULD WORK.


End file.
